22 Years From Now
by niley4eva2012
Summary: Hello I'm baaaack! Hopefully. This is a story that I've been writing since last fall!. Miley is married to Liam and has five kids but when Nick crosses into her life. What happens...There's tradgedy's, love, pain, family, and music!
1. Introduction

Here's another story and I hopefully promise that this one will last a long time. I have written about 12 chapter for it and hopefully continue. Besides the fact that I changed the characters names to be related to Miley and Nick. Miley Stewart is really me and what I hoped would've been in the future or so. I started this story last fall and I've been going since then. Here's a brief cast list :)

Miley Stewart

Liam Hemsworth

Nick Jonas

Lilly Truscott

Hannah Montana (Hannah and Miley are NOT related!)

Oliver Oken

Jake Ryan

And the rest of the characters are just made up :)

I hope you enjoy this story for I have enjoyed writing it for a very long time. I'll try to update quickly, but with school being a pain in the ass I don't know but I'll try. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

22 Years From Now by Laura Jaquette

Chapter 1: First Day

The next morning I woke up from a long day at church. I had just had the busiest day yesterday. Our family went to church, and there was a potluck afterwards. Then I had to drive Kirsten to a birthday party at a friend's house. I drove our twins, Claire and Brendan to a sleepover with their aunt Ashley. Then James decided that he needed to _get away_ for awhile. Liam, my husband, drove with Kiere home whilst I stayed at the church for double meetings. It wasn't bad, but it was time consuming. After I got home James had called and said that he was still _busy_ and that he will just meet at the church for youth group. Thankfully I had said no to being the youth group leader, but Kiere still needed a ride, since she just became a freshman, she wasn't old enough to drive, so I dropped her off and finally came home.

Being extremely tired as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep immediately. I hadn't even noticed Liam hug me close as I fell asleep in his arms.

But now I needed to get up. It was the first day of school for all our kids. And I was ready. I was the band director at the high school and I had been since I started teaching when I was twenty-three years old. Now I'm thirty-eight and the kids love me, well…most of them anyway. Our two youngest kids, Brendan and Claire, were only in 2nd grade and they were already out of the house. Thinking, Liam must have taken them to school this morning, I'll have to thank him later.

Liam was a drummer, ever since high school I had liked him. He was older than me, and is still the better drummer than I. He was a senior in high school when I was a sophomore. Then he went off to college and by the time I graduated high school I still had never been kissed.

**Flashback**

_He's now back?...He's here at his sister's graduation and he's so hot!_ I had found out later that he had broken up with his three year girlfriend after high school. But I knew that there was pretty much no chance, it was hopeless. But then we saw each other and the world seemed to have stopped spinning. We saw each other and then he rushed over to me; he almost tripped on a balloon in the process. And this was Graduation Day.

He held me in his arms tightly and it felt so right, "Liam? What?" I was in a state of shock.

"I love you Miley! I can't be without you! It's been a long two years for me and I kept thinking about you."

I looked up at him and realized that he wasn't lying, he truly did love me, "I-I-"

Then he kissed me with passion and love as I kissed him back, "I love you Miley Stewart. I do, I do," He started crying, holding me tight into his arms.

"Liam…I-"

He let go suddenly, "Oh…you found someone else. I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" I saw the hurt in his eyes and I didn't like it.

"Liam…NO!"

He turned around, "What? Go with your _boyfriend_!" He turned back around and walked further away.

The word boyfriend made it seem like he disgusted the word, "No LIam!" By this time the crowd around us was watching us curiously, but I didn't care, "NO! I love you Liam! I have never had a boyfriend!" Now I was the only one crying hard. I had never loved a man more than I did with Liam.

Before I could fall all the way to the floor, strong arms gripped me to my feet again. I looked through my tear-stained eyes to see who it was and sure enough it was Liam, "Stop crying," He said soothingly, "I can't bear to see you cry. I'm here now. I love you…"

We held this position until I was calm again, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize Miley. I love you; you love me, that's all that matters…" It was a beautiful night.

**End of Flashback**

And shortly after graduation he moved with me up to the University of Montana and we got married by the time I was nineteen. Then we had our first son, James Owen Hemsworth when I was twenty years old…

James, I noticed, had already left for school with Kiere because they knew that Mrs. Hemsworth, me, would get very upset if her own kids arrived late to 0 hour.

The only people left at home was me and my middle daughter Kirsten who was now in middle school, she was in 6th grade.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Kirsten, did your brother and sister already leave?"

"With dad yeah."

"Okay, how about James and Kiere?"

"They left too. Mom, can I get a ride to school?"

"I'm sorry honey, I can't, just take the bus. I've got to get to work."

"Okay…"

We then ate our breakfast and I watched as she walked to the bus stop as I pulled out of the driveway and to the school.

When I arrived I opened up my office and saw that I had three letters, two from my gal friends and one from Ed, my boss. I decided to read from my boss first:

Dear Mrs. Hemsworth,

I personally would like to inform you that your band 3rd hour has switched to 4th hour and is now an hour long like you requested last year. In payment I would like to see you in my office at lunch.

-Ed

I looked at the computer screen wondering what on earth he wanted from me. I sent a brief letter back saying that I'll skip out on lunch with my husband to see him.

I usually had lunch with Liam everyday. I either went to his shop or he came here in my office and it was a nice time to see each other. I then looked at my good friend, Lilly's mail:

Dear Miley, (Mrs. Hemsworth)

My goodness, I still can't believe you've been married nineteen years! Hard to believe! Anyway, what's up? It's been like five years since I've seen you! How are the kids? Is James good? Is Kiere like her mother? Is Kirsten excited for middle school now? How is the little twins Brendan and Claire? They are all so grown up!

Well, let me know? Auntie (fake) Lilly wants to know! How's Liam? ;) ;) (wink wink). I've got Oliver here and he's totally awesome at the horses. We finally broke Murdurso, so I'm happy.

Please reply, it's good to hear from you! By the way, Jake's doing well, he's so big and adorable, he's now in the 8th grade and he's just like Oliver.

Well…love you younger sister.

-Lilly

I smiled at Lilly's letter, she always seemed to make me smile in her letters. I wrote back a letter explaining everything about what was happening in this area.

I then heard the tardy bell ring and it was the start of 0 hour, "Crap…" I muttered under my breath. I really wish that I would've read Hannah's letter, but that'll have to wait until my prep period 2nd hour.

I logged off the computer and grabbed four charts of music and walked into the band room where the advanced jazz band was taking place.

James was over by the other drummer, Josh, who was a senior. Josh was a pretty good drummer, he had taken lessons from Liam over the summer, but I was proud that James had beaten him for section leader last year and that he was going to be section leader for the marching band.

Kiere was up getting her trumpet out and she seemed really shy, just like I was my freshman year. I saw Matthew and Kimberly as well. Matthew was first chair, Kimberly was second and Kiere was fourth. The third chair girl, a girl named Jamie wasn't here yet.

There were only three trombones, but it was enough for a simple jazz band.

I noticed Mike, the first chair alto sax player who he was also section leader. I will be sad once he leaves. He's a very good saxophonist. His girlfriend of two years, Catherine is a junior, but is a natural tenor sax player. I know that she will be section leader when Mike leaves next year.

As more kids were filling in I noticed Samantha walk in and sit at the piano, she was so shy it made my Kiere seem like she talked way too much. Samantha was a good player, but she just never talked. It was unbelievable.

I looked around the room we had a pianist, two drummers, four trumpets, three trombones, and four saxes. Two alto saxes, a tenor sax, and Michael was on bass trombone, he was good.

It was a small school but at least we had enough for a jazz band, although half these kids were in band, it was smaller than the high school Liam and I graduated from.

The bell rang.

"Hello everybody! How was all you're summers?"

There was a murmur of goods and greats and Josh being funny did a 'tap-tap-crash' on the set.

"Ha ha funny Josh," I said sarcastically as a couple of the girls giggled.

"What are we playing Mrs. Hemsworth?" asked Mike. Gosh I loved this kid, he was just so responsible like that!

"Oh, this first chart is a sort of funk with a tricky rhythm section, but I'm sure that you can handle it. I handed out the chart and we played as best we could, from being a little rusty since the end of last year, plus new people in the class.

After class a girl called my name as I walked into my office, it was a soft squeaky voice too, "Mrs. Hemsworth?"

I turned around expecting who knew who. Then I saw that it was Samantha. This was the first time I heard her speak, "Yes honey?"

"Um…I-uh-" She looked down at what was in her hands and I noticed that it was the chart we had read in class.

"Do you need help with this chart dear?" She just nodded her head, "Okay, just stop by my house sometime and I'll help you out."

She nodded and left my office. I smiled and was proud of Samantha, she finally spoke in my class, or in general. Ever.

I looked at the clock and noticed I had ten minutes before first hour was going to start with theory so I decided to read the famous Hannah Montana's letter.

Now Hannah Montana was one of the most famous singers since Demi Lavato. Don't get me wrong Demi Lovato is still my #1 famous person, but my best friend Hannah is my second choice. I mean everybody loves her and she's met everyone famous, but like there was a Demi and Selena, it's Hannah and me. I'm lucky if I ever get a letter from her because she's so busy. I opened her letter:

Dear Miley Hemsworth,

Hey girl! I can't write an essay on here and I apologize that it's been awhile, but you can understand that. Anyway, so what's up? IDK when the next time I'll read this but hey, who knows?

I've been great, I've been offered 16 movies in the next 2 years but I'll only do 4 of them since 1) because of time of course and 2) they are about music and the writers are letting me record a song for the movie!

My goodness eh?

Can't tell much more since my agent reads this but I hope you and Liam are fine. I mean 5 freakin' kids! Hope you handle them well and once I go on tour I'll get you backstage passes and front row seats to my concert

TTYL,

Hannah

P.S. Still love you sis Miley Hemsworth! :)

I smiled at the letter. She was offered 16 movies! Dang! I wrote back to her explaining detail of pretty much what I told Lilly earlier that morning and as soon as I clicked send, the bell rang for class…

During break second hour I called Liam at his office and told him that I had to meet my boss at lunch and he said that it was fine and that he'll just come over during my now third hour free time. Since fourth hour was now band this year instead of third.

As third hour started I anticipated waiting for Liam to show up, I hadn't seen him pretty much at today and I was going insane!

Finally at five after (yeah a long time right?) I heard a knock on the office door and as I turned and stood up I almost dropped at the sight of him. At being forty years old he still had the looks of a teenager. He worked out and he still had tight abs. He was drop dead gorgeous. At least that's what I thought. His curly blond hair was short and pretty much a buzz cut too.

He opened his arms and I almost jumped into him. He was about to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead, "Same rules Liam." I muttered and automatically he understood.

We weren't supposed to show affection with each other in case a kid was watching so last year we went into the closet behind my office and usually made-out or even a couple times had sex.

Yeah I knew its wrong, but he 1) we're married and 2) no one has to know! 3) We didn't take off all our clothes either; we usually just took off our lower halves.

Then we were done, but today I wasn't feeling it, "Liam…"

"Yes honey?" He pulled a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I wonder if Ed knows…"

"About?"

"Us?..."  
>"He knows I come over, he knows we're married and you're not cheating on me…You aren't cheating on me are you?"<p>

"No Liam I would never! But…I wonder if he walked in on us last year, you know…having sex…"  
>Silence.<p>

"I mean it was intense. We were both so horny Liam, and I was kind of louder than usual. He might've needed to talk to me."

"Well he can't of because you're not fired."

"Right. But still…It could've been."

"Well you'll find out soon enough."  
>"Fun…"<br>He chuckled, "I take it you don't want to do it today?"

"Not today. Sorry."  
>"I figured," He looked down at our hands.<p>

I felt bad so I said, "Wanna make-out?"

"Only if you want to, I don't want to force you."

"Come on. I need to be happy for fourth hour."

"Alright." I led him to the backroom and he shut the door and we made-out for the remainder of third hour…

He left just after the bell rang and I quickly looked in the mirror and saw if I was presentable and I was, I was glad he didn't give me a hicky this time.

I walked into the band room and noticed most of the kids had already arrived and were warming up. Remembering that I forgot the show in my office, I went to go grab it. By the time I came back in everybody was in the band room. This band wasn't as big as Liam and my band back in high school: consisting of 150+ during Liam's senior year unlike this band of about sixty kids. That's over half of our high school!

I hushed the band and I heard Mike yell to his section, "Shut up!" Gosh I loved Mike!

Soon we were playing the marching show. This year I picked something groovy. Something funky. And something wild. I saw the enthusiasm in all the sections and even the freshmen were good about the song. We practiced, but we practiced hard. In the band there were mostly seniors and sophomores, and unfortunately the senior class was small next year, but oh well. I was more concerned about this year first.

By the end of class we had made it through almost sixty measures of the song and the freshman were singing their way to lunch. Nervously I checked my hair in the mirror and made my dreadful walk to my boss, the principal…

I knocked on the door and a polite, "Come in," emerged from the room.

I took a deep breath and walked in, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Miley. Sit down please," Uh oh. If he called me by my first name it must be bad. I still kept my composure though. "Miley. I don't know how to start."

"Are you firing me? Am I a bad teacher?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "No, you're not a bad teacher. The kids love you, I've noticed."

"Oh…" I failed at his words. So it wasn't my teaching, the only other thing would be that he walked in on Liam and I having sex last year and he avoided my first question.

"Miley…" He clasped his hands together.

"Just say it boss," I felt myself break. _He knew. He knew._

"Nuket…I'm sorry…but you and your family might have to leave…"

"Why? Are you firing me?" I repeated and I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes.

He looked down. I cried. _No…he obviously knew…_

"I'm afraid you won the lottery…" He looked up at me smiling.

"What?" All of a sudden everything changed. Now I was enthralled. The _lottery_? "You're kidding me?"

He laughed, "I wish! You just won about twenty-three million dollars!"  
>"W-O-W!" I spelled it out.<p>

"Now you can leave…Congratulations!" He smiled and got up and turned around.

"Leave? Why would I leave? I love it here!"  
>He turned back around, "But I thought-"<p>

"No boss. I LOVE it here. I'll just donate the money for new uniforms and tuba's and new music!"

"All the money?"  
>"I'll just save a couple million for our eldest son James for college."<p>

"Right…But really?"  
>"Yes sir. I mean it. Music equals life for me. Besides, those uniforms have been here since the school was built. I think it needs a change."<p>

"Well, nice talking with you Mrs. Hemsworth, and congratulations!" He smiles and shakes my hand.

"No, thank you boss."

With that I left his office completely opposite of what I thought I would've been. I was struck in the face with cash. Lots of cash as well. It was amazing. I couldn't wait to tell Liam when I got home. But for now, fifth was coming up and it was the wind ensemble and that was my second class to teach in my day. That class always put me in a good mood so that when concert band came for sixth, I was usually in a good mood.

I walked into the band room as the bell rang discussing lunch for fifth hour. I grabbed the charts that we would play for the up-coming concert and waited for the few chosen ones to come into class. The Wind Ensemble was small, only twenty to twenty-five kids, but it was at least a decent size.

Mike came in first with his girlfriend Catherine and they were holding hands, Catherine with her tenor sax and Mike with his alto. It brought back memories of Liam and I when we first dated after high school, or graduation. I smiled as I watched Samantha walk in with her trombone. She was third chair but she was good, the only thing she needed to practice was her tone quality then she'd be first chair next year. She reminded me of me in most ways. I was pretty much just like her, now that was scary! Only that I had friends at her age.

Class started and I handed out the charts. I wasn't going to tell the kids I won the lottery because I wanted to surprise them with new uniforms. The only kids who wouldn't really get it were freshman, but the upper classmen I'll tell them, I'm sure.

After class they left. They had sight read pretty well considering that it was their first time reading it. Unlike the marching show I sent the individual part scores over the summer.

During my first year teaching I had learned that making the kids practice the show only during class was a terrible mistake and I was going nuts trying to finish the show out only before competition, we managed it, but barely. It was a close season, so I learned my lesson!

The rest of the day passed by slow for the classes but hey, they were mostly made up of freshman anyway. But now the anticipating day was over and it was time to go home and tell my husband the wonderful news!

I came home at around 4:15 and I noticed that Liam wasn't home yet, oh well. It was probably my fault for messing up his schedule today anyway so he might have to make up that hour.

I heard music upstairs as there was a duo of trumpets. Curiously I went upstairs. Only Kiere played the trumpet in the family regularly. I knocked on her door and the trumpets stopped playing.

"Come in mom," that was Kiere of course.  
>I walked in her room and I noticed that indeed I wasn't dreaming about two trumpets. It was Jamie, the sophomore next to my daughter.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Hemsworth," said Jamie shyly. She had entered Jazz I this year and she was a bit shy of me for it now for some reason.

"Hello Jamie. You two friends now?"  
>"Yes mom. We're <em>practicing<em>, now you can go," she empathized.

I smiled; she's a teenager just like me, "Alright. Oh and Jamie?"

"Yes Mrs. Hemsworth?"

"It's Miley outside of school," I smiled again as I left the room. As I left I heard the trumpets practicing again.

James probably dropped the girls off and went to grab Kirsten at the middle school. I'll have to thank him later. I wish for James to not leave, but he will make such a responsible parent one day. I know of it. I went downstairs and started to cook pork chops for dinner.

As the pork chops were in the oven I walked myself over to the piano. I sat down and stared at the ivory white and black keys that I have played since I was a little girl in the first grade. I couldn't believe this would be going on my thirty-second year of piano. I was amazing.

I wrote songs, can play songs off of the radio stations, just let me listen to the song a dozen times. Plus my sight-reading skills were fantastic. I can sight-read just about anything with both of my hands together. I was one of the best memorizers as well.

I started playing the Claire De Lune by Debussy. It was a nice slow piece and I had learned it plus memorized it just after college started for a recital.

I got myself in the mood of the piece. When I played the piano I felt such at home. Music = life for me, but the piano = my soul. When my fingers danced across the keys I felt relaxed and at home. My goodness I LOVED the piano!

In the distance I heard the faint sound of the garage door opening, but I was too lost in my music to acknowledge that someone just got home. I played the piece feeling every keystroke, feeling the mood. I could almost hear Debussy behind me talking and telling me exactly how to play his song. Suddenly there was a whisper in my hear, but it was faint like a little boy whispering from the other side of the room. My eyes were closed and I heard it again.

"Miley…" It whispered only this time louder. I tried to shut it out focusing on Debussy's voice which was growing fainter as the whisper broke into talking, "Miley honey…" I felt the music under me but I felt a pressure on my shoulder, it seemed so much weight, "Miley…come on honey…" _Why was the little boy talking while I was playing? He's very rude, where's his mother? _"Babe…come on…" I opened my eyes stopping with the final chord of the piece striking the keys and I held the note as I turned to the pressure at my shoulder.

It was my husband.

"Wow. You okay Miley?"

"Umm…yeah…" I was shaky. I usually was after I had been in a trance for awhile at the piano. I let go of the keys and stood up to step under Liam and give him a hug, "I swear I heard Debussy this time…I swear it."

He just held me, "Sure honey. Let's go eat. Thanks for getting dinner cooked."

I laughed, "Your welcome. Man I must've _really_ been into my music this time."

"Yeah, I had to call your name like a dozen times."

"Sorry…"

He stopped walking and turned to face me, "Never _say_ that Miley. That's how I feel when I'm at the drums, you know that."

"I know, but a dozen times! You were trying to get me out of my trance, is that a little much?"

"Yeah, but it's your soul, so I don't' blame you," He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss, but it was desperate and I could tell he wanted more tonight. Luckily we had a sound proof room….

That night I tucked in both Claire and Brendan, giving them each a kiss before I walked over to Kirsten who was watching me.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

She paused, not sure of what to say, but then just said, "I love you."

"I love you too Kirsten," I kissed her on the forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Tell dad I love him too."

"I will honey. Goodnight…"

"Good…" she fell asleep.

I smiled as I closed the door quietly and went to check on Kiere. I walked in and she was already fast asleep so I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked like me when I was a freshman and it just was pretty scary to see the resemblance.

I walked to our bedroom because I knew James didn't want to be 'tucked in' anymore since he was a senior and all.

Liam shut the door behind me and he was only in his boxers. A boner already forming under them.

"Jeez Liam! Did you miss me today or something!" I giggled.

"Well duh! I was so eager earlier that now I'm just totally desperate." He leaned down and kissed me as I fell onto the bed.

He laid me back gently looking up at me, "You couldn't wait until I got my pajamas on?" I said.

He grinned and said in a low voice, "Nope, you don't need pajamas tonight," Okay now that turned me on, "Besides, we're married after all, we can have sex whenever we want."

"True, but do you love me?"

"Let me show you," He took off my blouse unbuttoning the top as I worked on taking off my shirt. As they were pulled off I heard the snap of my bra as it was also taken off and he started kissing down from my neck to my valley in-between my two breasts.

He then started sucking my left breast and fondling it with his tongue. It felt so good as I started going warm between my cleanly shaven legs, but what really ached was my right breast. He was doing nothing to it like he was torturing me in some way.

I moaned as he finally made contact to my right breast and oh my goodness it felt good! I moaned louder as to now he was sucking my right breast and playing with his fingers to my left, "Oh Liam please!"

My pussy was by now really hard, I was so turned on right now. He then started kissing down my stomach past my belly button and to the waistline of my underwear. I moaned louder as I thrust my hips to him, wanting more; causing my soaked underwear in his face. With his hands he stroked the inside of my thighs just below my underwear and I just about screamed, he knew it drove me crazy when he teased me.

As best I could since I was breathing heavily and my aching center was throbbing horribly I slipped off my soaked underwear.

He stared at me, "You shaved?" His eyes were sweet, but they were dark and filled with love and lust.

"Yes. You don't like?" I gasped.

"No. I love…" He then attacked my center, licking all the pre-cum juices that were underneath me. That's when I moaned my loudest.

"Liam! Oh don't…stop!" I managed to almost scream it.

"Shh babe. The kids are asleep…"

He licked my center again, plus it was throbbing badly, I _needed_ release very soon.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door…

We both froze for a second and then Liam got up to get the door as I pulled our covers over my trying my hardest not to finger myself as because I was aching from not only loss of contact, but Liam wasn't there either.

He opened the door, "Claire? What are you doing up?"

"I-I had a nigh-nig-n-" she sobbed.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes!" Her voice was scared to death.

"Dad come with me."

"Okay go to your room, I'll be right there," He shut the door with a wicked grin on his face as he turned around.

"What honey?"

"I'm gonna torture you until I get back."

"What?" I said pulling off the covers for I was hot and aching. I tried to reach between my legs but I couldn't for Liam stopped me, "Honey?"

"You're not allowed to touch yourself."

"Honey! I _need_ release!"

"Oh and you think I don't. Here, I'll help."

He seemed to pull out handcuffs from nowhere and he cuffed my arms to the top of the bed, "You're joking right?" I giggled. He had done this a couple of times before when the kids were babies.

"No." He took rope and tied my legs on the bed, on either side of the post. He then knocked my already aching pussy as I moaned again. Then he took a vibrator out of one of the drawers. It looked new, "It was supposed to be your present, but oh well."

I noticed that there was a remote type thing that went with it, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a remote and it controls the vibration of the vibrator."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope," He grinned and pushed the head into my pussy. It went in so easily because I was soaking still. And very horny now, "Now let's test it, just to make sure it works." He grinned and turned it on.

"Oh!" It came at a shock and it felt _so_ good! My hips tried to thrust but wouldn't move since I was tied down, so all's I could do was just lay there enjoying it.

"Feels good?"

I nodded, "Yes! Oh yes!"

"Well then you'll love it. Don't come until I get back. I mean it; I want us to come together. Got it?" He switched the button on again.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Got it dear?" He flipped on the switch harder and I moaned, my already throbbing center in pain.

"Liam!"

"Got it?" He turned it up another notch! If that was possible!

I moaned louder as I tried to thrust, hurting my arms and legs which were tied down in the process, "Yes!" I was breathing heavily as he shut off the device.

"Good. I just want you to be so horny when I get back. I love you, you know that right?" I nodded as he kissed my head and shut the door behind him as I was now in a quiet room.

My pussy ached to be touched or goodness vibrated. Gosh I love this toy!

Out of nowhere it started vibrating again, "Oh boy!" I almost screamed. Gosh Liam! Why are you torturing me! Oh oh oh! I felt the vibration go harder, "Oh shit!"

Suddenly it was off again and my heartbeat was racing very quickly. My goodness that felt good, but now that it stopped, the aching in my pussy really hurt, "Oh Liam, hurry and put Claire to bed again!" I moaned out of frustration instead of pleasure.

Then the vibration went off again, this time harder than the last, "Oh goodness Liam!" I moaned louder as I'm sure my opening grew wider. This time it lasted longer than the last and much harder but suddenly it stopped just as I just started to feel good about it I groaned out of frustration, "I'll kill him! I will!" He was torturing me and the pain in my shaven pussy was throbbing so bad I swear I could see it pound up and down. Man I needed release soon or else I will surely die!

Then the vibrating came again this time probably on its highest setting as I just about screamed out of delight. I wanted release but I didn't want it without Liam so I held it and surely _this_ was the longest time. I held it as I buckled myself. I was an inch away to release, now a centimeter, a millimeter. I couldn't hold it anymore.

Then it stopped just 1/100000… of a second before my release and I held it. Calming my breathing as the throbbing in my pussy was so unbearable and uncomfortable. I need release, but I needed Liam to get back most of all.

What if it was a long time before he came back? Surely I could release and then work myself up again. But then he'll notice the juices on the bed. Man I can't, but the pain! Oh my goodness! The pain is too much! "Oh Liam!..." I screamed.

Then the door opened as he walked back in, "Alright, Claire's sound asleep when I walked in so I didn't bother coming back in."

"You were there outside the whole time!"

"Yeah, pretty much. I just wanted to see how much you could take, plus without disobeying. What I said and you did wonderful. Good job honey!" He patted my forehead as my throbbing center was screaming in agony of needing release.

"Please Liam! Please!"

"Alright. Alright."

He un-cuffed my arms and untied my legs and I noticed that indeed I was bleeding but not terribly. I just was grateful of the release. The only thing that really hurt was my aching center.

He then put his hands down to my center and took out the vibrator only to be replaced by his smaller fingers. I thrust toward him, "More…more!"

He grinned as he pulled down his boxers showing his 10-inch cock. It was huge! It was bigger than it was eighteen years ago when I first saw it on our honeymoon. That's for sure!

He thrust it inside and I screamed just a second before he covered my mouth with a kiss. It felt so good and took away most of the pain.

He thrust harder and harder as I moaned and he grunted, it felt _so_ damn good! I wish this moment could last longer.

"Oh Miley, are you about to-"

He cursed the words as I finally released myself into an orgasm and I felt him release as well inside of me and it felt so wonderful!

"Oh Miley!" He was leaning over me but I could see that he was shaking trying to keep the energy in him so he wouldn't collapse on top of me.

"Come here honey," I pulled him on top of me. He wasn't that heavy considering he was a twig even though he was forty, so I didn't mind him on top of me.

"You sure?"

"Yes dear. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

I yawned and gave him a sweet kiss, "Goodnight…" And we fell asleep thinking of each other in our dreams…


	3. Chapter 2: Two Surprises in One Day

Chapter 2: Two Surprises in One Day

A month later it was a Friday morning and I was doing great. Our kids' grades were still up and every one of us were happy. The drama teacher at work became very close friends with me. His name was Jake Ryan and it was nice to have a friend at work. Hannah still hadn't written back yet, but that didn't bother me at all. I knew that she was too busy to read and/or write back a letter.

When her career first took off we just sent paragraphs to each other which turned to sentences to finally a couple of words. So I then sent a letter explain to her that I understood and she could wait months if need be to write a full letter. She mostly did that on certain cases.

Lilly wrote mostly every weekend and even during the week sometimes and we are the truest of friends. She was busy with her and her husband and Jake was doing fine.

As I dropped off Brendan and Claire from the school since it was 'my' turn, I was thinking back to the day that Liam proposed to me. My goodness, it was so romantic…

**Flashback**

"Where are you taking me Liam?" I giggled as he led me to his car and we drove off in the late afternoon.

"Somewhere very special. Believe me, you'll love it," He smiled as he grabbed my hand as he drove off into the country.

This was Montana and right now there was spring in the air with that hint of summer freedom. This is only my first year in college! Can I really follow my dream of a band teacher for another tree gruesome years?

I told myself yes as he pulled off the road onto a dirt road heading toward a mountain. I rolled down my window for it was such a hot spring day. I also took out my hair out of its enclosure of a rubber band and with my free hand; I brushed my hands through my red hair.

Finally I had the courage to ask, "Where are we going Liam?"

"I told you. Somewhere special. Now we're almost there."

We then pulled into what seemed like a parking lot right next to a mountain.

"Follow me," He commanded and we held hands as we started to climb up the mountain. I didn't bother to ask where we were going so I just kept my mouth shut. Finally after a couple stops by climbing, we reached a ledge and there was a picnic blanket plus food with wine on top of it. I looked at Lucas who just smiled, "Like it?"

"What? No!" He turned his head down.

""Oh…I-I'm sorr-" I kissed him.

"I love it," he grinned and he helped me sit down.

"I made spaghetti with the Hemsworth's special sauce, if that's alright?"

"No that's fine," I smiled as we started talking about nothing really.

After awhile we both finished and set aside our dishes.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Look!"

What I was looking at was the sunset and it was so gorgeous it reminded me of Liam for some strange reason, but still I thought hard about how much I really did like him, but tonight, this moment, I _loved_ him.

"Liam?" I didn't bother turning my head.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well…You're beautiful, I smile whenever I'm near you, your laugh is contagious, and you're very smart. Why?"

"Just…wondering…" There was a silence for a couple minutes, it wasn't awkward, just quiet.

"Miley?"

I turned to him, "Yes?"

"I-uh…" He scratched his head nervously, "I-"

"What?"

"Okay. I'm just gonna say it."

"Say what?" I asked a little concerned but curious.

"Miley, I think I'm in love with you. You are the only woman I see in my future and your eyes are the light in mine. Our bodies go together so perfectly and I feel sparks when we kiss and I don't know if you do…"

"I do."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is…" He got on one knee and pulled out a little black box as I gasped as he opened the box and I saw the most beautiful ring inside, "Will you marry me Miley Ray Stewart?"

Tears automatically came to my eyes, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed as I kissed him with passion and love. He kissed back with the same amount of passion and love plus the fact that I could feel sparks between us. It was amazing.

By the time we broke apart the sun was down and it was dark outside. We had kissed through a sunset. How romantic!

After we broke apart we just stared at each other both of us smiling and wishing the moment wouldn't pass by. He looked down at the ring and I help out my left hand as he slowly slipped it on. "To the perfect girl of my dreams. The one I will love for all eternity and will marry you." He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. From that point onward I committed myself to using the word 'our' instead of he or I. It was sour life. Our love. Our marriage. Our problems. Our excitement. Just ours.

**End of flashback**

As I pulled into the school I was tearing up. That night was so special to me. The guy who I had loved so much wanted to marry me! And he did and we are still married happily, finding new things about each other every once in awhile. After that night we drove back to the dorms and I was tempted to leave him hanging but couldn't resist so I had kissed him and told him I loved him.

It was a special night it was. I was nineteen when I got married that summer.

I locked up the car and walked inside and went to the usual place at my desk where I turned on my computer. As it was turning on I tapped my fingers on the keys without pressing them.

Suddenly with no time I ran into the back room where a sink was and I vomited in it. Confused, I washed out my mouth.

Why am I sick? I can't get sick! I've got to teach. Besides it's Friday, I'll just go to the doctor's after school. Yeah, I just have the flu or something. I mean, I can't be pregnant again! I'm thirty-eight for crying outloud! I mean yes we always used protection except for that one night but still, I can't!

I fixed my hair in the mirror and sprayed lots of febreeze around the area to get rid of most of the stink and I walked back to my computer and logged on.

I noticed that I had one new message from the drama teacher saying if I wanted to 'hang' for coffee the next day.

I wrote back maybe because one, I needed to talk to my husband. Two, looking at me. my questions would be should i like him still? and is that rejection? im so lost and confused, my friends say that he could like me, he just cant date in high school and my old youth leader janessa says that hedoesn't like me and i should just give up, but i can't. i think about him more than usual and my stomach twists even if i don't see him the next day, my palms get sweaty before i talk to him and im just so confused! help me!

if I did have the flu I surely would not go and three, I didn't know what the kids were doing so I needed to figure that part out as well.

I looked at the clock and I realized that I better get in there. I logged off and walked into the classroom.

A few kids were there, including James and Kiere. Kiere and Jamie were talking up a storm. I liked Jamie, she was a nice girl. She wasn't some preppy jerk or anything like that, and she was very smart.

"Good morning Mrs. Hemsworth," I turned around as the room went silent. Before I even saw the face I knew who it was. It was a shaky voice and not confident at all and could only be Samantha. She was wearing a cute outfit that fit her features well.

"She speaks!" cried Josh.

"Josh…" I turned to look at him as he shrugs his shoulders. I turned back to Samantha, "Well good morning to you too Samantha."

I noticed she gave one of the most faintest of smiles and then walked over to the piano, getting her folder out of her backpack.

As everybody else arrived there were murmurs about Samantha actually talking this morning that I finally decided to take charge because Samantha's face was turning red because of all the stares she was receiving. Especially when Josh looked at her, she would blush profusely.

"Alright class, get out the funk tune…"

There was a bunch of yes's from the murmur of students as they all got out their music.

We rehearsed and everything. One thing for sure was that they sounded better than the first time they played it.

After class I went into my office to see if I had any messages. None. Then I looked at my websites, I then looked for better music scores for the remainder of the year so I can use up some more of that jackpot money that I had won.

I had already bought the new uniforms and all my students were happy for the change of style. Especially the seniors. The freshman were clueless unless they had had older siblings involved with band.

I looked up marches and fun songs. Classic songs and funky tunes as well.

I had ordered about twenty charts when the bell rang again. I decided that I would get back to this later since theory class was starting now. What I really needed to see was Lucas at lunch. I miss him all the time and I constantly think about him as he probably constantly thinks about me.

I went to class and during my prep period 2nd hour I never got the chance to order more music because Jake wanted to talk to me for a long time.

After prep was over I went back to the room and got ready for marching band with the show and the metronome set up in the back of the room. I then went and tuned most of the percussion instruments. By the time 4th hour started I had most of the drums and instruments tuned. I walked up to the front of the room.

As people began filling in I sat there waiting for them to be quiet.

As Mike walked in with his girlfriend Catherine he knew automatically that the room needed to be hushed quickly.

"Everybody shut up!" he yelled across the room his voice very authoritative.

Man he'd make a great teacher!

Suddenly the room died down to nobody talking or whispering, "Alright class. Thank you Mike." He nodded his head, "We've got MI in two weeks people and if we can't get practice done today we might practice throughout our band sessions as well. Do you guys want this band to sound like crap, or spectacular? It's up to you guys. Now let's get outside and work."

With my speech over I grabbed the gear with the drum majors, one of whom was Mike and we all went outside into the nice cool air. It was mid-October but it was a nice day outside, good enough to practice in.

As everybody was getting into their first set I noticed a couple of the freshmen were missing, including my daughter. I couldn't believe Kiere would ever dare to skip class, especially mine!

"Mike!" I called him over.

"Yes?" He looked around wondering if he missed someone misbehaving.

"Would you mind taking over for a little bit? Some freshmen haven't shown up yet."

"Sure Mrs. Hemsworth," I turned and walked back towards the school wondering what on-earth Kiere would be doing. It was mostly freshmen girls that were missing anyway.

Walking into the building I decided to check the band locker rooms first. Nope, nobody. I then went into the band room. Na da in there either.

I thought about it, where would my daughter go? Then I had an idea. I walked down the length of the school to the usual empty classroom that teachers had said if students ever found out about it. They were there….

At first I just looked in the little window of the door and I almost passed out. Jamie and Kiere were lying on the floor with two other freshman girls and they were all naked with no clothes on and there were also guys with no underwear or pants on but the boys weren't in my band at all.

As quickly as my legs could go with flats on I ran to the principal's office and knocked very hard on the door.

The door swung open, "What in hell's name is going on Mrs. Hemsworth!"

"You better quickly come and look for yourself boss!"

I pretty much dragged him over to that classroom and he looked in the window before opening the door wide to the smell of sex inside the room. It was musty and lank and I knew that smell anywhere no matter who it was.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" He roared, his face turning purple.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Hemsworth!" cried Jamie as they both came up to me and hugged me with tears in their eyes and I held them close.

"Mom!" My daughter cried.

"What in the hell happened here?" cried Ed to the boys who were obviously shocked that they were caught, "Explain yourselves! Now!"

"I-I" stammered one.  
>"We didn't!" went another.<p>

"We thought-" began the last.

"No! You are expelled. Now get your fucking clothes on and never come back!"

That's when they fled, "Go get dressed and wash yourselves up girls. Then come to my office. I want to talk with each one of you." I said as I left them to clean up if they even did sex which I didn't even want to think about and I left for my office.

I looked at the clock and I noticed class was half over and I knew I shouldn't leave Mike to handle the entire band, but I also knew he could handle it. I sent a quick text to him saying to take over for the rest of the hour because one I had to handle some "business". He was cool with it and then I waited somewhat curiously for the knock on the door.

Then there was a knock, "Come in," I called my voice becoming a little scared of what was coming.

The four girls who were in the room walked in with their heads down.

"Alright, I'll talk to each of you individually. Kiere, will tell me at home." But none of the girls moved and they thought they were in so much trouble.

"Um…Mrs. Hemsworth. We prefer—um…" started Jamie.

"Not to say anything," finished one of the freshman trumpet player.

I looked at them all and knew they weren't the ones in trouble, but they were so ashamed and scared of what my intentions were half to death.

"Are we in trouble miss?" asked the second freshman trumpet player.

"No. Go onto lunch. The bells about to ring and Kiere…" The two freshman girls left, Kiere and Jamie were by the door, "We'll have a talk at home." She nodded her head and left with Jamie.

I sighed hoping against hope that my Kiere did not have sex with those bustards or any of the other girls. But I knew that smell from anywhere so somebody had sex…I groaned as I heard a knock on the door. It was Mike and I heard and saw the rest of the students go pack their horns away, all getting ready for lunch.

"Hello Mike…"  
>"So you found them miss?"<p>

"Yep. I knew their reasons," Knowing that I wasn't going to elaborate anymore he nodded his head and left the room. I liked that about Mike, he wasn't pushy, and I was going to miss him next year.

I heard the bell ring and not more than five minutes later Liam walked into the office.

"Hey honey? What's wrong?"

By being married to him for nineteen years he knew when my sad moments were. They were rare but he knew them well when it finally does happen, "You might want to sit down honey."

He sat down cautiously and said, "Is it James, Kiere, do I need to go pick up Claire, Brendan, or Kirsten?"

"No, But it has to do with Kiere."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well. She and Jamie and two other freshman girls didn't show up for practice so I went to go look for them."

"And you found them?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I found them…Naked…"

"What! Our girl!"

"Yes, and Jamie and those freshmen girls plus three guys with shirts on but no bottoms."

"No way!" He stood up, his face turning angry red.

"Sit down Liam. I don't know the whole story but I'll find out tonight from her. But I do know one thing though."

"And what's that?" he said, starting to calm down yet his face was still red.

"It wasn't the girls' fault."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I don't know if Kiere had sex with one of those boys. But one thing is for sure. Those girls were pretty much forced on their backs, so it wasn't their fault, they were trembling."

"I'm gonna go kick those boy's asses all the way down the street."

"Calm Liam. They are already expelled from this school. They are never coming back. I swear it…Come here…"

He got up as did I and I kissed him to lead him in the back room for just a make-out session.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He was busy sucking on my neck again.

"You know how I've been throwing up a lot these past weeks?" He pulled away.

"Yeah…Did you throw up again?" He groaned, I looked down at my feet, he groaned, "You are seeing the doctor after school correct?"

"Yes Liam. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I feel just fine by the end of the day, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, we'll soon find out."

I smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you Liam."

"I love you too. So much, you have no idea."

I nodded, "Oh. I think I do…"

And that's when we made quick love with a condom.

After school I drove home and heard that Kiere and Jamie were practicing trumpet as usual, but that just was not going to work today.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the door and automatically there was silence on the other side of the door.

"See ya later Kiere. Good luck." I heard her whisper as I walked in, "Mrs. Hemsworth," She nodded her head looking down and walking past me with her trumpet swinging from her arm.

"Hey mom," she was looking down as I shut the door and sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey honey. Do you want to explain what happened today?"

"Not really…"

"Okay…but who would you rather tell…your father or me?"

She looked at me quickly knowing for a fact that I was the one to tell the story to, "I'll tell you mom."

I smiled knowing that I would get her to tell me, "Well go on…" I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well…I was walking with Jamie to class when it started…" She looked at me and noticed I wouldn't interrupt for awhile so she continued, "Well then a boy called our names so we turned around and saw this really cute guy smiling at us…Then he tells us to follow him for just a couple of seconds and we would get a gift from him. So we did. Forgetting that we were in school because of this really hot guy.

"So then we came to this classroom and we saw two more guys in there with two other girls. The next thing I knew was that I was lying next to Jamie being threatened to stay on the floor and I was shivering. I looked down only to discover that all my clothes were off including my underwear.

"I looked up at the cute guy who spoke 'Hey sweetie. Glad you woke up' Another boy had then said, 'Just fuck her already!' I heard Jamie squeal next to me as I had gasped. She was scared and so was I but I didn't show it. No, I didn't mom." She looked at me tears filling her eyes.

"Go on honey…" I encouraged her.

"Well…so anyway I could smell this musty smell and I looked to my left and saw that the last guy was fucking one of the freshman girls right in front of us, plus she was crying too and at that point I knew I was hopeless."

"Did he touch you Kiere? Did any of them _touch_ you?"

She put her head down, 'The cute guy did…He took away my-my…" She was crying hard and I leaned her shaking body against mine, dreading the next words, "…my virginity…"

"Oh my!" I hated that boy. I HATED him! I'll kill him! I will! I-_calm down Miley, you're daughter needs you_, said my conciseness.

"Mom?..." She looked at me with tear-stained eyes.

"Don't worry about it, he'll go to jail. I promise=-"

We hugged each other for a long time until I saw the time and realized I needed to get to the doctor's for my appointment.

"Honey. I need to get to my appointment…"

"Don't leave mom, I'm afraid of being left alone!" She called squeezing me tighter.

"Do you want to come with me?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh can I mom?"

"Yes, if you really want to."

"I do. Thank you mom."

"You're welcome," I had never allowed any of my children come with me to the doctor's office because of personal reasons, but even though Kiere was a freshman and can handle the house at least until James came back, she was just terrified of being left alone and I was scared to leave her alone after what happened to her today.

We got in the car and headed towards the hospital. Silence was between us and I mostly kept my mind on why I was sick this week, but healthy by the end of the day. I mean, we can't have another baby if I _was_ pregnant. I thought five children was enough! The twins were actually a surprise for us. When the doctor had said twins, Liam and I were struck in the face with shock.

We came to the hospital and Kiere grabbed my hand as I checked in. She never really liked the doctor's office and her first check-up was torture for her.

After I signed in we sat down and waited, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"What if-I mean…Uh-"

"Just spit it out dear."

"What if now I'm…pregnant…" She whispered the last word.

I looked at her but she had her head down to her feet, "Well…I guess if you are, you are. And we'll talk about that later. We'll get your check-up done a little later."

"Okay…"

"Mrs. Hemsworth," said a nurse.

"That's me," I said as Kiere and I stood up and followed the nurse into the backroom.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Hemsworth?"

"Terrible in the mornings, but good by the afternoons."

"I can tell…Um any strange habits of eating? Or cravings?"

"Sometimes, but not really."

"Okay. Are you sexually active right now?"

This was exactly why I went to do my check-ups by myself but now as I looked at my daughter I knew she was uncomfortable as because now she'll know mom still has sex with dad at this age.

"Mrs. Hemsworth? I need to know the answer if I am to help you."

"Um…right. Yes I am." The look on Kiere's face was definitely unreadable.

"Okay. Without condoms, are you or ever have been on pills?"

"Um, we've used condoms and no I have never been on pills."

"So…you're saying there's been at least one time where you and your husband didn't use a condom?"

"Yeah…about a month ago…" Suddenly it dawned on me, "I'm pregnant!"

"I don't know Mrs. Hemsworth, all your answers seem to lead up to it. Come on and let's take your test to find out for sure."

She gave me a cup and I walked into the bathroom.

After I came back out I went over to my daughter who was staring off in the distance, "Kiere?" I said softly. I didn't want to scare her.

"Mom…Are you pregnant then?"

"I'll find out for sure I guess…" I looked down ashamed that my own daughter knew that I was having sex in the house frequently.

"Mom, I don't blame you. I don't mind you and daddy having sex, I just don't want to know about it." She smiled and I chuckled as I relaxed.

"That's why I come to my appointments alone Kiere. They ask me those personal questions all the time."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We both waited as the doctor came back in, "Mrs. Hemsworth right?" he said looking at his clipboard as the nurse came and stood by him.

"Correct."

"Well…According to your signs and you're test…" I waited with bated breath…"It looks to me that you are pregnant."

I gasped and so did my daughter, "Are you sure doctor! I'm thirty-eight for crying outloud!"

"Really? Well, I guess you're lucky then. My wife, I found her at around you're age and she couldn't have any kids. So you're very lucky ma'am."

"Well now I know what's going on with me. Thank you doctor."

"Your very welcome. Come back in five months and we'll see the gender."

"Alright." I turned to Kiere who was staring startstruck at me, "Come on Kiere. Let's go."

Very quickly she stood up and we left the building. As we pulled into our driveway Kiere finally spoke up, "Mom…what's going to happen? I mean…I thought you and dad were done with more kids."

"We were, but that one night changed everything I guess."

"Well what about James? He's leaving after this year and the baby will hardly know me once I leave this place. What's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm not so sure, but I'll tell you this. I love you and James, Brendan and Claire, and Kirsten all very very much."

"Even more than daddy?"

"Even more than dad. And he agrees with me, we should love our children much more than we love each other." I turned off the car so it wouldn't waste gas because I knew Kiere wanted something more to talk about.

"Really?"

"Yep, you'll understand once you find your husband and decide to have kids?"

"What if that's now? I mean that boy who had sex with me today. What if I have a kid because of him! I'm not going to marry that bastard!"

"Calm yourself, well if you do then we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. But one things certain. You've got to take some more responsibility around the house."

"I will mom, if I must…"

"You should even if you aren't going to have a baby. So when you when you're and adult you can take care of yourself and boss your kids around." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Yes mom. I love you."

"I love you too Kiere. But let's get inside. I'm starving, aren't you?"

She chuckles, "Yes."

We hugged each other and then got out of the car and into the house which smelled of ham and mashed potatoes.

As Kiere went into the dining room where I saw Kirsten, Brendan, and Claire already seated. I took myself into the kitchen to find Lucas. I saw him standing over the sink next to James washing dishes.

I wrapped my arms around Lucas, "Hello honey!"

He jumped slightly, "Oh hey dear. Great to see you. How was your appointment?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's eat!"

I gave a peck on James's cheek and all of us walked into the dining room to eat a delicious dinner made by my husband who I loved so dearly.

The rest of the night was busy and I didn't have the chance to tell Liam about me getting pregnant until we were lying in bed next to each other exhausted.

James went to see his buddies, Kiere needed to go to the store and get a birthday gift for one of her friends. Brendan threw up his dinner onto Claire. Claire got sick and threw up as well. Kirsten was in the bathroom for about an hour doing make-up and hair for her dance tonight. I cleaned up Claire as Liam cleaned up Brendan and finally at night all our kids quieted down and were in their rooms sleeping.

I turned over to Liam, who had been staring at the ceiling for the past five minutes, "Liam?..." I started my voice turning really shy and quiet.

He turned to me automatically knowing that I wasn't okay, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…I don't really know how to start…"

"Is it about the doctor? What'd they say?"

"Well…I found out why I was sick…Liam, I'm afraid that we're going to have to get out the ol' crib again…" I looked at my stomach, hoping he would get what I was saying and wouldn't get mad.

"What! You're pregnant again!"

I nodded, not daring to look at him. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me, comforting me, "But how-?" he started.

"Don't you remember when school started?"

"Why yes of course…I-" and then he realized himself, "Oh, I'm so sorry Miley, I was just so desperate that night. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize…It wasn't you're fault. I should've asked first. But the real question is, are you ready for another kid?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, as ready as I could be, I've had five babies come out of me after all!"

"Too true. I'm exhausted, so let's go to sleep…" I yawned at his comment and I cuddled up to him and was asleep after thirty seconds…


	4. Chapter 3: Camping Trip

Chapter 3: Camping Trip

A couple weeks later there was a three-day weekend, there was no school the following Monday, so Liam and I decided to plan a camping trip. After school I got held up talking with Jake, but soon I was driving home with "Walking on Sunshine" playing on the radio.

As I got home, I already saw the camper up and running and James was walking into it, with a suitcase, followed by Claire bringing her little stuffed tiger and pillow.

I walked inside the house and searched around for Lucas. I walked into the room and he just looked like he got off the phone. He looked up and smiled at me, "Hey honey. How was work? You look tired," He came over and gave me a safe hug since I had a little bump in my stomach which was our kid.

"It was another day…competition is almost here and I believe that we're going to get gold and take that trophy. We've worked harder this year, not to mention Mike's drum major."

"Don't worry this weekend honey…" He smiled, "Just have fun with our family and don't worry this weekend…Okay dear?"

"I'll try not to, I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, let's finish packing…"

He hugged me a last time and then went to finish packing as I walked into the closet and finished packing myself. After finishing up I walked back outside and looked into our camper.

I came on and pulled my suitcase to the back and saw Kirsten, James, and Kiere already on. James was on the top bunk, Kiere on the bottom, and Kirsten got the couch, of course. The twins, Claire and Brendan, were to get the floor unless Kirsten was kind enough to share room.

Brendan and Claire were probably going to pack all their toys, but I'm sure Liam will watch what they put in their bags, for they would need clothes more than toys.

Soon we were all on the camper and Lucas started it up and we headed off towards the city up north for camping. On the way up the kids played many games, and finally ended up with monopoly, a game that Claire had brought.

Liam said he would drive all the way up so I took my place as one of the players of monopoly. Luckily there were six people playing for there was only six pieces.

Finally we arrived at the camping place. We paid for the couple of days we would be staying and then drove to our site. As soon as we got there I walked out of the camper and smelled the fresh air, there was pine needles and flowers and it also smelled like it had just rained. It was fresh and wonderful, and I loved it.

I hadn't smelt this kind of weather in a long while and it was nice to come back and smell/see it. When Liam and I retire we both committed to live in a pine tree forest on a mountain.

"Mom…?"

I turned around, "Kiere? What's wrong?"

"I-uh…I like it here…" She smiled, but I wasn't convinced that that was what she really was going to say.

"I love it too," I gave her a hug as Liam called out to us saying he was going to the main facility to check it out.

I went back inside and started cooking dinner. As that was going I realized Kiere and Brendan had gone with Liam. James was helping chop vegetables. Kirsten was setting the table as Claire helped her out, and I was roasting the chicken over the fire. Finally Liam, Kiere, and Brendan were back and we all ate as a family at the picnic table outside.

We ate dinner happily as a family since we hadn't done it for awhile since there was at least someone gone because they were hanging out with friends, or at a birthday party, or something else they had to do.

But this trip was just for family and everybody was really happy and we were all so close I loved my children, from James to my unborn child. My children didn't fight much, weren't snobby, stuck-up, or any of that. They were the sweetest, most innocent, helping kids, and I knew they would grow up to correct families and make terrific parents.

The next man on my list for love was my husband I loved Liam and he loved me. We were inseparable, or so I thought…After dinner it was already late and we all got ready for bed and fell asleep for the coming events tomorrow would bring.

The following day I got up early in the morning and decided to check the rest of the campsite since Liam already did the previous night. I quickly got out of the bed and got dressed. I crept out of the camper and locked it, taking my keys with me, and I started my walk around campus.

I walked around smelling the sweet dew around camp, and I noticed that there were hardly any other campers on this ground. I then saw anther camper and there was a man there resting and sitting in front of his fire, "Hello there!" I called to my 'neighbor', for I was a friendly woman now-a-days.

"Hello," he called and he had a nice deep voice, he also looked to be about my age, "Come join me for a bit, it's a nice morning lady."

"Sure. Thank you sir very much."

I went and sat by him and he handed me a cup of orange juice. We both took a drink, "So what's your name?" he asked taking another drink.

"Miley…Miley Hemsworth."

He spit out all the juice he was about to swallow, at least it didn't get on me, "Sorry, forgive me, but were you originally Miley Stewart?"

"Yes…um…" It seemed to get all weird, 'Do I know you?"

"Well…um, I know you, I saw you on your graduation day. I'm Nick Jonas…" He looked at me again and I saw it.

It's like I went back in time for a moment…

**Flashback**

It was sophomore year and it was during band that I actually was waiting to see Liam, but who walked in was Nick, he came up to me and asked what I was doing and it was Algebra II. That was the first time he talked to me and from then on I started to develop a crush on him that would last for two more years.

But I was in love with Liam, even though he had a girlfriend. But I never really talked to Nick all that much until junior year, he gave me drum major lessons every Tuesday and Thursday during lunch. A couple times I would blush furiously when we made eye contact, but I loved Liam. And so I never really went very far with Nick because if Lucas ever came back, there would definitely be no chance with him.

**End of Flashback**

But years had now gone by and it was now my graduation. I remember everything about Liam showing up. So I thought harder about that night and now I remember that just before Liam came to greet me Nick was about to open his mouth to say something, but I saw Liam instead. And that was the last time I saw Nick Jonas.

"Nick!" I gasped staring at him.

"You are Miley! My, how have you changed!"

"Yeah…so have you! How—uh…how have you been?"

"Good good. Still single, but I hope to find that girl of my dreams you know," He was looking all over my body and surprisingly I wasn't mad at all. I knew I should be, Liam would've killed this man, but it wasn't necessarily checking me out—_was it?_ "How 'bout you? You still married to Hemsworth?"

"Yeah, and we have five kids!"

"Five! Jeesh!"

"Yeah, and one on the way."

"My goodness!"

"Yep. Wanna see them?" He nodded his head so I took out my wallet and rifled through all of the pictures.

"Wow, James and Liam look alike, but Kirsten and Kiere look like you."

"I know. And Brendan and Claire look like my father and mother."

"Yeah…Here you go," He handed me my wallet back to me and very briefly we made contact with our hands. As quickly as I could I pulled away as though I had just been shocked.

"Um. Wanna keep in touch? I've actually go to go."

"Oh right. You have a family," He took out his phone as I did mine and we traded numbers and when we switched back phones we were both careful not to make any other physical contact.

"Do you have a facebook?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Who doesn't? I'll find you, it'll be easier. Nice chattin' with you Miley!"

"You too Nick." With that I turned around and walked back to our campsite. Since it was still early I started cooking breakfast so that by the time they would get up, it would be ready to eat.

I decided to cook French Toast for it wasn't only my favorite. By the time the bacon started cooking. Kirsten was up and she was helping me by setting the picnic table.

Today we were going to go four wheeling down to the base of the mountain and then we would hike to the top and eat dinner and such. We were also told that there was a lake we could swim in, so we would be taking our swimsuits up as well, probably going to wear them too.

Next, James and Liam got up as the food was being cooked and I went to grab the rest of the kids for breakfast was ready.

Kiere wasn't anywhere to be seen though, so I figured she was already up and went to the bathroom or something. But I walked over to Brendan and Claire, and I shook them awake.

"Mom! Five more minutes!" cried Claire, Brendan rolled over on his side away from my close face.

"No my darlings. Now it's time for breakfast, and I know you like French Toast and mom's special bacon!"

Brendan suddenly was up, 'Did someone say bacon!" he cried.

Claire shot up as well, 'Mom, did you say French Toast!" I nodded my head as they scrambled to the door, fighting each other of who would get out first.

"No fighting guys. You know better!" I called after them. I turned my attention to the bathroom door that Kiere was in, "Kiere honey. You in there?" I was a little worried.

"Yes mom. I—um—um just finishing up, I'll be outside in a minute." She called from within.

"Alright, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine mom, just a minute," she said a little harshly, but what do you expect? Teenagers…

I then walked back outside, worried for Kiere. She had been through a lot in the past month. I hope that she wasn't getting sick on this vacation. I sat down with our family and I happily started eating breakfast. Under the table Liam grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, then whispered in my ear, "Is Kiere okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, she should be out in a minute. She used the restroom."

"Okay," he squeezed my hand once more before letting go and then I saw Kiere come out of the trailer already dressed for the hike that day. She smiled meekly before she sat down and grabbed breakfast and all of us ate as a family. It was nice.

I glanced at Liam, without him looking of course and I smiled going back to my food. I was so lucky to have him. He was a good man, and he was all mine. He loved me and I loved him. We were each other's heart and soul. His drumming filled my piano which I do admit that I miss very much right now, but no matter, that'll be on of the first things I do when I get home; is play.

I believed that my love for Liam and his love for me would last forever. For I had loved him all through high school and up through now. I would never believe he would ever hurt me in my life.

Later in the day we were up the mountain, we had four wheeled over for about twenty minutes. Then we headed up the mountain which took a little longer, especially for Claire and Brendan since they didn't have very long legs at all. Kiere was also slow so I hung back with her to see what was up with her, "Hey Kiere."

She looked up, "Oh, hey mom. Am I too slow?"

"No no. You're father and James are too fast," I countered and she chuckled which was a good, since she hardly ever did that anymore, "What's really wrong honey? You're never usually slow on these kinds of trips, you love to hike." It was true, she could even hike faster than James if she really wanted to.

"I know mom, but I'm just not feeling like it this week."

"Okay honey, if you're sure…I better go help Claire and Brendan, they look like they need help. You okay back here?"

"Yes mom. I'll catch up."

"Right." I then improved my stride and just before Claire fell backwards I caught her and brought her to her feet again.

She turned around, "Oh thanks mom! I thought I was dead!"

I smiled, "You're welcome my sweet."

"Mom…I'm tired!" complained Brendan.

"Oh we're almost to the top! Can't you feel it?" I said trying to be hyper for my kids even though I was pretty tired for myself because of the little one inside me.

"Oh I'm feeling it!" called Kirsten who was a little ahead of us.

"Guys, we're almost there, so just hang in there." I restated.

Finally we reached the top and Liam and James were in conversation. James slapped Brendan lightly on the back, "You made it up my man. Give me a high five!" Brendan gave me one as I glanced down the pathway at Kiere who was coming up at her own pace.

Someone's hands slipped around my waist from behind and I would only assume it was Liam, "She'll be fine," He said softly in my ear assuring me to not worry, "What did I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes, but I could tell he noticed me because he squeezed me, "The baby!" I said releasing myself from him.

"Don't worry honey. I didn't touch our kid. Now what did I say?" he waited as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"To not worry."

"Exactly, just enjoy this trip. Will you?"

Before I could reply Kiere finally caught up, "Hey mom," she said as she passed us and went over and sat by Kirsten on a log.

After taking dozens of photos of the mountains and of our family, we picked up our bags again and headed into the mountain to find the lake, and hopefully get dinner started by at least 8:00.

I told Liam at the base of the mountain that I would work dinner as he watched the kids play in the water. He agreed automatically knowing full well he loved to be in the water. Soon we arrived at a clearing where there was a campfire pit and the lake just beyond.

Claire and Brendan were the first ones to take off their clothes to reveal their bathing suits and go splashing into the water, screaming as the icy water met their warm-heated skin.

Kirsten I noticed was a little anxious to go into the water; she was like me in that way being afraid for the cold, so she inched herself closer into the water.

James went over to the high rocks that looked like a diving board and he jumped off that, landing cannon ball style, it made me shiver. I watched as Liam held hands with Kirsten, helping her to get in the water slowly, but surely. It was really scary that Kirsten was so like me, she had my looks, my personality, and my body. It was scary.

I took the food out of the cooler and turned around for one of the pans when a hand gave it to me. I looked up and realized that it was Kiere's hands.

"I'll help you mom," she said, "I don't want to go in the water."

"Okay my darling," I said, "Just put the meat in the pan; I'll get the fire started." We were having hamburgers tonight with chips.

As I got the fire going, taming it when it go too big; my phone vibrated and I jumped. Shocked, Kiere giggled at me as I did too and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I have service up here! Amazed, and I thought strange as I looked at my phone and noticed that it was a text from an unknown number. It read:

Hello Miley, it's Nick,

What are you doing?

I texted back:

We hiked the mountain. And now we are getting dinner:

Nick:

Can I help?

I giggled before replying back:

How?

Nick:

I'm behind you.

At that point I turned around. He wasn't wearing any shirt and I noticed that he had tight abs. Tighter than even Liam's and he was wearing jean pants, shoes, and a backpack on his back, "Can I?" he called.

I walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to hike today. I swear I wasn't following you. Oh hi Kiere, you feeling better?" I turned to Kiere as we made eye contact and then her cheeks went red, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better Mr. Jonas," she said.

Great…She found who he was, "Was that what you were hiding from me Kiere?"

Forced being in the spotlight she put her head down, "She was having trouble Miley, she threw-up over the side of the path," said Nick, speaking up for her.

Kiere looked at me horrified but I still said, "Kiere! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would've stayed back at the camper with you!" I said shocked that she didn't tell me, "Were you throwing up in the bathroom this morning?"

She nodded her head, "Mom…I'm…late…" She looked up at me then, and I gasped.

"No!"

"Yes mom, I guess I am, thanks to that son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"Language!" I said glancing out at Nick who seemed to be trying to hold in a smile, "Okay. Kiere, go get the burgers. I'll have a talk with this kind gentleman." She walked off and if she had a tail, I was pretty sure it would be in-between her legs. As I watched her cook the burgers I muttered, "Thanks Nick. I would've…but I was helping the little ones."

"I know," and I could hear the smile in his voice, "So you need any help?"

"Sure, I've got to ask my husband, but would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude."

I looked at him into his eyes and when we made contact my heart and stomach leapt like it did so many years ago in high school, "You won't be, besides you can meet my family."

He looked away, "Okay. Ask your husband first though. I'll be over there." He pointed toward a big chunk of rocks.

"Okay," He nodded and walked away. I smiled as I went back over to Kiere, "Is the food almost ready?"

"Just about…Hey mom?" she called as because I was starting to walk away. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I'm such a bother…" she looked down, rubbing her stomach in the process. I walked back over to her and gave her a hug, "You are _not_ a bother Kiere. Things just happen for a reason."

"Right," I smiled at her and I made sure she smiled back before I walked over to the shoreline, or more like the lakeline.

"Liam! Honey! Liam!" I called over the waters. He turned around, "Dinner time!" I yelled at him.

He nodded before he called our kids which were further out in the lake and finally Liam came up to me dripping a lot, "Wanna hug?" he finally asked and I shook my head frantically no, but he didn't listen. He just chased me back over to the campsite, "Come on dear. Just one hug?" He said while laughing as I giggled.

"No! Stop!"

Finally I was cornered into a bed of rocks and he hugged me with his still soaking body, "Ah, now this is nice. Yes?"

I struggled but being weaker than him I couldn't move and the result was that not only was I really wet, but I was exhausted when I finished trying to struggle. He then let me go and I automatically started shaking for the wind had just picked up.

"Oh thanks Liam." I said sarcastically, "Not like I was cold before!"

"Your welcome," he grinned his grin and then walked towards the campfire.

"Liam!" I called and he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm. I met someone in the park yesterday. A face I hadn't seen for fifteen years and I was wondering if it was alright if he'd have dinner with us?"

"And who is this 'old friend'? Do I know him?"

"Yeah. Well you knew of him, but I don't think you rarely conversed with him."

"Who?"

"Nick Jonas." I said, more or so like a question, when I got no response with him I added, "Well, he was a bass clarinetist and a drum major, my junior year when he was a senior."

"Oh yeah! Nick…Wow, it's been a long time!"

"I know. So can he join us for dinner? He wanted to meet our family."

"Of course, of course! Bring him over."

He then turned around and headed for the campfire, I followed him but as we reached it I passed by my family and walked over to Nick, "Hey stranger," I said, thinking it was a good start to grab his attention.

He looked up and as our eyes met again for the 2nd time that day my heart leapt again, but not knowing why. There was a moment as we just stared then he said, "Hey Miley," in a sweet voice.

"You can join us for dinner if you want to. My husband said it was okay."

He shifted his feet, "Um…sure…What are we having then?"

I couldn't help but notice that he mentions 'we', "We're having burgers."

"Awesome. I love burgers!" he yelled exasperatingly and I stared at him with his little outburst. "I—uh—mean. That's cool."

I giggled at his outburst and he walked behind me back over to my family.

I walked over and sat by my husband and I pointed to the seat next to him where Nick would sit. Tentatively Nick sat next to Liam who greeted him cheerfully, "Hey Nick, long time no see right?"

"Yeah…" He said as Nick looked at me, I then turned away grabbing my food.

Kiere came over and sat next to me with her plate of food in her lap, "Hey mom." She then looked up at Nick and gasped and she almost lost her food on the ground, "What's he still doing here?" She squealed into my ear.

"Be polite Kiere. His name is Nick. Be nice."

"Oh, I will be, I was earlier!" she defended and smiled, staring at him with a glint in her eye.

Brendan and Claire then came over and sat across from us, Kirsten then came next bringing Liam a plate as she put hers down in her place, I heard Liam say, "Oh thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome daddy," she then went and sat at her place.

James was the last one to come over to our family. He looked at Nick before he sat down, "Who are you?"

Liam came in, "Oh son. This is Nick. He went to high school with your mother and I."

James held out his hand and Nick shook it, "Nice to meet you sir."

"You too. James right?" he nodded shocked, and Nick smiled.

For the rest of the evening we talked about each other, Liam mainly talked about his job as did I and some of our kids even talked about what was happening in our lives.

I found out that Nick's job was a teacher in the town next to ours and I asked him how he came to the little town and he said that he fell in love with the mountains.

Being a school teacher at thirty-nine, high school girls would faint over him and he laughed at that comment. I giggled, knowing the same feeling with boys at my school.

Kiere at that point dropped her cup of water, "Shit!" she exclaimed.

Brendan and Claire then laughed and Liam yelled, "Language Kiere!" Embarrassed since now she was wet from the water she looked at Mason for one last look and then ran to a ledge of rocks and from what I saw was that she was crying.

Liam apologized to Nick who just shrugged it off, "I thought it was funny actually."

At that point I believe it was time for me to go and comfort my daughter and then we would head back down the mountain and to our camper.

"Well Nick. It was nice seeing you again," I said as I gave him a hug. He put his arms around my waist and squeezed gently back. The contact between us made me jump away from him and not only was I confused, but I also saw the look on his face and he seemed to have the same expression as I did…Happiness.

Then he changed his voice, I could tell it was a little shaky but nobody else did, 'I'll catch you later Miley." With that he smiled and walked away going down the mountain side.

I looked at Liam who was talking with James; Brendan and Claire were the only ones who saw my little exchange with Nick, so that was awkward.

Hesitating briefly I said, "You're sister," and I walked over to the rocks where she was at crying silently.


	5. Chapter 4: The Climb

Chapter 4: The Climb

I walked over to Kiere and sat down next to her putting my arm around her and thankfully she didn't flinch away or anything, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing…." But clearly, there was something but I decided best to just drop it.

"IT's fine Kiere. Anybody could've dropped their glass…" She sobbed harder. I never was good at cheering up my kids, that was Liam's job, "It's okay."

Liam walked over, "Is she alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Do you want to?"

He knew that he was better, so I offered our daughter to him. He nodded as I told Kiere. Her father took my place, and then I walked back silently to our family.

"Mommy. Are we headed back now?" asked Claire.

"Yeah. I wanna go back," whined Brendan.

"You have to be patient. You're sister's not felling very well. Don't worry; we won't wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay!" cried Brendan, then he chased Claire around the area. It was amazing, how much energy they had after a long day. I was getting more tired every year from work and from my kids not to mention another one on the way. I looked down at my stomach, by the time this little one will graduate, he or she, I will be fifty-six or so years-old! I'll be so ready for retirement by then, it just depends on the economy.

After about twenty minutes of listening to Kirsten and James I heard laughter behind me and we all turned in that direction and I saw that Kiere must've laughed at one of Liam's jokes, stories, or something that was really funny.

Soon after we were heading back down the mountain and by the time we got to the base of it I was exhausted and I couldn't wait until we got back to our campground, but first we had to drive back with the four-wheelers. Liam being a somewhat "pillow" to me, I slept on his shoulder as he drove back to camp. James drove the other motor-vehicle.

When we arrived I was asleep, but awake. Like I could sense everything going on but I was asleep. Do you know that feeling? I then felt Lucas pick me up and Kirsten saying softly "Is mommy asleep daddy?"

I heard Liam mumble, "Yes. Now go to sleep Kirsten. It's been a long day for you as well."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." I then felt Liam carry me up the small steps into our very small master bedroom. I then felt the nice bed all made up and Lucas kissed me on the lips and I tried my best not to kiss back because I wanted to go to sleep a lot more than kissing. As soon as I felt Liam cuddle around me, I went into a deep sleep…

The next morning I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. Liam was already up, probably getting breakfast ready plus the fact I heard movement in the rest of the trailer. Before I could even sit up James came into the room, "Mom. Breakfast is ready."

"Alright honey. Thank you."

He nodded his head and left back through the door. Slowly AI got up and re-changed into a new pair of clothes. I looked out the window for a minute before I left. But man the mountains were beautiful!

I walked out and I caught the smell of homemade cinnamon rolls. Ah Liam knew my weakness alright! I went outside to the brisk air and went over to the rest of my family. I sat down next to my husband and we ate breakfast. We would then pack everything up and head back to civilization. This weekend was tiring in a way, but still it was exhilarating.

As we finished eating all the kids including Kiere and James were playing Predator and Prey out in the woods as Liam and I cleaned up breakfast.

As I was washing dishes in the sink I felt his hands go under my shirt to my bare back and slowly creep to the front and up, "Liam!" I gasped for his hands were freezing from taking care of the equipment outside and I jumped, "Stop!"

"Honey, I need you. It's been a long time I want to make love to you."

"Liam. The kids could be back any minute, besides I'm still tired from yesterday."

"I told them to stay away until one of us went to get them. They won't come, besides you aren't tired of me in bed are you?" He looked down.

"Of course not Liam, I'm just really tired. Not now, not here."

"Please? I love you."

"And I you Liam."

"Come on…" he kissed me passionately but hungrily, I noticed as well. And I kissed back, giving into those sparks that I felt.

I then felt his tongue brush my bottom lip and giving in I opened, and easily his tongue dominated mine, since he was stronger by being a man. But me, playing trombone I easily won back over his mouth. Moaning I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the small step s to the master bedroom. He kicked the door shut and then laid me gently on the bed.

He took off his shirt and his pants and I distinctly saw his member sticking out of his underwear. Now that turned me on. He pretty much ripped off my shirt and tore off my jeans in his need to be released. He then took control of himself as he slowly unclipped my bra and pulled it off slowly.

He then saw how erect were my nipples waiting greedily to be touched since I was so turned on by now, forgetting about being tired at all.

He put his mouth to my left one and I moaned glad I could feel his touch. With one hand he touched my other nipple and started rubbing it as I moaned louder. Since we weren't at home with the kids or at school in the office I was so glad I could moan as loud as I wanted since James was born. I heard Liam grunt in pleasure as he then licked a trail from his tongue to the top part of my underwear.

Then he took off my underwear, which was pretty much soaked with pre-cum and he slid it down my body. Finally, I couldn't be patient any longer I need him for my pussy was aching!

He then came back up to my lips and kissed them more slowly for I could tell he loved me and even though he was in pain of needing release he would still care and wait. I loved him for that sometimes, but others I would wish he would go faster. My throbbing clit was already swelling with need to feel something.

I pushed down his underwear fast releasing his member to the air as it sprang out with excitement and I heard him groan as I started stroking it while we dominated each other with our tongues. Finally after a long time Liam pulled away, "Stop Miley, I'm gonna burst soon and I want to feel me inside of you."

I stopped right there, liking what he said and then he got up and moved slowly at first inside of me. I moaned at the contact as he moved slowly inside of me and I was opening up wanting more of him.

He moved faster and I moaned louder as I thrusted up to meet him wanting release. I mean, I loved my husband very much and he loved me, I could feel it, I don't know what I would do if I had to live without him.

He went faster and faster and I could tell he was coming close to bursting as was I, I was so soaked. Finally after what seemed forever, he bursted inside of me as he cried my name and my reaction was that I was spasing out into my orgasm breathing heavily as he came out of me.

"That was…amazing…" I said trying to calm down even though my throat was parched.

"I agree…I'll get the kids…" With that he got up and started to put his clothes back on, 'Can you clean up my sweet?"

"Yes honey. I'll be able to."

"Thanks," With that he opened the door to the compartment and left. I felt a drop in my stomach. That was one of the first times he left right after we had sex. It didn't feel right, but I ignored it as I cleaned up most of the mess.

I then dressed back up and went to the rest of the trailer to finish the dishes, wanting to just fall asleep in Liam's arms again. By the time all of them were back, I was tired once again and for a strange reason my center was throbbing painfully. I tried to ignore it as I told Liam I would sleep on the way home. As I was walking back into the master bedroom I heard Liam tell all our kids to be quiet for mommy was sleeping.

I laid down and within a couple of minutes I was asleep…

I woke up a couple hours later to the landscape going by which meant we were still getting back home. I then pulled out my laptop and plugged it into the wall and I logged in on facebook. As I opened the browser I noticed that I had one new message from Jake, the drama teacher.

I then opened his letter and read:

Dear Miley,

Hey. What's going on? You having fun this weekend with your husband? Well the reason I've contacted you is because my friend is coming from a different city and I want him to feel comfortable so can you meet him tomorrow after school? Thanks. TTYL

-Jake

I replied back:

Dear Jake,

Sure it'd be a pleasure to meet this man. After school huh? Okay, oh and yes, the camping trip was really fun ;)

-Miley

I then came back to the homepage and saw that I had a new friend request and I realized that it was probably Nick. As my heart was pounding I opened up the friend request and sure enough it was Nick. His profile picture was the yearbook photo of his senior picture. His hair was just as I remembered it and he looked like a very handsome young man.

I clicked yes to become friends with him and then I went onto Farmville to take care of my crops for I loved that app, it was my favorite. As I was tending to my sheep and horses I heard a popping sound letting me aware that my IM was on and somebody wanted to talk to me. I went to my homepage again because for some reason Farmville didn't allow chatting to work properly so I looked down to see who wanted to talk and I noticed that it was Nick. Here's our conversation:

Nick: Hello stranger.

Miley: Hello Mason. How are you?

Nick: I'm good. I'm leaving in a couple of hours. How about you?

Miley: Lucas and I left a couple hours ago.

Nick: Oh darn I didn't even get to say goodbye, so goodbye :)

Miley: :), yeah I just woke up from a nap.

Nick: That's cool.

Miley: Well I better go before someone thinks I died in here.

Nick: Oh okay :(

Miley: Sorry :( I wish I could talk longer. Talk to you later.

Nick: Bye.

I logged off of facebook and shut off my laptop putting it safely back into the bag it came in. Then I walked out of the room and looked around. Liam of course was driving and James was cleaning the 'kitchen' whilst the rest of the kids were watching a movie on the TV and by the looks of it, it looked like it was "Ratitoue".

Kirsten looked away from the screen and saw me, "Mommy, come sit by me." I smiled as everyone turned their eyes to me and saw that I was up.

"Okay sweetie," I then walked over and sat next to Kirsten on the sofa. Kiere was on the other side and Claire and Brendan were lying on their stomachs on the floor in front of the TV. An hour went by and the credits were rolling up on the screen. Liam called from the seat that we were getting off the exit ramp and we were almost home.

Claire and Brendan cheered as I shut off the movie player and put away the DVD. I then went and sat next to my husband, "You holding up honey?"

He yawned, "Yep. I just can't wait to go to sleep tonight. Away from this camper."

"Me too," I watched everything around us, the street signs, stores, restaurants, all of that passed by and finally we got to the suburban part of the city.

A couple minutes later we pulled into our driveway. All the kids got out and ran into the house, they were glad to be home, I could tell, and so was I.


	6. Chapter 5: Competition

Chapter 5: Competition

I grabbed my suitcase and walked upstairs to sort clothes for the laundry needed to be done if we were to have clothes at all this week. Before Liam could crash into a deep sleep that would last until the following morning I made him sort out his dirty clothes.

I then moved my body to all the kids' rooms and also made them sort clothes bringing everybody's clothes into the laundry room, now there was a big pile. I usually had to do two loads per section of the clothes, but when I folded them at least I didn't have to worry about who goes with who. They just came and sorted the clothes. It was their job to do that.

After all the piles were sorted I started a load before going and plugging my laptop back in the office. Kirsten was watching TV with Kiere downstairs. The twins were in their room doing who knows what and James 'claims' he needs to see his friend. I didn't mind, he was a big boy now, he could take care of himself.

As I plugged it in I turned it on and logged into facebook and I finished my Farmville which I didn't finish on the road home. After finishing that I noticed that I had another message and I was guessing that it was Lorenzo. It read:

Dear Miley,

Thanks for meeting tomorrow. I'm sure you're going to like him. He's single ;) ;)

-Jake

I replied back:

Jake!

I'm married, did you forget! I'm sure he's very nice. See ya at work! :)

I sighed and smiled. I loved Jake, he was like a brother to me, literally and he was such a nice man and happily married.

I then did some quizzes, one was "The first letter of your true love." So I clicked on it being curious. They were silly questions like 'What's your favorite color', 'favorite number', or even 'favorite thing to do in your spare time'. As I was waiting for the results I heard a popping noise as someone wanted to talk to me. It was Lorenzo:

Jake: Hey Miley!

Miley: Hey.

Jake: So you back yet? Did you have fun?

Miley: Yeah, I even saw a guy I knew way back in high school, it was pretty cool.

Jake: That's awesome. Oh I just read your message and yeah I know you're married…

Miley: Yeah! Why are you so irked about Liam? What's your problem!

Jake: I don't like *him.*

Miley: That's obvious! Why?

By this time my results were in and as I kept reading my mouth gaped open:

"You're letter of your lover is N. N because you are strong willed, like to be put first. You are sometimes depressed, but your current boyfriend/girlfriend husband/wife has a secret they aren't telling you, plus the fact your heart is somewhere else and you're in love with somebody else."

I then looked at Jake's response as I was still in shock:

Jake: I have my reasons Miley, and you'll get mad at me if I tell you. Just the way he acts. There is something that I don't like.

Miley: Okay…the laundry's going off and I better go grab it, I'll see you tomorrow.

Jake: Bye Miley.

Miley: :) Bye.

I then logged off of facebook as the laundry buzzer went off. I went in the room and started folding clothes. As I finished I put in another load that would go off in another fifteen or so minutes. I then decided to go downstairs and watch a bit of TV with Kirsten and Kiere.

"Hey mommy!" said Kirsten as I entered the room.

"Hey Kirsten honey," I went and sat by them, "Fifteen minutes and it's time to practice."

"Aww mom, why! I haven't watched TV all weekend!"

"And I have? You've got school tomorrow and you haven't practiced, don't you want to stay first chair in band?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts. Do you want to quit music!"

"No never! Mom, I will practice okay?" She said and I let it drop. She was good when she started practicing, but getting her to start was usually the challenge. Kirsten loved music and I knew that she would bawl if she wasn't first chair clarinet.

Kiere automatically got up and went upstairs to start practicing her trumpet. Kiere was nice about it, she never usually needed to be told twice, she was always ready to practice and she loved doing it.

But for the rest of the time Kirsten and I watched a TV show that she enjoyed, then she went upstairs to go and practice her clarinet. As she did that I got another load of laundry done. I could hear Kirsten in her room, Kiere in her room playing Jazz as I went back downstairs and made my way to the piano that I loved all too dearly.

As I sat down at it I placed my hands on the familiar keys. My fingers were itching to play and finally I played the Gipsy Rondo by Haydn, the song I played way back in high school. As I got further into the piece I became more emotionally attached. As the last chord ended I felt so much better because I hadn't played all weekend. I then went and played a song I wrote during the last two years of high school and it was called, "CHANGE" and I wrote it at the last senior choir concert for my parents…

That night was so tearful for me. I couldn't stop crying when I realized that there was only a few more weeks of school left until I would graduate and go off to the University of Montana on a piano scholarship. I remember that I was not ready, yet so ready for college by that time.

As the song came to a close I was teary-eyed, my dad had died seven years ago at age sixty-eight due to a heart attack. It killed me when I found out at thirty-one. He was a really great man, he loved music just as much as I did and maybe more. He had been an elementary music teacher since I was born pretty much and he was finally ready to be able to retire at sixty-five. Sadly he only had three more years of life of enjoyment. But no matter now, he is in heaven now and I'm happy. I loved my dad he and I were always so close. We loved each other and I will always love and miss him, he was a great man like I have just said.

As I tried to figure out what song to play next I finally decided on a happier piece by Chopin, the Valse. I loved this piece, it was a common piece and it was a happier song so I focused on that. Perfect timing as I played the last chord that the dryer went off and I got up to go get another load done.

By that time when I felt arms going around me, I knew automatically that it was Liam and I relaxed in his arms as he whispered in my ear, "I love you Mrs. Hemsworth."

"And I you Mr. Hemsworth," He knew I loved it when he was formal and all that.

"You having fun?"

"Loads…" I said sarcastically and with intended pun.

"Ha ha…" I smiled and kissed him until he pulled away, "Hey honey?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to go out of town for a couple of days for my job this weekend."

"Okay," I said as I kept folding clothes.

'Well I can take Kiere, Brendan, Kirsten, and Claire. They really want to go."

"Oh, they know already?" I said staring at him shocked that my own kids knew before I did.

"Yeah, I told them while you were sleeping and I didn't remember until I just woke up."

"Oh okay. Yeah, that's fine. I've got so much work to do since the competition is this week—" And then it hit me, "You're not even going to be there!"

"No…I'm sorry honey, it's my job."

"But why do you need to take the kids?"

"Just so you don't have to worry about the young ones and Kirsten isn't old enough to watch them quite yet."

` "You're right, okay yeah. I guess that's fine, thanks honey."

"No problem." And then he left, with not even a kiss. That seemed strange, but oh well, I wasn't going to give it that much thought. He was my husband and he loved me as much as I loved him…

It was Friday night, the night before the competition and it was time to leave the house to the final rehearsal we would have before the final show. Liam was packing in our room and he and our youngest kids would be leaving tonight and therefore will be gone by the time I got home. James and Kiere had already left to the school five minutes ago and so I went to go grab the bags I would need for rehearsal.

I came downstairs and Lucas was there waiting for me to say goodbye. Even though it was only for a couple days until Sunday I was still pretty upset that I wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow morning or anything. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll see you Sunday. I love you."

"I love you too Liam. Goodbye."

"Bye," And with that he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. Kirsten, Brendan, and Claire must already have been in the car. A tear left my eye and I reached up to it. Why would I be crying? I'm seeing him in two days, it's not that bad! But my heart felt strangely down, it was like my father had died all over again.

I tried to ignore it as I grabbed my keys and headed out to the school. When I arrived, I strangled some of the kids who were still in the band room to go out to the field. After checking the locker room, I made myself go out to the practice field where there was loud noise of kids playing their horns.

I saw Mike and I automatically went to him, "Hey Mike. You ready for tomorrow?" I asked smiling.

He sighed, "I'm just a little nervous. I can't believe it is already here."

"Same here. You'll do fine."

"Thanks Mrs. Hemsworth…"

"No problem." With that I yelled out at the kids, "Everyone warm-up arcs! Now!" Mike helped me out. I then stood in the middle of the band and we played the warm-up chorale that I had written the previous year. When that was done we did basics blocks for about half an hour and then we went off the field and marched on like it would be competition day.

From standing at the front of the field I heard Mike yell, "Mark time! Mark!" And the whole band did so, with James pounding the snare loud enough to make an echo on the field, "Forward march!" And they all did so marching. Mostly everybody was serious about this and they had their heads held high as they marched into a perfect circle that the whole band worked so hard to make. It was a follow the leader on the field and that made it so much easier than just scattering on.

As Mike came to the middle of the circle, middle of the field at the fifty-yard-line. I then yelled, "Carter High School, is your band ready!" With that Mike stepped forward and did his complicated salute to where the crowd was going to be, "Carter High School you may take the field for competition!"

With that Mike ran up to the podium and started conducting. Throughout the show I made no motive to talk, which scared everyone by the last note because usually I would yell at somebody out of place or if a part was wrong we _would_ stop and do it again, but I just plastered a straight poker face. By the time the show ended all the kids were in the double lines and then they marched off the field and I watched as Mike's serious face was saluting the stands.

After the drum line finished their cadence I called everyone in closer to me. Everyone came in and especially the freshman class looked intimidated, "All right everybody. That was a good run, and I can honestly say that we've got a pretty good chance of winning our division. I don't know about sweepstakes, but let's run it a couple more times and I might let you guys go early. But improve yourselves each time; one step better is one step to a better musician."

Everyone then strutted off the field to go and run the show again. The second time seemed to improve greatly; lines were straighter, curves were not so edgy around, and the music was just powerful and I even started singing the low brass part as I got into it. By the time they hit the last chord of the show and Mike turned around and saluted the 'crowd' I started clapping.

"Good job everyone. You guys did great! Better than the last run! Now cake and ice cream are waiting for you back at the school. Everybody dismissed." All the kids cheered, everyone loved Friday's because they were the days that there was food awaiting them back at the Band room provided for all the kids from the parents, since we had during school practicing marching. Plus the after school rehearsals on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, I didn't want kids to quit so I motivated them with food. That was one way to keep them in Band because you can never deny any band kid with food.

But I saw all the excitement the kids had and that made me feel happy that I can show kids that marching band really _can_ be fun. Mike, being responsible, stayed behind and helped take care of the yard markers and the rest of the equipment. After it was all taken care of Mike turned to me, "Thank you so much for helping me, this year Mrs. Hemsworth. You are truly a great teacher." And he shook my hand.

Well thank _you_ Mike. You're the perfect student and I wish there were more of you."

He looked down, "Thanks Mrs. Hemsworth, I love band."

"I can tell. Now go get some cake, you deserve it."

"Thank you," And then he left as I then moved the yard-lines to the closet and will stay there until next year's marching band comes. I sighed, marching band was almost over and I loved it way too much. I looked down at the ring on my right hand. It was my college class ring. And one of the sides was marching band with a trombone in the center. Marching is a part of my life because I love it so much.

But I put on a simile because it wasn't over yet, and then I walked over to the band room to eat a slice of cake with all the other students. It felt for just a brief moment that I wasn't the teacher, but a student who was eager to march on the field tomorrow night….

After the cake I went home and I knew that James would bring Kiere home, but before they came home I decided to give Lucas a call and see if he made it safely to where they were all going.

"Hello?" He said in a low voice as probably because I just woke him up or something.

"Hey honey, did I just wake you? I'm sorry," I said.

"No it's fine. Were you calling to check in?"

"Yeah, in fact I was. How are the kids?"

"Asleep. They were pretty tired when we got here—"All of a sudden there was a scream on the other side.

"What was that? Lucas!" I yelled, I hope that it was just Claire having a bad dream.

"Uh—it's probably Brendan. He's having bad dreams; I better go get him…"

"Yeah, well I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He said very quickly and hung up. It bothered me, but he needed to go and take care of Brendan so I guess I shouldn't be selfish.

By that time James and Kiere were back home and it was time to tell them to go to bed since tomorrow they would be staying up at least until one am and we would still need to go to early service on Sunday. They agreed with me right away and both went to bed with no arguing. They hadn't slept well this week so they were actually pretty grateful to go to bed nice and early. I decided to go and do facebook and maybe talk to whoever was on. The name Nick Jonas is what caught my eye, so I decided to say hello:

Miley: Hello stranger!

Nick: Why hello there, how is Miss Miley tonight?"

Miley: I'm good. I've been busy lately. How about you?

Nick: Pretty good. The person I was supposed to meet with my friend today bailed. She was probably ugly anyway. I'd rather find my own woman you know?

Miley: So it was a blind date pretty much then?

Nick: Yeah. But oh well…

Miley: Cool…

But at that moment, I realized that I was supposed to meet with Jake after school today with his best friend! Crap!

Miley: Oh well. I just realized that I was supposed to meet with my friend after school. Oops :) to meet a guy *rolls eyes*

Nick: Ha ha. So you were set up with a blind date too? I thought you were married!

Miley: I am, but Jake doesn't think I should be with Liam.

Nick: Wait…Jake who?

Miley: Why?

Nick: Because my best friend's name is Jake Ryan.

Miley: NO FREAKIN' WAY! That's who I work with! He's the drama teacher!

Nick: Wait what?

Miley: Was I supposed to meet you today?

Nick: Did you bail on me today?

Miley: Wow…too freaky Mason! And I didn't bail on you, I just forgot! I told you, I've been busy!

Nick: Alright, I forgive you, but that is just freakishly weird!

Miley: I know! Sorry 'bout that.

Nick: It's alright sorry about stating that I thought you (or person) was ugly, you are really already a very beautiful person.

I blushed when I read that, I don't know why I did, but I did anyway and wrote back playfully.

Miley: Thanks Nick, you're not so bad yourself you handsome man ;)

For some reason I actually wanted to tell him that, he wasn't at all that bad looking. I was just surprised that he wasn't married yet.

Nick: Why thank you Miss Miley. So what have you planned tomorrow, I figure that we should meet in case Jake asks on Monday.

Miley: Of course I would but competition for marching band is tomorrow.

Nick: Really? How's the band doing? Are they going to be great this year?

Miley: Yeah…In fact, I think that they might even win first in their division this year too.

Nick: Well that's great!  
>Miley: Yeah. Problem is, is that Lucas and our three youngest are with him and on a business trip until Sunday afternoon.<p>

Nick: Well that's not great! I'm sorry.

Miley: That's alright…

Then I had an awesome idea.

Miley: Hey I have an idea.

Nick: Yes…?

Miley: Well we still need to 'meet each other' right?

Nick: Correct?

Miley: Well, why not come with us to the competition and watch us perform. You can even see how good a job I did with the drum major, Mike.

Nick: Oh I don't know if that's a good idea…

Miley: Come on, I insist. Please Nick? It'll make-up the time, but I guess I understand if you don't want to.

Nick: No! I want too, but what will you're kids say?

Miley: Nothing. I'm just with an old high school friend :)

Nick: Great what time should I be there?

Miley: It starts at three and we'll be there at five.

Nick: Awesome, where?

Miley: We'll be in the Carter High School seat section. So I'll see you there?

Nick: Yep :) It's a date.

Nick is offline.

He had said that it was a date. To tell the truth I wasn't angered when he said that, I was actually…_fuzzy_ inside? What's up with that I'm married to a husband who loved me and me to him! But because I used to really like Nick way back in high school, I guess those feelings were still there, just the fact I never really gotten over him.

Still going over what he had said to me I went to bed that night, not really feeling lonely as I dreamt of the coming competition that was coming tomorrow…

I woke up at seven; since I couldn't fall asleep I just decided to get up. By getting older you needed less sleep and I can't ever sleep past eight o'clock no matter how hard I try. I got up and started making French Toast and bacon. Being used to a family of seven I forgot that there was only three people in the house this morning. Hopefully James and Kiere were really hungry because I cooked a lot of food.

By the time I got my plate ready to eat, James came downstairs, "Hey mom."

"Hey son. You ready for today?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Just fine. Man we've worked so hard and I think we deserve our division award."

"Totally. I think we have a chance for sweepstakes"

"You think so?"

"Yes mom, I think we do." He smiled and we ate breakfast. I then went upstairs and went to go get Kiere up regretfully.

I went over and sat next to her on her bed. She was sleeping peacefully, but she really needed to get up so I shook her gently, "Kiere honey. It is time to get up dear. Come on."

She grumbled, "Oh man really? It seems like I just laid down…"

"Come on Kiere. It's time for the big day."

I then left the room and went to go and get ready myself. I put on the bands T-shirt and a pair of my favorite jeans. I then put on a light coat of make-up. I did my hair into nice waves, not too curly as it usually was and I actually looked _good_. The last time I did my hair like this I realized that it was the wedding day of Liam and I way back nineteen years ago.

But I went downstairs and I was glad to see that Kiere and James doing homework on the couch. They were dressed in their T-shirts and in boy shorts already ready to get dressed in the uniform. Since James was always hot he didn't even bother to put on any undergarments to keep warm. But Kiere was wearing her usual black undergarments.

"Guys. Make sure you're there by one."

"Okay mom."

I then left the house and drove to the school, and it was 11:30am. See the competition was a three hour drive away in a bigger town then where we were and it was my job to get the bus driver all prepared and the semi opened and percussion all loaded with the awaiting flags. It was still brisk outside but the semi was opened and I loaded Kiere's trumpet. Then Mike showed up and he helped me pack all the percussion loading it on the semi. It was 12:30 when we finished and kids were starting to show up and put their horns on the semi as well.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket where my phone was and I soon realized that it was a message from Liam:

Good luck 2night honey. 3 u. c u l8r :)

I smiled; at least he gave me some luck. Another vibration and it was a message from Nick:

Where is the competition held? You never told me :)

I quickly texted him back already smiling big at my reply:

My goodness I didn't tell you! My bad! ;) It's held out at griz stadium in Missoula. Hopefully you'll still come!

After a few minutes he replied back:

Don't worry I'm still coming, I just kinda needed to know, so thanks and I'll see you there beautiful. :)

I smiled at his reply. Liam never called me beautiful through a text. It mainly was just sext texts turning me on, but Nick's was sweet and simple and I liked that. I know we were going to be friends for a long time.

"Mom!" I looked up and I saw Kiere running at me, "Are we leaving? It's one now?" I looked at my watch and sure enough it was. Time must've flown while I was texting with Nick.

"Yes, let's go!" With that I followed her back to the bus and we got on driving the tree hour trip to griz stadium. I just pulled out my iPod touch and flipped through the songs picking out my favorite one's and listened to them.

After half an hour I then flipped to my marching band playlist and I went to the show I did junior year in high school. It was one of the first shows that I really had actually loved. It was entitled "Spartacus" and it had roman themes to it. One of my drum majors in fact was Nick Jonas…I still remember DIII that year, or District Three Marching Competition hosted at Bronco "Blue Turf" stadium in Boise, Idaho. But as the show was going on in my head, I thought about that night…

**Flashback**

I had just taken the Pre SAT test so I was a little tired but I was anxious for DIIII for I would get to see Nick all night long. I know I just started liking him, and this was only the third day, but I really liked him!

Soon we were on the bus and I was waiting and hoping if Nick was going to come on my bus and not the other two, but he actually didn't get on any. He went into a white car with the other two drum majors and his dad instead. I was a little sad but my friend Heather at the time said that I would get to see him there. Now I wasn't complaining anymore!

By the time we arrived I saw him already out of the car and I was freaking out. Telling my friend I would find a specific song I liked on my iPod shuffle she helped me guide my way to where we would be sitting because that was the only place where there were seats, but soon I noticed that Nick came down and he actually sat only three seats away! I couldn't believe it! I could actually see him and gosh he was cute!

But that was most of the excitement for right then and it was time to head back to eat dinner, now that I was anxious for. Nick was a drum major and so he had already left to go eat early. I didn't realize until I had already gone through the line but he started helping. I was kinda upset because he didn't serve me, but oh well, I made sure I was standing right in front of him when I was talking with my friends. Soon we had to change and I halfway watched him change but I didn't want him to think I was stalking him or anything but his outfit was a roman outfit, with the red toga and everything. I finally got my horn and it was time to get ready to go to warm-ups. I barely managed to ask him because there was confusion on what exactly to do, whether we were supposed to be in warm-up arcs, or in the stands form. He told me warm-up arcs. From my stomach clenching and unclenching we marched the long way to the warm-up place.

Everyone warmed up and soon we were on the field and marching the show. We did really well, except for the end of the opener we were supposed to have a straight line…we had a spear near our section because the trumpets were 5-yards off anyway. During the ballad though we recovered greatly, especially when it came to our sound. Nick was the main conductor at the fifty and I was pretty much right next to that line, okay outside the forty-five, but I had the same view, and that was perfect. When the hold came and we were on the loud section of the show, I played my heart out even when I needed air I still forced air through my horn.

As I was playing I looked at Nick the whole time, never looking away. At one point he looked at me and my heart leapt and I had more adrenaline pulsating through me than ever before and I played even louder with still a good sound. And I never even looked away. By golly jee whiz I was so happy by the last note of the show! I had managed two of my fears in the same night! One, talking to a guy I like and two, keeping eye contact with a guy I liked! I was so happy!

So awards came after Boise State University performed and all of us were hoping that Vallivue won in the second year in a row. Heather was with me and we grabbed hands for the support. We won basically all the categories except for percussion…but now it was time for the sweepstakes, which meant it included everybody. I watched Nick the whole time out on the field and I never looked away. And then the announcer announced third place, then second…then first….

"Vallivue!" I couldn't believe we won! We won for the second year in a row! I was jumping up and down cheering, yelling, crying! I was so happy and pumped up with adrenaline. After that me and Heather ran somewhat-ly back to the buses to put our horns away and tell news to the band boosters (or workers) who didn't get to see us perform. Then we ran back and mind you I hate running and it was a long distance but I stopped halfway but then I told myself, 'Hey I didn't give up in the show because of Nick when I ran out of breath. So I'm not going to stop running even if I'm tired.' And so I ran even harder and faster, pushing myself to get to see Nick again.

Left and right I was hugging people I was so happy…and then I had the perfect idea! Why don't I tell Nick he did a good job conducting? It was the perfect way to congratulate him! So I told Brittany to come over, since Heather had to call her mom and I told Brittany my plan and told her to come with me so I could talk to him. But at the last possible second she could she! But I shrugged it off and I still tapped him on the shoulder. Butterflies were still going in my stomach and I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

He turned around and before I could stutter myself I said, "Hey Nick, good job conducting tonight." I smiled and he said.

"Thank you," And then I shook his hand. I was happy but it seemed kind of awkward so he said, "I'll just give you a hug." And so we did and the first thing I felt was shock, but the next second I relaxed in his arms. And it was longer than a normal hug, it felt so _right_.

When we finally did let go I was saddened, I never wanted to let go. Plus the emotion to want to hug him again, but it didn't matter I liked Nick Jonas and I had talked and hugged him in one night! I was a happier girl!...

**End of Flashback**

By the time the show had replayed many times I was smiling, I had really liked Nick, but a month later or so he had told me he didn't date in high school and he was going to go into the air force right after high school so I liked him, but I couldn't. I guess graduation day he was going to give me a chance, but Lucas beat him to me first. Nick was always quiet with talking anyway.

I listened to the college shows I played and sang quietly to myself as they played. College was so much fun, any guy who tried to hit on me was handled by Liam so that was pretty nice. Marching band was a blast because there were actually kids who wanted to be there, unlike high school where kids who didn't want to be there were.

After that there was still forty-five minutes until we would arrive so I got comfortable in my seat and decided to take a small nap while I put my iPod on shuffle. The last song I remembered before I fell asleep was _You Found Me_ by Kelly Clarkson…

I woke up to a big bump the bus went over in the stadium parking lot. I wiped the sleepy seeds from my eyes and I sat up straighter as the bus was directed to a specific place.

I asked the bus driver if I could use the mike and he said sure. So I stood up and grabbed the mike, "Alright everyone, we're going to go watch a couple bands perform before we come back to eat and get dressed in our new uniforms!"

Everyone cheered, it took since I knew I won the lottery to hassle-ly get all the uniforms re-hemmed on everyone again but everybody had voted to use the new uniforms especially tonight, especially the seniors.

But everyone was pumped for performing in new uniforms for the first time. We all got off the bus and Mike led them to he stadium as I followed up the rear. As I entered I felt like I was home again. This field was the field I had marched on for four years back in college and it was one of the best times of my life.

We then went to our section and I stood in the back watching my students get comfortable in the seats. Mike and Catherine were cuddled closely together. Kiere was over by Jamie. James was with Josh and everybody was in their own knit groups.

All of a sudden someone's hands went to my eyes so I couldn't see and I almost screamed but didn't as a low voice whispered in my ear that sent chills down my back, "Guess who?"

I smiled as I reached up and took away the hands that were covering my face. "Nick! You're here!" I squealed but not too loud to grab attention. I then turned around and gave him a big hug.

"You seemed surprised," He looked at me with confusion, "Of course I was going to be here, I was never not going to come."

"Thanks. How long have you been here?" I walked over to a seat and sat and I patted the spot next to me for him to come and sit, and he did.

"Oh since the competition started, I tell you, if you guys are good there's no way in doubt that you guys will win."

"Really? Is everybody really that bad this year?"

"Psh yeah!"

"Hmm…I guess we'll see then."

"Yeah…" It was silent as we watched a band come onto the field and go into their warm-ups, but it wasn't awkward at all. In fact it was actually pretty nice. "So I hope you don't mind by my asking, but where's your husband?"

"He had a business trip he had to take care of. He'll be back by tomorrow."

"Hmm…so you happy you get the house to yourself this weekend?"

"Not at all. It's so lonely without our three youngest in the house…It's been a bit strange with him lately…" I looked off into the distance thinking about the way he's been acting lately, which was distant. I almost couldn't hear what Nick said next.

"Care to explain or is that a subject you don't want to talk about?" I looked at the expression on his face and what I saw was concern, but I barely knew him anymore so I couldn't tell him yet.

"I'd rather not, so what have you been up to this week?"

"Not much, just teaching, going to meet someone, but then they bail…" He grinned over at me.

"I'm sorry about that!" I said, "I really just forgot-" But then he started laughing and I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow! Man you got musk-les!" He enunciated muscles.

"Yeah, it's called conduction or over fifteen years!" I giggled, Liam would've never let me smack him like that, he would just attack me back and then we would usually go into a fierce make-out session. But Nick seemed to be totally cool with it as he grinned as he went back to watching the band.

A couple minutes later I asked, "Nick?"

"Hmm?" He turned and he had his eyes fully back on me. Complete attention, I liked that.

"You remember you're senior year at all of marching band?"

His eyes went into a haze as he went back into time then he said carefully, "How could I forget it? Why?"

"I just thought about that night as we went to DIII."

"Oh…Did you hug me that night?"

I smiled at the memory, "Yeah…I liked you at that time too."

"I remember now. You held me far longer than normal."

"Oh I thought that that was you! I was so happy; I even cried harder because that had been the first physical contact I even had with a guy before in my life."

"Really? I was your first hug?"

"Yes, and I don't regret it one bit…" I wanted to add that I had felt something that was over comfort in his arms but I thought better of it now.

There was more silence between us as we watched bands perform. Nick was right, most of the bands weren't really prepared this year. I smiled. _Maybe we could have a chance at winning. I think we totally deserve the cup this year._

"Miley?"

"Yes?" I turned my attention to the body next to me. He looked like he had been thinking pretty hard. His brows were furrowed and he was playing with his hands repeatedly.

"Do you remember the day I told you why I couldn't be with you?"

I thought back. Yes that was a sad day; he told me reasons of why he didn't want to date me, "Yes. I strangely remember everything that deals with you in the past." I inquired, "Why?"

"Well. I know I told you that I never date in high school and what I said was true. Even in college I said the same thing to girls who liked me…Miley I need to tell you something but I don't know how you are going to act. Will you promise not to laugh?" He looked in my eyes seriously and I could tell he was searching me into my very soul.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to hear what he had to say but by the way he was talking I could tell it was very important and he needed to get it off his chest and was no laughing matter. "I promise." I said with certainty.

He nodded and looked down at his feet before bringing his head back up and looked me straight in the eyes, "Miley that day is what changed my life forever. I don't know if it was something you said, did, or something that caught my eye but as I was telling you those words that I knew for a fact that you didn't want to hear, it didn't feel right. I really wanted to just grab and hold you in that moment and just hug, kiss, or do something to you. It was the first time I had actually liked a girl and it scared me. You seemed, not really weak, or under confident, but you were fragile and powerless to what I was telling you. I could tell I was breaking you, your voice was already getting weak and I wanted to take back what I said but I knew if I did then I would've never gone into the air force like I had planned…Miley that moment of that hug at DIII was so special, you're not the only one who felt something…Miley I think I was really in love with you, I just couldn't do anything about it."

I looked at him and my mouth gaped open a little bit. He just gave me a whole speech on just one day. A total confession about how he felt about me. He loved me? Well, used to love, but still! His speech was much longer and made a whole lot more sense than the speech that Liam gave to me a long time ago, "Nick…I-" He never turned his gaze away from me, it was like he was trying to read me like a book and I honestly had no words besides one phrase, "I'm sorry."

He then gave me a confused look, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry about ever liking you Nick, it really did ruin our friendship. I really liked you, I thought you were a nice guy and would give me a chance. But I have a husband now. One who I love with all my heart. We also have five kids and I'm sorry, but you had your chance in high school." By this time I was trying to hold back my tears, trying not to cry. Alls I felt like doing was to just fall in his arms and love him, but I knew I couldn't do that, "But you didn't give me that chance Nick, I never cared how much distance there would've been the only power I needed. But I can't do this right now, we have to go and perform. I'm sorry."

I got up and tried to leave but an arm grabbed me and I knew that it was Nick and I had started crying as I felt the radiation of his skin to mine, "Miley…please wait…"

I turned around and his expression was pure grief, "What Nick? I've really got to go." I was a bit harsh to him but I couldn't deal with it this minute.

"Miley please. Don't be upset. I can't bear to see you cry. Let's be friends still? I can't bear it if I don't see you ever again because…" He trailed off and chocked as he looked down about to burst into tears.

Even though I knew I shouldn't I went over and I gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. You're too important to me." I cupped his cheek with my hand and I noticed he leaned in the touch closing his eyes. But then I pulled away before heading over to my band. He smiled and I was glad to see him happy again.

"Alright kids!" I yelled at my band, "It's time to go and play and show Montana who owns the field!" Everyone cheered and got up quickly, exiting the stadium to go get uniforms on and horns out of their cases. I looked at Nick one last time and he mouthed at me 'Good luck Miley, I smiled and he smiled back. Just then butterflies went into my stomach again, just like it did way back in high school.

Soon we were in our warm-ups and I told everyone to play at mezzo forte since everyone would need the strength for the field and so we warmed up mostly individually. I then walked over to Mike, "So you ready for tonight?"

He let out a sigh, "I sure hope so. I'm actually really nervous right now. My stomach is acting up."

"Just relax Mike. Take big breaths and Mike, your amazing. You'll be just fine."

"Thanks Mrs. Hemsworth. You really are amazing."

"Thanks." I then was told by our leader that we had to leave for performance now and I told him okay, "Everyone!" I cut off everyone (with the help of Mike) to quiet their horns. "Everyone, let's kick some Carter High School butt tonight!" And with that everyone cheered and then we got into our usual lines to go and march on the field…

The performance wasn't really that bad. In fact it went pretty darn well and I was pleased as we made our way off the field. Since we were the best band to perform I just had the students keep their instruments with them as we went back to our student seating.

Since I brought up the rear I told Mike to tell the band to stand at parade rest and no cheering if we won or not. He nodded his head. He was really sweaty but he did everything perfectly, we really did well and I was so proud of my students, they all worked so hard and they deserved to win…

**REVIEW'S ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Awards & Fun

Chapter 6: Awards & Fun

Automatically I spotted Nick exactly where he was sitting before and he saw me and waved at me to come over. I decided that it wouldn't be bad; I just hope that it wasn't going to be awkward, but I knew the answer once I stood by him. It wasn't awkward as he gave me a hug saying, "Congratulations! You did really well with those kids, especially with that drum major." He winked at me.

I decided to flirt back, "Well…I learned from the best you know," I winked back smiling a little.

He put a hand over his heart and gasped, "Are you implying me?"

"No…the other Nick Jonas…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh haha. Well he was a lucky guy to teach you."

I retorted back, "Well she was a lucky girl to be taught."

"Hmm…" By that time the awards were being announced.

The awards were given as follows, "'Best Auxiliary', 'Best Marching', 'Best Music', 'Best Percussion', and 'Best Visual', in each division. Even though we had a pretty small school we were still one of the biggest at competition because I knew that all the other schools couldn't afford a Jazz Band let alone two, so we were pretty lucky. The next award is what I was anticipating for and it was the Best Marching Band in the division. Lastly came the sweepstakes that James had mentioned earlier that we could really win but I don't know of that for sure.

For the sub categories we won the best marching, best percussion, and best music. Our auxiliary were scared because I didn't really have the skills of a dancer so the kids pretty much did a reasonable routine within the music of the show. Visuals I know we wouldn't get that. Now it was time for the best marching band in the same division.

I felt my hand shake and my stomach jump as I realized that it was Nick's hand, but he kept it from shaking. Since my hands were cold anyway I wasn't going to complain, his hands were nice and warm. I thought back to high school when I had liked Michael and I had dreamed of the day of when we would hold hands.

The announcer was going from the lowest division to the highest and so I waited passionately my nervousness building up as he moved along the divisions.

I took a glance at Nick and he was smiling when he noticed me looking I smiled up at him and he beamed even more. The connection between us was powerful, it was so hard to describe. I mean with Liam it was obvious to tell each other's moods sand if Liam was standing where Nick this emotion would be _love_.

I looked away towards Mike who was down on the field in a parade rest. _Love?_ I never loved Nick. I liked him in high school a lot yeah, but never love. From the moment he touched my hand and grabbed it to hold it I could feel the presence radiant off of him. I had all my senses turned to him and my stomach did a backflip in my navel.

Then the announcer was announcing the winner for our division and without thinking I squeezed Nick's hand hard and as soon as I realized that I knew it was his hand I jerked my head to him, but he just squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile back, "It's okay," he whispered as he leant over to my ear. Then the announcer boomed, "Carter High School with the Division 3A large!" I almost feinted! We won division after being in 2nd place all the time behind University. I then almost cheered but held back as I looked at my students of which I was glad they weren't cheering.

I noticed James did however look back up at me and then his eyes went to Nick's then back to me and he smiled. For some reason my heart soared when I saw that he wasn't mad I was by Nick instead of by the band.

But then I turned to Nick and it felt like déjà vu as we both looked each other and he repeated the words I got long ago, "Wanna hug Miley?"

I smiled really big, "I'd like that," And so we hugged and just like it was twenty-two years ago I felt so relaxed in his nice warm embrace that for a moment I felt that I did not want to release. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. But I heard screaming coming behind me of my students as I realized that competition was over. _Wait…who one sweepstakes?_

I let go of him and I realized that Kiere was screaming at me, "Mom, we won sweepstakes! We've won! You were right, we won sweepstakes!" In reaction she gave me a hug of which I returned and she just kept mumbling 'we won' over and over again as I watched my band scream, cheer, hug, jump up and down, and everyone was ecstatic.

I couldn't believe that we actually won sweepstakes…the big cup our of all the bands in competition and we won? I was so much in shock as I kept crying happy tears for a couple of minutes before I took control of my band and yelled, "Everyone pictures on the field. NOW!"

It was tradition usually for the winning sweepstakes performer to go on the field for an official photo for the daily newspaper. I turned to Nick, "Wanna come down?" I had to almost yell since there was cheering and screaming still.

"Eh what the heck? Sure."

I then evaded students, parents, and others as I came down the bleachers to try to get on the field and half my band was down there, including the auxiliary, pit, and drumline. After finally getting everyone in place we had our picture taken and I was in the middle holding the cup, it was so huge and I had only seen it from a distance too, so I was proud to hold it.

I noticed that Nick was up by the track away from everyone and on looking the band with a big smile on his face as he watched my kids' reactions, I knew this is weird but I liked him being proud of my band. Having an idea I walked over to Mike, "Hey Mike!" I called.

He turned around and saw me and ran over to me with a huge grin on his face. As he ran I noticed that he didn't stop and so I braced myself as he crashed into me giving me a huge hug. I hugged him back as he choked on words because he was probably crying, "Thank you so much Mrs. Hemsworth! This night has _truly_ changed my life!"

"You did super well!" I pulled away from him and said with a smile on my face, "Hey do you want to meet an old friend of mine? He used to be a drum major a long time ago as well?"

"Yeah sure. That'd be just fine!"

I then led him over to Nick. Nick looked up, saw me, and smiled, and then he saw Mike and his face became confused.

We came up to him and introduced Mike to Nick, "Hey Nick. This is Mike who drum majored the band."

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you Mike. I'm Nick." With that he shook his hand and then I left them to talk about what men talk about whether it was about music or drum majoring.

Finally after an hour of pictures and screaming everyone was finally starting to calm down and were running out of energy.

All of us trudged back to the buses, everyone took off their uniforms and put their horns away. After another fifteen minutes we were on the bus all ready to take the three hour trip back to home.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I realized that I forgot to say goodbye to Nick. At that though my stomach clenched horribly and I felt sick as I leaned over and quickly grabbed the trash can as I threw up dinner I had had, the bus driver turned to me, "You okay miss?"

"Yeah. Perfectly, just pregnant." He smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Mom, are you okay?" I heard Kiere behind me and I turned and smiled back up at her.

"Yes honey. Just pregnancy things."

"Ah, you want some gum?"

"Yes please. Thank you darlin'."

She handed me gum and I gladly took it and started chomping on it. I then noticed that she sat down next to me, "Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear. What is it?" I said wondering on what she wanted to talk about. Maybe it dealt with her pregnancy so she needed an answer. Yeah that was probably it.

"Why were you over by Nick? You seemed to be over there a lot with him."

_Uh oh, was I that obvious? Shit!_ "Honey, we were the best of friends in high school and I hadn't seen him since he left…Is that a bad thing?"

"No mom. It's just—he kinda looks at you like daddy does and I was just wondering. Mom do…I mean…" She trailed off not either wanting to say or she just lost what she was about to say.

"What honey? Tell me what's wrong, I'm your mother."

"Mom…do you like Nick at all? I mean more than friends?"

I couldn't help but gape at her knowledge. _How could she even think that?_ "Honey…" I took her hand and I decided to tell her the truth about who Nick really was. She looked at me closely for an honest answer, "Nick back in high school, I started to like after your father left me at school by myself. I was a junior and Michael was a senior. Not only until Liam came back to me at graduation did I like Nick. But you're father I loved, still do. See Nick was the guy who kept my heart together every day and I just liked him. Things have changed now though…" Now that I finally told my daughter the truth I was nervous to see and hear her reaction. According to what she was saying I was being just a little too friendly to Nick.

As I contemplated what she was going to say we sat in silence with my face down and I could feel Kiere's eyes staring at me. Finally after awhile she spoke and it was a relief to me that she did, "Mom…What you have with Nick I don't care about…What I'm trying to say is I'm totally okay with you and Nick flirting. Strangely I really like him, ever since the hiking trip."

After her speech I sat there shocked. My daughter just—I can't believe she…Alls that came out of my mouth out of shock was, "Kiere…"

She shook her head, "Mom. I won't tell dad I promise. Nick's a really good guy and I like him. It's okay for you to like him too.

With that she got up and went to go and sit back with probably Jamie. I sat there in shock. I mean how could she say all that and be okay with it? Something was up and I was soon going to find out what.

In agreement with myself I pulled out my iPod and listened to my marching band playlist. As I listened I thought about what Kiere had just said. I knew Kiere would never say something like that unless she had a reason, but I wasn't going to worry about it now…I just then started thinking about a day with Nick way back in high school.

**Flashback**

It was the day of my junior year and we were going to go to the middle school and Sage Valley to perform our marching show to inspire kids to either stay in band or get kids to learn. But I was excited because I would get to see Nick all morning and I was happy.

By the time we were heading off to the middle school I was jumping up and down on the bus and I had seen Nick back in his "Roman Empire" attire and so I was extremely giddy.

Okay so if you don't know I like Nick. A lot, but still I really liked him and so that's why I'm so happy. When we arrived I was the first one off the bus and my friend Heather was 2nd at the time we were listening on my iPod the marching show and I was conducting and practicing for even though I didn't have drum major lessons yet, I still wanted to stay in shape and keep practicing.

But finally we were allowed in the gym and we got set up in extremely wide warm-up arcs and warmed up getting ready for the oncoming middle schoolers to come and sit down to watch us play.

After about ten more minutes of chatting and waiting we were finally able to get in our stance and we put ourselves into parade rest as our teacher explained to all of the students what exactly marching band was.

As G ended talking we all looked at the drum majors, of course I was looking at Nick the whole time. Adrenaline was pumping through me by the last chord and I was so hyper and after we were dismissed I started jumping up and down saying 'I love marching band!' in the process.

So then we packed up on the bus and then headed off to Sage Valley the other middle school we would be playing for. Finally we arrived and we unloaded the buses for a 2nd time and I eagerly walked in hoping against hope Nick would be on the main podium again just like he was doing at VMS.

But soon I realized that he wasn't on the main podium he was actually in front of the drumline in the middle of the gym. The trombone's were to the right of the drumline and so I could barely see Nick cause it was the corner of my eye, but at least I could see him when I wanted too!

But I got to much into the marching show to even pay attention to him and I played my heart out while marking time, going through the on-field marching forms and I had even remembered all the exact moves from the show.

Once we finished G then started us off on the traditional Falcons Victory March and as the song was going I happened to look over at Nick a lot more glances than normal and at least twice I caught him looking at me and it was so nice! I mean Nick just looked at me!

In order for him to see me he would've had to completely turn his head to his right and he did just that as we made eye contact! Man was I happy by the time we were heading back to the high school!

Later on…

It was lunchtime and I still hadn't seen Nick and I had just looked and found his car pointing it out with my friend and only to realized that his sister and dad were in the car, at that time…My friend left to lunch and I shortly followed being extremely embarrassed that I was probably caught.

See I'm going to tell Nick he did a great job today just so I have the excuse to talk to him, but if I can't find him it won't happen, so thinking I may have missed him going into the lunchroom I thought it best to go take a look around for him.

No such luck as they're were hardly even any band kids left alone in the cafeteria, so I just decided to go back towards the music suite.

As I came back I lifted my head from the ground and there he was with his sister and dad were walking into the music suite. Just before he entered himself, he waved at me in a 'hi' gesture and I waved back as I smiled as he walked inside.

For only a second I stopped in the middle of the hallway…He waved at me? But then I walked in thinking that he was going to be alone…Well how very wrong I was, he mainly stuck by his sister and father so I just decided to go to the choir room and play on the piano until lunch was done, but no such luck as someone was already in there playing so I just stood by Mr. Curtis, the choir director's office.

But I felt kind of awkward standing there even if Nick was over by G's office with his family for a meeting or something. But at one point my head was looking at the floor and, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I waited to see if they would turn away but after a few seconds I looked up for the eyes were still on me. As I guessed the pair of eyes belonged to Nick and they were on me and we made eye contact, but being the chicken that I am I looked away. He looked at me a second longer before he turned to his sister who was now talking with him.

But I was so happy, he had looked at me a lot today and I could care less about anything else, I was just super-duper happy!

**End of Flashback**

I was extremely happy that day. Nick was really good-looking with his outfit of a roman soldier, the helmet, the red cape, to the sandal's and braces on his legs. Kiere must've had some reason for all this behavior. She always seemed like she needed to tell me something important but I could tell she changed her mind about it.

Well whenever she was ready, she would tell me, I knew that for a fact. I watched out the window as cars passed and thought about a lot of things as I sang to songs that would pop up on my playlist (I had switched off the marching band) playlist.

Soon my mind turned onto my growing baby inside of me and I thought about my age. How could I possibly have another kid at thirty-eight! It's really almost unheard of but I could care less. It was our baby and just another life starting in this world. I then came to names. _What should I name him? Or is it a her? Okay let's think of names:_

_ Hmm, maybe Julie or Krissy…Nah to proper…_

_ Vanessa or Samantha? Too common._

I winkled my eyebrows and closed my eyes tight in concentration as I thought harder. _Maybe Kara, no I've got enough of 'K' names for girls in the family._

_ Come on think…_

_ Oh! Perfect!_

_ Olivia!_

_ Okay now a boy's name…Hmm? Michael, Sam, Tom? Too common again._

_ Phillip, Mark, John, no that was too bibliotic. I mean I like the bible but still…_

_ Hmm…?_

I furrowed my brows. I was never that good at picking boys names…Lucas chose James and I chose Brendan because there was a Brendan I liked in college a little and we were pretty close friends he just never knew.

_Okay…Oh! I know!_

_ Evan! Perfect_!

Sweet now that was settled I looked around and noticed that we were getting off the freeway back into our hometown. I shifted in my coat and sat up stretching a bit. I felt my back pop and it felt good.

I turned in my seat and I noticed half my kids fell asleep on the trip home. No actually three-fourths were asleep. Winning that award sure swept a lot of energy from everyone including me. Since I didn't sleep on the bus on the way back I'll be extra ready for bed tonight even with church in the morning.

Five minutes alter we pulled up in the school parking lot and I noticed cars in the parking lot, probably all the students' parents.

I took the mike and stood up and said in a booming voice, "Evvvvvvvverrrrry body up!" All or most students jumped five feet in the air from their sleeping positions.

Kids yelled back, "Jeez you scared me!" or "Mrs. Hemsworth, why did you wake me up!"

"Mom! I want ice cream now, you scared me and you owe me!" My own daughter yelled.

I chuckled, "We're home." Then I put up the mike as everyone cheered. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was indeed midnight I would have to unload the semi at least until 1:30-2:00am.

The reason my students never helped put away the instruments was because they were going to go into my truck to be taken to the music store to be washed and ready for next year. And there was a specific order of where they went.

Once we were off the bus James came up to me, "You sure you want to do this by yourself mom?"

"Yes honey. I'm fine. Just take Kiere home you guys need your sleep for the service tomorrow." He nodded his head and went to go find Kiere.

As everybody were finally off I went to one door of the band room and opened it up so I can bring the instruments into record what kind of condition they were in and what would need to be cleaned. I opened up my office and grabbed a notebook and pen and walked back in the band room and set them on a chair. I walked back outside to the buses and came on and asked the bus driver, "Did they clean up?"

"Yes, a boy stayed after and helped me clean up the rest of the mess."

"Okay thank you for this. Goodnight, we enjoyed having you." I got off the bus and as I did I had a pretty good idea who exactly it was Mike, I smiled he was such a good kid.

I then went over to the semi driver and told him to take a nap and I would wake him up as soon as I was done. He agreed with me automatically and walked into the school.

Sighing badly I opened the door of the back of the semi so I could get access to the percussion instruments and all the school horns. I thought it best to start with percussion because I would just have to unload and put in my office in the back or in the percussion locker room. I took small instruments like triangle, and bells, since I would deal with the heavy instruments later. I went and put them away. Eventually I had all the small instruments put away and as I was going back outside someone grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream outloud.

Thinking fast and remembering what my mom told me all those years ago I liked his hand, but that didn't work as I couldn't reach it, so I did the next best thing. I used all my elbow force and drove it downward like an arrow into a place where no man would ever want to be hit.

My attacker released me automatically and I ran to the semi closing the big, heavy door behind me, panting, and not looking back.

Breathing heavily in the pitch black of the semi I realized that I was almost kidnapped. As I was trying to calm my heart down, there was banging on the door, "GO AWAY!" I yelled at my intruder, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll call the police right now!"

"Miley! It's me Nick!" Came the voice.

I looked towards the door shocked and I then started laughing, "No way! Prove it!" But I knew his voice anywhere; I just wanted him to prove it to me.

"Fine, you liked me your junior year. You have five kids, and your husband's name is Liam Hemsworth!"

"Not good enough! You could've found that out through the internet or a friend!"

"Fine! I gave you a five minute speech saying how much I'm in love with you. Miley I said, 'Miley, that moment of that hug at DIII was so special, you're not the only one who felt something…Miley I think I was really in love with you, I just couldn't do anything about it.'"

I gasped, how could he possibly remember word for word, "How could you possibly remember that word for word!" I repeated outloud.

"Because Miley, it's the honest truth. I really do love you. I always have. I-"

I opened the door wide open as he stopped mid-sentence, 'You don't need to give me another speech Nick, I know how you feel really. Just one thing." He looked up at me, "Never scare me like that again!"

He smiled and started laughing, "Yeah cause you hit my-uh really hurt!"

"And you're laughing?" I said starting to giggle.

"Well, I've moved on, it was pretty funny." He smiled at me, "So do you need help with taking care of this stuff?"

I smiled, "Well thank you Nick I would appreciate the help. Okay the bells and all this goes in the percussion room just to the left." I pointed at all the instruments that were behind me and he nodded as we got back to work.

After that we packed all the school horns into his pick-up so we can take them to my house and I could load them in my husband's pick-up to take to the music store to clean tomorrow.

I then sat in a chair breathing deeply for the past two and a half hours. Nick sat right next to me also breathing deeply, we had worked hard putting away instruments and uniforms that now I was about to fall asleep right then, but I knew that I couldn't quite yet.

"Wow…We finished! Whoo!"

"Yeah. Now let's go to your house while you're still awake and not fall asleep at the wheel later on tonight."

"Yeah, you're probably right." So I slowly got up and stretched before I walked with him out to our vehicles. I got into mine and I made sure that he was behind me before I pulled out of the school. Once we finally got to the house I noticed that James and Kiere's lights were off. Good they were asleep.

"Why don't you start unloading while I pull out." He nodded and I went into the dark house. I flipped on the light switch and then I headed for the garage. I pulled out and about twenty minutes later we finally finished repacking all the instruments. I was now outside with him, "Well, that was fun…" I sarcastically said.

"Yeah, now marching seasons over! You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's the problem, I've always loved marching band and now that it's over…I'm going to miss it until next year when I pull out teeth out of my students."

He chuckled, "But you're very good at your job."

"Thank you." There was silence and I looked at nothing in particular and then we both at the same time—

"Do you want to come in—"

"Maybe I should go—" he started.

"Well if you want to-" I said as he said.

"Sure, I can come in for a bit-"

We then looked at each other and started laughing. And before he opened his mouth, "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well that depends. Do you want me?" he smiled. I go the double meaning in that an dI smacked his shoulder as he started laughing, "I was only joking!"

I giggled, "Sure you were," I flirted back. I knew it was wrong to, but I felt like a teenager again when I'm with him, "You can come in for a bit."

He nodded and then followed me into the house. He sat at the island on the stool while I looked in the refrigerator, 'Would milk do? I have no wine, sorry."

"Milk is perfect, besides I don't like wine."

"Good well okay." I pulled out two glasses and poured the drink. I then handed him one, "Man, I'm so glad we won! I couldn't believe we won sweepstakes though!"

"It's to be expected. You're the greatest teacher, you deserved it!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think we would actually get the jackpot."

"But you did. And guess who you were taught by?"

I knew the exact answer, but I wanted to tease him, "Who? My teacher, Dr. Smith? Of course, he was the best conductor out there."

He gasped his mouth open at me and I chuckled, "No Miley, the other conductor."

"Oh you mean G?"

Now we both laughed at that fair joke because G never taught us anything. At least anything new for me because I already knew everything.

"Now the other one, but you're getting closer."

"Oh!" I decided to finally let him off the hook, "You!"

"Yeah! You bettcha!" He said with a high pitched voice and I giggled as he chuckled. We sat in silence and it was comfortable with him. At times I looked at him and I wondered what would've happened if I had married Nick, instead of Liam. I wondered if I would've had the same job or different. If I had as many kids, what they would've come out to look like instead of James's blond hair turned black instead. I wondered if and when the moment we won MI, I would've kissed Nick and been happy that my husband was there for me this year.

"Hey, I should probably get home, it' getting late, or early. It depends on how you look at it."

"What times is it?" I asked as I yawned for the first time that night or morning.

"It's-" He pulled out his phone, "3:18."

"Oh jeez, yeah sorry! I've got church, but yeah go home and sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you!" He got up as I led him to the door.

We reached it and there was a pause and then he said, "Goodnight Miley, sleep well in the couple hours you have. I had fun."

He made it seem like this was a date and I just went along with it, "Goodnight to you too I had fun as well. Sweet dreams." And I gave him a big hug and he left as I shut the door.

Once he left and I couldn't hear his pick-up truck my tiredness finally kicked in and I felt it. I yawned and I slowly made my way to the bedroom. When Nick left and the fire that was burning inside me just left I felt drained and empty, not only that something was missing, but the fact hat I never really wanted him to leave.

I pulled on my pajamas and I crawled into the empty bed and I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow…

**Dreaming**

I walk down the hallway and I am a forty-five year-old and eventually I realize that I'm walking with twenty or so other people of who I recognized vaguely. Suddenly I hear a "Miley!" behind me. I turn and it's Hannah. I had seen her in photos but not in person since graduation and she was looking as good as ever, next to her stood Lilly who gave an excited hug. Then came Brittany, and all of my friends from high school. I then felt arms wrap around me and I was a little startled. "Oh!" I gasped and I see the look on my friends' faces and they had signs of pure joy.

"Hey beautiful." The man murmured into my ear and chills went down my spine and a burning sensation went into the pit of my stomach. He said it all in an extremely sexy voice, but I didn't recognize it as Liam's.

I turned my head and the guy indeed wasn't Liam like I had thought, it was Nick. But before I could dwell on the matter he kissed me and sparks were going off like crazy. He pulled away and I realized that I was holding my breath. I exhaled and inhaled. He took my breath away. I found my voice saying, "Hello, but why are you kissing me?"

He smiled and looked down at my left finger, telling me with his eyes to also look. I did and right there was no ring of Liam's on there, his was gone. Instead was a pure diamond ring with four little stones, two were sapphires, and two were emeralds right next to the diamond on all four corners. I gasped and became very shocked.

This was a wedding ring! I quickly looked Nick's left finger and he was wearing a ring it was a silver band with three stones in a line; emerald, diamond, and sapphire. I was shocked, I had never seen him with a ring on before and this was the first time. I then realized that we were married.

I smiled up at him as he was still looking at me and he smiled back, "But what happened to Liam?"

Nick gave a very deep frown, "You don't still love him do you?"

"No," I said before I can even think about it, and then I realized I never loved him, there was a part of me wondering why though. I just couldn't remember the reason.

"Good. Come on. Let's go find and empty room and make love in our old high school."

I giggled as he grabbed my hand and we made our way to a classroom…

**End of Dreaming**

I woke up sweating, breathing heavily as I recounted where Nick was making love to me. I couldn't remember seeing anything, but I sure felt it! I wiped my face as I turned to my alarm clock which read 4:38am. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back asleep I took the opportunity to actually get up and get ready for church.

I knew I had just laid down about an hour and a half ago, but today was church; I couldn't miss it even with how tired I am. I got up and got my robe put on and I went downstairs to make a very strong coffee. After I finished my last sip of the coffee I went upstairs to go and wake my two toned kids up to go to church…

**Sorry about the lateness everybody I'll try and to better. Please review this story I plan on publishing it in real life only the names are changed :) Also I'm still trying to type it all it's a lot to type! But so far I've written about 15 chapters total yay me! Please review love to hear more comments out there! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Fun Night

Chapter 7: Fun Night

Now that marching season was over the month dragged on really late as I waited for _him_. I had asked him why, but he always said it was for his business.

One night it got really bad. The kids were at my parents' house, and James was staying at his friends. It was nine o'clock and still no sign of Liam. Usually he would come home early, kiss me goodnight and trudge up to bed, but Friday nights we usually made love at this time

10 o'clock, still not a sound. I put my hand on my tummy, tomorrow Liam and I will find out the gender of our baby and I was pretty excited I hope it would be a boy but Liam is hoping for a girl, we even had a small argument over that.

11 o'clock, still no sign of him and I started pacing the floor. My head filled with fussiness and now I was starting to get mad. He wasn't home by this time where the heck is he! He was supposed to be home six hours ago! I was mad!

12 o'clock. Was that the car? Nope, just one that passed by, okay business is no excuse this time, he's going to tell me where he's been or he's going to pay! Suddenly there was a car door slam outside the house and I realized that it was Liam.

I put on my best expressionless face as he came in and quietly shut the front door behind him into the hallway and as he stopped when he got to the living room my eyes on him as we stared at each other.

"Where've you been?" I asked as casually as my voice would allow.

"Business."

"Yeah right. Tell me." I stood up and walked over to him giving him a hug. He did very shortly.

"Business. It's close to Christmas, I'm our later now."

"Oh really? I called you're work today; they said you left at your usual time at four. What's up with that?"

"You called me!" He seemed shocked and surprised, "Why?"

"Oh I don't know Liam. My husband is missing at night these days and your wife is worried!"

He seems to think about an answer for a second then said loudly, raising his voice, "Oh a guy can't have fun anymore? He always has to be stuck at home!"

"Liam! You're _never_ home! I hardly see you anymore!" I yelled causing him to take a step back as fire burned inside of me for waiting seven hours for him to get home, "Liam I never see you anymore! You missed MI and I know 'business' yeah right. I called you're work and there was no business trip that week!"

"Miley! Calm down! Don't you care that I'm the one keeping food on the table and clothes on our backs!"

"Liam I know but—you're excuses are getting untruthful Liam. We agreed to never keep secrets so spill!" I yelled louder.

"Miley, you're over exaggerating! Stop and leave me alone. You take care of yourself and I'll take care of me. Leave me alone!" With that he stormed upstairs.

After I had calmed down a bit I sat on the couch. Usually after we had both calmed down he would usually come downstairs and he would apologize and we would make up with either make out or sex, but he didn't come down in the minutes following.

Maybe I really pissed him off then? I slowly got up and made my way upstairs to our bedroom. I looked inside and the first thing I noticed was that Liam was already fast asleep on the bed. He didn't even remember! Man! This was a first time! I still love him, but man he just forgets about and apology!

I closed the door and I didn't even do it quietly as I went back downstairs again.

I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone and dialed the first number that came into my head. Nick's.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Nick?" I said carefully fully scared of what he could think if I called him in the middle of the night.

"Miley!" Suddenly I can tell that he was wide awake, "Are you hurt? Are you okay? What's wrong!"

"I'm alright." I stated more as a question, "Nick are you alone tonight at your house?"

"Yes why? What do you need? What's wrong?" He repeats.

"Can I come over?" I wanted to avoid the last question as much as I can anyway. I hoped he said yes, I really did not feel like staying here tonight at all. I don't want to be woken up by Liam and we argue some more.

"Of course. Want me to come and pick you up, are you able to drive?"

"Yes Nick, I'm not drunk, I'll be there in an hour."

"Right, I'll be ready. Drive safely." And we hung up.

I went up to the laundry room and grabbed an extra pair of pajamas, I just decided to put them on that way it wouldn't be awkward if I did change there. I got my keys, grabbed my winter coat and my wallet and headed for the door. I pulled away from the driveway and I managed to make it to the highway before letting my tears flow. I cried and cried.

This was the first argument that we hadn't had made-up sex or anything. I really hated everything with my husband but it just seems like we do that all the time now. In fact, it's almost to the point of I don't know if I love him anymore. He's been gone, he doesn't even come to lunch anymore, it's like he didn't even care about me.

I cared so much for him though, so very much to the point of where I would take a bullet for him. Yes I must still love him for my children's sake.

By the time I reached Hucey, luckily I could still see and I didn't get in an accident which was a really good thing. I searched the town for his house. Luckily it was a pretty small town and I found it on the corner of a street. I pulled up next to his pick-up and I sat there in the car idling, trying to calm myself down. I was so worked up.

I put my head in my hands, shivering as I turned my car off. I cried harder. I hated this! Why did we fight? He's my soul mate for crying out loud, why are we doing this! Why are we _fighting_!

I heard a tap-tap on my window as I sobbed and I jumped in fright as I saw that it was only Nick.

"Open up Miley," he said seriously to me and I could see the pain on his face by him looking at me in this state of disaster. Slowly I pushed the button and the door was swung open quickly. Cold air rushed at me and Nick murmured, "Oh Miley…" And then there were warm arms around me as he hugged me to his chest. It was so comforting for him to be there, he was nice and warm and after a bit of shivering I was done being cold.

Eventually I stopped sobbing and I just had tears running down my face. He kept giving me words of comfort, saying that everything was okay, you're fine, you'll be fine, or I'm here for you always. Finally I found my voice as it cracked I winced, "Can we go in now?"

"Of course, come on."

I was very award of his hand supporting my back as he led me up to the house, "So where am I sleeping?"

He looked down, "I don't have an extra bed as because I'm moving to a farm at this particular moment, but if you want my bed I'll take the couch…"

"No!" He looked at me strangely, "I—I mean…I just don't want to be left alone. I've been alone all week."

"Alright. I'll sleep up there with you." He gave the faintest of smiles I noticed and I looked down. I didn't not feel like smiling at all.

He led me upstairs and he carefully laid me on the bed. He threw off his jacket and I noticed that he wasn't even wearing a shirt. "Sorry," he muttered, "I could put on a shirt if you want me too."

"No no. You're fine. It's okay," I smiled; it was the first time I had in days smiled for real instead of fake. Man he was smokin' hot…Wait why am I thinking that! I laid down as he did. His body was turned to me and I was on my back. I almost asked if he would cuddle with me but I held back. I didn't want to make him feel awkward or anything.

"Goodnight Miley. I hope you feel better later in the morning." I could feel his eyes on me as I closed mine.

"I always do…" I said before finally drifting to sleep as dreams of Nick and the future filled my head.

The next morning I woke up to a very good smell of breakfast I kept my eyes closed. And I smiled, I had a good dream last night that I was sleeping next to Nick in his bed and I had drove over crying because Liam and I had a fight that never was fixed.

As soon as I opened my eyes I realized that it was not a dream at all. The room I was in was not _our_ room, but Nick's. Tears came to my eyes as I sat up in bed. How could this possibly have happened in such few months?

As I wiped my eyes there was a soft knock on the door and I didn't say anything since I was in a daze. I saw Nick's head peek through as he looked at me and smiled which I smiled back weakly, "Hey I made you breakfast." He smiled at me as he came fully into the room with a trey of what looked like two omelets and a glass of apple juice.

He was wearing a green striped collar long-sleeved shirt and that brought back moments of high school of where he used to wear these collared shirts all the time and every day. He was also wearing jeans.

He came and sat next to me on the bed and then handed me the trey. I started eating in the silence and it was not awkward at all, it just was quiet. That was the way Nick was, he was a shy, quiet guy and I've always like that about him.

When I finished eating I felt much better. I had realized that I was actually starving because I never had dinner because Liam never called to tell me I should. Nick looked at me weirdly, "You hungry, you want more? I can go get more food."

"No, it's fine. I probably shouldn't be eating very much anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I set the trey right next to me as I licked my lips, "Thanks for the meal, that was really delicious."

"You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Nick? Do you-" I stopped not sure of what I wanted right then. I mean, I wanted him to come to my appointment but should I let him?

"Go on Miley, what do you need me to do?"

I—uh. Since Nick…Okay we got into a fight last night." I looked down in shame.

"Hey," He put his finger to my chin and brought it up, "Never apologize for something you can't control. You did nothing wrong, I can tell by the way your acting. You're the better person. So what is it that you need?"

"Nick. Can you come with me to find the gender?"

Automatically his face brightened happily but then turned down into sadness, "but isn't your husband going?" He paused.

"Oh probably not. Who knows he could've forgotten about it by now. I mean it was a pretty heated fight."

"Okay I will then. For you though, not him." I nodded as I grabbed my keys, "Where are you going?"

"To grab my clothes, they're still back in the car, I'm not going to wear pajamas at my appointment!"

"I'll get it for you."

"No Nick, I want to be moving please don't," I pleaded yet in a commanding voice. I really didn't want to just sit here and do nothing as because my mind would wonder into Liam, but if I actually moved my body I would be preoccupied.

I walked out of the house and I got to my car and I picked up my clothes I saw my phone on the seat and I picked that up as well. There was a text from Liam. I rolled my eyes and quickly read:

I'm sorry babe. Please come home!

"Whatever, you just want sex." I said as I walked into the house.

"What?" Nick said coming up next to me.

"Oh, it's just Liam on a text."

"What'd he say?"

"Just apologized and asked me home…"

"And?"

"And nothing, I didn't reply back…OH!" I suddenly yelled dropping my clothes as my belly just was kicked from my body and it was a hard kick.

From the sudden strength of unexpected force I fell forward towards Nick who was standing there. Lucky for both of us we stayed upright but he still held me up, "What's wrong!"

"It—it was my child! Wow!"

"Woah. They must be strong in order to knock you over!"

"Not really, it's just I was not expecting it at all. It's been a few years since I've had a kid Nick, just about seven years!"

"That's okay. As long as we didn't both fall over, we're good." He smiled at me before hugging me a last time and bending over and picking up my clothes for me.

"Thank you," I took my clothes and then I walked upstairs and changed. I was wearing my college university 'I heart Montana Grizzlies' maroon shirt, and my favorite pair of jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and then headed back downstairs also throwing on my Disneyland twenty year anniversary jacket that I got back at the end of my sophomore year on the California trip.

As I came downstairs I was saying, "Nick, my appointments at 11:15, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Sure, got anything good?"

"Hmm…how about Band Geek Love? I know that's your favorite book."

"It is. How…is the question?" I asked in amazement.

"You told me on one of our facebook conversations."

"Oh that's right! Nice memory!" I smiled at him.

"Well I tend to have a very good memory when it comes to stuff with you…I mean…" He paused as he realized what he just said and he looked down, his face turning red, "I—I meant-"

I laughed, "That's okay Nick, and you're just fine. It's okay, don't be embarrassed. Let's just watch the movie now."

"Okay, great, I'll go get some popcorn and the movies in the cupboard there." I nodded as he walked back into the kitchen and I went over to the cupboard. As I opened it I realized there were very few movies in here. I automatically spotted Band Geek Love, but I also saw others of my favorites, "Sound of Music," "August Rush," "Titanic," and I even saw "Hannah Montana" season episodes in the back. These were _all_ my favorites and he had everyone of them. I pulled out Band Geek Love and shut the cupboard. Why did he have all movies that I liked including the chick movie "The Notebook"! Weird but okay.

I placed the movie in the DVD player and I waited while the previews of other movies were coming up. As I waited I noticed the smell of popcorn coming from the kitchen and it smelled wonderful, I was starving but that was probably just a pregnant thing, oh well.

The menu popped up and the screen was just like the cover of the book of a girl with a trumpet and her eyes were covered by the title of the movie with a pink banner.

I then heard Nick walk in the room with a giant bowl of popcorn, "Ready?" I asked with the remote in my hand waiting to push play.

"Of course, go ahead."

I did. The movie started and Nick came and sat next to me. He sat pretty close to our shoulders and legs were touching side-by-side, "Just so you don't have to lean to get popcorn." He muttered and I smiled up at him.

The movie started and simultaneously I watched it as I kept grabbing popcorn. Midway through the movie I reached in for more popcorn…but there was none left. I looked at the now empty bowl but only had kernels in it and then I looked back up at Nick's face, "You ate it all!" I teased jokingly.

"Well sorry, but I only had gotten a couple pieces!"

I laughed because he had sounded serious, "I'm just kidding you!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh you're going to get it!" With that he put the bowl on the coffee table and then started tickling my sides in amazingly smart places. I started giggling trying to push him off, but it didn't work he was too strong. Now nobody knew how to tickle me besides my parents, my husband, and I guess now Nick apparently just found out.

I laughed harder trying to squiggle my way out of his arms and the effect was how I was laying on my back and I was giggling myself in his couch trying to get away from him. But he just kept tickling me harder than normal, "Nick stop torturing me! Stop it."

He laughed, "Oh but you like it!" But luckily he stopped because I really had to gasp for air because I couldn't breathe anymore because of laughing so much. He sat up and got off of me still chuckling to himself, then he gave me a hand as he pulled me to a sitting position.

"Aww we missed part of the movie!" I gasped.

"That's okay. Haven't you seen it?"

"I own it."

"Well, point proven, so you've seen it?"

I giggled, "Yeah. Let's just keep watching the movie." As I kept watching the movie I thought a lot about what just happened. Nick was on top of me and he was tickling me, that I know, but when he was doing that all my worries seemed to just fade away, like there was nothing bad in the world and I was just a teenager in love again.

Liam used to tickle me too, but he never stopped when I said too, he just kept going until I called truce or told him that I would make love to him later that night. But Nick…wow he stopped when I asked him too and I like that, it's just I wasn't used to that feeling at all.

But it was actually really nice and comforting, he had respected me and I really liked that a lot, it was so nice. I continued watching the movie and occasionally my eyes would go to the person sitting right next to me. And a couple of times I caught him looking at me, but he never caught me. I had jitterbugs in my stomach and there would be kicks from my child inside of me, but I was prepared for that already.

When the credits rolled up Nick turned to me, "So, good movie?"

I turned to him, "Are you kidding me? It wasn't good it was fantastic!" I said bouncing on the couch up and down. Man I really loved this movie because it was about marching band and of course I love marching band and I already missed those classes that I had to teach for it, but oh well next season I'm sure was going to come soon enough.

He chuckled, "Yeah I love it too…"

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have Hannah Montana in your cupboard?"

"Oh—you saw all the movies?"

"Yeah…"

"Well—I like those movies actually. I like watching chick flicks as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Of course, but I'm a girl, I'm supposed to."

"Gender doesn't matter Miley."

"I know, but-"

"No buts—I just like those movies okay?"

I nodded then I looked at my watch, "Its 10:45 we should probably get going."

"Okay, let's go find the gender-then."

I nodded my head once and we both got up and he turned off the entertainment center and then we were in the car heading to the OBGYN hospital and by the time we arrived I was so excited, "Oh my gosh Nick. I'm going to find out if my baby's going to be an Olivia or Evan!

"I'm sure it's a boy Miley."

"And why do you say that?" I ask in amazement that he would ever just say something so personal. I say as we walked towards the office.

"Because I can just tell. Do you want a boy?"

"Well yeah, but Liam wants another girl.""

"Don't worry about him, but if your happy, I'm happy."

"Great, thanks." I say stepping into the office. I then told my name and they told me it was going to be about ten minutes waiting."

We sat in the waiting chairs in silence as there were two little girls playing at the play corner; they looked to be about two and three. Their parents watching them with joy, the mother holding her stomach and holding her husband's hand, they joked like they were in love and young as they kept glancing at each other.

My situation? I was with one of my best friends, x-crush, with a husband at home probably hating me and five kids have to worry about. The couple looked at us and I could tell by their eyes that they knew we weren't together as because Nick sat two seats down from me.

Five minutes later the couple was called with their two daughters and it was Nick and I. I finally had the courage to ask him, "So why are you sitting so far away from me again?"

"Because…" He muttered, "You're husband might come."

"I don't know, it was a pretty big argument, I just don't know."

At that point I heard a voice murmur to the lady at the front desk and a couple seconds later Liam emerged from the doorway his face finding mine and there was an apologetic look on his face.

He said, "Miley honey, I'm so sorry about last night, I haven't been getting sleep and you know that. I was tired which is why when I closed my eyes to think…I fell asleep instead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, it was a firm grip. I pulled my hand away not believing him.

"How do I know what you're telling me is true? And that you're honestly saying it?"

"Miley." He looks me straight in the eyes as he grabs my face and pushes my chin up and it forces me to look at him, "I love you so much, and I really am sorry for all this tension and behavior. I knew it's wrong but I can't quit this job. We can't afford for me to quit a really good paying job only to find a job in lower class. I love you. Please Miley, please forgive me?"

"Okay…"

The doctor walked into the room, "Mrs. Hemsworth. I'm ready for you now." The doctor smiled at me and I got up and followed Liam into the next room. I had Nick on my mind the whole time and just before I left through the door I said back to him, "Please wait for me" And the door shut.

I came into a room and the doctor instructed me to put on the matching hospital gown that everyone wears. I told her thank you and she walked out of the room and as I took off my clothes to put my gown on I could feel Liam staring at me, but I just ignored him.

I sat on the bed and leaned back up against the fluffy pillows until the doctor came in, "Your ready to see what gender the baby will be Mr. and Mrs. Hemsworth?"

"Yes!" I said excited, I just hoped I wouldn't have twins again, because that is very rare and I love Brendan and Claire, but one pair is just enough!

"Okay then, this will feel a little cool." She was holding up the gel stuff that goes on my belly. I nodded and she put the gel on my belly as she lifted up the top part of my gown.

At that point Liam came over and stood next to me and he grabbed my hand holding it tight but not to the point of crushing it as the doctor got the machine out and ready, "Ready for a boy or girl Liam?"

"It'll be a little girl honey."

I decided not to argue since we would be finding the gender anyway in a couple of minutes.

I watched the baby screen as I indeed saw the little person that was causing me pain when it would kick. Having enough experience with my other kids, I found the little heartbeat of our child, and it was thumping on its own will.

"Congratulations, you guys are going to have a baby boy!"

"Yay!" I said giving a big grin before turning to my husband and my smile faltered, "Honey?"

He turned to me, "That's great honey. You got your wish of a baby boy…" He didn't really seem so happy, but why was he _so_ bothered by this. It was a boy! He can teach him football or something. Liam was always good at raising James and Brendan up right.

"I'll just leave you too alone." Said the doctor who for sure probably noticed the tension that had just sprung up between us. She left the room and I turned to Liam.

"What is wrong Liam? What the hell is your problem lately! You said you would be happy no matter what gender our kid was going to be!"

"I know, I just was hoping for a girl…"

"Why? We've got enough, I'm not taking sides because I like boys better, it's just it happened to be a boy. Why do you make it such a big deal?"

"I'm sorry okay? Just…ugh!" At this point he was at the door and he put his hands up to his head. "I'm leaving town for a couple days. Don't look for me. I can't deal with this now. Give me a fucking break!" He yelled turning to me and looking at me one last time before storming out and leaving.

I huffed, why does he have to be so difficult. _And he cussed at me? _He _never_ cussed at me unless he was stressed. And the only time he's ever stressed is when he's doing to much at work and from the way he's been acting lately that explains everything. It was closer to Christmas and everyone's instruments would want to be tuned and what not for the new year. How could I be possibly so stupid to think of anything else. I'm so stupid!

I sat up and pulled on my clothes when I finished, the doctor came in and told me that I was now free to go. I nodded to her so she would know and I double checked the room to see if I would forget anything but when I remembered that I didn't have anything I walked out and to the waiting room.

I automatically spotted Nick who had his head in his hands and he looked really tired. Part of it could be because I woke him up in the middle of the night and disrupted his sleeping pattern.

I went up to him, "Nick?"

He looked up at me and realized that it was me he gave a big grin to, "So how'd it go?" He stood up giving me a hug before he realized that I was not in the happy mood I was supposed to be in, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No, what? Tell me Miley, you can't get out of it now."

"I'm having a boy…"

Automatically he knew exactly why I felt like this. Nick was good like that. He knew a lot about me in the time we've been friends these short few months, "Oh Miley. Don't cry."

"He's leaving." I sobbed as I just let the tears flow out just like they had the night before I was losing Liam no matter how hard I tried not to.

"Oh Miley!" He hugged me tight as I cried in his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He rubbed my back in circles and no matter how bad I felt I fell into his arms. I took in his scent, felt his hands on my back; comforting and nice.

I felt safe.

I thought I felt right in Liam's arms? No Nick made me feel safe, warm, and totally protected. We stayed in this position for awhile before I pulled away, "I need to get home. The kids are coming in a couple hours and who knows what Liam did to the house."

"Okay. Let's go." With that we walked out of the office and as we were walking to the car I was vaguely aware that Nick was holding hands with me like he was best friends with me and just comforting me. My face grew red I could feel it, but I just tried to ignore that reason.

He opened the door and I muttered a 'thank you' before getting in.

We drove back to his house in a comfortable silence. When we arrived I got out of the truck and as I was getting in my car Nick held the door open so I was sitting in the driver's seat ready to close it.

"Hey Miley, do you want to go out tonight? I mean the kids can come. You really need to get a break."

"Michael, I don't know…" I said, not sure.

"Come on Miley, it'll be fun!"

"Where?"

"It's just to Boondocks, come on it'll be fun!"

"Fine. What time shall I meet you there then?" I said giving in only because I really didn't want to be left alone tonight if Liam wasn't going to be there.

"Around five o'clock will probably be good time to come. Hey, don't have dinner, I'll order the pizza room."

"Why? We can eat, and besides isn't it way too late to book the place just for an hour?"

"Oh I'll make sure, just be there at five?" He pleaded.

"Okay, for a friend then."

"Just friends." At that point he broke eye contact, "I'll see you later Laura. Um…bye…" He shut the car door and I pulled out of the driveway. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but he never had the chance to say it.

I drove home thinking about tonight. What should I wear? Should I be formal, informal? Keep my hair up, or down? Wait why am I thinking like I'm going on a date with my best friend when I have a husband? A husband who is not home and won't be home tonight, Michael was right, I do need to get out and have fun tonight.

I pulled in the driveway and I walked into the house and from what I could hear upstairs, Kirsten was practicing, Kiere and James were practicing their parts for jazz band. I heard Brendan on the piano with Kiere as they played their duet for the upcoming recital.

I walked in and shut the door and yelled, "Mommy's home!"

There was a pounding of keys, the stop of all musical instruments and little patter of feet run downstairs and across the bottom floor.

Then there were arms that ran to hug me. Shocked I almost fell over but I managed to stay upright. "It's good to see you guys too. What's wrong?"

"Daddy said you weren't here last night and we were wondering when you were going to finally be home!" Said Claire as she and Brendan held me tighter.

"How long have you guys been home?"

"All day mom. Where were you?" Said Kiere looking at me giving me a look which was suspicious.

"I spent the night somewhere else, I needed to get out for a day."

"Mom, where were you." James asked giving me a glare, "This is the first time you're actually out of the house until we got home."

"James not now okay?" I told him straight in the eye, half-pleading, half-demanding. I tried to give him a look that said later, especially not when Brendan and Claire were in the room. I would tell them.

James nodded, good, I'm glad he understood my inquisition. I didn't want them to question me, for I didn't want them to find out that I slept at another man's house last night, even if he is my best friend.

"Okay everyone we are going out tonight, who wants to go to Boondocks!"

Brendan and Claire jumped up and down and the rest of my kids all had shocked faces.

"Mom, are we really going?" Asked Kirsten, "We haven't been to Boondocks-"

"In ages," I finished, "I know, my friend Nick invited us for dinner and to have a great fun night. We are also going to have a pizza dinner!"

"Yay!" Screamed Brendan and Claire. Good. They were happy. But eventually my face had to turn to my two oldest children. James looked puzzled but Kiere was looking at me in shock.

"Who's Nick…?" Began James but then realization hit, "Wait a minute…is he the guy from that camping trip we had awhile ago?"

I nodded my head, "Yes James. He was one of my best friends in high school, until he went into the air force, he never left my side.

"Oh mom…" Said Kiere shaking her head.

"What? Aren't you just fine with this?"

"Yes, but—nevermind."

"Woah, tell me. What's on your mind Kiere?"

"Are you getting rid of Liam for Nick?..." She asked and then looked down as I gaped at her. James looked shocked too.

"No of course not honey. It's just your father left town and I'm sad so Nick volunteered. Kiere, nobody could ever replace your dad." As soon as I said that I knew it was a lie. Nick would've probably been a really good father. Instead of Kiere's nose and mouth that was Liam's; they probably could've been Nick's.

"Okay. I'll go change now. I love you mom."

"You too honey." I kissed her forehead and then she walked off. James was still staring at me.

"Mom, what's going on?"

I knew he was going to ask me, but now was not the right time to tell him about Nick and how I used to have a major crush on him, but it would harm their image of me being married to a guy I love. Their father, "Not now James, we leave in ten minutes so if you want to change you better do so now."

He nodded still with curiosity on his face he skipped upstairs to his room.

After forty-five minutes of driving and four minutes to find a parking space, we all got out of the car and walked up to the front of the building.

Brendan and Claire were playing with a statue nearby and Kirsten was looking inside awestruck at what all she was seeing, Kiere, James, and I all looked around to try and find Nick. Although they didn't know what car they would be driving, I did and I searched for it every time a car would pass.

I finally spotted it in the first five minutes we stood there, but I didn't say anything as I watched the driver get out and lock his car. Automatically I knew it was Nick as soon as he turned, no matter the distance.

As he walked up I heard a squeal next to me and I could tell that Kiere had just spotted him as well. "Mom, it's him! It's him!"

"I know, shush!" I said getting extremely nervous as he was coming towards us. Man I hope I look okay. No make-up smeared. Does my hair look fine? Do I have wrinkles in my clothing? Gosh when am I ever _this_ nervous! This isn't even a date and besides, we're Just Friends."

So I got myself into practiced mode as he came up to me, "Hey Laura."

"Hey Nick. You ready?" I asked coolly.

"Whenever you are." He replied smiling as he winked and eyed at me carefully.

I had my hair up in as simple ponytail, plus I was wearing one of my favorite sweater and a pair of jeans. "You look nice." He commented as he came up beside us.

I tried not to blush as my kids were right there, but I hardly doubt I succeeded, "Thanks, did you get the pizza place booked?" I added in an undertone, so only he could hear.

"Yes." He whispered back, then turned to the kids, "Are you guys all ready for some pizza!"

"Yay!" Cheered Brendan.

"Is there pop too?" Asked Claire running up to Nick.

"Of course, all the soda you can have…" I cheered my throat. Never say that to my kid's buster, especially the young ones, they won't want to go to sleep. They would just be bouncing off the walls and I cannot have that tonight. "I mean…however much your mother will allow you to drink." He said straight to the point.

But the kids were too far gone to do much of anything else as they ran into the building. I turned to James, "Can you watch the twins James?"

"Yes mother, I'm going there straight away."

"Are you sure, I mean if you have other plans…" I trailed.

"No mother, this is just fine. It's okay; you need to have fun with Nick." He added in an undertone to me.

"Thank you honey."

"Mom, Kirsten and I will go off and play. Have fun with Nick. "And with that she winked at me and walked off. I quickly looked at Nick to see if he saw that, but he was too busy looking around to notice. Thank goodness! I had too much time to dwell on what just happened for Nick held out an arm gesturing me to the building.

I gave him a weak smile as he led me into Boondocks without having to touch me. We walked in and suddenly there was a blast of very loud music as I came into what you would call a 'party' scene.

"So what do you want to do first Miss Miley?" He asked politely.

"Um…" Since I was still in a rotten mood from what Liam put me in I decided that I actually really wanted to shoot something, "Can we go to a shooting game, I really feel the need…" I looked at him in with curiosity to see what he would say or do, but he didn't look disappointed at all. In fact, he just nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay, it's your time, but first let's go grab our tokens first." He chuckled, "You kinda need them to play."

I smiled, "Yeah, sort of."

We walked over to the front desk and he said his last name and we received quite a bagful of tokens, "Jeez Nick! We need to find the kids-" I looked behind me searching for James or even Kiere, but I felt an arm turn me around back to face him.

"Miley, don't worry about it, James and Kiere have bags similar in size."

"What? How could you possibly afford that many tokens? I mean how much do I owe you? When can I-" I said this all in a rush until he put his finger to my lips.

At this point I shut up and the only thing I was thinking was the fact that Nick's finger was on my lips and I felt a sudden urge to want to kiss it, but I resisted, and all too soon he put his hand down, "Don't worry Miley. You don't have to pay."

"Are you sure, because if I-"

"Miley." He said firmly, "It's okay. Don't worry about it," Something in his voice made me not want to argue and I knew it was better not to. I knew that Liam and I, man we'd be killing each other right now, but Nick wasn't Liam. He was Nick and he was also nice and calm.

"Okay," I gave in and he smiled as I put my head down. He pushed my chin back up, "I'm sorry, but this is your night. Can you please just enjoy it?" I suppose I could without having to pay for something for once in my life.

"Okay…Let's go shoot some evil!"

"That's more like the Miley I know!" And with that I probably caught him by surprise as I ran to the first gun game I saw, with him trailing closely behind.

After that we played a couple rounds of miniature golf even though it was the same course. I won the first two games, but he creamed me in the third round.

We then want inside the pizza room and the kids were already there catching but we just joined them. After a pretty filing meal, of pizza and soda it was game time again and I told James and Kiere to meet at laser tag in three hours for an ultimate face-off. They agreed and by the looks on their faces they were anxious to play it since it was more of an 'older' teenager game, especially from the mini gold and water squirt boats.

Nick pulled me over to a bench off to the side and I was glad of being able to slow down for a bit.

"Have you had fun Miley?"

"Yes loads Nick. Thank you very much, I really needed to keep and stay out of the house."

"Well, I'm glad." He smiled, "You ready for Evan to come?" He asked.

"Yes, but Liam…I can tell that he really wanted a girl, but now could I possibly change that? God gives me whatever and I respect that, but maybe I should've had a girl…" I looked down thinking that, the whole sex of the baby is the reason that Liam hates me.

"No Miley. Never say that, I'm sure he's frustrated that he didn't get what he wanted, but he shouldn't control and take out his frustration on you. Just be normal, I'm sure he'll think otherwise once he sees Evan born."

I looked to that day in my head but I saw no smile on his face, just disappointment. "I highly doubt that Nick, but okay." I looked up in his eyes and faked a smile that he didn't seem to notice was wrong. That is until he looked at my eyes.

"Just believe me Miley."

I gave in, "Okay." I smiled and he smiled back. Before he could tell that I was staring at him for a long time, I turned my head forward and watched the sun as it set.

It was actually really beautiful, the yellows were turning golden and then a light pink hue came a couple minutes later, closely following by purple. It was so majestic and I felt the urge to thank God for sunsets and I did. It was so beautiful especially because the mountains were on the horizon.

I turned back to Nick because I could feel his eyes staring at me since I looked away. We made eye contact and the butterflies from long ago in high school resurfaced. I felt suddenly nervous, yet calm, I didn't have to worry about a thing. I felt excited to be here yet extremely peaceful for there was not going to be a moment like this for awhile. I felt relaxed, like I had just had a massage from Liam, even though he hadn't given me one for several years.

I smiled at him, butterflies still going I had the urge to lean over and kiss those luscious pink lips, but I resisted. Why did I have these feelings? Why did I want to kiss my best friend of only three years of talking to him? Why was I wanting him to wrap his arms around me and say that, everything was going to be okay, kissing me on the forehead while I cried? The only news on that I could think of that was rational was that I was falling out of love with Liam and plunging into the love of Nick Jonas…

Laser tag came soon enough and for the first game on my team was all the girls, Kiere, Kirsten, and Claire. And Nick was with James and Brendan. He apparently asked for special benefits of only us as a family and he allowed in the laser tagging room only. I was actually pretty grateful of that.

I told my daughter to be the ones that hung and I'll stay back at base and defend. They agreed smartly and so while they ran (or walked, played by the rules) off to go hunt, I was stuck at base waiting for the opposing orange team to come. (We were green).

Apparently my kids were great and we got to their base first. So we won!

The next round we switched the younger and older kids. So it was me, Claire, Brendan, and Kirsten. Nick, James, and Kiere were a team. It didn't seem fair, but soon our green team won again.

All of us were having a blast and having fun and decided on one more round with other people on another team against our family.

But Nick being a great sport said that he would be on the other team because he wasn't 'part of the family'. I objected but it was too late. Oh well, I'll be sure to get him!

This time the kids would stay at base and the older ones would go out with me. We would all sneak out to go and try and attack the orange base.

So James and I set off across the large room, him in front and I in back, soon we came to a fork and he said he'll go left and I go right I nodded and then continued on my way.

All of a sudden I heard a yell and I stood up in reaction wondering if there was the 'enemy' somewhere trying to play with my head if they already caught me, but as soon as I did that a big orange blob was collided right into me.

I didn't scream as the person fell at me knocking my breath out as I fell backwards. I dropped the heavy gun so it would fall in-between us and I put out my arms to try and break my fall. Luckily I managed to avoid hitting my head but I was sure was winded.

"Sorry…sorry…the guy tripped me…" Said my intruder and their hands were on the floor, either side of me, one of their legs in-between mine dangerously close to my center. I recognized the voice automatically since the first sorry and I gasped. It was Nick.

"It's okay Nick." I said looking up at the very familiar face, inches away from mine.

I heard a gasp and then I felt a sudden bump hit my stomach down below as soon as I noticed I saw his face blush as I giggled and he rolled off of me, "Sorry…" He mumbled again as he stood up and gave me a hand up. "I—uh-"

"It's alright Nick." I said, I knew exactly why that happened, it happened when he realized it was me and we were in a pretty intimate position, "It could happen to anyone."

"Uh…yeah…" He had his head down still in embarrassment and I couldn't help but look down at the large bump indicating a hard-on. I just gave him in the time span of a minute.

"Fine then. I shoot you; you die and forget this whole thing ever happened?" I asked still giggling. Still embarrassed he just nodded his head.

Still giggling I shot the areas to gain points for our team.

After five minutes of shooting him, the game ended and he went to orange base and I to green to take off our equipment.

The kids were laughing outside and talking about how many points they had gotten and describing the shots they made.

Then Nick came out, his hard-on was now barely noticeable thank goodness, but only I and he could tell that it was still there. I smiled at him and he could tell he knew what I was thinking; I turned my attention to the kids, "Guys, why don't you go outside and get in the trunk, but thank Mr. Jonas for dinner and the fun."

They all said thank you's and goodbye as they left out of the door. I stayed behind for a last minute chat, "Thanks for a wonderful night Nick. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled, I'm glad. Maybe we could do it again sometime…"

"Yeah maybe…Just be sure not to land on me in the future, you're lucky there was nobody around and it was dark in there."

"Yeah, I'll try not to. Have a safe trip home Miley."

"You too. Bye." He nodded and gave me a very nice hug of where I didn't want to let go, and I left Boondocks.

As I lay in bed that night alone, since Liam was gone, I thought about today. Nick was there when I found the gender, and he wasn't upset like Liam. I had fun at Boondocks, even when I was just sitting with him on the bench outside. But when I saw his hard-on in the laser tag room, that changed. He still liked me, he showed it. My body was responding too when his thigh was in-between my legs touching my center. He was intimately touching me and I _loved_ it!

I was turned on far beyond belief and I had to breathe in order to control it, but I realized that I was going down a dangerous road. I had to stop seeing Nick since my feelings are becoming more than mutual. But I couldn't…I was falling in love with my best friend, Nick Jonas…


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

It now seems that our fighting has gotten worse and worse. We keep yelling at each other for even no reason at all and when we aren't yelling or faces at each other, we're just having safe sex. In-between my legs are getting really sore, but I just ignore that. I know deep down inside me, he's intentually not hurting me, but I'm really starting to hate sex even if he does still bring me to an organism every night.

Our kids even knew now that their parents fight, it's ridiculous, but when a fight starts to break out whoever is in the room leaves and goes to comfort the young ones. I feel so bad but am I just supposed to let Liam control my whole life.

Once it got so bad that he was gone for a whole week and I mourned for him. It was actually this week. He's been gone for seven days and I was miserable. When he comes home I will apologize and then we'll have safe sex. I know I'm in a rotten relationship, but I'm the one who is not going to give up for a divorce. I hate being divorced in the first place. Just the thought of the 'd' word sends shivers down my spine, I hate it.

The kids were in their designated rooms and I was sitting on the couch drinking hot cocoa. It was the middle of December and two weeks until Christmas. Man this was the last week of school before break and I was extremely happy for the coming week to just relax, even Liam was off work as I called his work place, which was closed all break as well, so he couldn't deny the time of where we headed to sort our relationship.

I looked at my stomach; it had been four months or so when I found out when I was pregnant. My boy was in my stomach and I loved him so dearly already even though he wasn't even born yet. I'm sure Liam will love him once he's born. That's how the saying goes anyway. A mother loves a child as soon as they know about it, and a father loves a child once they hold it.

I heard the front door open and close and I knew exactly who it was. I waited patiently as he took his time hanging his coat and putting his shoes on the carpet. He was a good man, but I believe as this, the busiest season of eth year, therefore extremely stressed out.

He walked in looking gloomy, but when he saw me his face brightened up to a smile and I smiled in return, "Honey I'm sor-" He started.

"No Liam. I was wrong. Don't you remember the mood swings I get from being pregnant? I apologize."

"No Miley. I was wrong, I've just been so stressed lately what with this is the first year we're closing shop for two weeks, so automatically all the schools want their percussion instruments tuned before break. It's crazy!"

"It's okay Liam, I forgive you." I said meaning it. I still really loved him; I looked down, "So now I suppose you want to go to the bedroom now."

"No."

I looked up at him quickly, "What?"

"No Miley. I've been treating you terribly and I'm so very sorry. I want this Christmas to be yelling free. I love you and I don't want to have sex with you to prove that." With that he sat on the couch as I watched him and he leaned over and gave me a kiss that held so much passion of which I missed for a very long time, but it was so _nice_.

I returned the kiss gratefully and we let go and I was breathing deeply. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. This was a good moment and I didn't want to ever change it.

I heard a stumble of feet on the stairs coming down and I looked to see James and Kiere come running. Kiere looked like she had been crying five minutes ago and James's mouth was open as he took in the scene.

"Mom are you alright?" He asked very carefully.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course James, why wouldn't I be? You're father and I were just talking."

Kiere gasped and she and James exchanged glances, Kiere turned back to me quickly, "Mom you and dad aren't getting a…a-"

"What?"

"A divorce…"

"What!" Yelled Liam, "No, I would never divorce your mother sweetie I love her too much. Don't think like that!"

"I'm sorry dad, but it's just like all the other families in the neighborhood." Mumbled James, but we both heard him.

"Oh guys." I started, "Not unless it is for a complete necessary we're not going to divorce, we love each other like dad just said, but we're not 'other families'. Just don't worry about it." They nodded and went back upstairs to their rooms no doubt. I turned to Liam.

"How did they ever come to the conclusion of us being divorced?" I asked starting to freak out a little.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, "Just don't worry about it honey. They know we won't divorce, we're just in a rough patch right now."

I nodded, "Alright, it's just—I" I lost my words that I was going to say.

"I know, exactly what you mean honey. Just drop it and let's enjoy what we've got right now."

I nodded cuddling up into him. It felt so nice to actually relax in his arms after a long time that we had been fighting. I wanted to talk about it but I knew better than to talk about it right now. I was happy and I hoped nothing was going to change that…Boy was I wrong…

Friday was finally here and I was really happy. After school Liam said that he was going to take the kids out for the night and come back tomorrow afternoon but they would leave at six or so.

But first I needed to think about today's school day. I hadn't scheduled zero hour unless the kids wanted the class but the only person who wanted it was Mike and I thought that it was cool, so I just told him he could come in and practice or something. He thankfully agreed to that.

I although came early to check my e-mail and I saw a letter from Hannah, I eagerly opened and read it:

Dear Miley,

Thanks for the last message; sorry it has been forever but I've been working on the movie called Sing, so be sure to watch that when it comes out! I'm the main role!

I hope you and Liam are doing amazing as always! I hope you can also keep your kids in check. Hey, come to my concert in the spring. I'm doing a tour, and I would like to see you again. Tell the back guard the password, it will be: 'The favorite color from high school we made up k?' I really have got to go but please come!

Thanks sis, love ya!

Hannah Montana

I smiled at the letter before replying back:

Dear Hannah,

Thanks for the letter because I love hearing from you, it makes it real that we're still friends and I'm glad :D

It's called Sing? Hmm I'll be sure and check it out. It seems like a good movie…because you're in it lol :P I'm sure your role in the movie is very important.

Liam and I are fine, we're just arguing a lot lately about nonsense, don't worry about it though, we've decided to relax for the holidays. By the way, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! Ours is hopefully going to be in peace. We've decided it best to not go anywhere this year for it was too hectic in our own life.

My goodness, backstage passes for our whole family to go to your concert! Thank you so much Hannah, I love you sis! Yeah the kids'll be excited to come to a concert, I know how you'll sing, but they don't ;) I can't wait!

I didn't tell you did I…? I'm pregnant again! A couple of weeks ago I found out that I'm having another boy! I decided to Evan, but Liam, he's uh—taking it hard. He wanted a girl that was some of our arguments. But don't worry, it's fine.

I can't wait to see you and actually talk face-to-face! I'm excited now! Oops better go and get to my class, bye!

Lots of love,

Miley Hemsworth

I closed out of the e-mail and sighed in relief. There was five minutes to first hour, or in most cases: theory class.

When class started I was in a very happy mood and right at this moment I didn't feel like teaching. It was practically Christmas break anyway, and just on cue Josh walked in and asked, "Hey Miss H, do we have to do anything today or can we just talk and hang?" He asked as he sat down in the nearest chair crossing his arms.

"No, we're going to do something very fun actually, and it doesn't involve much work!"

"And what's that?" Asked Catherine, who just walked in with Mike at her heels.

"Something fun and good to watch." I had pretty much just decided this and so I went back into my office and pulled out the DVD that I let the kids watch every four years. It's a DVD explaining the main themes of music and how music helps educate children if they are in a class. It was a well written DVD and twenty-five years ago this was a new movie biography informal type of disc. I liked it so much that I kept showing to adults who didn't think music wasn't important at all even though this DVD would prove them wrong.

So we watched the show and I took all hour long but my students were fascinated by it. Josh had his mouth gaping open in shock as they showed how the brain worked through different forms of music. Even Catherine had interest in it, and she's a tough girl to try and force that.

As it finished the bell rang for second and Mike came up to me, "That was really good show Mrs. Hemsworth."

"Thank you Mike. Did you like the part with the brain?"

"Yeah, I even liked the pregnancy thing, very fascinating."

"I thought so, you best get to class now." He nodded his head and left through the door. I was pleased and I walked back into my office and I pulled the blinds. I had a hunch Liam was coming, but then again, he hadn't come for quite awhile. He's just different and says that he's too busy now at work to come out here and see me. That was another argument because he had come over before and seen me during busy season, so why stop? But oh well.

I went and laid on the couch that was in my office and I felt like I was going to die. I was so ready for this break and so tired of working nonstop since break started. Deciding quickly I took the small alarm from the little shelf and set it for an hour and forty-five minutes. As soon as it was set I laid down and placed my hands on my stomach where I held the baby boy, that was growing inside of me. I fell asleep pretty quickly once I closed my eyes…

I woke up jumping up gasping as there was a knock on my door. Panicking I looked at the alarm clock but relaxed as I realized that third hour had just started, but the knock came again and I was brought out of my reverie. I got up and I opened the door expecting the worse but I realized that it was only Liam and I immediately relaxed, "Liam…" I sighed and fell into his arms, "You _are_ here."

"Of course, I'm going to be gone tonight; I didn't want just fifteen minutes of alone time until you. At least right now we've got half an hour."

"Yeah, true. Sorry I didn't open up. I was kind of sleeping."

"Eh, that's okay, I kind of figured what with the blinds shut and you're office locked."

"It's locked!"

"Yes."

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that!" With that I pulled out my keys and went and unlocked the door, "Sorry." I repeated walking back inside my office.

"It's fine honey." I sat back on the couch and surprisingly he sat down next to me, he usually rarely ever did since he always wanted to make-out or make love to me, I turned to him but he was just smiling back at me.

"What?" I asked a little cautiously.

"Oh nothing…" He looked down for a moment, "Actually…there is something." I could tell he was getting serious in the conversation but I knew better than to speak now. "Miley. I haven't been treating you right-"

"Liam-"

"No. Let me speak." He took a breath breathing deeply, "Miley I'm sorry I haven't been home for dinner. Seen the kids longer than a couple of hours. Missing MI competition, and especially for fighting with you. I hate how you yell at me and the tears you shed. Miley, I'm just very sorry, can you ever forgive me?" He had tears in his eyes and automatically I knew he meant it. He was tired of all this crud and I was glad we actually agreed on something for this in a long while. I waited to see if he said anything else and when he didn't, I spoke.

"Oh Liam, it's alright." I leaned over and hugged him and then he turned his head away for awhile, but eventually I did. "Liam, I just want my husband back. The man who was always there for our kids through pregnancy to high school. The man who we argued we sorted it out instead of you just leaving the house in a huff."

"I know, and I'm very sorry Miley. I want to make up for it all this Christmas. I love you so much I ache for you all day long. Jesus Miley I love you so much!" He suddenly spoke louder and I jumped.

"Okay okay Liam. I get it, calm down; you don't need to shout it to the nearest mountain!' I said trying to reassure him that we were still in school and the choir teacher could hear us, I didn't want him to come and investigate.

"Yeah I know, but I should." He said hanging his head low.

"Yeah probably," I admitted, "But you can't, you might embarrass me in front of the whole staff…Look Liam I forgive you, shouldn't that be enough?"

"No, but okay." He said defeated.

"Good." We sat in silence with his arm wrapped around me and it was nice, well sort of. I mean it was nice to have my husband back, but my heart wasn't as open. It was guarded now. Eventually I know my walls will break down to open my heart, it just needed time. I loved Liam, and that was for sure, but him not paying attention to me really hurt me in ways I haven't had experienced of being hurt in.

But I was not going to worry about that right now, he was here and all was good…

He left ten minutes prior to fourth as usual and eventually the bell rang for fourth hour. Since there was no marching band anymore, sadly. The wind ensemble students went into another room to practice until fifth started. They could practice anything they wanted to, but they needed to stay in the room and Mike was in charge this year because I trusted him the most.

However for everybody else we would play tunes for the next concert in the spring. We did the concert already a couple of weeks ago but it's not that big a deal to write down in here.

We rehearsed and I was sad for these kids they worked so hard, but they couldn't play. My goal every year was to get them good enough to be in wind ensemble the following year and it seemed a hefty goal considering that the middle school teacher I heard did nothing in class besides tolerate discipline.

Usually my goal was met by the middle of the second semester and there were enough kids who got accurate and moved into the wind ensemble by the following year.

They were a pretty good class today and I was grateful and shocked especially because today was the last day before break and they were well behaved. Maybe they thought I was going to yell at them or something. Anyways it was really nice.

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast. The wind ensemble were pretty good as well, but Jazz Band II wanted to just mess around and when the bell rang I dismissed them quickly as I walked out of the room with the start of a headache coming on.

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes imagining that I'm at the spa or something and suddenly I hit something very hard and almost stumbled backwards but arms prevented me from falling. I snapped my eyes open and realized that Nick was standing right in front of me looking concerned.

"Are you okay Miley?" His brows were furrowed and his eyes were still of concern.

"I'm fine." I gasped as my cheeks filled with heat, "I'm sorry I ran into you, I didn't expect—my eyes were closed-"

"Miley, its fine. What's wrong? You were rubbing your head."

"You knew I was going to run into you!" I said even more embarrassed then before.

"Well—uh yeah. I just-" He looked down, then looked up at me as I raised an eyebrow, "Stop changing the subject. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just starting to get a headache. The jazz band was terrible today. I'm just glad it's break. I'm so ready for this. Vacation. Wait—how did you get here so fast?" I asked wondering how he did when school _just_ got out.

"Easy, I drove. I don't have a seventh hour, that's my prep and I had asked my boss if I could leave early today and she said yes, so here I am." He smiled at me, and then he bowed, "There you go ma'am, your explanation."

I giggled, "Wow okay. I better get going, the kids and Liam are leaving in an hour and I want to be there."

He nodded his head in understanding once, "Of course. I just—uh—wanted to see you."

"Umm and you chose today?"

"I had a feeling that you were very upset."

"Well you psyche you guessed right!" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Well catch you later."

"Yeah see ya." And then he left as I watched him go out of the music suite. When he was here my headache seemed to lessen and was pounding so hard now and I realized that I was actually happy I saw him right then.

But now that he was gone my headache seemed to get worse. I went to the back room and pulled out the Advil out of a locked drawer and took two pills. It was actually special pills so it wouldn't hurt the baby and then I packed my bag, my horn, and I double checked the office to make sure I had all I would need for Christmas break, but I knew that I had everything and so I left the school happily.

I arrived at home fifteen minutes later and I saw all my kids' luggage by the door ready to be packed for the overnight trip at their aunt's house. I had finally asked Liam where he was going and they were going to Aunt Sarah's house and I had asked why I wasn't coming, and he said it was a surprise for later the following week.

So I was going to stay at home and frankly I had really no intention of visiting Sarah. I heard another car pull up and knew immediately that it was Liam.

Running downstairs came the kids, the little ones followed by Kiere and James. This was pretty much my family going out without me, I didn't mind much, but it was going to be a quiet night.

I felt small arms wrap around my middle and I looked down and saw Brendan and Claire hugging on to me for dear life. I hugged them back tightly, my emotions start to get on me, I knew it was only a night, but I loved my children so deeply. This was actually the very first time all my kids were going to be out for a night without me and me being pregnant I probably was over emotional anyway.

Liam came in and gave me a hug and a quick peck on my lips before he turned to James and they went to go and pack the baggage in the truck.

"Mom." I turned and it was Kiere.

"Yes honey" I asked wiping a tear that was threatening to pour from my eyes.

"I love you mom. Thank you for everything."

"Honey, you'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh I know, but Aunt Sarah doesn't know that I'm—uh—pregnant. She could hate me!"

"No honey, she won't hate you. Liam will make sure of it."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Of course honey, I said reassuring her as I turned to Kirsten, "Be good to your brother and sisters. Play nice for mommy kay?"

She giggled, "I always do mom, I love Auntie Sarah!"

"That's a good thing," I said as James and Liam walked in. "James…" I said.

"Mom…" He hugged me and since he was going to the house for a couple hours and then seeing a movie with friends the following morning and spending the next night at a friend's house I won't get to see him until Sunday, so that was kind of sad.

"Be safe James."

"Always am mom. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him one more time before leaving out of the door. Lastly it was Liam's time to say goodbye.

He gave me a long hug. "I love you honey, always have, always will."

"You too Liam, since high school when you were dating Brittany…"

He flinched, "Yeah and I regretted that too."

"I know…We've had this conversation before Liam. Drive safely, I love you."

"And I you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye," With that he gave me a cheesy smile as I watched him walk out to the car. I watched and waved as I saw them drive away, Brendan and Claire were in the backseat giggling and waving back at me with Kirsten in-between. I laughed and cried a little, I didn't know why I was so emotional, but it was probably because I was pregnant.

I trotted slowly back into the house and a wave of drowsiness hit and so I just went and collapsed on the couch and as soon as I laid down I fell immediately asleep…

I woke up a couple hours later and looked at the clock it said it was eight o'clock. I mumbled as my stomach growled loudly saying it was hungry because lunch was the last meal I ate.

I got up and went into the kitchen and I quickly made tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Now those were good!

I then trudged back into the living room with my accomplished meal and I decided that I wanted to watch a very sappy romantic movie and my first though was 'The Notebook". I put in the movie and started watching it. By the end of it I had used at least five Kleenex's, why did I ever pick this movie! It always made me sad, even when I'm not this emotional! I blowed my nose yet again as the credits rolled up and I looked at the clock and now it was ten-thirty or similar.

I shut off the movie and then I slowly climbed the stairs to our bedroom and then I changed into very comfortable pajamas before I hit the bed. Two seconds later the phone rang…


	10. Chapter 9: CRASH!

Chapter 9: CRASH!

I sat back up straight wondering on earth who would be calling at this late hour, "Hello?" I said cautiously into the phone.

"Miss Miley?" Said a deep voice.

"Yes this is she. Who is this?"

"Can't you guess miss 'I want to be drum major?'" Okay only one person would know I said that and that would've been—

"Nick?" I gasped suddenly sitting up straighter, "Why are you calling here so late?"

"Oh I can't sleep, you?"

"Um well, I was actually just about to fall asleep, but no worries, we can talk," I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Thanks, hey you smiling?" Woah, mind reader much?

"Yeah…How did y-" I started.

"Turn around."

"What? Why…?" I said slowly, not wanting to turn around.

"Just please?" I did, but slowly to look out at the balcony, but there was nobody there. "You facing your balcony?"

"Yes, stop messing with me Nick, where are you, this is really kind of creepy you know!" I said because I was starting to get freaked out.

"I know Miley, just go outside and there's a box, open it."

"Okay…" I opened the sliding glass door pulling my robe tighter around me as cold air rushed in, "But where are you? You still haven't told me!"

"Doesn't matter. Open that box and you'll see."

"Okay," I saw the little box and I opened it up and there was a note inside. It read:

Miley—

You have been a great friend and I like you.

You have been amazing and sweet.

You have been there in my heart all the time.

And you are now one of the keys to my heart…

I found this poem on a best friend website and I hope you liked it. Can I come over?

Nick Jonas

I stared at the message before turning to the phone which had been silent. Nick was very patient when it came to a bunch of different things.

"Uh wow." Was the first thing I said.

"Is it bad? I-"

"No no. It's really good, did you really find this on the internet?"

"Actually yes I did, on a site that I posted this poem on that I wrote."

"You wrote this…Wow, this is amazing and so deep!" I was shocked that he did write this, it was really good!

"Why thank you…." He left off hanging and it seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Is there anything else I should be looking for Nick? Any other special prizes I need to look for?" I asked wondering if he had other tricks up his sleeve.

"That depends…"

"On…?"

"On if you want to see me tonight…" My heart leapt, it literally almost jumped threw my throat and I had to choke it back down, coughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad." I said clearing my throat.

"So?"

"Well, yes I do want to see you." I said not convincingly.

"Now say it like you mean it."

"Nick Jonas, gosh darn it, I want to see you right now!" I almost yelled into the phone and I realized that what I said was true, I really did want to see him this very moment.

"Wish granted." And he hung up. Me squealing like a little girl, I ran back into my room to go and put my presentable pair of pajamas on. Instead of ripped and these smelly ones. The pajamas I just changed into the pants that had Christmas trees on them and the long sleeved short sleeved shirt had a big Christmas tree with presents all under them. These were pretty comfortable, but at least they were nicer. As I pulled on my robe the doorbell rang and I slipped out of the bedroom and then down the stairs.

I pulled open the door and saw a smiling Nick staring back at me, he had on sweatpants and a green jacket on it, it looked like the same one he wore in high school, "Hello." I said.

"Hello Miss Miley."

"Come in, come in, it's freezing out there! By the way, is that a new jacket?"

"No, it's from high school."

"I thought so!" I said closing the door behind him.

"Why?" He asked as I led him to the living room.

"Oh nothing, I just remember you wearing it all the time during your senior year."

"You remember?" He gapped.

"Yeah, I remember a lot of things about you Nick. Probably a lot more than you can give me credit for."

"Really?" Wow, you've got a really good memory."

"I've been told that." I smiled, sitting on the couch and he followed suite." So how are you doing? You happy it's Christmas break now?"

"Heck ya! I was so sick of the kids messing around today. They were nuts!"

"I'm sure they were, you're teaching high school right?"

"Correct, ugh." He rolled his eyes, "Who knew even high school kids could be crazy!"

I chuckled, "Well yeah it does, mine were okay."

"But yes I'm very happy, it's Christmas break."

"Me too. And with the family it'll be fun."

"You and Liam are back on good terms?" See I had told everything about Liam and I to Nick, just to hear his opinion and so he told me advice to just hang in there, he would come around once break hit, and so it had.

"Yeah actually, we've made up again and he's nice again. I'm happy he's back, I like him so much that I hate that we have been fighting nonstop for these past few months."

"I know. He should never have treaded you this way. No man should fight with a woman and then leave unless he has something to hide or is a complete coward."

"I know he's not a coward, and he can't be hiding anything from me, he just can't…"

"Hmm…Then I don't know what to say, but he's back so don't worry about it. You're totally fine now."

I smiled and leaned over and gave him s hug, "Thanks Nick, you always know what to say. You're a really good best friend, I love you."

I felt him tense a moment in-between my arms but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me. It was nice hug of best friend, and I didn't let go but I didn't want to start making it awkward, so I pulled away somewhat regretfully, 'Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, "As long as it's not The Notebook, I just watched that about four or so hours ago."

"Alright," He got up and walked over to the cupboard, "Is this where your movies are?"

"Yes." I watched as he opened the cupboard and he bent over looking at all the movies.

Oh goodness! You can probably guess at what I was looking at. His butt, and I quickly turned away cursing myself, why was I starting to think that way. I liked Nick for six months in high school and that was it. Period. Instead, I looked at the TV screen trying to picture Liam's face, but that was pretty hard when Nick's voice was the only face popping in my face.

"Miley? Miley?" I hadn't realized that I had dozed off and Nick's hand was waving in front of my face, "Miley?" I jerked back and looked up at him and he had a worried look on his face, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just dozed off for a bit. What movie did you choose?"

"Um, maybe this one?" He looked up at me shyly as he held up the movie, "My Best Friend's Wedding."

"Sure, put it in. I haven't watched this movie in awhile." He nodded and then went and popped the movie in. Nick then came and sat right next to me so that if I were to move. Well I couldn't because if I did that would make it awkward because he seemed really comfortable right now.

We then started to watch the movie and midway through I started nodding off, but I tried my best to stay awake. Eventually I got really tired and laid my head down and it was nice and soft like a pillow and it smelled like lilac flowers. It was nice and two seconds later I was asleep…

I woke up now very awake and realized I did fall asleep. I opened my eyes and I realized that I wasn't in the living room; I was in my bedroom on my bed. Did Nick bring me up here last night? Did I lay on his shoulder when I dozed off? Where was he now? Did he leave or stay?

Some of my answers were confirmed when I stepped on a moving body just below my bed. There was a big grunt as I screamed and jumped to non-moving ground. Nick rolled over and sat up with wide eyes and reached for his glasses, "Oh jeez I'm so sorry Nick!"

"Eh—it's okay. You didn't hurt me that much." He gave me a smile of which I returned somewhatly back.

I held out my hand, it was the least I could do was to help him up at least, he took my hand and I pulled him up easily. As our hands connected I tried to ignore the feeling that was going deep down into my navel.

Once he was up I quickly let go of his hand since the feeling in my stomach was driving me nuts! "So—uh you hungry?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure. Want to order in?"

"Okay. Chinese please."

"For breakfast?" I looked past him at the clock.

"It's almost noon anyway, why not? Because I'm sort of craving Chinese takeout."

"Alright I'll go call." With that he walked out of the room and I quickly got dressed into some jeans and my I 3 Montana Grizzly T-shirt and a white under-long-sleeved shirt.

I then went downstairs and he was done talking on the phone and he was flipping through the radio. "Wanna dance?" He asked as he landed on my favorite station of 107.9. The song collide by Howie Day just coming on. He was holding out his hand.

"I didn't know you danced Nick."

"Well you just learned about something else from me." He smiled and I giggled as because his hand was still up asking me to dance.

I gave in as he walked me closer and I took his hand. I loved dancing; it just doesn't mean I was good at it. Liam rarely ever danced with me, it was only usually on special occasions like our anniversary or Valentine's Day.

We danced the normal way with our hands connect and his hand was strictly on my waist. That was nice since Liam usually tried to grab my butt no matter how many times I told him not to. But I knew that Nick was a gentleman anyway. We danced and danced, eventually my eyes were turning to his face because I could tell that he was staring down at me the whole time. I smiled up at him, he smiled back at me, "You having fun Miley?"

"Yes, I haven't danced in ages…Can we just talk though I kinda want to enjoy this."

"As you wish…" I kept dancing with him and now was a pretty slow song; it was so nice to dance normally instead of grinding on each other all of the time. By the time the song ended his hands were on my waist and my hands were around his neck. By the middle of the song my face turned to his and I looked at his face and he was still looking at me. I searched all his features as he probably did mine. I tried to look for the teenager that I had liked for over a year back in high school. He had changed yes, but he had the same golden eyes, same nose, and the same haircut. It had grown out again and was getting kind of long, but it still looked good on him. His face was of calm nature and his eyes were filled with, hmm I couldn't tell what they were filled with, it was something that Lucas gave me in the beginning years of our marriage. But I wasn't for sure.

He had grown into a very well-proportioned man. He was a good decent sized man and decent looking as well. I was surprised he hadn't found that special woman to take his heart. I noticed that my heart rate had sped up quickly, my stomach twisting and turning like it had all those years ago.

I then started to hyperventilate, started to suffocate, and my mouth had suddenly gotten dry when he looked down my body, probably looking at how much I changed over the years. Suddenly I realized what I was doing; I was starting to fall in love with my x-crush/best friend/a guy who I loved back in high school." Oh shit!" I suddenly shouted, jumping backwards away from him and turning around putting my hands in my face.

"Miley what's wrong?" He said, very concerned, "Are you okay? Did I step on your foot? I'm sorry if I did."

"No Nick, it's not that. I-" I was about to say, 'I still am in love with you', but I caught myself. I can't tell him that! I was married to Liam. I _loved_ Liam, not Nick. I can't even like Nick, I needed to get some air, maybe go for a job in the fresh morning air. His scent was slowly intoxicating me. I _need_ to get out! But before I could do anything. Nick's hands were on my shoulders, "Miley?"

"I—I'm fine. Just, I need some water, I'll be right back." With that I walked out the living room, through the dining room to the kitchen without looking back. I put my hands on the low-top counter ahead of me and I breathed in and out deeply trying to calm my heart rate which hadn't stopped pounding since I started dancing slowly with him. Taking another breath I took my glass and drank the half glass of water that I had left in the glass. I swallowed slowly, trying to relinquish the fire that was burning inside me.

When I set the glass down the phone then rang and that phone call changed my life forever.

"Hello, this is Miley Hemsworth speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Hemsworth, this is the Town Police, do you have time to talk ma'am?"

'What? Yeah, of course I do what happened?" I was wondering why the police were calling. Was I in trouble; was Liam in trouble, why was this woman calling?"

"Ma'am you'd best be sitting down. It'll be easier if you did."

In my gut I could tell that something was very wrong and something bad had happened, "What happened?" I said a loud, finding a kitchen stool and sitting on that.

"Mrs. Hemsworth, you're husband had an accident on the freeway."

Oh no! "What no! Is he hurt, where is he?"

"The doctors did everything they could, but I'm sorry, they couldn't save him…"

Tears coming running out my eyes, "What about our kids! Where are my kids!" I suddenly shouted starting to freak out.

"Well, the youngest I believe was killed instantly." No, Claire…"And the oldest was twenty-five feet from the sight of the crash, she was militated." Kiere…No this can't be, their alive! They are coming home! They are safe!

"No! You're lying!" I cried.

"Ma'am, just listen to me, everything will be alright. You need to hear this ma'am."

"No, you're lying! This can't be true. They are alive, no you're lying…you're lying…" I cried harder, sobbing now as I tried to sit up straight in the chairs without falling to the floor. "You're lying…" I kept mumbling.

"Ma'am the last two were severely injured, but will survive, they will just be traumatized from cars for awhile when they come around."

"No, my babies…my darlings." The last words I had spoken to Kiere were reassuring her that Aunt Sarah wouldn't hate her. The last words I gave to Claire were to tell her to play nice with her siblings.

"Ma'am?"

"No no, they are alive!"

"Ma'am I know this is very difficult to take in. You're husband started driving off on the other side of the road and it was on a curve. I'm so sorry Mrs. Hemswoth."

"No, no!" I sobbed, tears spilling out more and more. I would wipe them away only to be replaced by more flowing tears.

Liam…my last words were to 'Drive safely. I love you. How could he be careless? He's _not_ supposed to die! We've still got another child to put through school! How could he possibly leave! I was so upset sobbing and crying on the verge of falling off the stool, "No, they can't…No they're not dead. You're lying to me!..." I sobbed uncontrollably now.

"Ma'am I have to go. You're children are in St. Luke's, just for information wise. Good day to you. I'm sorry." She hung up and I sobbed harder, how could she even dare to say good day? Does she even have a heart!

That pushed me over to the edge and I fell out of the stool and came crashing down to the floor sobbing and suddenly the pain was there. My heart had been unguarded for so long the pain to much I took my hand and 'gripped' my heart trying hard to stay breathing. It hurt so bad I screamed shouting, "Stop! Stop!" Everything around me was crumbling to the ground. Claire was dead. The little girl and a twin of Brendan was gone, and taken away from me by fate. Kiere was dead…Her body had been forced out of the car fifteen feet away and almost completely severed. Lastly, Liam was dead. His soul had my heart and now that he was gone it was ripped inside of me like getting a wax in the most sensitive part of your body.

I gripped harder still screaming, "Stop! Stop! The pain stop!" As I sobbed out of control. I couldn't breathe my heart was ripped away and my body was rigid. It felt like there were a million knives cutting at my skin. Filling me, I couldn't do this anymore. Darkness was closing in on me and I could feel it, I didn't know what I wanted except for the agony of pain to stop. So I braced the blackness like it was a friend and I fell unconscious…

I woke up in a haze, why was everything so blurry? I thought I had put my contacts in already. But I soon realized that that was not what the problem was. I wiped my eyes and realized that there were sleepy seeds and crusties on my eyes. There. Now I could see.

I then looked around Nick, was laying on the couch right next to me and his mouth was open, he looked so cute…oh shoot I wasn't supposed to—And then everything came rushing back to me form what happened that morning. Immediately tears sprang to my eyes and only somewhat regretfully I shook Nick awake again.

He stirred, jumping as he sat up and then he saw me with tears in my eyes and then he looked at me concerned, "Miley are you really okay? You were screaming and clutching yourself in a ball and you were sobbing forcefully. What happened?"

I looked up at him tears pouring down my cheeks, "They're dead…"

He repeated what I said barely audible, then "Dead? Who's dead? Miley please tell me. I want to help you. Who died…?"

"Nick…" I sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me comforting me as rubbed my back, '…and Claire…and—Kiere…" I cried and cried and all Nick did was just comfort me by saying that everything was going to be okay, but I knew that it wasn't at all. My family had died around me and I had no husband…I was a single mother now, with two dead children. I'm glad that James wasn't in the accident, but oh great…I've still got to tell him.

I pulled away, "I've got to tell James. He has the right to know, I can't keep something this big away from him."

"Are you sure you want to do this now Miley? You just found out yourself…" He said but I couldn't take it.

"He has the right to know Nick! It's his father!" I suddenly yelled at him, my sadness was turning to anger. Liam was never supposed to die!

"Miley I know, you just need to-"

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do Nick! You are not the boss of me!" I shrieked now that my temper was now taking an all-time low.

"I'm not trying to Miley; I'm just trying to suggest that you should be in the right state of mind when you call him." He said calmly even though I had just yelled at him just seconds ago.

"Well that's not what I mean Nick. Just get out of my house; this is too much for me! Just leave!"

We both got up and I stormed to the door and opened it for him, "Just get out, I can't see you again."

"Miley, if you let me try to help you-"

"Just leave! Get out of my house!" I screamed at him as he walked out the door calmly and as soon as he did I slammed the door in his face just as he was starting to speak up.

I then fell against the door and slid down it as I sobbed and sobbed. I had lost my husband, two of my own children, and now probably my best friend. I could see the hurt in his expression but I had ignored it by anger. How could he have been so calm, even when I was in hysterics, he was just like the lady on the phone. The same calm voice, was he just as heartless? I didn't even know, but what I did know was that I now regret yelling at him, but did he deserve it? He makes me feel good inside and it was because of him I didn't break down when I was telling him what happened, but now that he was gone the pain in my chest burned like fire and I couldn't breathe very well. Why did he have to die!

I curled up in a ball crying and crying mourning over my husband, wishing he would just be here comforting me…but he wasn't, he was gone and so were Kiere and Claire. Claire…the only girl who looked like me, thought like me and played like me. Kiere, who looked like her father but also thought like I did, who was also carrying my grandchild. And finally…Liam. The husband and hero of my dreams. The one who I went to for advice and love. What is he thinking of now in heaven? Love or hatred that he sees me with Nick too much. Nick slept over last night and I regret it. Nick was even in the same room, what would've Liam thought!

I made a decision. I can't see Nick again, now that Liam is gone, he can watch my moves every time of the day. I can't see Nick.

My heart throbbed painfully, killing me on the inside because he was gone I clutched my heart hard digging nails in my skin, trying hard to make it go numb, because being numb is better than getting hurt.

After hours of laying there stiffly I slowly got up wiping tears from my eyes as I walked slowly to the tissue box and blew my nose. I then grabbed the phone and sat on the couch.

I stared at the phone. I have to call James, he has the right to know about his sisters and father, but was Nick right? Do I need to be in the right state of mind in order to do this and finally call him? No, I'll just tell him and be done with it then I would hang up and cry until all the hours of the night. Yes, I could do that.

Finally I dialed the numbers to James's phone, and as soon as I realized I did, I remembered that I only called James if it was an emergency. To be expected when he picked up the first words out of his mouth were, "What's wrong?"

"Honey," My voice cracked and I hated that the last time I used my voice was when I yelled at Michael screaming my lungs out!

"Mom? What's the matter? What happened?"

"It's you're sisters and father…" I said whispering because it hurt too much to actually talk because I now had a sore throat from crying so much.

"What happened?" His tone was serious and it reminded me of Liam and fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

"They're gone…"

"Gone?...Gone? What…how?..." I could tell that he was trying to process this information, so I decided it best to help him out.

"They're in heaven now…"

Finally, I could tell it went through him, "Mom…this can't be true. They're coming home today…Kiere's going to be okay. Claire going to stay in school on Monday…"

"Honey, I know it seems that way…But they're gone-"

"No! Stop lying to me mother! They are going to be home in an hour. They will!" I heard him sobbing on the other line.

"No honey, they are gone…Brendan and Kirsten are alive but only just…Maybe at the St. Luke's children's hospital…"

"I'm on my way!"

"James, I'm in no fit to drive…"

"I'll come to pick you up."

"James…"

"Mom we have to find out if it's true."

"I'll be ready. Honey, I can't find out that they died as well either."

"Like I said, I'm on my way, see you in twenty." And then he hung up. I dragged myself off the couch and then upstairs and got dressed in somewhat decent, but very comfortable clothes. I didn't bother to put on my make-up because I probably will be crying anyway and I don't have any waterproof stuff so I just gave up.

I then went back downstairs and sat on the couch waiting patiently for James to come, since I didn't have make-up to put on and so I was ready in five minutes. As I waited tears kept pouring down my face. They were gone and now I think I've poured about fifty cups worth of tears, I should probably drink some water before I dry up like a raisin.

I got a water bottle from the fridge and a long swap of drink. It hurt a little going down my throat but it was nothing compared to what my heart was feeling. Before I knew it, I had drunk the whole bottle. I was reaching for another bottle when James's voice rang through the house, "Mother? Where are you? Let's go!" I walked out of the kitchen and automatically saw him and he gave me one look before saying, "Oh mother…" He then walked over to me and gave me a big hug, rubbing my back and saying that it was okay and we would find out for sure.

The scary thing is, even though James was comforting me in the same Nick was. Nick's comfort was much better. James's body was stiff like he didn't know what to do with this sudden new information.

Nick was warm and soft and was relaxed so it was comfortable to lay on him and he gave me courage that James apparently cannot give to me.

"Mom, let's go…" I nodded and then he led me out of the house and to the passenger door. He helped me make sure I was in safely before going to the driver's side, "St. Luke's right?"

"Yes…" I said very weak and he nodded in confirmation.

We drove in silence to the hospital. I really hoped that it wasn't true, but this visit will tell my deepest fears if it is. I was scared and as I thought about it, tears poured down my face and finally we arrived at St. Luke's.

I got out of the car as did James and he walked regretfully to the main office. I hoped so much that it was not true, but the way the lady said it on the phone and the way and what my heart was telling me, it was true.

We walked in and since I had a sore throat James did all of the talking and so he was the one who answered and as he had all of the questions as I stood there, crying silently.

The words of the room number is what I regretted hearing the most and then a doctor came out and he led us to the room as soon as we entered Brendan was bandaged almost everywhere as was Kirsten. Brendan had his arms wrapped, torso, and both legs. Kirsten had both legs and arm and torso was also wrapped in tight cloth. Just looking at them killed me and I bawled silently wishing I was the one in that bed instead of her. You know how hard it is to see your own kids in pain?

I went to Brendan's bed first, but I looked and he was asleep. I looked up and I noticed that Kirsten was talking with James about something, he glanced at me every once in awhile looking at me sympathetically.

I looked back down at Brendan and his pain was wiped away from his face to relaxation and he stirred a little, grimaced, and then fell back asleep. I can only imagine how much pain he would have when he's awake.

James was next to me when I looked back up and he muttered to me that Kirsten wanted to talk to me, I nodded to him and bent down and kissed Brendan's forehead before walking over to Kirsten.

She was looking at me blankly as tears came to my eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes, but she didn't show it that much, she was tough like me, I was glad, but it takes a lot of energy if you're hit by a car!

"Mom…" She said weakly and I bent over so I could hear her easier and she wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm sorry…"

I looked at her directly, "Never say that Kirsten, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault that you guys were in an accident. It wasn't daddy's fault either…"

"I know. Mom, where's dad? And Kiere, and Brendan, and everybody else?"

Tears came to my eyes when the simplest question came from her mouth; the answer however, was a different story. "Brendan's in the bed next to you and you already saw James…Honey." I took a moment to compose myself. I shut my eyes trying my hardest to not cry. "You're father and your sisters are in heaven, now watching over us."

Tears came to her eyes as soon as I said the words I regretfully had to say to her. "Mom…" She was the first person who didn't doubt what had happened, "Mom I'm sorry, us kids were playing curbs and dad turned around and Kiere screams, that was the last thought I had…"

"Oh Kirsten. You're fine, Brendan's fine, we can live through this. We _can_." I emphasized trying to convince even myself.

"We can mom…I hope…" With that we just cried together. I was mourning for my kids and my husband. When was I going to stop this crying, this pain is just really too much!"

Soon, visiting hours were over and James and I needed to leave even though I didn't want to because I never wanted my kids out of my sight again, but I still had no choice. We were almost literally kicked out.

Again there was silence as we drove home, but at least it wasn't as awkward. We came to the house and I knew that every time I looked at it I thought of our seven-family but now there's only four, going on five. Gosh why did he die? I asked myself as new fresh tears poured down my face.

As soon as I came into the house I drank as much water as I could before telling James I was going to bed early. He said if I would need anything ask. I knew what I need for Lucas to hug me tightly and say that it was just a dream. But I knew better than to hope that.

I went upstairs and then just fell onto my bed falling asleep almost immediately…


	11. Chapter 10: Uh Oh!

Chapter 10: Uh Oh!

I woke up tired. Have you ever had that where you wake up so tired you just want to fall back asleep and fall through the bed down and down…

But I needed to get up now there were things to do and places to visit. Like the hospital…I groaned, why me? I sat up rubbing my hurting eyes. I hadn't taken out my contacts last night and so my eyes are hurting so bad they fell like fire.

But my heart was the worst place it hurt; it was throbbing at every thump of my heart just like having a splitting headache. But I slowly got up anyway and went downstairs to grab some more water because my throat was still parched.

I didn't feel like eating at all because I believe I just lost my appetite of food. I wasn't hungry and so I just sat on the couch. I tried crying but I couldn't, I shed all the tears I had in me, plus the fact I had cried all the moisture from me. I sat there just gazing at pretty much nothing.

Everything seemed to be all in a haze, I couldn't see very well since the outer edges were turned black. Everything was going numb, or I didn't care anymore. I didn't care I didn't eat. I didn't care about getting hungry. I don't care about teaching even.

Sighing I got up and walked over to the one place where I could let all my emotions get out and that is the piano.

I didn't feel like playing a piece I learned and so I just started playing minor chords, eventually I came up with an accompaniant part in my left hand and so then I added the melody in my right hand, also staying minor. Because it was minor it was also a very slow piece. Then I played the song over and over again so I wouldn't forget about it and then I added in words:

Why did you leave me?

What did I do wrong?

I'm now all here by myself,

And now I have to go on…

I have to move on now

Even though my hearts not ready

For you left me

To fend for myself

To try and find the light

Chrous:  
>Moving on…oh oh oh ohhh<p>

I'm forced to do this

Trying to see the light

I have to move on….

I ended on the last chord of the mini song I made up at the top of my head.

I sat there, hunched over on the last chord felling very weak, like I had no energy to move a muscle and just to hold these last remaining notes forever and to never stop ringing, but knowing the piano that was not going to happen and eventually it rang until there was silence back in the room.

I sat there feeling the numbness creeping back in my soul. I then felt it, the sudden pain and I screamed falling back off from the bench flying backward like someone had punched my chest with enough force to push me backwards onto the floor and then I screamed a deafening scream almost bursting my own eardrums as the pain shot like red hot iron on my heart.

I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks "Make it stop! Make it STOP!"

I clenched my heart as hard as I could because it hurt just too much and I cried tears as I curled into a ball trying to keep myself together. I knew my expression was a painful one, but I couldn't help it. My husband was _dead_."

After what seemed like hours the pain was becoming at least bearable, and that's when I noticed James was sitting there next to me, holding my hand for comfort and I hadn't seen him because my vision was blackened out but now everything had come back in a haze. The pain slowly ebbing away.

"I'm sorry…" I finally managed to gasp at James, but he just shook his head at me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about mom. It was an accident, not something on purpose."

"Did Kirsten forget to mention the fact that she blames herself for that?"

"Yes she told me, but I could tell she wasn't the one causing the trouble, mom you know Kirsten. If anything it would have been the tears, but they're not going to admit that, they're too young to understand that. It's going to be rough telling Brendan when he finally wakes up."

I nodded understanding his words, but I could really care less about it. I had no feeling strange to do anything. I was miserable and hungry. I hadn't eaten for awhile and I probably should since I was pregnant and so there was another child to care for.

I went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for some food which we were low on anyway and I could feel James's concerned stare on my back. I decided on an apple, it was healthy and filling for me. I then went and held my hand on the counter as I ate my apple I looked up and James was still looking at me concerned.

"What?" I asked once I had swallowed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I need to see friends right now, can I leave you here by yourself safely and not kill yourself?"

Since it was no laughing matter I gurgled in my throat and I said, "Go ahead James, why do you see your friends so often?"

"Um…because I like them mom…uh I just need to make up from this morning you know?" He didn't meet my eyes for the first time so I nodded.

"Yeah James, go ahead I'll be fine…tell them I'm going to ruin your "guys" time." I sort of awkward joked. He smiled a little before leaving.

As I was eating my apple, the phone rang. Suddenly remembering when the phone rang last I really didn't want to know who was on the line but I knew I would regret it if I didn't so I picked it up, "Hello?" My voice cracked.

"Ah good, you picked up…" It was Nick. I sighed, I knew he would call, "…I'm sorry I called…I was just worried about you…"

"No, it's okay Nick, I was a total bitch to you and you have every right-"

"No Miley. You've gone through a lot…I know it's repetitive, but I'm sorry Miley…"

Incredibly there were no tears that came to my eyes just sadness and hurt, but his voice is probably what was making me not cry at all because his voice had that effect on me, and at that moment, I was extremely grateful for, "Thanks Nick. You really help me out that way."

"Always want to help. Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah…James had to go see friends and well, you know where…" I cleared my throat, "Brendan and Kirsten…are…"

"I'll be right over!"

"Nick you don't have to see me in this wreck. I haven't showered…"

"I don't care. I know you're hurting. I'll be there in five." With that he hung up before I could even protest.

I sighed as I hung up the phone and I went onto the couch, I really didn't feel like dressing up. If he was going to see me a complete wreck then I guess that it must be that way.

As if on cue five minutes later I heard the door open and I realized that I forgot to lock the door after him last night and James had parked in the garage so he didn't know about it, "Miley?" I heard him call as he shut the door; I didn't speak up because I didn't feel like it, my throat was still hurting a little bit. He walked into the room and sighed as he looked over my sloppy mess, "Oh Miley…" He then walked over and sat right next to me and took me in his arms.

Hairs shot up my arm in alarm but I soon relaxed in his arms. Suddenly after a day of crying nonstop I felt calm for once.

After awhile of laying in his arms in silence I was comfortable and I realized that I never wanted to move, I just wanted to be like this forever…then Michael spoke up, "Miley?"

"Mmm?" I had closed my eyes because now the rain had lessened so much that my eyes were in worse condition then my heart, but I didn't want to move like I had said.

"Do you want to stay at my place for Christmas? It'd be for your protection because I'm extremely worried about you…"

"Thanks Nick, but I shouldn't."

"Miley. Please look at me…"

I opened my eyes slowly and I could tell they hurt like fine and then I looked up at him. Him staring at me hard with his gently yet persistent gaze on me, "What?" I asked softly.

"Please Miley. I want to make sure you won't kill yourself."

"Nick I won't," But as I said that I knew I was somewhatly lying, how that Liam was dead there was really no point in living because even Kiere and Claire were gone.

He was looking at me carefully and what took Liam years to find out Nick only took weeks, "You're lying."

I sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with you is there?" He looked at me but then he shook his head.

"No, you're just being very obvious. Miley please, I insist on your own safety." I finally decided to give in and nodded, there was just no point in arguing with him anymore.

"Fine. Can you just let me get a chance to freshen up first at least?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need." He said looking around.

Regretfully I broke away from him and got up and slowly walked upstairs.

I came to my closet and pulled out a random pair of jeans and a sweater that fit me in this body and then I walked into the bathroom, I turned on the shower as I went and took out my eyes since they hurt like crazy now and I put the contacts in the solution as my eyes tried to adjust with the air. Luckily the burning stopped, but they still hurt badly.

I undressed myself in front of the mirror and I held my stomach, the one that had our son Evan in and I realized how much we fought over this baby. This baby's father is dead. Gone, he won't have a father. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of this. Why did he have to die?

I then walked over to the shower and jumped in as the heated water hit my skin burning me, even though the temperature was better than a normal shower I would take, but it felt good because the burning was on the outside of my body instead of on the inside where it was worse.

It took me at least two hours under the scolding water to finish cleaning myself. I usually sang in the shower but of course, I did not feel like that at all. I just washed my body slowly in silence.

So was getting out of the shower when it hit me hard again. It was probably because I had been thinking about him all the time, but the fire pain was back and I screamed falling to the floor and trying to have my arms held out to catch myself from falling, but it was only with one arm because the other was clutching my heart reflectively.

I screamed the pain almost too much to bear. "Liam! Make the pain stop! No!" I screamed, fire burning in my heart as I clutched myself, digging nails into my skin with so much pressure I was probably having blood flow from my hands.

It hurt so bad the ache almost unbearable to the point of dying, "Make it stop!" I cried, sobbing my heart out. Why did he have to die!

All my body was cold as ice and yet my heart was burning fire, but then I felt warm hands wrap around me but I tried to push them off with only one hand, but I was dead tired but they kept me in place since I was already too weak and I let them win as they gripped me tighter. I still sobbed but the pain in my heart had almost disappeared and I heard someone whisper in my ear, "It's okay Miley. Let it pass, let it pass. You're okay, you're fine." I cried as I recognized that it was Nick.

I knew I was naked but it didn't make a difference, I was cold with or without clothes. I cried in his arms as the pain slowly ebbed away into the numbness I was feeling.

Finally I was just shivering form cold my teeth chattering and Nick reached for the towel that I couldn't reach for leaving contact with me for a couple of seconds and then started drying me off. It was considerably warmer when he had that friction and he just let me lay on him my head on his shoulder with the blanket on top.

He was warm and I cuddled up to him trying not to shiver because he was keeping me warmer then James ever could.

After awhile we were comfortable again and I was able to breathe normally again. "Now you see why I want you to come over to my house?" He asked calmly, he didn't have an ounce of hatred or 'told-you-so' meaning behind his words and I was grateful for that because Liam would have said that.

I winced when I thought of his name but Nick took that as the clue that he was right and so I added, "Yeah. Okay…I'm sorry-"

"Don't Miley-"

"No Nick, it's not that. I'm sorry you had to see me…well…naked…" I looked down and instead of turning re din color I probably just turned paler…He had seen his best friend aka me…naked. Oh goodness!

"Oh. That's okay, I've seen my sister and her husband naked, and that was even more awkward. Besides I wasn't focused on that, I was mainly worried about _you_." He emphasized and I was grateful that he thought nothing of it.

I then got up and said as I wrapped a towel around myself. I didn't feel self-conscious about my body because I was fit, but it was awkward enough and so I then walked out of the bathroom back into the master bedroom to change into the clothes I was going to wear and when I was I called Nick from the bathroom, "Alright I'm decent again."

He walked into the room smoothly and I was jealous of his demeanor. He was so calm and instead of being mad before…I felt courage, he was putting on a brave face for me. In his eyes I could see hurt. It was a man he knew of a former peer so I bet it was causing him great hurt, he was so nice to me, he really cared about my well-being and I loved that about him.

He held out his arms like he wanted me to reassure that everything was okay and give him a hug. I gladly took the offer because I wanted comfort right now anyway. I gave him a hug and my heart lessened greatly because the only thing separating our hearts was clothes. I tried to not let my mind wonder down that way because why would I be thinking that way? I just lost my husband!

But this moment I felt safe. "You ready?" He whispered in my ear and I had a chill down my spine even though I had no idea why.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm more decent now. I'm cleaner and feel better. Let's go."

He then pulled away even though I really didn't want him to and we walked downstairs and outside. I made sure I locked the door before turning and getting into his car.

We drove slowly in my opinion, he said he got here in five minutes, the little devil was probably speeding and he lived twenty minutes away.

"If you want the music on just let me know what station." He told me being polite once he pulled out of the driveway.

"107.9 would be nice."

He flipped the station to it and the song 'Breakeven' was playing. Luckily it wasn't a romance song so I didn't break down or anything, but of course I still didn't feel like singing anything. I listened intently to the words to try and get the message out. When the words that came next were:

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other ones leaving

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

I then broke down in emotional breakdown and I could tell that Nick looked at me worriedly but him knowing my own condition he didn't say anything. Finally the tears stopped and by that time we had arrived at his house. He opened my door like a gentlemen and I stepped out muttering a 'thank you' to him.

He took me by the arm and helped me up to his house, since my head was down I brought it up to look at where my surroundings are and that his house looked like. It was actually a really nice house…more like a log cabin. It looked to be two stories and the color of the front door was green with three crystal-like frames of glass windows in the doorway.

To me it looked like the house would've cost a fortune, but oh well. I turned to Nick who looked down at me smiling a little I managed to smile a little back, "Nice house, did it cost a fortune?" I asked my thoughts.

"Nah, actually my family has owned this place for years."

"In this small town of Montana!"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird when my dad gave me the key, but now I know why. It has four bedrooms plus the master's. Before I tell you all there is I'll just give you a tour."

He opened the door, oh and did I forget to mention that he lives in a forest and his nearest neighbor is a five minute drive?

I stepped into the threshold and was amazed to see a living room that once the fire was lit in the fireplace it could be extremely cozy. It was not like any kind of 'subdivision' home with white walls, and white carpet. In fact the floor was hardwood and the walls were of mahogany brown color. It was beautiful. There were deer antlers above the fireplace in the far corner and the walls were covered with paintings that fit the room. The couch was of hardwood bench, but with a very cushiony cushion on it. The recliner seemed comfortable too. I looked at my feet and saw a 'WELCOME' mat right there, and then I looked up at Nick.

"So…what'd you think?" He asked.

"I love it! Man I wonder what the rest of the house looks like?"

"Oh, let me show you then."

With that he grabbed my hand (and ignoring the electric current in my arm). He pulled me through each and every room of the house. The whole house was nice and clean and I loved it. This was the type of house that Liam and I would've wanted to live in when we retired. Ouch!

I clenched my hand tighter around Nick's hand and he reacted almost instantly as fresh tears spilled down my face.

He saw me and then pulled me into a hug embracing me tightly. I almost lost it but since he's been in my presence…breaking down is not happening.

Without words he led me back into the living room that was almost similar to the front room, only that there was a large TV and there was a pool table on the side. He led me over to the couch and we both sat down facing each other, surprisingly the couch was more comfortable than it seemed which was nice.

"Miley…do you want to talk about it?" I just shook my head slowly, looking into his golden eyes. "Okay…do you want to order pizza? It's been a long day."

"Sure. Pizza sounds good right now anyway."

"Okay…but are you sure you can be here alone while I order?"

"Yeah. Go order."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly one more time before standing up and going into the kitchen to order in.

Realizing suddenly where I was and knowing that I'm going to be staying here until Christmas at least I should probably call James.

Luckily I had remembered to grab my phone and so I quickly speed dialed his phone number. On the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello? Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm better. Look James are you going to be fine at the house until Christmas?"

"Yeah…Why…?" He asked cautiously.

"Because I'm at Nick's place. He's going to keep me company for a few days. Is that alright honey?"

"Yeah mom! I'm totally cool with that! I'll be fine. Have fun mom, I love you."

"I love you more, bye honey." With that we hung up and just that moment Nick came back in, "Just finished?" I asked.

"Yeah and you?" He asked pointing to the phone in my hand.

"Oh yeah, I just called James telling him about where I'm at."

"And he's cool?"

"Yeah, he also told me to have fun too so I guess I will."

"Yep." He then sat back down on the couch and looked at the TV. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, you choose."

"Okay." He stood up and walked over to his cupboard and looked through the DVD's.

"Found anything yet?" I asked a minute later.

"Just trying to find the right one." He stood up and then held up three movies, "So which one? I limited it down."

The three movies he was holding up were 'Stardust', '17 Again', and 'August Rush'. "Um…how about August Rush…I can't really stand romance right now, but music I can. This is one of my favorite movies."

"Mine too. In fact these are on my top fifty list."

I chuckled, "Really? Stardust?"

"Yeah I know it's really cheesy and corny, but I love the movie anyway."

He went and put in the movie. I watched as he walked over to a closet door that I hadn't noticed before and I saw him pull out what looked like a really fluffy and soft blanket.

He then went back over to me, "Just in case you get cold." He said.

"Oh okay." He handed me the blanket and then walked over to the fireplace and put in some logs. I unwrapped the blanket and covered myself and made sure that there was enough left for him to get some. I wasn't going to be that mean, "Tigers?" I asked of the blanket. It had a white tiger and a Bengal tiger on the blanket surrounded by forests of green and snow pine. The actual background color and border was black.

He chuckled as he started the fire going, "I knew you would like it. I picked it out in a store that was closing a couple years ago. I was surprised that it hadn't been purchased yet."

"You know…my favorite animals are tigers."

"Really? Well that's cool. My favorites are the wolves." He then came over and sat down next to me also going under the covers. "You toasty? With the fire going the movie almost starting and a warm and soft blanket on top of you?"

"Yes very much so thank you."

"No problem."

I looked at him and then he looked into my eyes, "No…thank you for everything."

"You're welcome…Anything for you." And with that the movie started and we both became silent as we watched.

Occasionally I would glance over at Nick to see his expression for a certain scene or something. And sometimes he caught me looking as he smiled. Sometimes I would be doing the same with him. He would look at me and I would catch him looking.

About half-an-hour passed when the doorbell rang acknowledging that the pizza was here. I started to get up but he shook his head and pointed at the remote. I nodded as he got up and went to the door as I paused the movie.

I heard him talking with the guy on the other side of the door and then the door closed and the aroma of pizza filled the room.

"Here is yours." He handed me my olive, extra cheese, and Canadian bacon pizza. "And this is mine." He said of his meat lover's pizza.

"What's that I asked looking at the small box he set on the table and started the movie again.

"Dessert."

"Mmm—yum." With that I dug into my pizza, I was actually very hungry and I ate my whole pizza.

He looked over at my box, "Dang! I'm still on my sixth slice!"

"Sorry, I was starving!"

"That's okay."

Finally he finished and he put the box back on the coffee table and grabbed dessert and I looked and saw that it was the cinnamon bread. The stuff to die for because it was so good, "You got this!"

"Yes! It's delicious huh?"

"Totally." We started off splitting but then he insisted I have his last two pieces, I rejected but he insisted that he didn't want to have 'left over' food in the house, so I took it and ate it gratefully.

After done eating we just sat back and watched the movie.

We still made occasional glances and then that's when it happened. My arms were resting in my lap when I felt his hand move down my arm and grasp my hand. I looked over him and he was looking at me and there was one hundred percent caution in his eyes, "Is this okay?" He asked softly.

Knowing I had to decide quickly I said, "Yeah, I think best friends hold hands." I felt him twitch a little but ignored it. "But this won't feel as awkward if I did this." With that I then laid on him snuggling up to him and his warmth because the fire had calmed down a lot and I was still a little cold.

"Yeah, this is much better, thank you."

And so we watched the rest of the movie in this position, and at the end when the father and mother kissed tears poured down my face as I thought of Liam. Would he approve of this? Would he even care? Gosh I miss him! I wish he and Kiere and Claire were her! I miss them so dearly!

Nick turned to me and he probably saw my tears. With his hand that wasn't attached to mine he wiped my tears away, "You okay?" He murmured since his lips were right next to my ear.

"Yeah…just Lucas…" I croaked.

It was strange for me. Liam was gone and I know that if I was alone at my house I would be mourning and crying my eyes out but now that I'm here next to Nick, I feel really safe and my hearts in almost no pain at all. It's extremely strange for me and I'm so confused as to why. Alls I know is I hate being in pain. It's too much to bear sometimes! I'm just glad I consider being in the presence of Nick as my 'safe house'.

"Nick?"

"Yes Miley?" As the credits were now rolling up the screen and we both just didn't feel like moving.

"Please sleep with me? In the same room…same…uh…bed…?" I stumbled towards the end of my sentence.

"Sure of course. I understand. You don't have to be embarrassed by it."

"Okay…"

We both got up and he helped me got up and climbed the stairs to his room that he had given me a tour of hours earlier.

I climbed into bed exhausted and not wanting to move.

"Don't you want pajamas on Miley?"

"No, I'm fine tonight. I'm just really tired."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I muffled into the pillow as I automatically fell asleep.

I woke up to a shake from Nick, groggily I asked him what was wrong and I didn't want to open my eyes for Nick had turned on the light. "Miley please please get up." He sounded scared.

I finally opened my eyes, "Why, what's wrong?" I asked turning over. It seemed like the sheets were wet, _Hmm…I wonder why._ I searched in his eyes as I saw fear. "What?" I repeated.

"Miley…I think you need to go to your doctor." Before I could respond he held up his hand and I saw blood. Almost feinting he pointed down the covers and surrounding my body was blood, and not just a little.

"Oh my god!" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I smelt all the blood. I never thought I would get sick but this is sure making me woozy."

Almost reading my thoughts Nick picked me up and carried me to his bathroom. I really couldn't object because I was just trying to stay conscious. He then pulled off my pjs and underwear and set me carefully in the large shower that could hold three people if wanted. I was sitting on the side and I was all bloody like I had been shot.

He then took off his t-shirt and kept on his boxers and then turned on the shower and he started washing me from all the blood that was now dried.

Knowing that he has seen me naked once before I didn't feel really self-conscious until mid-way through him washing my hair, "Why are you cleaning me?"

"Because I don't think you need to be all bloody when we go to the doctors. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Why did I bleed? What's going on?..." I hoped everything was okay. Including Evan.

"Me too Miley…Me too."

After ten minutes he was done cleaning me and he wrapped me in a towel and then went and gave me some clothes. I put them on grateful to be decent as he went and changed out of his now soaked boxers.

After that we drove to the hospital in my town twenty minutes away. He checked me in and since it was four in the morning I almost immediately got called back.

"I'm sorry but he'll have to stay behind if he's not your husband."

"He is not but he _is_ coming." I said with such authority it made the nurse stunned at my integrity.

"Yes ma'am."

With that we followed her and unconsciously I grabbed Nick's hand. We came to the room and I was told to change. I did so with Nick in the room when the nurse left.

Sooner than later the doctor came in, "How are you feeling Mrs. Hemsworth?" I flinched back a little as he said my full name.

"I feel fine, but is Evan my son okay?"

"I won't know for sure, let me check you out."

With that he did so and he pushed on my stomach on everything and then I sat back up, "Is anything wrong doctor? Why did I bleed, and this much?"

"I really don't like to tell you Mrs. Hemsworth, but you had a miscarriage…I'm so very sorry."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I really took in what he said. A miscarriage. A freakin' miscarriage! My son…my poor poor son…He's gone now too and he hadn't even seen the world. His life was taken away before he could even live through it. No…

"You can decide to have surgery now or later but asap is best for you and your health."

I nodded, "I want it now…" I managed to croak out. He nodded his head and nodded to Nick and then left the room. Once he left I broke down again. My son Evan was taken from me. I just can't take any more death. My husband is dead; my daughters are dead, and now my unborn son! I can't do this anymore!

I cried and cried and I didn't even notice Nick come and sit next to me holding me and comforting me. It was just too much!

All too soon the doctor came in and told me it was time to get this over with.

He gave me some pills that made me go to sleep. Before I shut my eyes, I looked at my stomach for the last time that I would carry a baby and then I slipped into unconsciousness…

I woke up probably hours later in a different room and I saw Nick sleeping on the sofa quite uncomfortably. But I didn't really want to bother him because he was up even before me and so he deserved to sleep.

The next thing I did was look down at my stomach but I couldn't see anything but my gown. I felt down there and there was just wrapping tape.

I looked out the window and it looked to be just past midday. With a sudden jolt Nick woke up and looked at me and noticed that I was awake. He smiled a little and I smiled a little back and then I saw him get up and walk over to me.

"How you feeling Miley?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can't be any worse than I already am I guess."

He glanced down at my stomach, "Do you ache anywhere Miley?"

Until he said that I felt nothing but now that he mentioned it I was in a little bit of pain. "Now that you mention it, I do fell a little sore."

"Aw, I hope you'll feel better soon. I hate it that you're in so much pain."

"I know, but you're doing great. Thanks for being here. You know you can go. You really don't have to stay. I mean I like you too but-" I knew I was rambling.

"Just stop Miley. I want to be here, I'm totally cool being here because there is nowhere else for me to be. I'm good."

I took a deep breath and winced a little as my stomach started churning. "Well I'm a little hungry."

He shot out of his chair. "I'll be right back." And he pretty much ran out the door. I sighed, you've gotta love him, I told myself smiling a little.

Now that I was alone, I had a lot of time to think while he got me some food to eat.

Why was my life on a decline? Everything was going wrong! I lost my husband and two daughters in a car crash! I started shedding tears again. It was really nothing new since I've cried before today, but losing a child let alone three is just too much! My poor unborn child, my baby and love of my life were taken away from me! I hate my life!

At this point I was now sobbing when Nick came back in looking happy, but then he saw me sobbing and immediately rushed to my side and set the tray on the side table before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

After Nick being in the same room with me, he just has the effect of calming me down I finally was able to breathe normally again.

He then handed me a bottle of water as he must've read my thoughts and I gratefully took a swig because I was extremely thirsty for crying for who knew how long.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"No problem. It's okay; I know I won't leave your side again."

"At least until school starts up again."

"Yeah, at least…" He trailed off and suddenly I wondered what he was thinking but I held myself back, "You ready to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Well, it's a good thing that your appetites now back, I was getting worried that you were going to become anorexic."

"Don't worry, I will never become that, I'm not that stupid!"

"Well good." He handed me a deli sandwich that must've been at the hospital snack bar and a bag of chips. My favorite kind being the sour cream and onion.

He also got similar food and we ate in a comfortable silence just listening for any noises. There was a TV going off at a distance and occasionally a doctor or nurse walked by the door and peeked an eye into see if I was still okay.

Once I finished I groaned, "How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"Until Christmas. Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and James and Brendan and Kirsten want to spend Christmas with me? All of you guys so you're not alone?"

"Wasn't I going to be at your house anyway?"

"Well yeah. But now I'm inviting your whole family."

"Sweet, gee thank you, I'm sure they'll appreciate it. They really like you."

"Well, just so little Brendan isn't away from his mother on Christmas."

"Yeah thanks." At this point I was becoming pretty sleepy, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that?" And inside I was being totally honest. I did love Nick, I did all those years ago and I do now I will and always will, no matter what happens.

I saw his reaction and he smiled down at me too before I shut my eyes he mouthed quietly almost inaudibly, "I love you too…" And he hugged me close as I fell asleep only to dream of him being in his arms forever.


	12. Chapter 11: Lonely Christmas

Chapter 11: Lonely Christmas

My kids came on Christmas morning, Nick had gone home a couple hours ago to clean up the house and prepare all the guess bedrooms for the kids so they can spend the night. He suggested it as I tried to argue but oh well, I guess I lost. James came in with Brendan who looked to have been crying and he ran up to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Mommy! I missed you! Kirsten and I were good, we never fought. We've been good. James says so!"

I almost cried at the sight of him. He was so adorable and it made me think of Claire and how alike they both looked but I had to be extra strong especially in front of Brendan.

"Oh I missed you too honey." I turned to Kirsten next."

"How are you mom?" She asked me with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm doing alright honey. How's Brendan? Is he holding up?"

"Yeah he's a tough guy, but I still hear him crying over Claire at night. I've been sleeping with him in his room to try and calm him down."

"Thanks honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom, so much."

"I know." I then turned to James, "How are they?"

"They're good. Merry Christmas mom, at least your finally coming home."

The funny thing was, was that I hadn't told them they weren't going home but coming to Nick's place with me." Yeah well change of plans.

"What?" He asked shocked.

I then said to all three of my children, "Yeah, we're actually going to go to Nick's place for Christmas. It's not just me, he invited all of us."

"Really mommy?" Asked Brendan excited. I knew he always loved to go somewhere for Christmas as long as it was away from our 'boring' house. Just a kid mind after all.

"Yes, James are you coming?"

"Sure, but I need to leave early, is that alright? Uh…Mike and his family invited me to dinner at their house at eight."

"Really?...Hmm…sure that's fine but you're not going to be rude to Mr. Jonas with his food just keep that in mind."

"Yes brother, I know."

"Well then it's settled. Now let's get out of here. I can't drive for awhile so James'll have to."

"Okay."

James helped me up and to his car outside. We all got in, Kirsten behind James and Brendan was behind me and we left the hospital. I was still wrapped in bandages and I would be through the first week of school anyway, but I didn't care as long as I could finally heal then I'm cool with it.

I told James exactly where to go and he followed my directions correctly. After twenty or so minutes we arrived in his driveway and James came around to make sure I got out safely and then all four of us walked up to his house and Brendan being a kid rang the doorbell a lot.

"Brendan!" I scoffed, a bit flustered when Nick opened the door to reveal us and he was smiling at everybody mainly at me.

"Welcome, come on in everybody, its cold outside and there's a nice warm fire brewing in here."

We all gratefully came into the threshold and my kids went to go explore a bit. I looked at Michael, "Thanks again for this."

"No problem." I turned around as he took off my coat and I followed him down the walkway past the living room into the very same room that I was in with Nick just the other night. Brendan was already on the floor by the tree and gaping at the many presents that lay on the floor just underneath the tree and that tree wasn't there a couple days ago! Man Nick sure was good!

"Mommy, mommy can I open my presents, puhweesssszzz?" He asked in a very child's voice.

"May you?"

"May I please!"

"Sure. You guys go ahead. Nick and I will go last."

Brendan had already opened his first gift which turned out to be a toy truck.

Kirsten's first gift was a dress that she wanted. I hadn't been shopping since the—well that and so I must've told Michael at some point in time for him to get it for me. I mouthed him at thank you to him and he replied your welcome.

James opened his and he got a wallet. And it wasn't just any wallet either it was Liam's old wallet all cleaned from the crash. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Then he came over and hugged me.

"Thank you mom this means so much to me! I will use it forever and ever and never stop."

My tears welled up in my eyes as well as I nodded the only reason I wasn't sobbing again was because one, I needed to be strong for my kids and two, Nick was holding hands with me and giving me reassuring squeezes. I was more focused on trying to ignore all the sparks I felt in-between us. James then exchanged all his money and ID to Liam's wallet.

By the end of a couple hours we had all finished opening all our gifts. Kirsten was excited that I got her a new band instrument; it was a silver horn as well. In fact, she even cried over it because it was so beautiful. That was her best present and I made her open it last.

James of course had Liam's wallet and compared to everything else that he got I'm sure that that was the best gift that he had received.

Brendan just loved everything, him being a typical little boy he loved everything. He liked the shirt I had gotten for him months ago as because it was a black shirt that said Piano=Soul across it and any music that was going on would raise the bars on the shirt. It was just like a sound raising bar that was on audio levels usually.

Nick and I were sitting on the couch almost cuddling when the kids were playing a new board game in front of the cozy fire that was going on. It was a perfect moment. A perfect snapshot that I would keep forever implanted in my mind.

Michael then turned to me, "Miley? Can you handle another gift?"

"I don't know, I've had many."

"Yeah, but this one I wanted to make sure you opened it last."

"I guess I probably have no choice now."

He shook his head quickly and chuckled, I chuckled too, "Nope, now that you said that." With that he turned away from me and bent over to the side table doors and picked up the 'gift' from inside and then turned to face me.

At first I looked into his eyes before looking down at what was his hands and what I saw was a little box. A little black box.

He then handed it to me and I took it looking up at him with tears threatening to pour down my face as I took the box in my shaking hands. And I opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold and silver chain and at the end of it was half of a heart hat said, 'M' on one line and the line below it read, 'Lo' with half of a letter I couldn't tell quite yet for my eyes had filled up with tears and I couldn't see as they poured down. I looked up at him, "It's beautiful…" I murmured and he just smiled.

My kids all rushed up to me when I spoke, Brendan ran up to see what I had gotten, "Mommy it's shiny! It's beautiful! Mommy put it on!"

I smiled, "Okay. Nick will you help me? I don't want to break it."

"You won't Miley. It's a sturdy necklace."

But he helped me anyway as I turned my back to him and lifted my hair as he put the beautiful sparkly jewelry around my neck and I heard the faint clasp of the necklace as it locked into place. I could feel his warm hands on my neck and I was just grateful they weren't freezing. I then turned back around to him, "Do I look okay with it?"

"Yes, it suits you well."

"Thanks but one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the other half? Because 'm' and 'lo' just isn't really words that are common." I giggled.

He smiled, "Well you'll know of the other half eventually. In fact I wear it."

"Oooh can I see?"

He looked at me scared, "No not yet. But I do promise in the future that you will. You will see what it says. In fact I've had it ever since high school. Kind of cheesy and corny but I do."

"Oh that's okay I don't really care when you got it. Just the fact it was for me I take that as an honor."

"Well I'm glad."

I smiled then James came over with coals in his hands and his on his back, "Where are you going James?"

"Just going to play in the snow. You want to come?"

It was funny because when we 'played' in the snow it was code-word for snowball fight so I replied, "Sure…Hey Nick you game?" I asked standing up.

"Game?"

"Yeah for the ultimate snowball fight from the Hemsworth's family?"

"Heck ya! Let me go get my coat."

Within ten minutes all of us were dressed head-to-toe of clothing to protect us from the oncoming snow we were about to receive and I was already ready to go. I wasn't in much pain only more as it's been a couple of days since the surgery and so therefore I was pretty much back to full health again.

We all then went outside and into Nick's backyard. It was a huge yard and we all made a circle to determine the teams for the day. Usually when we decided it was the next person in the family and since Brendan was always last we started with James because he was always first.

"Okay James who onto who, choose wisely." I said in a somewhatly creepy voice.

"Oh James choose me on your team I want to be against mommy!" Declared Brendan.

I looked at him shocked, "You want to just go right against your own mother?" He just nodded his little head in excitement.

"Okay okay. Brendan you're on my team."

"Yay!" He cheered moving over the James who took both of his shoulders in his hands.

"Now I choose," Suddenly Kirsten leaned over and whispered something into James's ear and he smiled as he grinned at me. "I choose Kirsten, so mom you're with Nick." And then he winked and I looked at him shocked.

"Honey are you sure?"

"Positive mom. Three against one, adults against kids. It's the perfect match."

"Fine your only have ten minutes to build fort and then it's on!"

I stuck my hand in the center of the circle then James, Kirsten, and Brendan, and Nick still hadn't put his hand in until I gave him a nod as to what to do. And then he also put his hand in. As a family ritual we shouted all together besides Nick:

To one and all and everyone

This family stays together

We fight fight

To win and play our snowball fight

Forever and Forever!

We raised our hands as we 'broke' and then I pulled Nick's hand with me as we ran away from our kids. Usually James loved to make the first throw but luckily he had missed by mere inches.

"I thought we had ten minutes!" Nick yelled at me as we were running far way was we could away from my kids.

"Yeah, but James has always done that." We then reached the other end of the field and I quickly commanded him, "We have to hurry and build fast!"

Without arguing he started making big balls of snow, rolling around on the ground to build a nice wall for our fort. By the end of three minutes we had built a very good wall because we were such a good team. I then made all the ammo balls as he worked on the ceiling and the walls to the side so it was our own little hut.

For a quick second of a glance I looked over to all my kids and they were building many different walls around their end of the yard. The only problem with those is that they weren't going to be very sturdy and therefor once we crush the individual walls we would win. At least we had one extremely sturdy one.

I went back to making the snowballs and I glanced over at Nick and our now 'igloo' and it looked completely awesome.

After about four more minutes the fort was built and the ammo was almost overflowing and in our nice igloo there was an opening to throw snowballs at what we now call the enemy.

"Should we got attack Miley or one of us should go?"

"No, James likes to attack first. That's what he always does anyway. No we'll just wait and in fact we'll both stay here and shock them when they climb the hill." See there was a hill, since we were down in the valley part and therefore pretty much completely hidden and everything and so we were actually quite cozy.

We were both blocked by the wind because of our fort and it was small that Michael and I were lying almost on top of each other and so therefore I was naturally curled up to him, it was quite comfortable actually and it was really nice.

After a few minutes I heard James shouting, "They're just over that hill but be careful Brendan! You know mom's surprises!"

"And Nick could have different tactics than dad so watch your step!" I heard Kirsten shout. At this point Kirsten came into view and when she saw the fort she shouted back, "I found them, come here!"

Within a few seconds James also came into view and he also looked at the fort, "It's too quiet," He said, "Almost too quiet…" He turned his back as he shouted to Brendan, "Run fast back to main camp, make sure the rock is still there! Hurry!"

Oh I forgot to say that each team also had a rock and whoever held the one first won the game. Ours we buried deep in the ground on the other side of the valley with a stick poking out of the ground. I then had placed sticks sticking out of the ground almost everywhere to try and confuse them.

James and Kirsten then cautiously walked down the hill towards our fort, snowballs at the ready for the slightest movement.

"Now?" Asked Nick squeezing me in anticipation.

"Wait for it…" I murmured as James and Kirsten were within throwing distance as they came nearer and nearer to the window.

They came closer and closer, "Now…?" Asked Nick barely audible.

"Wait…" I barely whispered, but now he could hear me. I waited until I saw the whites of their eyes before I yelled, "NOW!" As Nick and I launched snowballs at their shocked faces and Kirsten screamed and almost fell backwards but James caught her as we kept launching snowballs everywhere on their bodies as they retreated back up the hill leaving their ammo behind as Nick's shot almost tripped James before he and Kirsten disappeared from view.

"That was awesome Laura! Oh my gosh we totally whipped their butts!"

"Oh I know. I bet James wasn't expecting that. Now that they're wounded in a way let's make our attack known."

With that we scrambled out of the fort and grabbed the remaining snowballs plus the ones that my kids left behind in our sacks and ran up the hill once we reached the top I gasped at the amazement of all the forts out here.

"We have to crush each one don't we?" Asked Nick.  
>"In order to find that rock, yes we do. Let's destroy them. Charge!" I screamed all across the open field where I knew my kids lay hidden.<p>

I went right and Nick went left as we destroyed every fort that we both came to. I'm sure James, Kirsten, and Brendan were at their main fort preparing for the fight.

It seemed like I had destroyed thousands before revealing one of the last ones and still there was no such rock.

Then there was a shout, "Miley!" As I watched Nick get whammed by three consecutive snowballs across the plain. Thinking that the fort was the opposite direction I ran as fast as possible towards the obvious main fort. This was the only chance.

All senses turned off besides the pound in my feet, the beat of my heart, and my sight like a hawk. I know it was risky to drop my ammo but I needed to get there faster and this was just dragging my weight down so I dropped the bag and only ran faster.

After what seemed like hours I reached it thankfully no one was in this fort and I frantically started searching for the rock that would let us win. It didn't help that the sun was already starting to set and it was getting darker and darker outside.

Suddenly I was smashed to the ground and dragged to a place where it seemed I could hide. I would have screamed but they had put their hand on my mouth and I couldn't speak, it was also freezing.

"Over there!" I heard Kirsten shout.

"No mommy was here, let's go get the rock!" I heard Brendan scream.

"But I saw him come here!" Came James's voice and it sounded like he was precisely right above us.

"I don't see anything, let's go attack now, they've probably run back because they don't have ammo!" Shouted Brendan.

"Little brother speaks the truth James."

"Fine, let's hurry then." They then ran away and their footsteps became more and more distant.

I looked up at my 'attacker' and was extremely relieved that it was Nick. It was almost intimately, the position we were in I think this wall was meant for Kirsten or Brendan to hide and guard and now there were two fully grown adults right here.

My leg was in-between his and one of his legs was wrapped around mine. Our bodies were pressed together and if I would've moved my head any closer to his we would be pretty much kissing. We were that close. His arms were around my body his hands probably unknowingly around my butt. My arms were around his neck.

Finally the footsteps had faded and I rolled out of the tiny hiding place. "Wow." I said.

"Wow what?"

I had just realized the double meaning behind that single word and I groaned, "Uh—thanks for watching my back."

"No problem. Let's find that rock now."

I nodded my head, "Right."

We then searched the fort starting from the outside in and I reflected back onto the position we had intimately been in.

It seemed so weird and yet so…right? I actually had liked that position and I felt the heat rise into my face, it felt so right, so oh what's the word…yes it was intimate, correct, but it was so…filled with…love. Yes that's the word. Nick didn't do anything else besides lay there and stare at me as I listened outside even if I swore I felt his 'little friend' poking at my leg.

With Liam he would just all of a sudden been having sex with me but Nick was the one not initiating anything.

By this time I heard Nick shout, "Miley, I found it! I found the rock!"

I jumped up from my digging place and realized that I wasn't even doing anything but thinking. I wasn't even worried about the rock and I snapped out of it as I ran over to him and he placed the rock in my hands. Indeed it was James's rock as it had his initials carved into the bottom of it.

"Cover your ears. I'm screaming it!" I warned him. He did so and then nodded for the okay. And then I screamed from the bottom of my legs towards where I know my kids were at. "WE FOUND THE ROCK! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I chanted the sinning words of our ritual. I then turned to Nick and gestured towards the house, "Want to go start dinner? They have to find our rock before coming in."

"Sure. It's getting chilly anyway."

We started back towards the house, "So were you pummeled by them? How did you escape?"

"Easy, I caught them off guard by coming near enough to empty the snowballs and I covered James's head with the sack. Then I came straight to the biggest fort I could find and I saw you next."

"Wow. Sorry I left you I knew you called for me."

"Yeah your help would've been nice but—don't fret about it, it isn't that big of a deal. I'm still good, healthy, and alive." He smiled at me with a huge grin on his face, but then it disappeared as I thought automatically to my family as I put my head down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that—I-"

"No, it's fine. You meant it as a joke that's okay. Don't worry."

"I really am."

"I know Nick."

We let it drop and it became a bit awkward until we reached the house. We came inside and he took mine and his coat off and hung them up to dry.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that most of the food was already prepared and the Christmas Ham was roasting in the oven and it smelled delicious. I turned to Nick who just entered the kitchen with his head down, "You already started preparing dinner? I could've helped you!"

"I know, but that's okay, I didn't really know how sore you were going to be. It's okay I got it…Listen about earlier, I don't know what I was thinking—"

I put my finger to his lips as he shushed up and I smiled, "You being here with me and the kids is enough Nick. I'm fine. It's okay, don't worry about earlier, that was the past, this is now. Forget it."

He nodded and I realized that my finger was still to his lips so I regretfully pulled my hand away and down.

Instead I took his hand and led him over to the couch in front of the fire and we sat in now comfortable silence as we waited for my kids to come back. I laid my head on Nick's chest and I took off my boots as I put my legs on the rest of the couch and he put his arm on my stomach and I placed mine over his, my other hand clasped with my left and probably not even realizing it. I dozed off, thinking about everything, mostly about Nick and what had happened today. I became really comfortable really enjoying the way his heart was beating in my ear. It was so nice and he was very comfortable to lie on. With the fire going my mind was drifting all over the place and my eyes became droopy and I finally shut and rested them…

I startled as I heard the front door slam and the voices of my kids enter the house. Being so comfortable on Nick I decided I didn't want to move, but I shifted over now turning on my side facing the front of the room.

I felt Nick then put his arm around me as my kids came shuffling into the room.

"Yeah, man that just took so—" Started Brendan.

"Ssssh! Mom's asleep!" Said James as probably Nick gave them a sign.

"Aww. That's so cute!" Whispered Kirsten loudly. I made a silent smile on my face as Nick's body vibrated as he spoke.

"Go into the kitchen and prepare the food on the table. I'll let her rest for a little while longer."

"Okay." I heard James say and they all left the room.

I pretend to move and shifted myself like I had just woken up and I moved my head up to look in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Good evening." He smiled down at me.

"Did I really fall asleep? I tried not to but I was getting tired and I just rested my eyes for a moment and I just must've dozed off."

"That's okay. You really needed to sleep. You really worked hard out there, what with the snowball fight and everything."

"Well, thanks for that but I shouldn't have fallen asleep. You probably were extremely bored."

"No no you're fine. I liked watching you sleep. You were very—convincing."

"Oh did I talk? What did I say?" I asked extremely embarrassed because I realized that I was dreaming about him.

See we were in this very house and we were just talking and talking and suddenly he had told me he liked me and in fact loved me and so he was leaning toward me and about to kiss when suddenly the scene changed and it turned into we were walking in the park hand in hand and I was a little older, probably about five years. And there was a little girl running around us, laughing and giggling, she had red haired ringlets and golden eyes…She had the exact eyes of Nick…

"Oh you just kept mumbling my name, but not in any bad way, don't worry."

"Well, that's good. You want to go eat now?"

"Sure. The kids have probably finished setting the table by now."

"Okay." I sat up, and he got up taking my hand and led me through into the dining room. Indeed all my kids were sitting at the table and Brendan had already dug into his food.

"Brendan! Did you pray?"

He looked at me blankly with his mouth full of food and he slowly shook his head.

I gave him a look, "Brendan! You know better!"

He gulped down his food, "Sorry mom I was hungry!"

I put my head in my hands and I felt Nick grab my hands and turn me to him, "Hey it's okay. If he's hungry that's just fine." He was looking directly in my eyes his hands still holding mine up in front of my face.

At this point time just seemed to stop, I don't know why but I couldn't look away. The light was hitting his eyes perfectly and they looked like liquid gold and I could swim in his eyes. Time seemed to freeze as I felt myself leaning toward him, captivated by his eyes and perfect face. Closer and closer I came and then I looked down at his lips suddenly wanting to kiss him. Kiss those luscious lips that seemed to want to kiss me too.

"Mom? You hungry?" Asked James and I snapped out of it.

I pulled my hands away from his somewhat regretfully and turned back to my family, "Yeah." James was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. Kirsten was gaping at me and Brendan even was looking at me with a shocked expression.

Before it got anymore awkward I sat down and started grabbing food, "Some peas please Kirsten." She passed the peas over and then we just all started eating.

I couldn't believe what had just happened; I had wanted to kiss my best friend! Almost did if James hadn't said anything now I fell like a complete and total fool. How could I kiss a man after what has really happened in my life!

Why was this happening to me! This cannot be happening, my family needs me and I'm pretty much running off to a man who is probably just a best friend and doesn't like me in that way and oh gosh, am I falling in love with him?

NO! I can't, I won't. My family _needs_ a stable mom, not a mom that is falling in love with someone who isn't there father just weeks after the accident!

We finished eating and instead of doing dishes with Nick I insisted that James and I should do it instead. Nick agreed but I knew that he wanted to talk with me, especially about what had happened.

It was the conversation that I had with James that really was strange. "Hey mom?"

"Yes James?" James wanted to wash the dishes and I would rinse and put them away after I dried them.

"I've been watching you for awhile mom…Actually since about MI and you've seemed different."

"How do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Just not much happier, especially since the accident. But you seem more jubilant and more alive. Mom you seem so awake and I can see it in your eyes." He handed me a clean soapy plate.

I rinsed it off, "What are you talking about James…who?" I set it on the clean towel to dry.

"You and Nick mom." He said in a firm voice turning to me as he stopped washing the dishes, "You are in love with him aren't you?"

I looked at him shocked, 'What are you talking about honey?"

"You and Nick mom. The way he looks at you is of that of dad, but so much more than the look dad gave to you. He seemed to be concerned for you in a way. He's almost always staring at you all the time. I believe that he is really in love with you."

"James…" I started.

"And the way you look at him is just mind blowing. If he moves you move. If he's in the same room, no matter about the past, you're always happier. Once he's gone then you seem…no offense mom, but older and you are dying. I have seen many kinds of love, in real life, and in movies. Mom, you are totally in love with Nick aren't you? Please just tell me the truth."

"James…" I put my hands on the counter and leaned up against the counter, "There are many things in life that you still half to learn and to understand about love. Nick and I were extremely close in high school and when after high school we grew apart and we have just recently made-up again."

"But you haven't answered my question yet mom. Are you in love with him?" His eyes held no hesitation into his question.

"Honey…You guys need me in full stableness, Brendan is only in the second grade. Kirsten is in middle school. I've got to keep myself going. I've got two kids to raise and I just don't have time for this."

He handed me another dish, "Mom…Don't just worry all about us we're fine, but have time for you. Do you love Nick or not?"

"Honey…I don't know honestly because Liam is gone. I can't like another man so soon after your father-"

"Just answer the damn question mom! Do you love Nick or not!" At this point I knew I couldn't avoid the question he was going to make me say it or he was going to explode just like Liam would've he looked like his father at this point and that was pretty scary.

So I just told him what was honest in my heart, "I do love Nick James…it's just complicated."

"Loving is different than being _in_ love." He said and he did speak the truth, "Are you in love with Nick?"

I sighed; he wasn't going to give up. I raised him to not give up on anything and this is showing that, "Yes, I am in love with Nick. I've loved him ever since high school but he never loved me back so I moved onto Liam. But now it's too late, I've got you guys I can't—I won't do this to all of you. I'm a strong woman. I just can't fall, but I have, and James I just can't."

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. Luckily he had dried his hands first and he shook me, "Mom if you're in love with Nick I totally will let you be in love with him. I can tell that he really loves you back and so therefore don't give up on love mom."

"Liam is dead honey, it's just too soon. Don't worry about me honey. Only worry about yourself so-"

"That I can live happily! Yes mom I know the quote you said it a million times. But mom, just try. You have my approval if something is going to happen, but I hate it what you're crying and upset and the only person who really comforts you is Nick. Just try mother?" He looked at me with pleading eyes and I finally had to somewhat give in.

"Fine honey, I'll try. If something happens I'll let it happen, but if it doesn't then it doesn't." I shrugged my shoulders like it was not really a big deal even though way deep down, it was an extremely big deal.

He stared at me a minute longer before moving back onto the dishes. "I just hate seeing you upset mom, I just want you to be happy again and only Nick knows how to do that."

"I know honey, but look out for yourself more. You've got a life to live and you're graduating and hopefully starting a family in the future." I smiled up at him.

"Right…" We then were silent as we finished washing the dishes.

Once we were finished I walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom, it was strange because Nick was sleeping on the bed, but when I opened the door, he stirred and sat up looking at me.

"What are you doing in here!" I asked curious as to why he wasn't in his bedroom.

"I—uh. Was wanting to know if you wanted company tonight. I can go if you want to-"

"No it's fine, I was just wondering what you were doing in here, in my bedroom." I giggled.

He chuckled and then gestured at the spot right next to him. I held up my finger and pointed down at myself indicating that I wasn't in my pajamas. Then I went to the bathroom that was connected with the guest bedroom and put them on while also brushing my teeth and hair. I then walked back in the bedroom and went and laid down next to Nick. My back was to him as I felt him turn to face me.

Deciding to try and follow James's advice I took Nick's hand that was resting behind me and I wrapped his arm around me as I cuddled up to him. We were also holding hands as I suddenly felt a sense of security and safety. I then fell asleep next to someone I was secretly in love with…

**I know people out there read my stories but please please please review when you're done. Thank you NileyFreakk for reviewing and I love your messages, but please I want other people too so I can give more shoutouts! :D Thanks**


	13. Chapter 12: The Visit

Chapter 12: The Visit

I woke up to sunshine streaming in through the frosted window. I hadn't been home since New Year's Day. Nick had insisted that I stay until school started but me being me I politely refused. I needed to get settled back into my house. James immediately had to go to his friend's house and Brendan had gone to spend the night at a friend's house. It was just Kirsten and I in this lonely house, and she was probably out playing in the snow or something.

I sat up slowly as I suddenly remembered that I had been crying again last night. And it wasn't only Liam and my kids, it was Nick too. I guess I had been spending so much time with him that now he's not here I don't feel so great.

I wiped my eyes and then stretched out cracking my back in the process and stood up sliding my slippers on and throwing on my robe. I looked at the clock and it read 11 am. Wow, I sure stayed up late last night! I usually never sleep in this much!

I walked downstairs and I noticed that Kirsten was watching a movie, "Morning mom."

"Good morning. When did you get up?"

"Around nine, did you stay up late again mom?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep bad memories."

"She looked down, "I'm sorry mom."

I walked over and sat next to her, "Don't apologize Kirsten, it wasn't your fault. We just have to be strong and move on. We'll get through this."

I leaned in and gave her a nice long hug, "I know mom, I know."

I let her go, "I'm hungry, but I'll come watch this movie with you."

She smiled, "Okay."

I then got up and went to go grab a bowl of cereal and put some toast in the toaster. As I waited for my toast I took my One-A-Day and when the toast popped up I spread butter on it before taking my food into the living room and I ate it as I watched the movie with Kirsten.

Once it was finished I went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Moments later Kirsten came up and helped me with the dishes. I smiled to myself glad that she was helping me and glad she was being responsible. I always loved it when she helped me, especially with the dishes although there weren't that many this morning.

After we finished I said, "Thanks for helping me honey."

"Your welcome mom. I wanted too."

"I love you."

"You too mom."

I smiled and gave her a hug as I kissed her on her forehead and pulled away, "You'll always be my daughter honey."

"I know."

"Do you want to watch another movie and work on a puzzle?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Okay, you decide the movie and I'll decide the puzzle. How does that sound?"

"Sure mom!" With that she rushed over to the Blue Ray rack and I went upstairs to the guest bedroom because that was where all the puzzles were. I looked through them all since we had about one hundred different ones to see if one would catch my eye or not and indeed one did catch my eye. It was one that Liam had given to me for a Christmas many many moons ago.

It was a realistic looking tiger with her two tiger cubs and in the scene of the jungle and it was such a cute picture. Not to mention that tiers were my favorite animals in the whole wide world.

I pulled down the puzzle and also grabbed the card table which was always the puzzle table as well.

I then came downstairs and I noticed that she had already put in the movie and it was playing.

The title came up and I rolled my eyes, "Bedtime Stories? Really?"

She looked over at me, "Yeah mom! Totally awesome, you know I love this movie! What puzzle did you pick?" I showed her, "Oh cool!"

She then came over and helped me set up the table and we emptied the contents of the box on the table and we sorted through the edges and the insides first.

Hours later we had finished the movie and were about midway through the puzzle. Since our eyes and back were strained we both agreed to take a break and maybe work on it a different day and even possibly finish it later.

The rest of Sunday passed by in a hurry, we had decided to not go to church. Just because I wasn't feeling very good last night, but I did take Kirsten to Youth Group when it was time and then went to go and pick her up. As soon as we had gotten home again I was exhausted so I just decided to turn in early tonight hoping tomorrow would bring my life again. As I was putting my pajamas on I realized that Liam had been alive on the last day of school. Now that school starts again tomorrow, Claire's not here and neither is Kiere.

I swept the tears from my face as I started crying again and I laid in bed wondering what on earth what I had done wrong.

Finally I had stopped mourning as I dozed off eventually falling asleep thinking of Nick.

I woke up at my usual time at five and got ready to go to work. James seemed to have left and Kirsten was gone as well and so I assumed he took her to school.

I ate breakfast first and by that time it was six so I went in Brendan's room to wake him up so he could get to his bus stop by six forty-five. I made sure he was up and moving around before I left my house for work.

I arrived and parked in my usual parking space and I walked in the school and went to my office. I walked in and looked around, it was the exact same as the way I had left it. And I also just realized that Liam would never enter this office again.

But before I thought about him for too long I toughened up. I couldn't mourn now, I had a job that I really couldn't afford to lose. So I wiped whatever moisture I had and I logged onto my computer. I pulled up my e-mail and noticed that I had one from Lilly, Hannah, Ed, and almost all my teacher friends including Jake. I opened Lilly's first:

Dear Miley:

OMG! I heard what happened! I'm so sorry, I would have no idea of how you feel right now! I'm coming up asap I promise but right now I can't, family was here for Christmas and I couldn't get away!

How are you? How are Kirsten, James, and Brendan? I've been worrying and will be until I see you again! Please respond as soon as you get this so I know you didn't kill yourself. Pretty please don't even think that way. Please respond!

Your sis,

Lilly

I immediately replied back quickly as my typing was fast:

Dear Lilly,

I'm doing alright and no I won't kill myself. I've got friends and especially my family needs me right now. No need to come down. Nick…you remember Nick Jonas from high school? Well he's really helping me out and is really the only person keeping me together. Yeah he's really helping me out a lot so I'll be fine in time. In fact I'm already doing better.

Well, I've got letters to read so I'll ttyl soon!

Love sis,

Miley

I next read Hannah's letter and I knew as soon as I read the first line I would have to tell her what had happened:

Dear Miley,

My tours going great and we're coming to Missoula to perform! I've finally got VIP access tickets for your whole family plus front row seats, I can't wait to see you girl it's been so long! The password is the color that we made up in high school, you just tell Big Tom.

Have you seen Thetcha yet? I'm the main role! I wanna know when you see that movie!

How is everybody? Oops gotta go onstage!

Love from,

Hannah Montana

I looked at the message a little longer before replying back:

Dear Hannah:

Look there's something I have to tell you…Almost two weeks ago Liam was in a car accident with the kids. James wasn't with them but everybody else was. He, Kiere, and Claire are gone. Kirsten was injured pretty badly and Brendan of course was traumatized. They almost refuse to go in the car anymore.

So you can cancel at least three passes. I want to invite Nick. So it'd be him, me, Brendan, and Kirsten. The funeral is getting set a couple weeks from now.

I'm holding up as an answer to your question. Nick's really helping me a lot and helping me to live instead of grieving and wasting my own life away. Well I'd best get going; it was nice hearing from you!

Love sis,

Miley C.

I decided to next open my boss's letter and it read about how sorry he was for my loss and yada yada yada. He also suggested that if I ever needed somebody to talk to I could talk with him.

Jake's letter was about the same. He gave concern and asked if I needed help or anything. He was a really great friend too, when I met him until he started working here, it was sadness really, but hey, I couldn't help that hardly at all.

I looked at the clock seven twenty. I should probably get in there, I know Mike's already in there, he's always half-an-hour early anyway. He is such a good kid…

I walked into the room and indeed not only Mike was in there, but the whole entire classes. Heck even Josh was there and he usually showed up late. Everybody's eyes were on me and I noticed that they all had their horns out and were ready to play. I came to my seat at the front and asked, "What's going on guys?" Because they were being eerie silent, which was usually never realistic.

"We wanted to play Mrs. Hemsworth." Said Mike.

"We all came early because I know how mad you get when we aren't." Said Josh and his sentence scared me a little.

"Okay…"

"Mrs. Hemsworth we wanted to try and keep you in a good mood when we're your first class. We or at least I am very sorry about your losses." It was Samantha who spoke and it was the longest two sentences anyone who had ever heard all year. Everybody was looking at her including I and we were all shocked.

I noticed James smiled a little and I knew I had told James about her for awhile.

"Well I'm just glad you guys are all back and here, including you Samantha."

She looked down, "Yeah, I was really sick, but I'm better now."

Samantha had been gone from school since the previous three weeks. Jamie was gone too but she was back with smiling faces. She had been having a bunch of nasty morning sickness which was common but oh well.

We started class and played through the songs, since hardly anybody probably practiced all break I just went through everything and let them out early. Mine of course just decided to stay and practice even though he probably knew his part so well that he had it memorized. But of course it was his choice.

I went back into my office taking a deep breath. Zero hour was over and they were the best this morning, but I've still got the rest of the day, who knows what'll happen by the end of it? I hope it'll be a good day at least!

I prepared the theory lesson. We would be starting to learn how to make a song because for their semester final it will be to compose a song at the end of the year.

I walked into the classroom and mostly everybody was there. Mike of course had just stayed in there through breakfast. I rarely ever left the music suite.

I stood at my usual place and started writing all the chords that I was going to teach them about today. I would teach them the I, IV, and V7, plus they will learn the 9th, 11th, and 13th note of the chord. I will also give them a worksheet to work on all of this.

Nobody came late which was good, but first hour nobody was usually late. The good thing though was that the class was quieter than usual and so I didn't get a headache. They just whispered to one another probably about me but I didn't care enough to pursue them.

After class I went into my office and I turned off the light and laid on the couch shutting my eyes to take a little nap. I hadn't slept very well the previous night and I was exhausted even if it was only second hour. I made sure I set my alarm though.

I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door. I groaned getting back up to go answer it. "Nick! What are you doing here?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "I came to see if you are okay…" He paused, "I've been worrying about you since you left."

"Well there's really no need, I'm fine."

"And that's why you look like hell? Miley I don't believe that."

"Well what are you doing here? Don't you have students to teach?"

"No, we don't get back to school until tomorrow."

"Oh…" There was a pause in my doorway until I gestured him inside. He then went and sat on the couch and laid down opening his arms up to me, "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm going to let you sleep wince I assumed that's what you were doing because your light is still off."

"Well yeah, but then you'll be watching me sleep!"

"I don't care Miley. I've seen you before, it's okay." He moved his arms indicating that he still wanted me to lay against him.

I walked over to him and I laid down tentively against him. For some reason he just made me extremely nervous. He just had that effect on me, "Relax." He said obviously knowing I was all tensed up and everything.

One of his arms was my pillow as I was facing him my head on his chest his hand rubbing slow circles on my lower back his other hand holding me to the couch so I wouldn't fall off. In fact we were so close to each other that I would fall off the couch even if I rolled onto my back.

I could hear his heart beat it was a very soothing sound and suddenly I just realized how much I really missed him. His hands around me very comfortable whilst his hand that was rubbing my back very calmly and rhythmically in time of a steady beat. The smell of him was almost intoxicating, but he smelled of freshly shaved cologne and a shower, but it wasn't too much, it was just the right amount.

Almost immediately I fell asleep in his warm embrace relaxing as each minute passed…

I was in a field, no in a river, now on top of a mountain, under the ocean where the coral were. I was standing on the moon, now in a mine that had jewels around. Finally I was in the woods. The smell of pine trees so fresh it almost hurt. All I could see were browns and greens. I looked around me wondering where I was, it seemed to be evening time as I was about to sit up there was a gentle push of my shoulders to stay laid down.

It was a caress that was warm and reassuring I was aware that there was a fluffy blanket beneath me and the pressure on my shoulder was comforting and made me see that the only way I could feel how much warmth was if I had not shirt on.

Indeed as I became more aware of my surroundings I realized that not only was my shirt off but all my clothes were.

Suddenly panicked I started to scramble but the hands again made me stop. I suddenly felt calm and excited? I looked at the person and only found out the faint outline of Nick, it could only be him nobody else could be him, alls he said to me was, "Easy Miley your dreaming."

"How—"

"Just enjoy this we're dreaming the same thing. In fact I just entered."

"Us—well me naked!" I can't believe I just said that outloud.

"So am I." It wasn't a question but a statement and luckily it was dark enough that he couldn't see me turn crimson.

"What now?" I asked not sure what to do. I could tell that he was in a very intimate position right above me.

"Whatever you want this is your dream first and you brought me here."

I thought for a moment more before blushing again at what I thought and not knowing how to say it, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're both uh—in this position…Will you make love to me? I want to feel loved in my life again and Liam is—"

He put his finger on my lips, "I would love to Miley no need to say his name, I have loved you since high school."

He leaned down to kiss me and I reached toward him to pull me closer and just as our lips were centimeters away about to kiss there was a loud blaring sound….

I woke up in a start looking around and shutting off the alarm clock with the remote that I always kept with me I sat up and I looked at Nick who seemed to be still asleep with a smile on his face I decided to just leave him alone and let him sleep. I quietly exited the room and came into the band room to await my concert band. Since marching season had ended we were straight into Christmas pieces but now that that concert was over I had handed out pieces for MI Festival in the spring. We were playing a march, a nice pretty tune, and then a fun tune that the kids mostly practiced since it was the 'most fun' to them.

It was a pretty good class considering the usual. There was still talking which is to be expected but I think I got on their case a little too much as I told them to shut up. Halfway through class I really yelled at a couple freshman clarinets because they wouldn't shut up as I was trying to help the low brass section. The rest of class everybody was mostly quiet. I just guessed that they didn't want to hear me yelling at them again.

Fifth hour came and it was also an okay class. Halfway through I saw Nick walk in and smile up at me. All students eyes looked form him to me and back again. All in wonder and shock. "Yes Nick?" I asked him after the staring contest was finished.

"Mind if I listen in?"

"I guess." He nodded and then went and sat in the corner of the room and listened attentively to what I was doing.

This class I was glad I had next, they were great students, including Mike and it was son nice not to yell at them. As soon as Nick had entered my tension and bad mood that I was in from the last class all seemed to disappear.

After class I went straight into my office and sat at my desk doing the attendance from the past two hours. I had prep this hour before seventh hour Jazz Band came so I was happy about that.

I heard my door open and close and I can only guess who it was and my confirmation was when they spoke, "Hi Miley."

"Hi Nick." I turned from the computer and to him, "Why'd you stay?" It was a very stupid question but whatever the answer was, was a lot.

"I stayed because of you. I'm very worried about you. Your eyes show no emotion and it looks like you were just crying even though you weren't because your eyes are glossy and you look like you have come back from the dead. I'm just worried about you."

"Well you don't have to be Nick. I'm fine!" I snapped at him and immediately regretted it. I hated when I yelled at Nick, he just seemed to care just a little bit _too_ much sometimes.

He held up his hands, "I'm sorry I should go…" He turned away and started to open the door but I jumped out of my seat and closed the door with my hand right behind him.

In a moment of confusion he turned around and looked at me, quite closely to each other I might add, I never moved. The next moment I don't know what came over me whether it was because of what I had dreamed this morning, whether I just need some love, or what it was, but I grabbed my hands to his face and brought his face down to mine and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. At first I could tell that he was shocked at first but then got into it as I became more desperate. Sparks billowed so bright it seemed like the whole world was gone and it was just us. Kissing him was nothing compared to Liam. Liam was forceful, but Nick made sure he knew how much pressure I wanted in all of this.

Kissing him I was in heaven, it felt so right. After pulling away because of the need of air I did so almost mad that I couldn't have bigger lungs inside of me.

Suddenly realizing I had just kissed my best friend I let go of him and stepped back quickly. I must've had a shocked look on my face as did Nick.

"I don't mind but—" He started to say until I held up my fingers.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I think it was the dream I had this morning—"

"You had that dream too?"

"You did?"

"Yeah…" He looked down.

"Gosh. I'm sorry I don't know what overcame me—"

"Miley, its fine." He took a step closer and grabbed my hands reassuringly holding me in place so I wouldn't 'run away' in any case. "Don't be sorry you did that."

"But I kissed you. You're my best friend plus I shouldn't be kissing you!"

"And why not?" He was looking straight into my eyes trying to find the answer I stuttered.

"I—uh—I shouldn't—I mean…"  
>"Exactly. Miley you don't have a reason that is good enough to think that it is bad."<p>

"But Liam just died and my kids. My kids can't—I mean I'm not supposed to love someone besides their father."

"Is this why you're like this? Jeez Miley. It's okay, in fact they've told me, well at least Kirsten and James said it was okay for you to love me that way. Miley I will never replace Liam but at least let me into your heart Miley…

"I have loved you for twenty-two years Miley. I have fallen in love with you each day when I was in the air force; all I thought about was you. You are the only person I have ever loved no matter how much I tried to love others. Your very presence sends chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach…I love you with all of my heart Miley."

I just looked at him after he gave me his speech. It was meaningful but should I just let him in that easy and trust him, or should I wait until like after the funeral or something. So I know I've finally let go of Liam?

I finally made up my mind after leaving him hanging after five minutes. "I can't just get rid of Liam Nick. He's my lover."

"But is he your soul-mate Miley? Did you and him ever fight and screamed your heads at each other; if you did that's not what soul-mates are. Miley I love you and—"

I finally had enough and screamed, "Just get out Nick. I just need to think. Just get out of my office!" I was fuming, how could he possibly tell me that he's been in love with me for so long and yet he doesn't tell me until my own husband and kids are dead. _How dare he_? "Get out." This time I didn't yell but my voice was worse because I put so much distaste behind it.

He looked at me one last time apologetically and left the room. I sat in my chair crying. Once Nick left the room it was just me and I cried and cried. I hated it when I yelled at Nick absolutely hated it so much to the point of throwing up myself.

But I couldn't let him get to me because I have my kids to raise and I can't be distracted with another man who even isn't their father.

Wiping my eyes from moisture I prepared myself to be at least presentable for seventh hour. I walked in nine minutes early getting ready for class to start.

I waited as the bell rang and kids eventually arrived one by one taking out their horns silently and warming up. Luckily this class wasn't loud so I would get a headache by the end of the day because that would just really suck.

I was just able to get through the day and I was glad to drive home and maybe relax in the hot tub or something. I was setting my fresh clothes in the bathroom when the doorbell rang since James and Brendan were at a friend's house and Kirsten was asleep I went to go get the door.

I went downstairs and opened it and who stood before me I just had to gape at her. It was none other than Brittany Hadden. The ex-girlfriend of Liam way back in high school. Why the hell was she here? "Why the hell are you here, how did you know where I lived?" I repeated what was on my mind.

"Please forgive me for being here. I really need to talk to you."

I glared at her, how can she just possibly just show up at my door only to be let in lightly. As you've probably have guessed I really hate her!

"Please hear me out Miley. You need to listen."

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" I snapped.

"It's about Liam."

I tensed, "Whaddya mean?"

"If you let me into your house, I'll tell you…Please Miley."

Hesitantly I moved away from the door I didn't want her in my house, but I was too curious as to what she was going to say about Liam. She cautiously walked in keeping a wary eye on me in case I jumped and attacked her or something.

I then led her to the living room and gestured her to sit down. I did across from her, "So…about Liam?" I asked wondering what on earth she wanted to talk about him for. "He's gone you know…"

"Yes I know, I've been living here since the school year started."

"Hmm…"

She turned to me and suddenly goes straight to the point and what she said out of her mouth I didn't even believe at first, "I've been having an affair with your husband Miley."

I laughed, "Yeah right Liam loves me and only me he would never do that sort of thing."

"Oh but he did. I regret having to tell you but Liam made me swear on my life to not tell you. He said you were a friend not his wife!"

"Bullshit."

"No Miley, I'm telling the honest truth. I always say the truth, I never lie, and I always keep promises. We had been having an affair since last fall and I swear I didn't know."

"Impossible."

"Fine tell me this; has he been on business trips all last year? Hmm? Or staying out late at night into all hours of het morning?"

"He just can't, he wouldn't." I shook my head not even believing myself.

"But he did. Look Miley he was my first love as I was to him we still loved each other after we broke up but decided it best to move on until we stumbled upon each other just this past fall." I shook my head some more.

"It just _can't_ be true…Can't be true…"

"Miley, he told me to tell you that even though he's sorry that he's doing this he still will always love you. And he told me that when he died I should tell you all of this and then that you should move on from him to another man if you can because he was horrible to you and he didn't want to divorce since that would freak you out." She said looking at me.

"And this isn't freaking me out!"

"I'm sorry Miley. But move on to another man. He just wanted you to be happy and if you've found another guy than go for him. Liam had just always loved me and so therefore couldn't love you with full potential."

By this time I knew that what she had said was true, no matter how bad it hurt Liam was having, now had, an affair right behind my back. "Thank you for telling me Brittany. I really appreciate it, but can you please just go…?"

She nodded, "If you ever want to see or talk to me about anything again here's my number." With that I nodded as she put a card on the table and left my house shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes I just sat there staring blankly at the wall. How could Liam do this? Why would he do this? Where did I go wrong? What have I done to deserve this? I was a good mother, and a good wife and find out that I wasn't good enough…I wasn't Brittany…

But then I realized that it wasn't Brittany's fault, I could see it in her eyes that she loved Liam as because she had bags under her eyes and it looked like that she had been crying just as much as I have if not more…

Well what happens now, he cheated on me behind my back. He _cheated_ on me at this point I was not mad or angry. I was pissed. I Hate Him! I HATE HIM! How could he do this to me…I HATE LIAM!

I was so angry I was shaking so bad that from other people's point of view's I looked like I was having a seizure. I could feel fire burn in my eyes and I was so angry that my fists clenched bad and I cried angry tears pouring from my face all the time, repeating in my head. "I hate him! I _hate_ him!" I just stared blankly at the wall for at least fifteen minutes before I collapsed on the couch just crying.

Now I realized why Liam had been so distant with me lately. He was going around my back. No matter I will be gone of him after the funeral. I'll cry of course just to put up the act of a good wife when he was nowhere near good and then I will never give that son of a bitch another thought in my life.

Next after I cried forever there was a pain in my heart that was so bad it was almost unbearable. I clenched it wondering why it hurt so bad. I hated Liam and now I'm getting rid of him in my life but why was there a hole in my heart that I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs to stop? The same name and face that popped in my head was…Nick…

As soon as I thought his name my heart leapt but then pain shot down my body and chills erupted sending heat to my core. It left as quickly as it came and I became shocked as I just imagined Nick without clothes on. But the sense of loneliness became so powerful that I needed Nick here. Now. I _needed_ to see him. I _needed_ my best friend.

Thinking quickly I pulled out my cellphone and shot him a quick text:

Nick—

I _need_ u. Please come asap.

Miley

Five seconds later there was a text back:

Miley—

Be there in five.

Nick

I read the message knowing that he could be speeding. I just hoped he wouldn't get caught and get a ticket because then he would come later and I needed him _now_.

Although a couple minutes later the doorbell rang and I was relieved it was him when he opened the door. Automatically we both came at each other and I hugged him as much as I could and suddenly breathed in his lovely scent glad that I saw him again and letting out a very deep breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. And then I just cried silently tears pouring down my face as my emotions got the best of me.

He just held me in the doorway although it was really cold outside and just rubbed my back comfortly saying, "It's okay Miley. Everything'll be fine. You're okay. I'm here now."

Suddenly I felt my heart constrict as it tightened like butter over too much bread and then it left my body as it went into Nick's. I _felt_ it and it scared the hell out of me. I then looked up into Nick's eyes which were filled with golden concern and worry and a look that Liam used to give me all the time through college and the early years of our marriage. His look showed me _love_…

I looked up into his eyes and knew that I was done for; I just _had_ to tell him. "Nick?"

"Yes…?"

"I need to tell you something and it's very important."

"Yes…anything."

I looked up into his eyes as I prepared myself for what I was going to tell him but I first said, "Again I'm sorry about earlier…"

He shook his head while closing the door and leading me over to the living room and saying, "There's no need Miley. I've already told you…"

"I know I know." We both sat down. "Liam was having an affair behind my back."

"Oh Miley…"

"I know…" I looked down, "I just didn't have a clue whatsoever. I feel so stupid and innocent bad wife."

"Miley never feel that way. He was stupid as to not love you at all. You know how I feel and how I feel every day of my life. Why do you think I have never married? Do you honestly think I can move onto someone else, Miley nobody is as beautiful as you were—are now. I love you Miley Hemsworth. I love you so much Miley." He closed his eyes like he was in pain, with his eyes still closed he said, "But I understand that we can be the best of friends."

I leaned up to him and waited until he opened his eyes, he didn't seem shocked that I was so close to his face. "Nick…I love you. I don't know when or where but I love you. And not only that…but I am totally, one hundred percent falling in love with you."

I held my position as he looked into my soul finding and searching if I was lying and of course I wasn't. And then he leaned down and we both kissed with as much passion as possible.

Again the world stopped and I was unaware of anything besides the feel of him his hands were around my back and stayed on my back and never went lower. I kept my hands around his neck, feeling so close to him. I was in love with my best friend.

We kept kissing each other until we both had to break apart and then I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while he just kept his warm arms wrapped around my body and I enjoyed the nice embrace. He then laid back against the couch and soon I just heard the steady beat and I then fell asleep dreaming of only one person. Nick Jonas…

**Please keep on reviewing please. Three is better than one! Shout outs to IWantNiley3.0 Niley is just almost fully here now! :D. crazy4cyrus you'll just have to find out when you read this ;). NileyFreakk, you're reviews make me laugh esp. the all caps going on :). Anyone else please review and let me know what you think! :D Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Too Much!

Chapter 13: Too Much!

I woke up bright and early Saturday morning, it was a very beautiful day according to what the news had said and it was a promising day. Nick and I were now together as much as possible. Although he taught at a different school in a different town Monday through Friday he always came back to my house and spent the night, unless I asked him to, he always stayed in the guest bedroom without asking to stay anywhere else.

But he stayed the night with me last night and he was still sleeping peacefully, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. This was such a perfect moment that I really did not want it to stop but like all perfect moments they always end and so he woke up and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"Good morning…" He said.

"Morning Nick. Sleep well?"

"Yes, because I dreamed about you."

I sat up in the bed and turned around, "And what was this dream about?"

"Just about you…I'll tell you later okay?"

"Sure, I guess."

He then also sat up and kissed me on my lips. He pulled away, "Hmm…that was nice. I could get used to this…"

I sighed, "Haven't you already?"

He smiled, which warmed my heart, "Come on let's go get breakfast." He then got up and held out his hand. I smiled taking it as he pulled me up and we walked to the kitchen. I was wearing my 'most funny' pajamas I owned. There was on my T-shirt was a Dr. Pepper can saying in bubbled letters, "I'm a Pepper!" It was lame but it was funny in my opinion. I was also wearing black shorts, weird I know since it was mid-January, but I don't care, my house stayed nice and toasty warm. Nick was wearing a tight white T-shirt just plain and wearing shorts too only they were denim blue.

He looked so beautiful I just wished I could open my heart just a little bit more to him. My heart still was in love with Liam, but I knew that in time it would finally decide to move onto Nick…and I hoped that day would come soon.

By this time we had entered the kitchen and were already fixing French Toast as our meal and Nick was cooking the bacon and sausage.

The smell must have woken up the kids for all of them came running down. Brendan was chanting 'French Toast' over and over. Kirsten sniffed around and saw us placing the food on the table and James came over and finished helping and we all sat down and ate breakfast as a family…I think that this is going to become a tradition every weekend.

After breakfast the kids cleaned up and I moved over to the piano. I sat down and Nick sat on the bench beside me. He looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back wondering what he was doing before he placed his hands on the keys and started to play a beautiful melody with an amazing accompaniment. I looked over at him shocked while asking, "Where did you learn to play like that, I thought you didn't know how to play…?"

He looked at me without breaking up the song, "I was instructed by someone to learn how…" I felt myself blush because there was really only one person in our high school and that would've been me, "I can't play classical songs as well as you, but I am now in Alfred's book six."

"Well that's good!"

"Yeah…" He smiled at me before looking down at the keys. Apparently that was the intro for then he started to sing:

Where are you now?

Where are you hiding?

I love you so much can't you see?

I need you tonight

I look for you everyday

Never giving up any hope

For one day I hope to see

That you and me will be

Together at last

Where are you now?  
>Where are you hiding?<br>I love you so much can't you see?  
>That I need you right now!<p>

You

You

You…I need you.

When he finished the last chord there was tears in my eyes as I looked at him. "That was beautiful Nick…"

"And so are you." He looked at me, "I wrote it as soon as I knew notes on the piano and the chords that fit. Only one other person knew about this song."

"Who?" I dared to ask.  
>"You."<p>

"But I didn't—"

"Now you do Laura, you're the only other person that knew about it. I love you."

I smiled leaning towards him, "Oh yeah? How much do you love me?"

"With all my heart, soul, mind, and body…"

And then he kissed me like before all time stopped. He wasn't forceful and I loved that. Liam was always forceful and I just had to get used to that, but Nick was sweet and nice that his cologne was just intoxicating me. Until I had no more air left inside me since I was dizzy with passion did I pull away.

He gave me a big hug then and we embraced for awhile. I also loved the fact that he never went any further than I did. He hasn't forced anything including tongue kissing, I wasn't ready for that quite yet and I would know that if he really did love me he would wait, if he didn't then I would just make him leave my life, which now that I thought about it, I couldn't. I do admit that I was in love with Nick Jonas…

"Mom?"

I turned around breaking away from Nick only to see Kirsten standing there awkwardly like she didn't really want to be there right that second. "Yes honey, what's the matter sweetie?"

"Uh…" She looked at Nick who was also looking at her, "I need to talk with you about something…alone…"

I looked at Nick and then back at her, "Can Nick stay honey?"

She looked at him one last time and then back at me, "I guess so…"

"Thanks, I just can't let him leave. He's my rock." I smiled at him and he gave a small smile back as Kirsten nodded.

We then got up and followed Kirsten up to her and Claire's old room. Claire's bed was perfectly made as Nick and I sat on it holding hands as Kirsten sat on her own bed. There was silence as I waited patiently for Kirsten to say what she was going to say. "Mom there is something I have to tell you, I think I'm safe to say it now…" Her eyes then turned glossy.

"Honey, whatever it is you need to tell me, it can't be that bad."

She shook her head, "Oh, but it is…" She paused and sucked in a breath of air. "Mom you know when Kiere tried to tell you something and then she just would say something else a different topic from seriousness?"

"Why yeah I do recall that."

"Well, she knew about this before I did. But when I found out I was forbidden to tell you as well. Dad made us all swear."

Now I was becoming concerned. "All? What do you mean all?" I asked as carefully as I could trying not to make her more upset then she already was.

"James, Kiere, even Brendan and Claire knew."

"Impossible, they can't keep a secret they always tell me everything."

She shook her head. "They didn't know until last weekend when we visited."

Still confused I said, "Visited? Visited what—who?" Now I was extremely worried. In reaction I squeezed my hand harder to Nick and he just gave a reassuring squeeze back.

She looked at me all sincerely in her voice and what she said made my heart drop, "Daddy was cheating on you behind your back mommy. He made us swear not to tell you or he would hurt us. He did Kiere in front of us, it was terrible, Claire and Brendan couldn't stop crying. I'm so sorry mom." At this point she was sobbing and I couldn't get any more words out of her so I did the most motherly thing. I went over to her and took her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulders and just started sobbing quietly.

We sat there as I stared at Nick who looked both concerned and extremely awkwardly uncomfortable. I held out my arm to him and motioned him over to us.

He got up and sat on the other side of Kirsten and wrapping his long arms around both of us. I could hear him reassuring Kirsten that it was going to be okay under his breath.

We sat there in silence. Kirsten was now sobbing softly and I had tears down my eyes. How could Liam have done this to me! What did I do wrong? _How_ did I go wrong? I hate him! How could he? I'll go to the funeral as planned but after that I will turn away from him just like he did to me! I absolutely hate him!

After she calmed down Nick went to get her a glass of water as I tucked her into her bed. She was tired for crying so much and because of that she will be extremely thirsty. He set it on the end table as I kissed her. He shut the blinds and we closed the door behind us.

Out in the hallway I collapsed all the events that has happened to me is just plain terrible. My husband was dead and he had an affair, and I was mourning after that bastard! Before I hit the ground Nick had caught me and held me up to him saying that everything was, going to be okay. He helped me back downstairs and into the living room onto the couch.

He had me lay against him as more tears came out of my eyes. He stroked my hair as I calmed down enough to stop crying and I looked up at him and said the few words that I don't even think he knew the answer to, "Why did he do that?"

He opens his eyes and shuts it with blankness and then opens them again and says, "I don't have any clue what-so-ever on why he did that, but alls I know is that it is wrong and he shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Why did this happen to me…?"

He pulled me closer if that was even possible and said, "I don't know why Miley, but he was so stupid to not do that. You are an extraordinary person who deserves so much more than that son of a bitch."

"But it happened." I said sadly.

He nodded, "Yes, it did. But you know what Miley?"

"Yes?" I looked in his eyes.

"I have never loved anyone but you Miley. I would never hurt you like that. You're my love, my life, someday although it could be far in the future I want you to be my wife." Tears came to my eyes, but they weren't out of sadness. And out of his eyes came the truth and not only that, but I felt the fact that he was extremely sincere and would not hurt me in that way. "I love you Miley Stewart. I love you with all my heart."

He then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. Being here…in his warm embrace and warm touch I felt safe and loved. I put my head down his chest again and I laid there for awhile just thinking about what could possibly happen in the future. Will I get together with Nick? Do I have a future with him, now that I know the truth about Liam.

I didn't drift off to sleep as I was much too awake, but I did think about many many things that have happened to me. I mainly thought Nick was just going to be a best friend in my life but he's hardly ever _not_ been there at the house, he's always hanging around here. The kids are used to him in fact they don't seem to mind at all. In fact, little Brendan is always the first person to know when he's gone and is the first one to ask where he is and when he's coming back. Now knowing the truth about Liam, I expected him to be closer to Michael since his own father pretty much disowned him, it just is really sad that Brendan was little when Liam was the best father…

After awhile I sat up and went into the kitchen to grab some water because I sure needed it after crying so much today. I had left Nick in there for he had fallen asleep anyway. I was taking a drink when the door to the garage opened. Funny I didn't realize who had left. A couple seconds later James walked through the door leading to the garage with the keys in his hand, he threw them onto the counter before he finally looked up at me and noticed that I was here. "Oh hi mom…" He turned around and attempted to leave the room.

"James…" He stopped and turned around, "Where have you been?"

"Uh—out with friends…"

"Mhmm, really? Why didn't you let me know?"

"I thought I told you…"

I shook my head, "Well you didn't. What did you do?"

"Uh—we went to Boondocks…"  
>"Really. With who and what money?"<p>

"Mine, I have a job mom."

"Really since when?"

"For awhile. Look I'm pretty tired, I'm going to go take a nap."

I walked behind him to the door, "Who came with you James?" I said in a firm voice. He had been 'hanging' with friends almost every day twice a day if possible it was a lot of time out of the house for the common teenager. I wanted to know precisely what he was hiding, and I was going to find out now.

"Uh—Samantha…"

"Samantha? You mean the piano student in the Jazz Band Samantha?"

He looks down, "Yes mom…is that a problem?" He looked back up at me.

"Well no, what'd you guys do?"

"Uh, we did go-Karts and just hung out."

"Mhmm…and so if I call her right now she would say the same thing?"

"Uh—yeah."

"Cool." I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, after the first ring he said.

"Alright, all right. I'll tell you okay mom. Please just hang up!"

I did as he asked and put the phone in my pocket before turning to him. Raising my eyebrows I waited for him to speak. He was bent and against the island counter taking in a deep breath before speaking. "Mom I have something that I really need to tell you even though I really don't want to…"

"Go on…"  
>"Mom, please just still love me after I tell you. Please don't kick me out."<p>

I looked at him strangely but said, "Alright, I promise."

"Mom, I have a son…"

I t took me a bit for the words to sink in and then I tried to control my temper as I said, "What do you mean you have a son…?"

"I have a son mom, Samantha is the mother of our baby, and he was born last year…"

"And how old is Samantha? She's fifteen!"

"Actually she turned sixteen two months ago!"

"Still James! She's a freaking teenage girl who probably even had dreams. How could you be so careless! Do her parents even know? Why?" This was the time where my anger got the best of me. How could he, he's what did Lucas and I do to have him go so wrong?

"Yes her parents knew as soon as they found out she was pregnant, but mom I really do love her and our son. Every time I've been leaving for a friend's house was in fact to go to hers and take care of our son…"

I looked at my eldest son in a whole new light, James had a son, he was eighteen years old and had a son, and I was already a grandmother, a grandmother! I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"When was he born?" I asked keeping my temper in check.

"He was born just last year on August 14th."

I nodded walking over to my cup on the counter and took a long swish of water. "Who…Well. I'm a grandmother now huh?"

He nods regretfully, "Mom please don't hate me, I was going to tell you after all of this passed, but of course that didn't happen. Please don't be upset mom. Please don't be—"

I had walked over and hugged him with all I had; he was about as tall as Liam, but definitely had my loving personality in him as we hugged each other, "I love you James. You are my eldest son and whatever happened, happened. Now we can't ever change that?"

He hugged me tighter if that was even possible, "Thanks mom. I love you too. Thank you. "Now you can't go against Samantha. She didn't mean for it to happen either."

"I know you guys must've been really in love, I just never noticed and that is all my fault."

"That's okay mom, you were too busy doing your job and that's okay mom."

We broke apart and I dared to ask, "When will I get to meet my grandson? What's his name?"

"Soon and his name is Joshua, short is Josh and he has your red hair."

"He does?"

"Yes, he's an angel…but he has Samantha's green eyes."

"Beautiful."

"No doubt." He started to leave the kitchen.

"James…"

He turned around, "Yes mom?"

"Please don't keep anymore secrets from me okay?"

He nodded his head before leaving the kitchen. A few seconds later Nick entered it, "Oh there you are Miley. I had a hunch that you came in here. I'm so sorry that I fell asleep."

"No worries." I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back quickly responding, "James told me a secret that is going to take some time into getting used to."

"I'm open ears you know."

I smiled, "I have a grandson, have had one since last year August."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently when he went to hang with his friends, it was really to see his son and hopefully soon to be wife."

"Who's the girl? She a slut?"

"Nick!" I slapped him hard on the chest which didn't do much.

"Sorry. I feel protective of James."

"She is not; in fact she's the sweetest girl I've met. She's pretty good in band and jazz band considering she just decided to take up band. She's a really good kid and I thought she was better than that, but I guess I just have to let things happen just the way that they are…"

He hugged me, "It'll all become happy in the end, trust me…"

I pulled him tighter, "I hope so. I love you Nick."

"I love you too Miley. C'mon let's go sit awhile on the porch I want you to watch the sunset tonight."

"Okay." We then prepared ourselves for the cold outside. Since we were at my house there couldn't be a fire but we would snuggle up together with fifty blankets and wearing warm cozy clothes to keep us from getting cold.

Just about fifteen minutes before the sun would touch the horizon I snuggled up into him as he laid his arms around me pulling me to him. I welcomed his warm body temperature for it was getting colder by each minute that passed because we weren't moving at all.

The sky gradually turned from yellow to pink and finally to purple. It was so beautiful because the mountains were in the background with snow filled tops. It would have been the most gorgeous picture to take, but we just both soaked in the moment. As it was setting we talked about a few things, but then a question came to mind that I couldn't keep wanting to know the answer to.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really love me in high school?"

"…Yes I did, I just never knew it at that time. I just thought that you were a typical girl, I never would have guessed my feelings would've changed or revolved into love."

I nodded to show him my answer back, a couple seconds later, "Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you—I mean, would you want to—"

"Just say it, it's only us."

"I know, but will you be my boyfriend…I mean I know it is wrong and—"

"Sssh. You talk too much sometimes of course I will, I've been waiting for that question from you for twenty-two years Miley. I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

"Okay, I just don't want to have any more connections with Liam. I'm afraid and scared to death but I know what I want. Need. Feel. Touch. Make love to in the future."

"And who's that?"

"You. I love you Nick."

"I love you too Liam." And by this point the sunset was already done and gone with as the evening night sky seemed to come to life.

"I gave myself a better position on Nick just so I could kiss him, his eyes were sparkling as we kissed and it also felt wonderful and not awkward at the very least. And then I laid my head and fell asleep. I hadn't even noticed that he had carried me back inside and laid me on the bed putting my comfortable pajamas on me before he changed and crawled over to me in the bed. That's when I slipped into dream world…

**Okay I very much apologize for the lateness! I hope you don't kill me, but now I'm a senior in high school and I'm extremely busy, I'll try to upload every other week if I can, I hope I haven't lost all my readers. Please review so I know you're still reading it thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 14: It Was Time

Chapter 14: It Was Time

It was after school Thursday afternoon in the month of March and it had been about four months since the accident and about a week after Nick and I got together we had the funeral. Of course everybody was concerned about me and asked who Nick was and I told them all that he was just a very good friend and he was keeping me together. Selena was there too, although she mostly tried to keep out of sight. We weren't going to be enemies, but we weren't going to be the best of friends either. We just both agreed to move on and forget about the past for what was already done, and nothing could ever change that. The funeral went smoothly and I put Liam's favorite flower on the tombstone and told him under my breath that I was never going to come back to this place ever again. He was done for.

I cried tears as did my children, (they had to act like they lost a good man too). Sarah was bawling, but she gave each member of our family a hug out of compassion and comfort. There was the reception next and that was over quickly as rain started to pour ruining most of the food outside, but I was very grateful for that anyway, I just wanted to go home and snuggle up with Nick at his house in front of a nice warm fire.

We had both taken the day off for the funeral and Ed had told me that whenever I was ready to come back to the school to just call him. I agreed silently for it had brought up moments with Liam and as far as everyone knew, he was a good man.

The kids were in the back talking about school and what not as Nick and I sat in the front in silence. He of course was driving. He placed one hand on the armrest opening it up for me to take. I took it graciously for the comfort. I hadn't realized how much I was really in love with him, but I was…I actually had never stopped loving Nick in high school, Liam had just rushed back into my life so quickly that I didn't become patient in waiting it out, but just rushed to Liam's side because he had that effect on me. But now I really see the truth and I fell that Nick had waited over twenty-two years for me even if he knew I was married and he never married.

That right there was commitment, if he was waiting twenty-two years for _me_ he obviously was very much in love with me. He squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile and I returned it. We pulled up into his driveway as I took in his house for a second time, since it was spring the flowers were out and open. I remember that the last time I was here it was winter and there was snow on the ground, but it was equally the same beauty. It was still really beautiful no matter what season.

The kids all got out quickly and ran to the house, I yelled at them, "Guys your suitcase, change before you play!"

James came back out the door in his black outfit smiling, "Sorry mom, we wanted to play tag. It's to get rid of their energy they couldn't have this morning."

"I know, but make them change into their play clothes. I don't want mud splattered on their clothes." He nodded before going inside to tell them what to do.

Nick grabbed my hand and we came into his house, we then went upstairs to his bedroom. He threw me his smallest pair of runner's shorts and smallest T-shirt and I went into the bathroom to change as he changed in his closet.

I walked back out and he was wearing an ordinary T-shirt and jeans. I chuckled and he gave me a funny look, "What?" He asked.

"It's spring Nick, can't you just wear shorts?"

"Miley you know I prefer jeans more."

"To true, but still…" I sat on the bed right next to him, "So what happens now?"

"Whatever you want," He says sitting right next to me. I nodded and then put my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. We sat there nicely until a few minutes later, "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm twenty-two years late in asking you, but would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"But the kids…?"

"James'll watch over them. He's old enough."

"Are you sure?"

"I should be asking you that Miley. Look if you aren't ready, I'm just fine with that just say the word."

"Nick no, I will go."

"You sure, you know you really don't have to."

I raised my head and shook it quickly, "No, I want to go, we've already confessed our love, but we haven't shown the world. I would love to tonight."

"Great…And dress casual. You did bring casual clothes, right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Just trust me…and don't wear dress shoes." He said even convincing himself of that and then looked at me and saw my expression of confusion, "You'll see okay? It's a surprise okay?"

I giggled, "I forgot to tell you Nick, but I really honestly hate surprises!" I really did, I had ever since middle school when I got a surprise that was totally unexpected and went totally wrong. Everybody tried to throw me a surprise birthday party…well I found out they were doing that and for some reason I can't stand surprises anymore.

"Oh…Well I promise it'll be the last surprise you'll ever hear from me."

Now he made me feel bad, "Now I feel bad." I repeated aloud.

He squeezed my hand, "Don't feel bad for something that you don't like. I should have known."

"How could've you possibly known that?"

"Because I remember anything and everything that you have ever said to me."

"Really?"

"Yes Miley, I have loved you for a long time and so therefore really remembered everything that you have said."

"Hmm…okay creeper!" I shoved him over as I jumped up and ran out of the room. I was giggling down the hallway when I heard his voice behind me.

"Oh no you don't Miley, I will get you!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled back as I quickly went downstairs. I ran towards the coat rack closets by the door. It was small but enough for me to fit inside of and with all the coats in there.

"Miley, where in the world are you! I'm going to find you, you know?"

His voice seemed to be getting closer and closer and I realized that he knew exactly where I had gone. _I was in trouble_, "Oh, Miley where are you?" I felt his hand go on the doorknob and I knew I was in deep trouble. The knob twisted and as the door opened I did the thing rational to do. I attacked.

I saw his scared eyes when I attacked him; knocking him hard to the ground in reaction he grabbed my waist as I started to tickle him. It didn't do much good for he was too strong in muscles to break though.

"Haha Miley my turn!" He stated out sarcastically. He rolled us over so now I was on bottom as he tickled my sides. I tried my best to show strength but apparently he found my weak spots and I laughed loudly. In fact, I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even speak anymore.

He went at it from above for several minutes until I was gasping for air as I couldn't breathe anymore. Then he stopped and sat beside me also out of breath and breathing heavily. I then hit him playfully, "You idiot! I could've passed out from laughing too hard!"

He chuckled finally have caught up on breath, "Yeah, but you loved it, you were laughing after all."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey you know you love me."

"I know, I still do." I grinned as I leaned over and kissed him. After a couple minutes we pulled away both gasping for air for a second time. The kisses seem to be getting not necessarily hastier, just more intense. It wasn't a bad thing, it just he blew my breath away, and I thought that Liam and I were intense! "Wow," I said finally caught upon my breath.

"Yeah, no kidding. I love you Miley." He wrapped his arms around me and he just sat there as I laid against him just soaking in the moment.

The moment was broken when all my kids rushed in through the front door and caught us together, "Mom! What are you and Nick doing on the floor?" Said Kirsten.

Both of us got up quickly and I stumbled and almost fell down again if it wasn't for Nick, "Thanks," I muttered before turning to my kids. Brendan and Kirsten had shocked looks on their faces and James was smirking down at me. "Guys its fine. Just leave it." I said firmly.

"What were you doing mom?" Asked James in a mysterious slow voice.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly before checking to see if my hair was still okay.

"Uh huh." He nodded before turning to the others, "Come on guys, let's leave them too it. I'll whip you guys at _Sorry_!"

"No way!" Called Brendan as all three of them left the awkward room behind them.

I turned to Nick, "Now that was embarrassing!"

"Eh…" He shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal! Nick…what if they came into this house and saw us, you know…They would hate me!"

"Eh, they wouldn't. In fact, I think James knew the whole time. You know, you're face had turned red?"

"Oh that's just fantastic! That's just what they need in their lives! Mother having a boyfriend the day of her husband's funeral. Oh that's just a tragedy waiting to happen!"

"Hey." He grabbed the sides of my head, "It's okay. They know that what Liam did was wrong and I could tell that James really did not want to be at the funeral."

"And how did you know that?"

"He told me before we left. He said, 'I'll only go if you're there with mother. She really needs you.' And so I agreed and that's why I had come, that and then you asked me to a couple days later."

"He really said that?"

"Every word." He then wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, it was another nice hug. As we pulled away I leaned up to kiss him. He seemed shocked at first but quickly reacted. I pulled away before it got too intense. I then put my hand on his shoulder as we stood there. I really did enjoy this moment, and I truly loved Nick with all my heart. And tonight was going to be majorly fun on our date.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was four o'clock. "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"When are we leaving for our date?"

"Around seven, why?"

"Just so I know when I need to get ready by." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Of course."

"Which is now…" I started to pull away. "Why now?" It was the first time I had ever heard him complain.

"Because I said so…" I walked away and his hand was holding mine but as I walked away it slid through his hand and then I walked upstairs.

I came into his bedroom and the first thing I did was pull out my laptop and push the power button. I hadn't looked at my mail for a really long time. I signed into yahoo and the first thing I noticed was there was and e-mail from Naomi. The subject was CONCERT!:

Dear Miley!

I'm coming to Missoula on Tuesday night! I would love it if you came! VIP access and seats so I can see your kids!

OMG I'm _so_ very sorry about Liam! You're going with Nick though? Wow okay yeah I could make that work. So what's up with you two—nevermind, you'll tell me here I hope!

Well, I've got to go show on, but please please come see me perform. The code word for VIP is the color we made up in high school ;). I sure hope you still remember. You should remember. Well…hope to see you soon!

Love from,

Hannah Montana

I typed back quickly:

Dear Hannah:

Yeah we'll come and yes I do remember the funny color. Gosh we laughed for days because of that! Haha well I best get going. Nick's taking me on a date tonight, gotta look fresh!

Love from,

Miley Cyrus

With that I closed my laptop. Tuesday. Mmm, that'll be fun! I haven't seen Hannah in almost twenty years maybe more! I'm now excited for that day to come!

I put my laptop away as I jumped in the bathroom to take a shower, I sure needed one and I also needed to shave too. It had been awhile since I had and I was feeling really lazy recently and of course that makes every bit of sense.

I hopped into the shower and the nice warm almost hot water hit me and it felt so good! I soaked in the heat glad of its warmth and everything. I just warmed up in the shower for a couple minutes just feeling the warmth before I washed my face and hair. I then lathered my legs with shaving cream and got to work. Funny thing about my hair was that when it did grow back, it never grew in darker. It was actually really nice! So I could go weeks without shaving because it wasn't noticeable!

Once I was completed and tidied up in cleanliness I shut the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. I then got dressed. I wore my favorite pair of jeans and also a very nice blouse. Of course the blouse is green. I also put my hair into a ponytail just in case and then put on my socks and tennis shoes.

I looked myself in the mirror. For this being our first ever date I sure hope Nick can forgive the lack of formalness, although he did tell me to dress casual, so I did.

I walked out of the room looking around, it was clear as I pulled all my dirty clothes and quickly ran to put them in my suitcase. I was lucky, for Nick just then walked in the room just as I shut the suitcase.

I turned around and gasped as Nick jumped. He only had a towel on and his head was down as I gasped. He jumped and the towel fell off. I quickly turned around but I had gotten a glimpse of his whole body that was now going overdrive in my brain.

I heard him pick back up the towel and hear him say, "Oh I'm very sorry Miley; I didn't think you would be in here. I thought you were still in your shower. I figured it was safe. I'm—"

By that time I had kissed him. See I had turned around giggling as I walked up to him and before he blabbed anymore I kissed him. I could tell he was scared to death for he didn't even wrap his arms around me for once.

But since I didn't even care that he was in a towel only I grabbed his arms and put them around me, I could tell he was stiff and I really did understand his reason, but again, I didn't care as I kissed him with as much passion as I could possibly handle. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion but I could tell it was restrained.

We pulled away and his hands broke from my body to his towel to make sure it was still there, "We shouldn't have done that Miley. Not when I'm dressed like this. Something bad could've happened."

"Like what?"

"Like one of your kids and…well that's why."

"Nick…I'm so sorry…" I went and sat on the bed ashamed of myself, usually I thought before I took action and I seemed to do just that. Now I was embarrassed!

"Miley. It's okay, I loved it, really, but don't feel guilty. I should have stopped, I didn't think about it at all."

"Nick I'm—" He kissed me but only to shut me up.

"Don't apologize remember? You did nothing wrong, I love you but I really better get dressed now." He got up and kissed my hand and then he went into his walk in closet.

I sat there waiting patiently for him; he was going to literally drive me nuts! But I have to stay in control, my kids can't afford another dad right now, they lost the only one they had and he was just behind a whole mask that I was stupid enough that I never saw even.

Nick then walked out; he was wearing a forest green plaid shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes as well. He held his hand out to me, "It is time. You ready?"

"Let's go." I said as he pulled me up and we walked out the room holding hands.

We had been driving for about forty-five minutes when I finally asked him, "Nick where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere special…"

"Where?" I persisted.

"My place that I sometimes go to, to think and to just enjoy."

"Okay? Where?"

"You'll see…Ah we've arrived." I looked around as he pulled off the side of the road and drove on through walls of trees. Now we were on a barely made-up dirt road and then we came into a small clearing that could probably fit a very small house and one car. He parked right in the idle and we both got out of the truck and I looked around. Although it was daytime the trees covered most of the light in the clearing, "Why are we here?"

He had come around to me and he grabbed my hand saying, "Come on, and let's get going before it comes. Trust me, this is worth it."

With that he pulled me over to a wall of trees and then walked in them, when he pulled me along. I entered the 'doorway' and when we got through the main blocking way there was a simple trail that wound around through the forest. I looked back at where we came and all those sticks he broke and everything were still the same right there blocking everything. I would have never guessed that this trail was here, it was so well hidden.

We then walked and walked and walked. It seemed like we walked all the rest of the night, not to mention uphill. We were climbing almost what seemed like a mountain, but I didn't dare ask one, and two it was his happy place, so it must be a good place. Soon he ran ahead and then came back a moment later saying, "Miley we have to climb a wall of rocks and then we'll be there! Come on!" And then we ran to the wall that was at least twenty feet tall.

He told me where to put my hands and feet, "Nick, are you sure this isn't dangerous?"

"Maybe a little, but it's not that bad. Come on. You can do it."

After much hassle and sweating and almost fail Nick helped me at the very top of the climb and he helped me get up. I then just laid there on the rock exhausted. I had used muscles that I hadn't used for quite a long time and I rested as Nick sat beside me quietly letting me rest up a little.

After I gained my breath back I sat up into a sitting position, "So where next Nick?" I asked him but he was looking straight forward and didn't even look at me.

"Here."

Confused I turned around now sitting directly beside him and I dropped my jaw as my eyes grew to the size of a trombone bell. We were close to the top of a mountain just like I assumed we were and the scenery was gorgeous. Trees were everywhere and the smell of pine needles was beautiful down into a beautiful sunset. It was so gorgeous that I now chose the perfect place I would want to die.

"This is my happy place…"

"It's completely beautiful. However how did you find it?"

"Chance." He said pausing before continuing, "One day I just wanted to get away so I took a day off work and drove. Since I have really strong muscles and I'm always curious, I founded the path and the road and then I saw this cliff of rocks and boom, here's my absolute favorite place in the whole wide world is now this.

I looked back out soaking in this moment, I was in heaven now. "It's beautiful…Really…"

We sat there in silence just enjoying the great big moment. I couldn't believe that I was here and having this moment with Nick. Not only that but this was extremely romantic, it was now the top of the list because this was someplace that was very important to him.

I then moved my body so that my head rested in his lap, his legs were out in front of him and he was leaning on his hands. I looked out to the sunset and it was just so beautiful. As the sky turned bright purple I thought about us, this was our first date in forever and it actually felt really good to not dress up at all. Any of the times that it was with Liam was always just another sexual experience and right after the date we would go home and have sex but of course Nick and I would not do that? Would he? Just the thought of that caused me to shiver and literally almost drool all over myself.

Oh my gosh I cannot believe I just thought of having sex with Nick! Shame on me! I shivered again mentally hitting myself.

I saw Nick turn to me and ask? "You cold?" But before I could answer he already had his arm wrapped around me tightly to him and I felt myself go weaker. Luckily we were sitting down or else I would fall over. Was it just me or did his voice sound a little too husky or sexy, just to be a normal question? I dared not to move my head afraid to break the moment but I couldn't help it.

I pulled away instantly regretting it as I loved being in his arms overall, but I said instead, "What are you trying to imply Mr. Jonas?"

"Ah nothing," he shrugged his shoulders.

I stared him down, there was something that he wasn't telling me and I really wanted to know. This was one of the first times he wasn't staring at me, but was looking down like he was embarrassed to say something. The last time was when he told me he loved me. So I couldn't imagine what was bugging him now, "Just tell me Nick. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah right Nick, don't give me that I can tell."

"I—" He started looking up at me, but then stopped when he got to my eyes. "I—uh—"

"Yes?" Involuntary I was leaning closer, "Nick whatever it is you need to tell me, you can."

"I—can't Miley…" But he didn't look down he kept eye contact with me and I could've seen that he was a little bit closer to me when I blinked, "I can't tell you because—" He broke eye contact and I realized that he had been close to me and he started pulling away.

Suddenly it clicked. I knew what he wanted, he just didn't want to hurt me when he did it himself, so he pulled away. Before I even let him pull away to make those sad eyes. I did the only thing I could think of to do.

And what I was doing I realized that I had actually wanted this twenty-two years ago. I wanted him. I grabbed his face to mine and I then kissed him with all the passion at that I had deep inside me for the couple months and even from way back in high school.

I kissed and kissed him and gladly he kissed back. Unlike Liam his kisses were so powerful that I wanted more, just more of him. We were already close to each other but it still didn't feel like it was close enough and the kisses were extremely intense and so wonderful. I could tell he was holding back himself but as I was trying to get closer I could feel him weakening his defenses as he started kissing me back. They weren't eager like Liam's but they were so meaningful that I could feel his love pouring off into me in thick streams.

Suddenly I knew what I wanted and I knew for a fact that I wanted it now. Also because I needed air, I pulled away gasping for air and I stood up still trying to catch my breath. I grabbed his hand and I pulled him up only just to kiss him in need again. When I started pulling away I whispered in his ear sexily, "I really want you right now Nick." I said before fully pulling away and grinning away wickedly.

He grinned at me, "Miley I love you too, but I think that maybe we shouldn't go that far—"

I almost moped, "But Nick, I'm so very turned on right now!"

I know Miley. But for just the sake, let's wait a while longer we've only dated for a very short while. Let's just stay where we're at right now, and in time it'll come."

"You're killing me Nick!" I joked.

"Miley. Are you sure though?"

"Nick, you're always so worried. I'm fine, is there something you're not telling me?" If he didn't want that step I was cool with it, but I still was hurt, in a way I was being rejected.

Obviously he saw my face and automatically understood what I was thinking, "Oh no no no Miley, that's not what I mean at all, I love you. I just don't want us to have sex and realize that our relationships over because I was just a rebound…"

"Oh Nick!" I gave him a quick kiss, "No Nick. The only reason I want to do this is because I love you so very much and I now want to prove it."

"Oh well, you sure?"

"I've never been surer than anything Nick."

With that we both climbed down the cliff face and suddenly he picked me up and started running back to the truck. I had giggled and insisted that I could run back myself but he refused.

After awhile we were at the truck and I realized that my need was stronger as I kissed him stronger muttering under my breath, "Get…home…fast…"

During the drive home I couldn't help myself and I put my hand on his knee gently stroking higher and moving my hand higher and inside his thigh. I could feel him tense up a little bit on the wheel but he kept his eyes on the road.

Since I was turned on I figured I'd make it worthwhile to him. What I did next I was surprised he kept cool as he stared at the road gripping the wheel tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder which was possible because I moved to the middle section of his truck. I just wished he had worn shorts it would've been easier. But I noticed a familiar bump which I knew exactly what it was. I opened his jeans and unzipped them and then I stuck my hand in his jeans past his boxers. His member was thick, heavy, and from what I could feel, pretty big. Yep, he was most definitely turned on.

Then I started playing with it my eyes on his face watching what he would do and he just had his eyes on the road. His face so full of concentration and tension.

I stroked it slowly trying my hardest to break his concentration, even for just a second. But since he was still focused I started squeezing it, teasing him and he was now had 'ants in his pants' as a matter of speaking. "Miley…please…" His voice was husky and he seemed really desperate. I was happy, I had cracked him.

But I was not going to stop until he was begging me to do so, so I then did something that I actually wanted to do to Liam but I never had the chance to. I then pulled down his pants and boxers as I brought out his member. It was pointing straight outward and it had pre-cum juices sliding down and I was very impressed with how big it actually was and then I moved my head downward and started sucking it gently, grateful of finally being able to do this to him.

He tensed up and he was gasping for air, he took one hand and helped brush the hair from my face as I sucked him.

Eventually he was jerking so much that if the seatbelt hadn't been restraining him well he'd be hitting the dashboard. "Oh Miley…please stop! I want you not air! We're almost there! Please!" He yelled and I suddenly knew that I was the dominant one and was in control of him, it was actually nice for once.

I sucked it one last time before putting it back into his pants and boxers and then zipped him back up. I sat back up grinning up at him as I waited till he looked at me and rolled his eyes muttering under his breath, "I swear Miley, you're going to be the death of me someday."

"Hehe I know."

By that time we had finally pulled into the driveway and as soon as we both got out of the car we rushed at each other now kissing fiercely. We were both so turned on it was very difficult to get to the bedroom, but at least we managed.

A couple seconds later our clothes were completely off.

I was not laying on the bed completely exposed as he was standing above me, his member sticking out in front of him gleaming in the light. His face told otherwise, he looked hesitant down at me as I waited for him, "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's just. Are you sure you sure about this?"

"Yes Nick, just make love to me already!"

"I'll always make love to you Miley. I love you." With that he walked up to me and got on the bed on top of me and he sucked on my breasts also playing with them. I felt myself growing hot and knew that I wanted to be dominant again. I started to roll us over but Nick stopped me saying, "No Miley. First time in a long time I've dreamed about this. First time let me be in control, you had way too much pleasure in the car anyway."

"Fine…" I stopped trying to move myself, in fact, it was kind of nice that I didn't have to control for once.

He then surprised me as he kissed down the length of my stomach and stopping at my sensitive part that was burning with heat and pre-juices. He then started licking me dry and oh my goodness it felt so good! I was jerking my body up wanting more and more, I knew that I hadn't had sex with anybody in so many months that this just felt so good. Liam was always so forceful and quick but Nick was slow and it made it seem like he was trying to make it last forever, and I was extremely grateful. It got my mind elsewhere and it was awesome.

Just to the breaking point I moaned so loud I hope I gave him a big enough hint that I was extremely close. Luckily he got my cue and stopped and then he brought his face up to mine and he kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips.

Suddenly I felt penetration below and I realized that he was trying to find my opening but him being so inexperienced (meaning that he was a virgin) is that I put my hand down and helped him out a little bit by helping him guide his way to my opening. "You better memorize well Nick because I won't show—ohhh! Hmph!" He had tried to put his full penis inside of me but it hurt like hell as he slid out.

"Oh gosh Miley, I'm so so sorry…We shouldn't do this." At this point he was hanging over me as tears came out my eyes.

"No Nick. You're learning. It's okay, just be gentle and soon I'll be able to handle that much pressure, alright?"

"Okay." With that he went slowly and he never sped up and soon I was turned on just as much as I was before he accidentally went to hard. "Faster and a bit harder Nick…yes that's it."

Soon we were going many miles a minute as he went faster and faster, soon we were both gasping for air because of how climatic we were going. Even when I bursted inside he still kept going and very soon I was reaching my second climax and then he burst luscious seed into me, me coming a second time. We were both sweating as he carefully laid against me and cuddled me in his arms. I just had two orgasms within five minutes, and that was a new record.

I moved to lay my head on Nick's chest and I knew. I _knew_ this felt so right that _he_ was _my_ lover. Not necessarily soul-mate. And what I just realized was that there was no such thing as soul-mates, or sparks when you kissed some guy. It wasn't always a fairytale ending from what I knew that had happened to me. But I knew that Nick and I knew each other so much higher a level than Liam and I. All that stuff about what I thought about Liam was all made up, it wasn't true at all. But Nick, Nick was my lover, and I feel that we were going to be together for a very long time, if not forever. I could feel it deep inside me.

"Miley? Are you crying?"

I must have not realized that I had been tearing up thinking about everything that I had believed in was untrue and I was coming onto reality, "I'm sorry, I've just been thinking."

"Uh—"

"It's not bad; in fact it's very good. I love you so much Nick." I snuggled into him if that was even possible.

"I love you just as much back Miley."

And I realized in that moment it was time to move on in life and if my kids hated to have another father, oh well. Nick was now going to be mine. It was time…


	16. Chapter 15: Concert

Chapter 15: Concert

After we did that we had laid there awhile. I would have to thank James later for watching the kids today, but I'm sure he would find out soon enough what had happened.

It was now pretty late out and I really did not want to go home but I was thinking that I needed to that I had no choice in the matter. I reached for my phone which was in my coat pocket, on the phone read the text message from James:

Mom—

Don't come home if you want to spend the night at Nick's. I'll cover, just be home before lunch tomorrow.

-James

I smiled knowing for sure that he would probably not have a problem at all with me and Nick. Gratefully I sent a quick message, (Thanks son!) and set it down laying against Nick.

"Was that James?"

"Yeah, he was just giving me permission to stay here tonight."

"Oh how nice of him."

"Yeah, I know. But he has a son now so he kinda has to get used to that now."

"Of course. You wanna watch a movie now?"

"Sure."

With that he got up and he bent over to grab a movie and I stared at his butt. When he turned around he said, "You really looking at my ass?"

"No." I said blushing, breaking eye contact with him and said, "But it's very adorable."  
>"Haha, yeah…"<p>

With that he put in the movie and we both sat up in the bed and I snuggled up into him. It was a very classic movie but it was pretty good, I was going to have to ask him what the title was afterwards. But I ended up falling asleep about three-quarters through the movie.

It was now next Tuesday morning. Nick and I had usually spent all weekend together only at my house since I had to watch the kids while James was over at Samantha's house taking care of their son.

But Brendan, Kirsten, Nick, and I were getting ready to head into Missoula for Hannah's concert. Everybody was excited, especially me, but even the kids were amped up because they adored her even though they had never met her.

By nine we left the house and after half an hour Brendan was sleeping on Kirsten who also was asleep as well and Nick leaned over to me and whispered, "I love you Miley."

"Love you too Nick." I whispered back and gave him a quick kiss before turning my attention back to the road.

Finally we got there and we checked in the hotel and got settled before going out for lunch. We went to a family restaurant and secretly Nick and I were on one side of the booth and we held hands underneath the table for most of the meal.

We then took walks, before too long it was 6:30 and time to head to her concert. Of course we got front row seats and I was amazed at how big the arena this was and the fact that it will be filled with all of my best friends fans!

By seven o'clock the stadium was packed and they were chanting Hannah's name, excited for her to finally come onto the stage. Brendan and Kirsten were going nutzo, and I knew that when Brendan was happy now-a-days, it was a sheer miracle. Since Claire had passed, his own twin, it had been very hard for him to move on so since he was happy I was happy.

Finally Hannah's voice filled throughout the stadium and the screams and cheers were so loud over the music. As she sang I dropped my jaw, even if I had every single album or song, she had put out, it was nothing compared to her singing live. She was amazing!

"Yay everybody! I'm glad to be in Missoula, home of the grizzly bears. How are you all doing tonight?" Screams and cheers rang throughout the stadium. "Awesome! Well I hope to put on an amazing concert for y'all! You ready to rock tonight?" Screams, "I can't hear you!" Louder screams broke through the arena.

After the concert the kids were hyped up and Nick and I were so proud of Hannah, since she never gave up in high school to pursue this career. Look at her now, she's one of the most famous people in the whole world right now. It was now over and it was time to put our backstage passes to use. We told the guard that the password was greenticklespruce, and we followed her guard who was escorting us through turns and twists that seemed so hard to memorize until we reached what seemed like a very big living room.

We all sat down and the guard told us that Hannah would be here shortly. We said okay and waited a couple minutes later there was a squeal behind us, "MILEY!"

All of us turned around to see a pretty small girl with blond ringlets run up to us and she gave me a hug first before turning to the others. "Oh my gosh, you guys are sooo grown up! Brendan, Kirsten!" They hugged her back enthusiastically as she then turned to give Nick a hug, "And you must be Nick Jonas. Miley's told me so much about you!" I smacked her arm, "Ouch!"

"You deserved that Hannah!" We both laughed because we both knew it was true.

"Too true. So how are you guys I just read your e-mail when I got it. Oh my gosh I wish I had the right words to write!"

"That's okay Hannah, I found out he was a complete and total ass anyway."

She gasped at my profound language, "No! What'd he do!" She was looking up at me, eyes full of curiosity.

"I found out he was having an affair right behind my back!"

She gasped again, "Gosh if he was still alive I would kill him myself. Screw this publicity! You realize Miley that I've hardly got any privacy anymore? It's so crazy!"

"I bet. But hey, you asked for it Hannah remember?"

"Yeah I'm still sure to keep this job, it's just annoying…"

"Hannah, you're benefit starts in five." Said a workman to Hannah holding up five fingers showing her.

"Thanks Mike."

"What's that about?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? Well I've got another concert in five minutes. It's a benefit one to help raise money for kids who had my disease, so they can get what they need in time."

"Oh that's awesome!"

**Flashback**

It was the spring of 2012 and Hannah and I were getting closer to graduating. Although she didn't look it, she looked like a second grader. She was that short, those thin bones that her wrists were the size of half my wrist. Her stomach stuck out as because of her liver was in the front instead of the back. She had Glycogen Storage Disease Type 1A. It was because of this she couldn't eat any sugar, fruit, or dairy products or she could die. She had to drink cornstarch three times a day with water: no flavoring. I bet she was always miserable.

Problem was her liver and kidneys were failing and anyone who's got her disease doesn't live past nineteen or twenty; which was really sad. Problem was she was almost eighteen and still didn't have transplants yet.

Time was ticking and Hannah and I were waiting desperately every day for just that one phone call that could change her life forever.

Finally it came and in the middle of our English IV class she was picked up and flew directly to Salt Lake City, UT.

A couple weeks later I went and drove to Utah on the weekend to see her after a week of resting from her surgery's and she was already different.

Her stomach, which used to stick out so much was now down to normal size, the rest of her body was still weak and looked sickly. Hopefully meat was going to be put on her soon. She was smiling at me when I walked in. She held out her arms and embraced me tears coming to both of our eyes. Since she was fragile, I was careful of her.

It was the best moment of our lives. She could finally eat the food that she had never even had. She was finally going to be normal. (Until she got her career the following year…)

**End of Flashback**

"Well of course it is. Well you guys can look around just don't take anything! My room's that way." She pointed behind us, "And the stage and dressing rooms are this way." She pointed behind herself."

Also she waved goodbye as I nodded in understanding. Then she gave me a very subtle wink before exiting the room to go do her second show of the night.

"No wonder she's so busy all the time, if she does double concerts like this all the time!" I said turning my attention on Nick.

"Oh probably. She's famous."

"I know that, I've known it since high school graduation."

He smiles, "As long as you're not that busy."

"Oh Nick, sometimes I really am…"

"Fine, but at least you have time for me." He smiles.

"Well of course! You're my rock Nick, you know I love you?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

I turned to my kids, but they were gone, "Where did-?"

"They probably went to go look around…" He turned to look down the hallway, "Come on, let's go to the dressing room."

"Why there?"

He leaned over and nibbled on my earlobe and said in a very low, sexy voice. "I think you might figure it out soon enough."

I shivered, but it was in a good way. I felt myself grow a tad wet as I nodded. He then took my hand and we walked into her dressing room. He shut the door behind us and then leaned over and kissed me passionately but not forcefully.

I kissed harder ripping off his shirt wanting to get closer to him. He grunted in approval as I jumped in his embrace, my legs wrapped around him and just above my most sensitive place I could feel his hard-on desperately trying to break through all the articles of clothing to get into me, but it sure wasn't working.

He walked over to thank goodness a couch that just happened to be placed in the room and he laid me down before shedding all of my unnecessary clothes.

I was completely bare to him as he hovered over me and when he looked at me his full attention was on my eyes, nowhere else. I nodded, giving him permission that Liam would've never done and he looked at my body, everywhere muttering, "Beautiful. Beautiful." In-between kisses all the time.

Suddenly I realized that he wasn't completely undressed yet and so I made that happen as quickly as I could and he felt my need as he quickly entered me as we both gasped in pleasure. He was getting better and better at reading what I wanted. I didn't have to tell him what to do most of the time, he just knew. And that of course was nice. I really didn't like being verbal much anyway.

He went harder and faster and we moved together in sync. But yet he was gently. At the slightest pain on my face he hesitated until I got used to him before pressing on. He was such a gentleman it was scary. Usually most guys weren't that way anymore, but Nick was, and that's why I loved him so much.

Soon we climaxed gasping heavily as we both rode out our orgasms. I kept spasing and sighed when I felt him spill into me. Suddenly I was really tired, me being so old I couldn't handle that much anymore, my body was draining of energy. But Nick made me feel somewhat young as he rolled us over so I was now resting fully on top of him.

He sighed wrapping his arms around me in a loving embrace. I cuddled into him, "I love you Miley." I heard him whisper.

"And I you Nick."

Suddenly the door opened and Michael and I jumped up from the couch. There standing before us was none other than Hannah Montana and Kirsten Hemsworth.

We stared at each other in shock before Nick and I scrambled to get clothes on and Hannah laughed, "Oh jeez, busted just like two teenagers Miley. Why of all places my dressing room, particularly on my favorite couch?"

Still in shock I said nothing. Finally when I was decent I looked to Kirsten who had her mouth gaping at me, then she tried to say, "Mom—uh—you—Nick—time—go—" She managed before turning her face red and leaving the room.

_Well she's going to be scared for life._ I thought as my face turned brick red in embarrassment. I looked at Nick who had a similar face expression. This was not good. I turned to Hannah, "I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new couch—"

"We'll buy you a new couch." Stepped in Nick. I was grateful because the couch was probably really expensive.

Hannah giggled, "No you guys couldn't afford it, even together. Don't worry about it, just never do it again or you will pay. But on the other hand, you guys make a really great couple, so congrats. Just a pre-warning if you guys doing sex somewhere near me, just give me a heads-up okay?" She was smiling and I was glad that she was okay with it. She turned to Nick who had his arm wrapped protectively and comfortly around me, "And you. If you _ever_ break her heart I'm going to send the whole fucking army after you! Got it?" He nodded slowly his eyes bulging, "Oh by the way you Miley chose well, you are a hottie and if you weren't taken man I sure would—but I won't." She added the last to me. "It was great seeing you guys, keep in touch!"

With that we both gave her quick hugs before leaving the room. As we were walking Nick said, "Would she really send the whole army after me?"

I nodded, "Yeah of course, she does have the money for it after all."

"Too true."

We walked silently outside to our car. Since we were the last ones out of the stadium we were the last car out here in the parking lot.

It was going to be an awkward drive home with Kirsten also in the car. She was only a sixth grader and she was not supposed to see her mom naked alongside with a man naked. That was just completely embarrassing.

Luckily it wasn't too bad when Nick drove and Brendan in the backseat would talk nonstop about the concert. He was still all fired up. It was when he fell asleep that Kirsten spoke up.

"Mom?"

I shut my eyes expecting the worst, "Yes honey?"

"Uh—why were you—and—and Nick—uh—"

"Honey, you needn't not know right now, you'll understand someday, just try and forget about it please."

"Mom, you—" She leaned over to my ear from behind, "And Nick were having sex, weren't you?"

"Honey, yes just you're too young to understand, just I'll tell you some other day okay?"

"Yes mom, just know. I'm okay if Nick becomes our dad."

At that point I froze as she leaned back in her seat to go to sleep. She had said that Nick could become dad. No—this really isn't right. I looked at Nick and he turned at me smiling grabbing one hand and keeping the other on the wheel.

I smiled back. Can he really be a father? He would make a great husband, but a _father_? He's never had experience of babies or little kids. He's used to James's and Kiere's age. Not Kirsten or Brendan's! No, I can't let him in; he would maybe mess up the confusion of family. Brendan still thought Liam was his dad and a good man, but he didn't know the real him. Oh jeez now what am I going to do!

Seeming to come to the only conclusion and decide on what's best for my kids. I was going to send him away. This was not good and I was raised much differently, so I was going to end it before it got so far as in my kids start calling him dad.

Now that I had that in mind Nick looked at me questionably, he seemed to sense that I was different and strange faced, "You okay Miley?" He asked with concern while he glanced at the road.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just pay attention."

While he looked forward I pulled my hand from his and pretended to scratch my ear before placing it in my lap without making it suspicious to him.

The drive back home was awkward; at least it was for me…I felt like I should've had a conversation with Nick, to take my mind off of what I was planning to do. But I didn't think it would happen because we had sat in silence before, why should I change that? In fact I don't think he felt like it was awkward. I looked at him and he of course was concerned, but his jaw was locked. Hmm…I wonder what he was thinking about right now? I looked at his arms. His nice arms that were strong, just not over the top. I moved my eyes down his long torso, abs clearly visible even though the shirt was pretty loose. I moved to the unknown area where clearly I've seen that part inside of me, I shivered. He brings me to such a big climax, I thought that it was hardly possible at all.

I was moving my eyes down his legs when I stopped and turned forward. I was checking him out. Why, why did he have to be so damn beautiful! It was going to be really hard to tell him to leave, but I needed that time. If my kids got too close…well that would just be disaster waiting to happen.

Finally we were pulling into my driveway at four or so in the morning and I would allow Nick to carry Kirsten to her room while I carried Brendan. It was after they were both tucked in and I had given them each a kiss that we went downstairs and to the front door. "Nick?" I croaked out as I hadn't used my voice in awhile.

"Yes Miley?"

"I—uh." I paused as he leaned in closer confusion written on his face, "I need to do what's best for my kids." I said strictly.

He chuckles a bit, "Okay."

"No Nick I mean it."

"Um okay. Why are you saying this?"

"Because. I can't see you anymore. They're starting to think you're dad and that's just wrong. I can't let that come any further."

"Miley, you can't be serious. Are you breaking up with me?"

I really never liked that word so I said, "No, just taking a break. Go see other woman, I'm sure there's someone out there who is perfect for you."  
>"I know, I'm looking at her."<p>

I shook my head, "Please don't make this more difficult than it already is. Just please leave I can't do this anymore."

"Miley please, I love you."

I clapped my hands over my ears, "Just leave me Nick!" I yelled at him instantly regretting it and wanting to just cuddle up into him and apologize, I almost did.

"Miley…"

"GO!"

With that he looked at me with hope and then realizing I was done he turned away and walked to his car.

I shut the door quickly and started sobbing as I slid down the door and cried for a very long time before curling up and falling asleep.

**Sorry about the shortest chapter ever but hey some chapters have to be. But I know I have readers out there so please review! I love you NileyFreakk because you do reviews and I love reading them, but I want to read more! It gets my morale going higher. I'm sorry for the delay's but being a senior in high school with a job you'll understand one day. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Terrible Time

Chapter 16: Terrible Time

I woke up and I could feel that I was in my bed. How did that happen? I could've sworn I was down at the front door after Nick left.

Suddenly there was a pain in my heart as I grabbed it quickly and let out a loud but small scream. '_Nick. Pain. Nick. Pain._' That's all I felt and everytime I thought of him my heart hurt worse.

James then came into the room, it looked as he ran here, "Oh mom…" I was now confused, what was he doing here? I thought he was at his girlfriend's house and son's house? Seeming to know what I looked like he said, "Kirsten called and she said that you were sick. Mom I know it's not that, tell me." He then sat on the bed.

I shook my head, "You really do not want to know James…"

"Mom you look terrible and I want to help. You've been happy these past few months, why have you gone back to the mom who you used to be when dad died. What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing."

"Mom you're worse than you were before."

"No way honey."

He stood up, "Yes you are! You were mumbling in your sleep saying you wanted Nick back. Wanted him back in your life."

"I was saying that?"

"More like yelling." I gaped up at him, I didn't even remember I was dreaming last night, "Look mom. Is this all about Nick? What happened?"

"Nothing." I closed my eyes. James was pretty much out of the house, he didn't need to know about what happened between me and Nick. It was too personal anyways.

He sat back on my bed, "Just tell me mom."

"No James!" I yelled and he jumped in surprise and he stood up.

I hadn't yelled at him for years, since he was always a good kid, but he cared about me just a little too much. With that with one last look he left the room. I closed my eyes, now I felt bad. He wasn't doing anything wrong besides sticking his nose somewhere where it shouldn't be. I sat up groaning, I hurt. Everywhere, inside and out I felt so exhausted and weak and completely broken. I mean I was the one who 'broke-up' with him, but it really did feel like it was the opposite. But I had to do what was best for my kids, especially for Brendan. He was too young to understand. He would think of me as 'bad' because I was with another man who was not his original father. He would just start asking me so many questions that I would not be able to handle it. I just couldn't let that happen at all.

But man it sure did _hurt_! My heart felt so heavy and beaded with a dark blackness that I couldn't believe how much pain heartache was. I was completely and totally in love with Nick and for once knowing I'm not going to see him tomorrow is just unbearable. Nick I loved so dearly and I had gotten used to him being around so much. Now I've sent him away and I'm definitely not prepared for that at all.

But I had to be strong, I couldn't act like nothing had happened, but it did. I got up anyway and I went into the kitchen to grab some food. Mostly just chips and a soda can of Dr. P and I went back upstairs to my room. I wasn't prepared to face my kids in the dining room quite yet. I needed to be totally emotionally stable before facing them anyway.

I flipped on the TV and scrolled through the channels, finally stopping on Animal Planet. It was Animal Cops and I felt like just watching that.

By the time the show was over I realized that I had eaten the entire bag of chips. How was that possible? I shrugged my shoulders as I drank the last of my pop. Oh well I guess, at least it tasted good.

I looked at the time and it read eight thirty-two so I decided to go and check in on the kids, just so they know I'm somewhat normal. I threw the empty bag in the trash can and put my soda can in the recycling downstairs. I then went into the family room for that's where they probably went anyway. I walked in the room and sure enough all three of them were there. They were all playing the Wii and it was not an easily distracted game. They all looked up at me and Brendan jumped up and ran and gave me a hug. I hugged him back as enthusiastically as I could possibly be (which wasn't that much either). I then went over to James and Kirsten and each gave them a hug.

I gave James his hug and muttered, "Sorry about earlier."

He muttered back, "It's not your fault, I understand mom." And then I left the room and went back upstairs probably to go fall asleep again.

The next morning was church and I really for once, I really didn't want to go, but James forced me to because he said that his girlfriend and son were actually coming for the first time in their lives.

So I got up and dressed in Sunday dress anyway. I was wearing a flowered turquoise dress with a black overtop see-through coat. I guess I kinda had to go anyway considering that i was the special music person again. But I signed up for that because Nick said he would be supportive. It's kind of hard to be supportive when I had sent him completely away and out of my life. I was now regretting it, but it was for the best.

I came downstairs and made sure that Kirsten and Brendan were ready to go. James had gone to Samantha's house to pick them up to take them, so it was just the two youngest I was bringing this week.

We arrived in time for Sunday school and Kirsten went to jr. high while Brendan went to the elementary school. I however did not go to Sunday School for the specific reason that I would need to practice. It was a song I wrote about Christ a few years ago and it was extremely beautiful and moving. It was about a person who came from a broken family trying to find her way in herself and in Christ.

I went through it a couple times glad that I didn't forget any of it, because that would be an extremely bad thing if I forgot a song that I specifically wrote. And that's when the tears came, I was crying for the loss of my children, of Liam lying, of James already having a son, of especially Nick. With him, he was there from the very beginning, ever since I met him on that camping trip I had seen him and he was my very best friend, even more so than Liam ever was. He just _knew_ me. He turned to a loner and now look at us! I wonder if he had always loved me, he said he has but was it completely true? Or was there some other woman who took his heart for awhile?

At that thought I almost barfed, I can't imagine anyone with him, anybody that I could think of, but me…But my kids came first and that's the only thing that matters. I was doing myself a complete favor in the fact that it was protecting my kids from a man who was _not_ their bloodline father.

Soon I knew the service was starting and should probably get in there so I got up and covered the piano in the chapel and made my way down the hallway to the sanctuary. I found my kids down front and I walked to them. Little Josh was in Samantha's arms. Although he was just about one year old he was still little. Kirsten and Brendan were just inside the small family, I just sat next to James at the end so I could be able to get out easily when I played the special music. James looked at me and gave me a smile and then nodded behind him indicating I should say something to Samantha. I nodded back telling him that I understood what he was asking me to do. I leaned around James as he sat up straighter as I said, "Hey Samantha. How you've been?"

"Pretty well. Josh just got over a cold, but his daddy takes care of him really well."

I glanced at James who had a glint in his eye, "Yeah I bet he is. I'm sorry to hear he was sick, James never told me anything."

"Well he should, your pretty much family now."

"Yeah…" I looked down at her finger on her left hand but there was no ring or anything, "Well you'll get mugged, just don't worry about it."

"Yeah, James already warned me." She smiled and I returned it back.

Soon the prelude music stopped and the service was beginning. When introduced she indeed was mugged with a coffee cup mug that had the church logo in print across the front. The mug was also green in color and when I had first gotten one I freaked out. My absolute favorite color is green and I was so enthusiastic. I had used the mug ever since I got it as my coffee cup. Even at home.

When special music came up James wished me a good luck and I went and played the song. It had actually gone quite well and I was glad it did. Nobody clapped as the organist gratefully took the offertory after I played. It just ran quite smoothly.

After church we stood in the narthex drinking coffee, punch, and ate cookies chatting with anybody. Since I knew everyone I said hi to a few of the closets friends of mine and asked them how I was doing. Little Josh was running around with a few of the older kids and of course he was having a blast. What was really nice was that Samantha was fitting in nicely and people were talking with her and welcoming her into our church.

I looked at James who was laughing at a joke his best friend just told and I smiled. Everybody was fitting in nicely and my kids were finally happy. I looked at Kirsten who was helping Brendan drink water from the fountain and at one point she splashed water in his face and he spluttered then chased after her yelling, "You'll pay sister!"

"No running in the church!" I yelled at them and then they ran outside.

Ah I didn't worry too much, they were actually just joking with each other. My kids were so good and I finally found them to be completely happy and not sad about their father. I shivered, now I completely hated my own husband, can you believe that? But having Nick in their life would just complicate things way too much. They could not have that.

Suddenly I lost it. Tears started pouring down my face and I just had to get away. I walked quickly to the chapel trying not to grab attention. More tears came as I entered the chapel. So much emotion as my heart ripped open wanting Nick there so bad. It caught me so off guard that I fell spilling my coffee over the floor as I gripped myself curling into the tightest ball I could possibly make. More and more tears came and I bit my cheeks and my tongue as I held back the screams of pain that shot through me like lightening. I could taste blood, but I bit harder determined not to cry out, just in. Gosh why did Nick make me feel this way? I had thought the pain was too much when Liam was gone, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. Nick was my best friend who turned lover and I missed him so terribly much! I cried for I really don't know how long until, "Mom?"

I jumped, okay this is just great, one of my kids saw me, now who was it? I turned and saw that it was James, I tried to stop the tears, but it was to no effect, they just kept pouring, "Oh mom…" He had a sad look on his face and that made me cry even harder because he had to see me like this, it just was plain terrible.

"James…go—just go."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly, "No. I'm staying right here."

"Samantha…and Josh?"

"They'll be fine, your family."

"So are they."

"You're my first family." He said back giving me a nice big hug, which helped greatly, "When you're ready, you tell me what is going on. You've been acting like this all weekend."

"You don't need to hear."

"But I do. Mom, I have a child, I can handle your problem."

I nodded as I thought of Nick and his determination in conversations like this. With that thought tears came down my face. James just hugged me tighter.

Finally after I pulled myself together, I knew that I wasn't going to get out of it so I had to tell him.

"James, there's something I have to tell you."

"Well, that's given mom." He smiled but when he saw I didn't smile back he stopped, "Sorry, go on."

"Well, it's been happening for awhile, since the end of December beginnings of January. I've been seeing Nick…"

He gasped and with regret I put my face down in shame, now that he knew I felt dirty, like a teenager who was going behind their parents back. I brought my head up and he still had a shocked look on his face, "Mom…I—"

"Look I know I shouldn't because—"

"Mom—"

"Of now Liam is gone and—"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I really don't care, in fact I'm relieved. Dad—well he's not a good man, but Nick is. He is totally almost just like you. Mom, every little movement he makes, you move with him. It's like you two are connected by a piece of string. Even you mom. When dad died along with Kiere and Claire—"

"James."

"No, hear me out mom. Listen, the way you too are are like me and Samantha. You guys' love is so powerful mom. And I trust Nick for him not to hurt you. Liam is no longer my father mom, Nick is. He's a person who one day I would love to call him dad. So your guys' relationship I don't care! Be together, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. Be with him mom, if he has loved you since his senior year in high school and hasn't ever dated anyone to wait for you then he is yours!"

"I broke up with him James." There was silence, "I just did what was best for the family. James, if Brendan asks questions, everything will just go downhill and I just couldn't let that happen."

"Mom why!" He suddenly yelled as I jumped, "Mom." He said more calmly, "I'm sure Brendan and Kirsten won't mind, just reconsider."

"James…you just don't understand."

"Oh but mom I totally do. Just ask them then, Nick makes you happy and I don't like you like this. Please…" I looked at his face and he was desperately pleading but I just had to say.

"I just can't James. I can't. Go tell Brendan and Kirsten we're leaving for me, I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded his head and got up to walk out and into the narthex. I sat there in silence as I thought about Nick, and my kids. Gosh I loved Nick with all my heart, but my kids would always come first in my life, no matter what happened. My heart was throbbing again but at least it was bearable.

I was just about to get up off the floor when James walked in followed by Kirsten and Brendan. They all had a seriousness tone to them. Oh man James told them. Great…

"Guys. I'm fine. Let's just go."

"Mom, why don't you like Nick?" It was Brendan and when he said that it broke my heart. He had a sad face and I hadn't seen it since the accident when he was lying in the hospital bed.

"Honey I really do like Nick."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Oh it's complicated honey." I said to him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"But I _want_ him here mom!"

"Maybe sometime soon." I turned to Kirsten who had her arms crossed.

"How soon mom? Brendan's right, he likes him and so do I. He's better than dad ever was."

I looked to James, "You told them?"

"Had to mom, you weren't cooperating."

"Mom you love him don't you? More than dad." Asked Kirsten.

"Kirsten honey—"

"Just tell us the truth!" She was fuming, she was all seriousness now. There was just no way to back out of it, but I just said.

"I'm not honey. I can't be…" And I started crying hysterically because I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't be! I had to stay strong for my kids!

"Mommy…?" It was Brendan and he was now right in front of me as I faced him giving him a hug, "Don't cry. I like Nick mom…I want him back. Mom he's like a dad to me…"

At this point I cried harder than I already was because he said the one thing I regretted for him to say to me and it was calling Nick a dad, "Honey, guys now. This is precisely why I split from him. He will never be your true father."

"Mom just! Ugh! We DON'T CARE!" Yelled James throwing hands to his face as he walked out the chapel doors. I stared after him shocked that he had yelled at me especially with that tone of voice. I looked to Kirsten who still looked angry.

"James is right mom, we love Nick like a dad and we don't care if you're with him, in fact we just care about you being happy. But since he left, you haven't been." She grabbed Brendan by the shoulder, "Come on. Let's get to the car and let mom be for a couple minutes." With that they both left the chapel and let me stare after them in total shock. My we tears were now totally dried on my face.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Nick changed my whole family! How dare he come waltzing back into my life and just completely change their minds! No matter, they will never see him again, and I will not either. _Ever again…_

**Thank you NileyFreakk and too lame for a name for your guys's comments! Both don't kill me, but it has to happen! Maybe it's permit as well…You'll just have to wait and see. I know there are more readers out there somewhere so please comment on my story I love to hear good reviews! Click the button and comment thanks, niley4eva2012. :D**


	18. Chapter 17: Convincing Myself

Chapter 17: Convincing Myself

School was plain _hell_. Now that spring was now here all the kids wanted to be lazy and just chit chat during class rather than work. I had completely changed, with all the love I had in me from family, lover, and my job just went downhill. James hardly was at the house and if he was he was just taking his stuff and going back to Samantha's.

From what I noticed was the he was moving in with Samantha and slowly moving out of this house. Kirsten wasn't much better but at least she lived in the house. Poor Brendan I yelled at him for three hours when I saw his midterm grades. He used to be a straight A student but now he was failing every class. The worst being music class and I yelled at him _Why?_ He told me it was my fault and should get Nick back, but I had said no.

Speaking of Nick, we hadn't spoken since that night I had broken up with him. I had deleted his contact number and friends on Facebook. I was miserable but I put up a very convincing façade. Nobody in the family (not that they cared) knew that I cried myself to sleep every night and woke up crying. My heart was so badly wounded that the throbbing just felt natural now. I took smaller breaths. Plus I had lost forty pounds and yet my stomach seemed bigger than the rest of my body. So I just ate less and less. Even dinner time there was no more family meal time anybody would just get what they want from the fridge and call it good. I usually ate nothing.

My job at school was also miserable. Besides Mike and a couple other select students' classes was hell. I even had to yell at James, my own son a couple times because he was messing around instead of playing.

I had come from this extremely nice woman who had an amazing life. The perfect life. But now reality struck in and took away all the mush. I really wasn't all that perfect and I became the mean, nasty lady nobody wanted to be around period. In fact I don't even think I know what love was anymore. My hurting pain became so dark I even dressed in darker clothes even though it was spring. I also didn't care about my hair in the morning or make-up. Heck I wore sweaters to school even though it wasn't cold outside; I just was cold all the time.

In fact one particular day during prep hour I came out of the music suite to go to the bathroom when I almost fell down the next second. Somebody had crashed into me, "Get the fuck out of the way!" I yelled at the person on the floor as I stood back up slowly grabbing my head because that's what they hit, the hardest.

"Jesus Miley. Calm down! I was just coming to talk to you."

I looked up at the person standing before me. Shit, "Jeez I'm sorry Jake; I just had a terrible morning."

"No shit. Look Miley you've had a terrible morning every morning since you split up with Nick—" He stopped when he saw the flames in my eyes at the mention of _his_ name. "Nick! Nick! Nick! Miley—" He looked around to make sure nobody was around before continuing on. You have been such a bitch these past few months and I fuckin' hate it Miley! Nick is my best friend and I haven't heard from him since you split. Usually that means he shut himself from the world and could be trying to get the courage to kill himself right now. Miley he loves you so much and nobody else. Never has and never will. Just go find him. If you need time to get used to him again he will do it. He's been waiting for over twenty-two years now. Just please. We want the Miley that everybody wants to see again."

I blew up, "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE! I HATE YOU AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With not even giving a damn about the world I ran past my best now x-best friend to the car and drove home ten mph faster than supposed to be. I got home and I slammed the front door shut so hard I heard the lock brake under the force, "FUCK!" I ran upstairs to Liam's and our room and started towards the wall. I started punching the wall, it was a hard wall and it took me plenty of times before my hand finally broke through. "FUCK!" I screamed again and again as my hand felt like a million knives were cutting into it as it hurt like a bitch.

Tears pouring down my face and blood running down my hand I went to the bathroom and rinsed my hand under the sink before opening the mirror and grabbing random pills off the shelf. I put water in the cup I use to rinse my mouth and I swallowed probably about twenty pills of anything…

I stumbled back into the bedroom but before I could reach the bed darkness enveloped me and I came crashing to the ground putting my broken right hand in front of me…

I woke up to talking and I recognized Brendan's voice, "Is mom gonna live?"

Then James came next, "Yeah she'll wake up any minute now. It's a good thing I decided to come home early."

"Man when she gets up she is going to get it!" I tried to determine who that was until—

"Lilly just give her space, trust me. Two days ago she just blew up in my face!" Lilly! And Jake was here! I decided to open my eyes. Who stood around me in this room was unbelievable; I don't know how they convinced the doctors. From left to right was Brendan, Hannah (shocker there!), James, Brittany, Charlie, Lilly, Lorenzo, Ed, and Kirsten.

"Mom!" Kirsten was the first to notice. All eyes were on me as I looked around, everything was just too white.

"You're lucky you're alive Miley. I would've killed you myself if you hadn't done it!" Shouted Lilly.

Everything was a bit hazy. I actually couldn't speak, I was at a loss of words as what I had done came crashing through my brain…I had tried committing suicide…

"I flew in when Lilly had sent in an emergency letter explaining what had happened. I never would've thought you would do this to yourself Miley. This is really low." Said Hannah.

I still couldn't speak but Jake did for me, "It was my fault, if I hadn't said what I did she wouldn't be here."

"It is not your fault Mr. Carter!" Said James, "This was her own making. You just said what our family's been saying for months, she just wasn't used to it from somebody else."

Nick…

Kirsten then said, "Come on Jake (AN: Lilly's son!), let's go play. Wanna come Brendan?"

"Sure."

Nick…

They left the room, "I think she's in complete shock." Said Ed.

"Of course she is, she overdosed on Advil and Zicam!" Said James.

I looked down at my hand which was throbbing a whole lot more than my heart at the moment and I now knew I had broken it.

Nick…

"Should we tell her of what the doctor's found out?" It was Charlie, who said that, and my head snapped to him. Found out what?

"No. Without _him_ she'll just freak out more. We can tell her later." Said Lilly. I knew who they were talking about automatically.

"Nick…"

"What's that mom?" Asked James leaning in closer.

"Nick?" I said.

I noticed everybody looked at each other, "Did she lose memory too?" Said Ed.

I shook my head, I remembered everything but the fact that Nick wasn't here. I mean even something this serious, he would've come, wouldn't he?

"Mom tell us. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. My hand hurts." I lifted it to show them, "But why isn't Nick here? I would've thought—"

"You sent him away mom…"

"I think I should go, wanna come Charlie? Jake?" Asked Ed.

"Sure." Said Charlie.

"Yeah." Said Jake.

"Wait up for me." Said James before turning to me one last time, "Just get better mom. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that he left with the two full grown men.

"Miley, what's been going on? And why haven't you told me? I mean I knew that Nick was out of your life but I didn't know you were this bad!"

"I—I can't live. It doesn't seem right anymore. With Nick I felt so good and amazing. Like it was the first time I actually have loved someone since Liam and I started fighting."

"Then why aren't you with him?" Declared Lilly.

"Lilly. Hannah. Brittany. I can't do this to Kirsten, or James. Especially Brendan."

"Miley I know you're trying to get your family happy and keep them happy. But when are you going to make yourself happy Miley? You need _you_ time." Said Lilly.

"I agree," said Brittany, "I told you a few months ago that you need a man and to be happy again."

"I know what you said!" I suddenly yelled I was tired so tired of trying to find happiness for my family, tired of trying to stay together and not break down. Just plain tired of everything.

Lilly put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and then Hannah spoke, "Miley just listen to us. Become happy. Go find Nick and never let him go. I could tell your kids really like him from what they're reactions were. I've spoken with them, pretty much got to know them in a way as well." Said Lilly, "Especially little Brendan. He adores Nick; he even asked if he was coming."

"That's specifically why I split with him. Brendan was calling him dad." Tears came to my eyes. Oh great! Really? Here?

"Hey that's okay Miley. Liam was an ass to you anyway, no offense Brittany." Said Hannah.

"None taken, I just felt really bad doing it behind your back, but I loved him too much."

"I understand…" I tried blinking my tears away but it didn't happen as they fell down so fast in pools, "I just love Nick, so much."

"Just make yourself happy." Said Lilly.

I nodded as I cried because I couldn't speak anymore.

Hannah gave me a big hug. "I'm sorry I have to leave you in this mess because I've got to get back to Cali. But I'll talk to you later alright? In fact I'll call you."

I nodded still not being able to speak. She then gave me one last hug and then she was gone. There was commotion at the end of the hallway that sounded like where the paparazzi were held back and she was dealing with them now.

"Miley, just be happy. I want you to be happy in life." Said Brittany also stepping forward and giving me a hug. "I've got to jet too. I've got to go and take care of some business at home, but I'll catch you later. We'll have lunch sometime. And don't call me until you're with Nick okay?" I nodded not fully understanding very of what she said. Then she left as now it was just me and Lilly in the room.

I looked to Lilly and realized that I could tell she was not going to leave very soon from her demeanor, but she looked like she hadn't slept from the looks of it, "Lilly…"

"Miley just please be happy for yourself. I could tell that you really love Nick, now show that before he's gone. Who knows, he could be getting high or drunk every night because he can't stop thinking about _you_!"

"That's ridiculous Lilly, he would never do that! He's not like that!" I defended him.

"Just you never know Miley. Just try okay? It's perfectly fine to love two different men in the same life time. Just look at Seth back in high school that I was his fiancée."

I nodded. She was completely right, in fact, all my friends were right. It suddenly all made sense. Everything was perfectly clear now! "So you're saying that if I go back to Nick. Liam will come back to me?" It wasn't clear, that was just pure sarcasm.

Cayla slapped her head, "No Miley, just forget about Liam. He was just all a bunch of bad news Miley! Go to Nick. I'm sure if he loved you twenty years ago, he probably still loves you now if he's not been with any woman because he's just waiting for _you_."

I couldn't take it, I was tired and I need to sleep, "Whatever Lilly, just forget about Nick, I know I will. For the kids they don't need two dads. One was enough."

She put her head down, "Okay Miley. I'm staying in town for a couple weeks to make sure you're settled. Just call me if you wanna chat or hang out."

"Thank you Lilly." She gave me a hug and then left the room. Finally I was alone. I fell asleep within the first seconds I closed my eyes.

I woke up later as I blinked a couple times since it was pretty bright, "Hey mom." It was James and I turned to him who was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Brendan was in his lap sleeping, he looked cute. It would've been the cutest picture from the oldest to the youngest.

"Hi…How long have I been out and where's Kirsten?"

"She wanted to go home so I took her home."

"Oh and Brendan didn't?"

"No he never wants to leave your side…He misses Nick." He added.

"Really James? You had to make this situation harder than it is already?"

He leans forward a little, "Mom. Simple words. He loves you. You love him." He clasps his hands together. "Together…Mom how many of us is it going to take to get it through to you for you to go after him!"

"Honey, you don't understand. Brendan is already starting to call him dad!"

"And that's a bad thing? Mom look. Don't worry about us; we're fine with two dads. Besides, I call Nick my dad, he's not blood, but he's family. Kirsten calls him that. Brendan. Kiere and Claire would've too. I'm sure."

"DO NOT BRING them into this! They are gone and if they were so would Liam and then what? I'm being the bad person who's doing a two-timer? I don't think so. 'Until death do us part', not him part or her part James!"

Oops. "Mom?" I woke Brendan up. He then looked between me and James, who was clearly glaring at me, "Mom is this about dad?"

That stung. My heart throbbed painfully as it automatically thought of Nick, "Honey please just call him Mr. Jonas or Nick for crying out loud!" I snapped at him and he jumped as he was startled.

"Why mom? I love him."

This was too much and I cried, "He will never be your father, Liam is! Stop doing this to me!" With that I rolled over so I wasn't facing them, I knew this was immature but I didn't care I couldn't handle my own son calling Nick his dad when clearly there was no blood relation at all.

I heard James say, "Come on Brendan. Let's go home, mom needs to rest. She's had a lot to deal with today."

As they were leaving, "But why can't mom like Nick like we do?"

"Because she's stubborn like you." And with that the door shut behind them.

I groaned flipping onto my back staring up at the ceiling. They were attached so strongly to Nick. I wish I hadn't met him on the camping trip; better yet in my whole life. What would've happened if he never went to my high school? It sure would make my whole life easier. That'd be for sure!

But I'm glad I met Nick, he had helped me so much through high school. He even helped me when I had fights with Liam, he was always there for me, whether it was in person or just talking on the phone. I always heard his voice, and how much concern he had for me. It was nice. Yes, I've decided that I'm glad I met Nick. I just wish things were different, if Nick had spoken up at graduation all those many many years ago. What would've been different? Would Nick then turned into Liam? Would he? No Nick never dated in high school, he had told me that pretty much since we became the best of friends.

But that was not now. That was not in the present and that is not what happened. He never did tell me on graduation day.

Now my kids were another issue…Can I really trust Nick with my heart, my life, and my kids? He was so good with the kids even though he never had any of himself. Must've done daycare sometime in his life or another. I mean, my kids had already told me that they approve of him, but why couldn't I? Why couldn't I just let go of Liam and go to Nick who I love with all of my heart?

It wasn't because he was a bad man at all; it's just that he didn't deserve someone as messed up as me. I lost my husband, two kids, and I had a grandson because of an unplanned pregnancy. Was I really that screwed up? I realized that I was yes, in pretty bad shape, it's just I wasn't as worse as most people were.

According to Nick he didn't care, I could tell with all his love and passion that he really wanted me, to the point of needing me. But he was just respectful. More respectful even more than Liam ever was in the very beginning. Gosh I loved Nick! I then realized that my pillow was wet and knew that I had been crying. But was it time? Would he even take me back? Would he ignore me? Would he just hold me in his arms? Would he just make love to me wherever we were at?

My thoughts were interrupted as the doctor then came in, "Ma'am? Whenever you're ready your free to go. But just don't take any more pills period for awhile."

"Why not?"

"What your family didn't tell you?" He was looking at me shocked and I was looking up at him extremely confused.

"They didn't tell me anything. What is it?"

"You're pregnant Miss Stewart." (I had been changing my married name back to my maiden name.)

"Wha—how? Why? What?" I was completely stunned! How could this be Liam and I, that was many months ago and he always used protection plus the last baby I lost because it was a miscarriage.

"I take it this wasn't planned at all?" He asked me concerned.

"No—I mean Liam and I didn't—we didn't—how old?"

"Just a month or two, very beginnings of. Have you ever—"

"Shit!" I then realized it had nothing to do with Liam at all. It was _Nick_! "Sorry I've got to go!" I stood up and grabbed my clothes and quickly ran out the door. I barely heard the doctor saying, "Well have a nice day ma'am." Behind me as I left the hospital.

I quickly changed before I was taken home in a taxi. Nick Nick? Nick? How could. Oh shit how could this have happened? Why would this happen! This is impossible.

Then it hit me like a brick wall. That day. That day we were on fire he never put on a condom and we just did it. Oh man now I'm even more screwed up then I actually was before, this isn't good…And Nick is the father…Shit, shit, shit!

"Change of plans!" I practically screamed at the taxi driver, "Take me to Channy! And as fast as you can go!" He probably thought I was crazy but, I didn't care. Now I was excited to see him! Did I look okay? Of course not I hadn't brushed my hair in eons. My teeth, oh man! I thanked goodness that I had put some gum in my jacket or else I don't think I'd be going straight to his house. I chewed on that for awhile. Just where would he be? Would he answer the door? Would he even care?

Finally after what seemed like ages we arrived at his house. I paid the driver his money and I got out. I just stood there looking at his house, just wondering of all the possibilities that could happen when I rung that doorbell. Or should I knock? Usually a knock came from a very close friend whilst a doorbell came from a stranger. I was on the in-between, gosh I'm just freaking out!

I still stood there looking at his house and I noticed that it was very dark on the inside although it was afternoon it was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. In fact it was just as much evening as it was late afternoon.

I started walking toward and stopped tears coming to my eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all; I should probably turn back and walk to the nearest house to call a taxi. This is just messed up. Just as I decided and about to turn around the front door opened and out came Nick.

Since I hadn't seen him in so long he looked even more handsome, but his eyes…They weren't glowing like the last time I saw them. In fact there were dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't ever stopped crying. He looked at me, confusion all over his face as he stared at me. I wasn't probably in the best of shape either, since I had just recently cried.

It seemed slow motion at first as we slowly walked towards each other trying to get our minds sped up about what we were each seeing. He wasn't much better dressed than me, he was wearing sweats and looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in days, but he still looked pretty good considering his position.

**Okay people of my readers out there please review! I've been writing this story since last fall and I've got one more chapter to write down which is chapter 23, plus I plan on an epilogue but seriously please please review! Again thanks NileyFreakk for commenting, I love to read your comments they make me happy :) PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE'S! :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Back Together

Chapter 18: Back Together

After the first initial shock we then ran at each other as fast and quickly as possible. I ran into his open arms crying and from what I heard he was sobbing as well. Gosh I hadn't realized how much I had missed him, and apparently I was wrong about Nick. He had missed me just as much if not more than I did.

I held him as tight as I could, trying to get as close as possible, but it still wasn't enough. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I felt like it was trying to dig a hold out of my body just to get to Nick.

That's when I realized how much I was really in love with Nick Jonas. So much more than I was in love with Liam, so much more.

I don't know how long we stood there crying in each other's arms, but it was for awhile. Finally Nick pulled away a little bit so he could see my face, "Miley. You have no idea how much I've missed you. Promise me you'll never do it again."

I nodded, "I will never do this again Nick, it was so hard to stay strong for the kids these past few weeks. I thought that our relationship was wrong—"

"Miley. The only thing you did that was wrong was that you left me."

"I know, I realize that now. Nick I love you so much…I just was protecting my kids." I cried.

"It's okay Miley. Just please never do this again!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" And with that I leaned over and gave him the biggest and longest kiss I could. When our lips connected I felt so relieved, since it had been so long I cried into the kiss desperately missing him as I regretted ever leaving him. It was so powerful that when we broke apart desperately needing air I could feel my lips tingling in the effect.

"God I love you Miley." He said pulling me close and hugging me tight.

"I love you too Nick." I held him. And for awhile we stood there just hugging each other close and never wanted to break apart.

When we did he said, "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure, and Nick. I've got to tell you something important. I don't know how you'll take it though." He grabbed my shoulder and we walked through the front door into the family room.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. Just tell me the news." He said as we both sat on the couch facing each other our hands intertwined together.

I sighed and paused before I even said anything. I really don't know how he'll handle my pregnancy, "Nick. I found out that I'm pregnant."

He looked shocked at first and then he said, "How? Miley I swear I didn't mean to!"

"I know Nick. We were just both in the heat of passion it wasn't your fault."

"And you blame yourself? I don't think so, Miley, it's completely my fault."

"No Nick. It's not. Just stop it. It was nobody's fault alright?"

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Nick, I'm going to have to try and have it. I wanted another one, but Nick, it'll be ours. Our child, are you ready for that?"

"Miley, I've been waiting for this for twenty-three years now. I'm totally ready."

I nodded, "Well…I didn't think you would take I that well. So now what?"

"How about we do this?" He leaned over and gave me a kiss. A cute one at that.

"I can handle this yes." We then started kissing and then it started getting pretty heavy, just when my phone started to ring. "Shoot." I said as I pulled away taking out my phone, "It's probably James." As I suspected it was as I answered with a, "Hello James."

"Mom, where the hell are you? Please don't jump off a bridge or something, I'll come get you." Nick chuckled. "Who's that mom? Where are you?"

"Calm down James. I'm fine, more than fine actually…I'm not going to kill myself."

"That didn't stop you before."

Nick then gave me a strange look and I just shrugged my shoulders at him, "If you must know I'm with Nick at his house."

"No way! Yes! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, just come home whenever you want." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Well that was definitely quick." I chuckled at how fast James had hung up the phone about Nick and me.

"Miley what did he mean about 'That didn't stop you before'? You tried to kill yourself?" Great, he looked worried and so I had to tell him what I had done.

"Nick I just was released from the hospital today. I took all the pills I could take that were in my bathroom."

"Miley! Why?"

"Because I love you! I just couldn't live anymore Nick. I just had to do something that would make me forget about all of the living."

"Now you probably killed our only child."

I shook my head and he gave me a questioning look, "The doctor told me they were just fine and didn't get into the sac, it is just fine."

He nodded, "Well that's good. But Miley, I'm disappointed that you tried to kill yourself. Yeah, I thought about it myself but if I waited over half my life, I could wait the other half."

"You would've even after I told you all of that?"

"Yes Miley. There is only one person I am in love with and that is you."

I moved into cuddle into him as well and he wrapped an arm around me close as I laid my head on his chest as I smelt him. He smelled really good, apparently he still kept his life together, it's just he cried all the time in place of it.

We just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company because we hadn't had it in a long time together.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"The bands going on their trip pretty soon."

"Oh yeah? Where are they going this year?"

"It's a big trip. We're going to DIII at Boise State University's competition. I picked there specifically because I wanted to visit my family the day that everyone goes to the Boise Zoo. I was going to go in the morning and then come to the zoo afterword's."

"Really? Our hometown?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It's not a big trip but they'll be excited to see a bigger town rather than this little rinky dinky town."

"So you miss the big city life?"

"No, not at all, I just miss my family."

"Ah…" He trailed off in understatement then said slowly, "Are there any more seats, just curious?"

I chuckled, "You wanna come don't you?"

"Miley. I don't want to lose you again. In fact I never want you to leave my sight."

"I agree. Yeah, all the students I had at the beginning of the year are how many I reserved. Because a couple dropped, or other certain…circumstances that—"

"You don't have to say anything Miley. I get it."

"So your answer is yes there are seats. You get the seat right next to me."

"Awesome, I get window?" I dropped my jaw in shock, "I'm just kidding! I'll take the isle."

Nick I knew that he definitely knows I always sit by the window. It's just the right spot for me which was why he'd better be joking, "Good or else I might attack you for it."

"Hmm…That's a great suggestion."

"Nick!" I hit him playfully.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!"

"You better be Nick Jonas!"

He chuckled and then that's when I had a thought, "Nick. Come on!" With that I grabbed his hand and we both ran outside as I led him out far into his land. After awhile we came to a little wood. "Perfect!" I gasped.

Nick was breathing heavily beside me, "Miley, I don't think you should be running that quickly! The baby!"

"Nick, it's really actually good for the baby."

"Fine, why are we here?"

I grabbed his hand again and then entered a doorway through the trees, "You'll soon know." And then so we kept walking into the woods, deeper and deeper we went twisting and turning. That's when I heard something like water moving. It sounded like a small river, could've been a canal but the sound just sounded like it was nature. Almost right on top of the river there was a little clearing.

There was a tree that had fallen down and Nick and I sat on it. He looked up at me curiously, "This is nice Miley."

"I agree. When I was younger my cousins and I loved to play in the trees because we would play like we were lost or something. Just a random game that we had made up."

"Really? So are we going to play?"

"Yes. I'll go first, you'll need to come and find me. I'll be in the forest somewhere. Count to one hundred and you should be fine."

"How about two hundred, this is a pretty big forest!"

"Fine. Don't cheat!"

"Oh I won't, believe me, now go!"

With that I turned around and I left the way we came. I heard him start to count, but then I got further and further away. When I couldn't hear his voice I took a right and made myself bend down and pretty much crawl on the ground for a couple feet just so he totally couldn't tell I went this way and then stood back up before continuing on. Soon I felt like taking a right and I kept walking. Soon the river was near enough again, but luckily I couldn't hear Nick counting.

I then came across a bridge to the river and in fact it wasn't a canal and it wasn't a river, it was actually something in-between. I went quickly across it and ran into the forest across. I then kept walking listening for any kind of sounds. He should be finishing up pretty soon, but I haven't found the right place yet. I wanted to do something special. That was the whole plan. I'm sure I was lost; I just hope Michael knew the way out when we're done because I sure as heck don't know.

After going left for awhile I heard a smaller stream and knew I was close. I could feel it. Once I reached a certain point it opened up to a clearing and on it I found a very destroyed one room house. It wasn't even a house for all the walls were the trees and the ceiling has just logs. There were 'windows' cut through the trees.

What was extremely interesting was that there was an actual single bed. A dresser in one corner a table and a chair in another with a simple sink and cabinet above that right by the 'door' which was where I just came from.

It was so cool. The blankets on the bed looked like they had been there for years. I went over and pulled the covers back expecting bugs that ate the sheets, or something but no.

I put pressure on the mattress but it seemed just fine. I then noticed a container that read "Awayness!" I read what it was. It was a bug keeper awayer and it also was homemade, like somebody had made this stuff. Weird.

I then sat on the bed, yep, this was the perfect place for what I wanted to do. I started undressing. Yes you read my mind. I was planning on making love to Nick in the nature. I just felt like doing it. Since the day was coming to a close we might have to stay out here. No matter, this was a neat little place. I actually liked it. We would just be extremely close because the bed was only a single one.

Soon I had all my clothes off, luckily it was a quite stuffy in here or else who knows. I could be shivering for all I knew. Darkness was soon coming and still no sign of Nick. I went over to the dresser and saw clothes in some drawers and knickknacks in others. One drawer was filled with ingredients from the container of 'Awayness!' Really weird ingredients at that, "Hmm interesting…" I then turned around and I looked in the cabinet above the sink. Inside was a simple bowl, plate, a small pot, and two sets of silverware which weren't even matching.

I then went and sat back on the bed as I still waited. Man that man better come soon, I might just die here! Literally because I was extremely horny right now, don't ask me why because I don't know. It was probably because I was pregnant though.

I drummed my fingers on the bed. I thought he knew these woods inside out, but apparently not. Maybe I should get myself wet, yeah that could work.

I started to rub myself; it felt really soothing since it already wanted something as soon as I took off my clothes. I think it was trained every time I did that. Within the first few seconds I was soaking, I stopped. If I didn't stop now I wouldn't for one thing. Another was because I wanted Nick with me.

Suddenly I heard twigs snap and branches cracking. I knew immediately it was Nick. "Okay Miley, I don't like this game anymore, please answer me now!" He seemed mad. Oops!

I called out, "I am near, and I'll get you a big surprise if you find me!"

"Uh huh. Yes I know where you are I am coming." His voice had shifted to my direction and I knew that he knew where I was now.

Deciding quickly I laid back on the bed and started stroking myself very hot looking. Five seconds later he stood in the doorway, "Found yo—" he trailed off as he looked over at me, "Oh now that's hot!" I then noticed his boner was visible next as it came up obviously.

I then stopped doing what I was doing and got up and pulled Nick onto the bed. I made him kneel in front of me. He started to take off his shirt but I pulled it back down shaking my head, "No no Nick. This is my time to be in control." He nodded waiting for my next move.

I then turned around and started grinding on him. I took his hands and wrapped them around me one of them going to my breasts fondling those. The other going down south. He immediately knew what to do from there. It felt so wonderful as I was grinding on him while he stroked me, but it was about him getting pleasure, not me. So I stopped and I turned around and then unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. I instructed him to take them off; he did so quickly before kneeling again.

I then massaged his knees slowly coming up his legs. He grunted at very appropriate times and I knew I was doing a very good job.

I then reached his penis and started stroking it from underneath his boxers. With my other hand I squeezed and played with his balls. Gosh it was so squishy!

"Mmm Miley. you have no idea how good this feels!"

"I believe I do." The reason I said that was because I was so completely wet I think I was dripping on the ground.

I then instructed him to take off his shirt. He did so while I still played with him. I then leaned over and put my mouth around his penis through his boxers and started stroking it through the cloth. "Oh hell Miley!" I grinned at my achievement.

"Go ahead and come baby."

"Really? I've got boxers on…"

"I don't care." I then made my hand go as fast as it could down his shaft. For a moment he tensed up, and then he exploded in his boxers. I could see the juices through his boxers minus the part I got wet and it also trickled down his leg. He moaned in pleasure, "God Miley, you're going to be the death of me!"

"Mmm…you're welcome."

"Thank you. Mind if I take over?"

"Go ahead on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Make love to my ass."

Under my hands his penis sprung up into a boner, I giggled. "No problem, that was so hot the way you said it."

"That's the whole point, now hurry up!"

He quickly took off his completely soaked boxers which were soaked in his seed and then he told me to turn around and bend over. I did so anticipating his big thick dick inside of me. At first he teased me and I groaned, "Hurry!"

Then it was inside me, it felt so great and it was big, but no matter, I knew this would be very pleasurable if not more. He then pushed himself deep inside of me and in reaction I clamped my lowers because it hurt for one and two I wanted to enjoy this and not come yet.

Soon he was all inside my butt and I'm shocked that it could handle that much pleasure!

But then he went backwards and I had to follow him when we sat on the bed we turned. So now he was sitting in the middle of the bed, me sitting on his lap pretty much with both of our legs in front of us. His hands went to my clit and I gasped throwing my head back, this was so nice!

I started bobbing up and down a bit, it was difficult but very manageable. He put his fingers inside my pussy as deep as they would go and thrusting that way as well. Gosh double penetration was great. Liam had never done this with me and Nick wasn't that experienced but oh man it felt so fucking good!

We started going faster and faster our breathing heavier because we were in an odd position to begin with. I started spazzing out and I stopped bobbing but he just leaned backwards and so did I as he just thrusted from underneath me and even though my clit throbbed and spazed he just kept going.

He kept going faster and faster that I was spazing so much that I was making him go faster. "God Nick!" I cried out.

"I know Miley, just keep holding, trust me. I am too."

We were breathing heavily, suddenly everything went white as I cried out in ecstasy. I clenched myself in both my pussy and butt trying to hold it. Suddenly I felt Nick burst in my butt and I followed immediately after. Nick opened my pussy up so all the juices could just flow out of me with nothing in the way.

We comed for who knew how long. My ass was so full of seed that I could fill a giant pool of it on the bed below me. It was so wonderful.

I just lay on Nick as we both tried to get our breathing under control. I felt his penis shrink smaller as we calmed down, but I wanted him to stay inside of me. But he carefully pulled out knowing that it usually hurts if going fast. I really didn't think it would matter anyway. He was so lubricated with his seed anyway, but oh well.

Eventually we got into the position where Nick's back was facing the wall and he had his arms wrapped around me, "I love you Miley." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Nick." I said sleepily, I hadn't noticed it before but now it was really dark out here. I guess we were sleeping out here tonight. Oh well, it's a really good shelter anyway, "Goodnight Nick."

"Night Miley."

And with that we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up very cool and I smelled bacon. I opened my eyes and realized that the blanket was on me. Nick was just finishing up eating at the small table. He looked over at me, "Good morning Miley."

I stretched, sitting up stretching and yawning, "Good morning. You must've went back to the house."

"Only to grab breakfast. He threw me his boxers from the previous night and an oversized T-shirt. I put the T-shirt on and the boxers were dry now but totally the opposite of clean, "Look at them! You ruined them!"

"I did not! They just need a good washing."

"Whatever…" I pulled on my jeans and socks and tennis shoes.

He then got up and let me sit in his place. His T-shirt was green and I loved it, since he had worn it yesterday. I gratefully ate the food. I had actually felt like I was starving. As soon as I finished I felt full and almost relaxed, the next problem was that I needed to pee…very bad.

"Let's get back up to the house now Nick, duty calls, and quickly!"

"Alright." He grabbed my hand and we started off back to his house. I guess he would just clean up the room when I went back home.

When we cleared the forest I noticed he drove his truck down here, probably so he wouldn't have to carry the food so far unless he drove. At which point I was very grateful because I needed to go!

Finally we reached his house after what seemed forever and I dashed inside and rushed to the bathroom. I sighed as I went, for quite a bit too and I felt so much better! When I finished up I came out and went into the family room where he was, "I feel better."

He chuckled, "I bet. We sure went hard last night."

"It was deserved after a long time without having seen you."

"Totally…Do you really have to go?" He put his head down.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I've got kids you know."

"Right…Can I come?"

"I'll call you if you can."

"I don't want you out of my sight."

"I know…I promise that I'm not leaving though. I promise I'll come back."

"You sure?"

I kissed him with as much passion as I could before going towards the door, "Fingers are crossed. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I left through the open front door and over to my car. I got in and sighed. It had only been seconds and I already missed him. I started the engine and then I pulled away from his house, gosh I didn't know how I ever managed without him all these weeks because my heart was breaking each second that passed.

I arrived at home twenty minutes later and I walked through the garage door and called out, "I'm back!"

There was thundering coming downstairs and Brendan and Kirsten ran into my arms, "Mommy!" cried Brendan, "You're back!"

"Of course I am, did you think I was not coming back or something?"

"Mom, James said you would be home last night. He had to rush to Samantha's because she needed him and you never came." Said Kirsten.

"Well he's not home yet?" I asked. "No he shouldn't leave you guys by yourselves. Why would he do that?"

Kirsten shrugged, "It doesn't matter, and we're okay. I'm fine home alone."

"I'll have to figure that out when he gets home."

"So how was Nick mommy? Is he healthy?" Asked Brendan.

"Yeah. I guess James told you guys?"

"He just said that you were with him so we cheered."

"How do you guys feel about him? It's okay if you don't like him."

"Mom, we already told you that it is okay for you to like Nick. We all approve of him. We can tell you are totally in love with him. Just don't send him away over again because you were miserable and that sucked for all of us." Said Kirsten.

I looked to Brendan who also nodded his head in agreement, "I know guys. I won't leave him anytime soon, if at all. I don't know how I did it before. I love him too much." And when I said that I knew it for life. "So you guys practiced up?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, I'll start dinner, we'll have steak tonight with potatoes and peas. Wanna help?"

"Yeah yeah!" Shouted Brendan.

Soon we were eating dinner and it was a very good meal. I had found out that Samantha had gotten really sick and so James had to take care of his son. I asked my kids if it was okay if Nick came over and they had said rather quickly it was totally fine.

I called Nick right away and told him he told me he'd hurry. When he hung up the phone I wish he didn't because I loved hearing his voice over the phone.

Soon he was here and we snuggled up in each other up in the bedroom and as he had his arms wrapped around me it felt so nice again. It felt like my heart was complete when I'm with him. His hand was on my stomach where a bump was just barely visible and he was holding our baby. A baby that we created. Yes we'll both be really old when he or she graduates from high school. But time will only tell soon enough…

**Sorry bout it being late this week but I had homecoming this weekend. I know a little late in the year right? I agree too but oh well that's the way that they planned it. Shoutouts go to NileyFreakk as always who makes my day when I read their comments they make. Lee lee haha yes only Niley should be together in my opinion and that's it. Thanks for commenting. The last comment has no name, but I just might consider writing another book. But first things first, I've got to finish this one :) Please anybody out there review! It means SOOOO much to me! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: Band Trip

Chapter 19: Band Trip

Within the next week I was preparing everyone for the trip. I could tell that the Wind Ensemble was ready; they had worked hard at fundraising for this trip. I had called Boise State University to make sure that our time was still the same on Friday afternoon, it was.

Thursday after school we would be leaving on the charter buses and it would be arriving at the hotel at two am and sleep until nine and then go to the festival. All day Saturday would be the Boise Zoo.

When I got home from school Wednesday I told all my kids to make sure they were all packed. Yes Kirsten and Brendan were coming as well because I had no babysitter for them to be watched for. I wasn't going to leave an eight year-old and a twelve-year old home alone for four days pretty much. Plus Nick was coming or else I would've asked him to do it. Oh well.

After I told my kids to pack I went and did the same thing. I packed everything but the necessary stuff I would need in the morning. Nick was packing at his house and he would come over when he finished so that would take quite awhile because without him being near all forms of time seemed to be ten times slower.

Finally he gave a call and said that he would be here in about twenty minutes. I had been grateful because it was already nine o'clock at night and tomorrow would be a very long day. Twenty minutes later on the dot he knocked on the door. I told him to knock because if he did ring the doorbell then my kids would wake up and I didn't want that.

I kissed him eagerly as soon as I opened the door. He was in shock at first but then got into it. Once we pulled away he said, "My goodness, missed me?"

"Yes Nick, pretty much unbearable."

"Like during school hours?"

"At least at school I'm distracted by all my students; here, there was nothing."

"I see, well if you feel any better I missed you too."

"You're only saying that because I said that."

"No it's true." He kissed me on the forehead, "Ready for bed?"

"Yep." I had already changed into my pjs to pass at least some of the time. We both walked upstairs and got under the covers. I snuggled up into him facing him and he pulled me close as we both fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I loved Michael with all my heart…

The next morning was hasty as I made sure all the luggage was packed into the car. Nick would go pick up Kirsten and Brendan from school while I would go get the band and make sure they were ready to go.

School went by okay. Concert band I told them I would be gone and they started freaking out. My students actually loved me this year even though some of them were annoying an so therefore didn't want me to go even though they technically knew about this trip for weeks now. Wind Ensemble we rehearsed pretty hard as I tried to get the nit-pick stuff that they were messing up on. On the 'ballad song' Mike's solo on the sax was amazing as per usual; he always was good at solos because he was one of the few people who actually practiced forever in a day.

But they were ready. By the time after school came I couldn't believe how fast the time had went by and it was already after school.

It wasn't complete chaos. I put Mike in charge of the semi as I controlled the bus. We would only be taking one bus and as people came on they handed me the DVD choices of movies we'd be watching. Of course there were no rated R movies at all, just PG-13 or younger. Most of the movies were either Disney or action. I told some people no to movies mainly because they were duplicates. One girl brought on the movie 'Thetcha' and I had to laugh and tell her that my best friend was the main role in the movie.

She hadn't believed it at first until she knew I wasn't joking. By four-thirty everybody was on the bus and ready to go and at that time Nick got there with Kirsten and Brendan. They would sit across the aisle in the seats right next to us.

We got on the bus and I introduced myself to the bus driver whose name was Jim and then we pulled out of the school parking lot. I turned to Nick on my left, "You know, you didn't really have to come."

"I know, but I wanted to anyway, you know that."

"I know." I laid my head on his shoulder and then gave him a squeeze on the arm reassuring him that I loved him. He squeezed his hand against mine doing the same thing.

Once we got to the freeway I pulled out all the movies I had gotten, "Want to help me decide?" I asked Nick.

"Sure. What do we got?" I showed him and we decided on between three choices to watch first. I then got up and walked over to grab the mike "Hey everyone you all excited?"

There were cheers everywhere throughout the bus, I had never done a trip like this in four years and four years ago was extremely different trip. One thing, there was no Nick but Lucas…"Well that's very good! I have three movie choices to watch there's Jumper, Up 2, or Spy Kids 5, now which one?" There were so many yells and shout outs that I then had to say, "Alright raise hands for Jumper." There were a few that shot up, "Okay Up 2?" About half the bus raised their hands, "And Spy Kids 5?" The rest of the class raised their hands, "Hmm, I believe Up 2 wins!" There were cheers as I set the mike down and pushed the movie into the DVD player.

I then went and sat back down after I pushed play, "I haven't seen this movie yet." Said Nick to me.

"Neither have I. gosh I can't remember the last time I saw a movie at the theater."

"Same here. It's just too expensive."

"I agree, let's watch." I pulled out my blanket and cuddled into it, I also threw it over Nick who gratefully took it. It then felt his hand move to my hand and grasp it. I gladly accepted it as I leaned over against him.

Halfway through the movie I paused it as we reached Dillon. Everybody started groaning as I picked up the mike saying, "Really everyone? You'd rather watch this movie than go eat?" At which point everyone started chattering and getting up, "Alright everyone calm down. We stopped here and you get an hour and then get back here, so break!"

I set the mike down and Nick, Kirsten, Brendan, and I were the last ones off the but and we waited for everyone to get off. James came to me probably for money and I gave him twenty dollars and told him to give me back the change. He had nodded his head and went and caught up with Samantha. Apparently she must've found her parents to watch their son or something because she was able to come.

All four of us walked in the mall and we waited until the map was clear before looking at the different food places. (Some of the band kids were in front of us.) I was actually going to let Kirsten and Brendan decide the place we were going to eat.

"Mommy, let's go to McDonald's!" Said Brendan. I looked to Kirsten who shrugged her shoulders like she didn't even care where we ate.

"Is that alright?" I asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'm not that biased on food. I like just about anything."

"Okay, lead the way Brendan." And with that said he did, soon we came up to McDonald's and I asked Kirsten what she wanted so she could go and save us a seat.

"I'll just have a regular hamburger, just a normal meal."

"Alright, go save us a seat sweetie." She nodded before walking off. In fact the line was long because most of the band kids came here to eat.

"Mommy, can I have the mighty kids meal with chicken nuggets?" Asked Brendan.

"Of course honey." I looked to Nick, "You having fun yet?"

"I guess so; as long as it is with you then I guess I am."

"You guess?"

"Okay for sure I am having fun."

I smiled, glad that everything was going great, we left the school at a decent time and we got here for dinner right at five forty-five which is what I was hoping for.

Brendan turned around and looked at me before talking to Nick, "Hey Nick?"

He bent down, "Yes Brendan." I smiled at the image. I couldn't wait until our kid grew up and they would be Brendan's age, no matter what he/she looked like.

"Um, can you put me on your shoulders to see ahead? You don't have too though." Gosh he was so adorable with his big eyes.

Nick looked at me confused, "Lucas used to do it all the time…"I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

Nick then turned back to Brendan, "Alright, on one condition little man."

"Sure and what's that?"

"That you promise me you'll always listen to your mother."

"Okay!" And with that Nick lifted Brendan up and put him on his shoulders as Brendan looked past us.

"How longs the line sweetie?" I asked him.

"Pretty long."

I nodded looking at the image of them. It looked so cute. Brendan on Nick's shoulders, I could see that in the future of where Brendan could call Nick his dad. It wouldn't be by blood, but just by a fatherly figure.

Eventually we got to the head of the line, it probably took about ten minutes but that was okay, we were just all ready to eat by now. I just ordered a double cheeseburger with no pickles that was usually my choice with medium fries. Nick insisted that he'd pay, I told him no, but he wouldn't listen to it. He paid in the end saying that he was going to get something special for me.

We then and went to find Kirsten who was dozing off in her seat, "Hey, thanks for saving us a seat." I said to her.

"No problem, jeez I didn't realize how long the line was."

"Hey that's the band for ya." I said smiling at her as I gave her her food. Brendan sat next to her and I sat with Nick. Of course I was right next to the window.

We ate all our food, by that the time it was six-thirty and we had fifteen minutes to get back to the bus. We got up and I had to go to the bathroom. I let them go ahead. I finished my business and as I left the bathroom Nick was standing just outside.

"I thought you would be watching the kids?" I asked him a little worried.

"They're fine, they went back with some of the band kids. You know, your students really enjoy your kids. Especially little Brendan, they think he's adorable."

"Yeah, I have pictures of my kids on my desk at home."

"Well that's given everybody does…besides me." He put his head down.

"Hey, I'm sure there's many people who have never married."

"Like who?"

"Um…" I thought about it for a bit, "Oh Jake of course! You're best friend!"

"Right okay. You got me, one person compared to like fifty who teach in a school even more so at Vallivue."

"I'm sure they built another high school after I graduated."

"Yes, but it's still Vallivue and very huge…"

"To shay."

By that time we had reached the bus. We got on and after doing roll call to make sure everyone was there and starting the movie again. I sat down in my window seat and laid my head on Nick's shoulder who in turn put his head on mine as we finished the movie on the road to Boise, Idaho…

I never realized it but I had fallen asleep when I heard a different movie, it was actually Thetcha and it was just about the end. My neck was hurting badly but slowly I brought it up as it cracked from discomfort. Nick looked over at me grinning.

"You fell asleep."

"I must've, man my neck hurts."

"That's okay, I'm sorry."

"Yeah Kirsten chose the movie and said that her aunt was in it, that made everybody want to see it as well."

I looked out but it was only darkness. I looked down at my cellphone and looked at the time it was about ten o'clock only three more hours until we arrived.

"Well I'm glad that we are almost there, because this is very uncomfortable." I said to him.

"I agree, that's why I'm not sleeping, it's too much discomfort."

"But aren't you tired?"

"Well of course, but I can't do anything about it. Don't worry about me, I should be worrying about you instead."

"Please." I threw my head out. "You worry about me too much."

"Miley, I've worried about you since high school." I looked at his face and realized that it was completely serious. Since most of the bus was asleep I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. He was shocked, "Miley I thought that there is no PDA on this trip."

I smiled kissing him again, "We're an exception especially when most of the bus is asleep."

"Ah, you little devil…" He growled.

"Ha ha get over yourself Nick. You are not going to get away this trip, believe me." He put his head down and then brought it up giving me his puppy dog-eyes. "And that's not going to work if I want to keep my job."

"Oh fine, but as soon as we're home that's one of the first things we're doing…if you want to of course."

"Well of course I will Nick! I love you way too much!"

He chuckled, "And I love you too."

"Well if you want I will. I'm going to sleep discomfortly."

"Suit yourself, but your legs come up so you've got comfort of a bed a little more."

"Okay." With that I swung my legs onto him and then I laid my back against the cool window as I shut my eyes. He was holding my hand and that little thing gave me great, much needed comfort…

I woke up by Nick gently moving me awake, "Miley, we'll be there in five minutes. Come on, wake up honey."

I opened my eyes slowly since they still had the sleepy seeds in them. My neck was throbbing but that was to be excepted as this was uncomfortable at least I could move it around. "Thanks Nick." I whispered but enough so he could hear me.

"Your welcome." He muttered.

I then stood up slowly and waited until the white light and dizziness had passed before going over to the mike. I had noticed that we were off the freeway and headed towards a hotel.

We just passed the 'crack in the wall' as I call it in downtown Boise before I turned on the mike and said in almost happy voice I could at one o'clock in the morning, "Good morning everybody, wake up now. We have arrived in Boise!" There were grunts and groans as everybody shifter awake, "Oh come on would you rather sleep on the bus all night? We will be at the hotel in just a couple of minutes and then you get to your rooms and get to sleep in until ten o'clock in the morning. Then we will be leaving for festival at eleven so just keep that in mind everyone. Make sure you lean up the bus and say thank you to our lovely driver, thank you."

I then shut off the mike and say back down next to Nick who looked like he was going to pass out any minute in exhaustion.

When we arrived I gave the key to Nick saying what room number we were and to get Kirsten and Brendan in bed. I told Mike to take care of everything at the front desk and luckily he was cheery about it. I would stay on the bus and make sure everybody was off and make sure it was clean.

Luckily I had noticed that it was pretty clean and I was grateful because I really wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. I had to wake up a few students and then I checked the bottom of the bus to see if there was any luggage left for one, and two to grab mine. But when I looked there was none, not even mine. Oh Nick. I bet he was the one who took it up with him; gosh he was such a gentleman!

I went and talked with the manager to make sure that it was all in the clear before I headed up to room 33 on the third floor. Ironic isn't it? I quietly came in and all the lights were off. In fact I was too tired to change but I went to the bathroom and saw my contacts on the counter. I would have to thank Nick for that later. I took out my eyes and then I crawled into the bed that was with Nick, Brendan and Kirsten were in the other bed. I could tell he was already asleep but that was to be expected, he had been up all night after all. Within seconds I was asleep just as much…

Later this morning I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and amazing food. I sat up and saw that Brendan and Kirsten were eating away happily on the table in the front. My food was on a tray right next to the bed.

"Morning mom." Said Brendan after he swallowed his piece of toast.

"Good morning and where did Nick go?" I hadn't seen him in the room.

"Taking a shower, better you would be up by the time he got in. He owes us ten dollars each."

"Really, well I'll have a talk with him. There is no betting done in this family." I said setting my breakfast trey in my lap.

"Oh so you're calling Nick a part of the family now?" Said Kirsten mischievously.

"No! Our family guys come on, stop doing this to me!"

"Do what?" Asked Nick who had just come out of the bathroom.

"I cannot believe you did a bet with me kids, we don't allow it in our family."

"Oh come on mom! It was just a one time thing anyway." Whined Brendan.

"Fine, I'll just let this pass for once, but I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I then nodded my head once and started eating. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Nick quickly handed Kirsten and Brendan their money.

As I finished eating I hopped into the shower for a quick wash and I hurriedly got dressed in my formal dress. I looked at my watch and realized that the bus would be leaving at elven. However it was ten-thirty and so would need to hurry. Kirsten and Brendan quickly changed and very soon we headed downstairs and out of the lobby and onto the bus.

Mostly everyone was there and luckily the kids were smart enough to dress without me having to tell them to do it. When everybody was on by ten-fifty-five I asked them all if they had their horns and suck like lunch money. They had all said yes, so I told the bus driver to go on and go for we were ready. We pulled out on the dot of eleven o'clock.

When we arrived at the building I announced that first we would be going to a storage room and dropping off our instruments and then going into the main hall to listen to a few bands play before we would go into our warm up time at three-fifteen. Apparently there was a minor schedule change and we perform at four instead. Oh well, that's all cool, just as long as it wasn't in the morning or else my students would've killed me.

So once everything was good and dropped off we went and sat to listen in. When we first walked in there was a couple bands. What I saw was G or rather the Vallivue's new band director who took over after G a few years later. I went over and said hi for it was break time until the next band came on and we chatted about what had happened to Vallivue and the new high school that was built and finished twelve years ago. It was nice seeing a band here that I used to be in. Same with Nick.

Soon we went and sat down to listen to the bands though. Some of the songs they played were pretty cool and I wrote those down on paper for future reference. I had a feeling I will be teaching for an extremely long time if I have to put the little one in my stomach through high school and college.

When it was time to head to warm-ups I stood up and got my bands attention and we headed out. Nick would watch Kirsten and Brendan who would stay in the hall. Since I had been sitting next to Nick when I left the room I was saddened. I mean it's crazy but already I just wanted to go back in and sit by him for the rest of my life and hear him talk about stories as I listened. But of course I couldn't do that, I had a performance to do.

Warm-ups went swell as to be expected from how hard we worked the previous day and we entered the hall.

Our performance went really well. Mike did his solo just perfectly and I was extremely proud of him. I could even hear Nick's clapping being the loudest as we exited the stage for our clinic.

The clinician judge was extremely nice and said lots of compliments including to Mike's solo. But what he did have to say was helpful and what the kids knew I had been working on with them for months. Overall it just was great and the judge shook my hand at the end thanking us for traveling all this way.

Now it was time to head back towards a famous restaurant to have a big meal of dinner and then back to the motel so people can chill and relax for tomorrow's coming of going to the Boise Zoo. In fact, most of these kids had never been to a zoo in their life. So this was an extremely right decision of a trip and that just made me very happy.

When the four of us reached the hotel room I collapsed on the bed sighing a relief. It was all over now it was just fun for the rest of the weekend. The judges would mail us the results and scores back to the high school and I would find out what we got on Monday.

Kirsten and Brendan wanted to go hang out with James so I let them even though I told them he would be with his friends, but they didn't care.

Nick came and sat next to me. "So you're done now huh?"

"Yeah!" I cheered glad that the chaos was finally over. "Now tomorrow morning I want to go see my parents before going to the zoo. Want to see them?"

"Sure."

My parents were slowly going to pass, my dad especially, he was getting to his 90s but they have lived a very good life and I was happy that they had.

It was quiet for a moment but it was comfortable until Nick spoke up, "Do you think your parents will like me?"

"Nick…They probably won't even remember you, let alone recognize you. You sure have changed since high school."

"Well still, didn't you like me though and I was a complete and total ass to you?"

"True, and yeah I told my parents. But you were just young and immature then, you didn't know any better when it came to love…"

"Alright, so how long are we going to stay?"

"I don't know it depends on how long they want to see me…"

"Are Kirsten and Brendan coming?"

"Yeah, they've only ever seen their grandma and grandpa once after all."

"Well that's just sad."

"I know, it's pretty bad but hey I've been raising five kids who are all spread out in age difference and now you go and get me pregnant again!" I said mainly to accuse him.

"Hey, sorry I kind of want a kid that's related to me who is by blood."

I laughed as I sat back up, "Hey I'm just kidding, there's no need to worry."

"Okay…" I put my head on his shoulder also grabbing his hand. Gosh I loved him so much. I couldn't believe how I had ever lived without him all those months ago. He was my love and my drug. My addiction and I could not stand the thought of living once he passed away when it comes to that time. I just…couldn't…

Eventually Kirsten and Brendan got back to the room walking in in laughter. I'm sure that they were having fun. They walked in and quieted automatically. "Guys have fun?" I asked them.

"Yeah, James was funny!' Said Brendan.

"Well I sure hope he's not sad…You guys ready to see grandma and grandpa tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Shouted Brendan as Kirsten nodded her head in agreement.

"Well good, let's get to bed it's an early drive tomorrow. So get to bed." They started to get ready for bed as I turned to Nick, "The students will be fine, there are enough chaperones that are in the loop, we'll just get a taxi."

"Did you okay this with the school?"

"Yes Ed knows everything, but he's all cool with it all. As long as the chaperones would come then he was cool with it."

"Sweet, can't wait." He sighed heavily and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey it'll be alright, I'm sure they will love you!"

"Yeah alright. Let's get to bed."

"Okay." With that we both got ready and then I cuddled into Nick as he wrapped himself around me like I was now in a cocoon. It was so relaxing as I fell asleep…

The next morning was completely crazy. I had to make sure all students were on the bus and headed for the zoo. Nick thankfully called for a taxi and soon I had to leave the band students to themselves. After that I got in the taxi cab with Nick, Kirsten, and Brendan. Brendan actually had to sit on my lap, it was stupid rules about passengers have to be in the back and soon we were headed for Caldwell.

We arrived at the house that I grew up in. Because of the bad economy that I had grown up in my parents couldn't afford a nice retirement home and so therefore have never moved.

"I never knew you lived this close to the high school!" Said Nick appalled.

"Oh I was." I really literally was beside the school, it was three blocks away from my front door, "Just goes to show you never really paid attention."

"Of course not, I mean I saw you walking across the road after school but that was about it."

"Well it's true." By that time we were at the front door and Brendan was ringing the doorbell. A couple seconds later the door was swung open and who reveled it was.

"Mom…" I said giving her a big hug.

"Miley, what a major surprise that you are here. What are you doing here and why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Come in come in! Hey Kirsten. Brendan." They both nodded each in turn, "And who is this? This isn't Lucas."

"No mom, Lucas died last winter in a car accident. This is Nick Jonas."

"No way the one that was on the snare?"

"Yes mom him."

"Well what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Band trip. We played at the DIII festival; I brought the Wind Ensemble only though this year."

"Well did you already perform or are you going to later on today?"

"We already performed yesterday afternoon." By this time we had sat on the couch and chairs, "So where's dad?"

"He's sleeping…He does that a lot now-a-days. You're father gets really tired a lot."

"But is he healthy?"

"For the most part. Look I'm so sorry about Lucas, if I had known I would've come to the funeral."

"You're in no state to come to Montana mom, but I came to visit you just so we can catch up on each other's lives."

We just talked back and forth, even Brendan had things to say to his grandma. Dad came down and he joined in also happy to see me as well. Nick seemed to be relaxing into the family and I was very grateful for that. They offered to stay until lunch but of course had to decline and say that we should get going back to the band. Sadly we said our goodbyes as the taxi pulled up and then we got in only to head to the zoo.

The rest of the day passed in enjoyment, while mainly Nick and I held hands following our kids around and all too soon we were heading back home that night to arrive in our hometown the next morning. Soon all the students went home and now I could go home as well with all my family and not have to worry much about responsibility.

We arrived back home at eleven and was happy that we made it before lunch, that was the good thing because most if not all of the students were now out of money. But we unloaded the bus and a few select students. I made them clean up the bus and a few others make sure the semi was back and in order for the next time we needed to use it.

Soon me, Nick, and my kids were heading back home again. Once we walked in Brendan went and collapsed onto the couch, his face in the cushions and muttering, "Ima teord."

"What's that honey?" I asked.

He lifted his face up, "I'm tired." He repeated sitting up and looking at me from very noticeable tired eyes.

"Well go sort your clothes first then head to bed. Both of you. You guys had a very much running around day yesterday." They both nodded as they made their way slowly to their rooms all zombie-like almost.

Suddenly Nick was right next to me as he whispered in my ear, "Are you tired Miss Cyrus?" Gosh he knew I loved it when he used my maiden name. I shivered in a good way.

I turned my face to him, "Well that depends Romeo, do you want me to be?" Okay so I was getting turned on for the simple reason being he always can, and also because I was pregnant and so therefore my hormones were on overdrive.

I felt him shiver beside me, "Well, not enough that I can make love to you right now."

I knew he was getting there since the moment we stepped into the house. I could just feel it, plus I was hoping he was catching all my glances and facial expressions as we were coming home. "Well Romeo, I don't have the strength to dominate you today."

"Don't worry about a thing my Juliet. I will do all the work."

"What if the kids wake up?"

He scooped me up in his arms and I gave a slight squeal as he walked to my bedroom, "Don't worry about a thing." He repeated, "They will not wake up, believe me." We came into the room and he gently laid me down on the bed as he towered above me. "You know how much I love you, right Miley?" He stopped using our character names probably just because he just loved my real name.

We made love intensely as he took control all of my movements which was nice, I was going to make dinner tonight to make it up. He complained at first until we both agreed on I would get dinner and we both would do the dishes. But first I decided that a nap first was in order. Nick sensing knowing what I was doing climbed back into the bed with his jeans now on and cuddled me up in his arms gently moving my head to his chest. I heard his heartbeat against my ear and then he hummed to me sweetly as I drifted off to sleep by his vibrations…

**I know it's been awhile but I'm starting to wrap this story to a close…It's not over yet! But I have now officially completed it and now re-editing it all. It will actually become a book. The only thing is…it won't be Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas characters. Miley is actually Elizabeth Michaels and Nick is Scott Michaels. Liam is Lucas Freemore and Miley's maiden name is Elizabeth Jane Larsen. I've got it all down to paper. 461 pages typed into a format that's for a book! I'm so happy! But please review and let me know what you think! :D  
>-niley4eva2012<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Trip To Florida!

Chapter 20: Trip to Florida!

It was now towards the end of the school year and I was happier than I ever had been in my whole life. I had Nick with me pretty much 24/7, in fact one day I thought of a question that would change my families lives forever, but I would have to approved by my kids first.

It was the weekend before the last week of school and I went and sat on the couch in the living room where Brendan, Kirsten, and James sat watching one of Brendan's favorite movies. Brendan was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. I had sat down next to Kirsten who laid her head right in my lap. I mouthed to James to hand me the remote and he did so looking at what I did next all confused. I pushed pause on the movie as Brendan complained and turned around, "Mom…why did you stop the movie? It was getting to the best part!" Kirsten had sat up by this point and she was looking at me curiously.

"I need to ask all of you something, but I don't know how each of you will take it."

"Mom, just tell us. It can't be that bad." Said Kirsten.

"Fine…How would you guys feel if—if I asked Nick to move in with us?" I was looking down, for I had no idea how they would take it. Especially if they knew about it when I asked.

"Yes mom yes!" Cheered Brendan and I had to look up and smile at him. He was so cute when he's excited. He adored Nick as his own father. I saw it.

"I thought you would never ask mom. Of course Nick is allowed to stay here." Said Kirsten also smiling at me.

James nodded, "I'm pretty much out of the house anyway but I approve. It's about time though. Kirsten's right." He gave me a big grin and I couldn't help grinning back.

"Thank you so much my wonderful kids." I hugged Kirsten as Brendan rushed up to me also giving me a hug, "Now let me go ask Nick, I hope he says yes."

"Of course he will mom. He would do anything for you." Said James, "Go get him."

With that I got up and walked upstairs into my bedroom pulling out my phone and dialing his number.

"Hello?" He was so cute when he answered the phone. Even though he had speed dial and knew it was me calling he still answered the phone like it could be somebody else.

"Hi Nick."

He sighed breathing deeply, "Miley…You don't realize how much I missed you last night."

I giggled remembering. See he had come over right after school and we hung out all afternoon until late night, well early if you consider ten early. But I had sent him home so I could ask my question to the kids without worrying about him eavesdropping in on the conversation. "And I missed you just as much Nick."

"When can I see you? Can I come over now?"

"Sure. But first I have a serious question for you."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong Nick just—"

"What?"

"Would you like to move in here?"

"Yes…Hey its fine if you don't want to."

"No no! I will, I will…But that means I've got to pack all my things and I can't see you…"

"Why don't I come over and help you out?"

"Oh please! I need to see you!'

I chuckled, "Yes horndog. I'll be over soon."

"Hey!—" Before he could retort any further with my comment I hung up on him and laughed. I knew exactly what he really wanted. He probably just wanted to make love to me, which I wouldn't mind much, but now we need to get him ready to be moved into my house. With that I started picking out clothes to wear. I ended up wearing jeans and my stripped green and while tank top. I then came back downstairs to the living room.

"What'd he say?" Asked Kirsten.

"He said yes, but he needs help." I said grabbing my keys that were on a book by the door, "James would you mind watching them for today? I'll pay you."

"Alright…But no money. I'll take them over to Samantha's I need to help her with Josh."

"Alright thanks so much sweetie…I love you all." I said as I left the house to the car.

I arrived at Nick's place and I went up to ring the doorbell. It opened right away as Nick stood before me. He must've been waiting by the door, since I ended the phone call. "You, Miss Miley are in deep trouble."

"And why is that?"

He didn't even say a word as he just leaned over and kissed me, only until we're out of air did he pull away. I realized my hands were around his waist and his hands were on both sides of my cheeks. "Because you shouldn't just assume that we would have sex every time we see each other. I was raised better than that, I love you Miley."

"And I you Nick. Come on, let's get started. You have got a big house mister." He chuckles.

"Yeah I know." He took my hand and then led me inside, "So what room first?"

"It's your house."

"Fine, let's go do clothes. Get the basics done first upstairs."

"Alright. Got any boxes?"

"Sure, head on up to the room and I'll go get them."

I nodded as I walked upstairs to his massive bedroom. The only problem with this house is trying to sell it. It'd probably be worth at least a million, but who would buy it? The economy isn't in that great of shape. I started taking out the drawers and putting them on the bed to sort. I noticed that his drawers were actually somewhat neat. I was surprised.

I had already sorted through one of his short drawers by the time he came back in with a couple of boxes. "Oh I'm not allowed to sort through my own clothes now?"

"No, you can still sort, but this is the pile of clothes I want you to have." I pointed to another pile, "And that's the pile I want you to get rid of." I crinkled up my nose up as an effect.

He looked at the pile and noticed the top shirt was an orange BSU shirt. "And why are you getting rid of this shirt!"

"Because orange is so not your color! Plus BSU is a crappy school anyway."

He shrugs, "I forgot I even had this shirt. Alright I'll get rid of it." He chuckles.

"Good. I have to go pee, but keep sorting."

"Okay okay." With that I walked into his bathroom…The disadvantages of being pregnant, that's for sure. This was at the top of my list. After I finished up I looked around. The painting in here was beautiful, that it would be one thing that will be going into my house and staying is going to be that painting. I came back into the room and I saw that Nick was just finishing up the shirt drawer. I noticed that he had snuck in some of the shirts I threw out and he discarded some ones that I had purposely kept, so I guess it evened out. "Hey Miley?" He said throwing the last shirt into the box that was going to my house.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think about moving here instead?"

"Well—yeah…But I can't just let my kids change school so quickly, the year's almost done but Kirsten just settled into her middle school."

"And do they want to not move out here? James is done."

"I know, it's just I have lived in that house for almost twenty years, I can't leave it."

"Because of Lucas." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Michael—I—"

"Hey, it's okay if you want to keep those roots. In time you might want to come live here…I'll just keep this house bought, I won't try to sell it unless you are absolutely sure you don't want this house."

"Thanks. Maybe eventually when our daughter is born, but not now." He nodded as we worked in silence. Eventually it was too silent for too long and I spoke up, "I hope that you aren't mad at me…" I said throwing a pair of socks in the garbage because they had holes in them.

He automatically stopped what he was doing and stared at me, "Miley I would never be mad at you, except for when you sent me away, but that doesn't count. I love you for anything that you decide." He came up to me and gave me a big hug as I clung desperately to him. He was going to live with me! My true love was going to live with me! I was so happy.

It was a more comfortable silence as we went back to work. Occasionally we talked about our past or what happened when we were apart. He listened attentively and almost always kept his eyes on me when I spoke.

I had just finished telling him about a funny story that related to college and marching band in the same phrase when it came to lunch time. We stopped working. In fact, we had just finished sorting his clothes and bedroom. Meaning all the things and keepsakes in the room. We decided that his bed was better and would get rid of mine because it held memories of Liam too much. Same with his dresser and desk. Mine would have to go. At least my clothes were staying! I would have to clean out Lucas's clothes though.

We came into the kitchen and decided on making homemade macaroni and cheese and hot dogs with chocolate chip cookies for desert. He did the cookies and I worked on the lunch. Soon the kitchen had the aroma of the cookies and mac and cheese. My stomach started growling and our baby started kicking a little. It was probably just as hungry as I was. I didn't quite get the chance to have breakfast this morning because all I thought of was Nick and the question I would ask him. Soon the food was cooked and the cookies were baked as he flipped on some Christian station on the radio so we could eat with music in the background.

I ate about three servings worth of food plus a couple of cookies as did Nick, but he ate four servings. How on earth he could eat so much and yet still be skinny like he is, is beyond me.

Soon we cleared the dishes and we made a great team in cleaning up as well and then it was time to go back to work. We decided on his bathroom and office next. Since those would probably take the rest of the afternoon. I just had to make sure I was home before dinner or James would get on my case for spreading _all_ day with Nick. He shouldn't be complaining much anyway since he spent most of his time at Samantha's house with Josh. At least he still had friends he paid attention to like Josh the drummer. I wonder if James ever told his best friends about Samantha? Well it's none of my business so I won't ask.

All too quickly it was time to head on home. We had accomplished not only the two rooms we decided on but three. We did his walk-in closet. He sure had a lot of clothes!

"Well, thanks for coming down Miley. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah yeah. You just wanted to see me."

"Well of course. I had promised to you that I would never let you out of my sight and yet you kicked me out of the house."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to eavesdrop on the question, I was going to ask you."

"Oh okay." He smiled at me, "Well then I apologize." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. By this time we had reached his doorstep and going towards my car.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come for dinner?" By this time he opened my door and I was sitting in the driver's seat.

He gave a small smile, "I thought that you would never ask." With that he shut my door and went around to the passenger's side. I drove off grinning hugely. Gosh I sure loved this man!

We arrived at my house and we held hands as I walked in the front door. "I'm home!" I called out to the supposedly quiet house. There was a pitter patter of feet as I heard Brendan crashing down the stairs, "Mommy!"

He ran up and gave me a big hug, Kirsten was trailing behind him, "I just finished his homework mom."

"Well good for you sweetie." Usually I helped Brendan with his homework on Saturday's but since I was gone I'm glad Kirsten had taken over. She was growing up and she would be a fine young lady, I could tell. I just didn't get why the elementary schools gave homework before the last week of school, it just didn't make sense, but oh well. I'm not the teacher at least. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yeah, I did mine with Brendan, just when he needed help really, but he understood mostly everything anyway."

"Well good. Where's James?"

"Upstairs talking with Samantha." She shivered, "If I have to hear his sappy voice again, I just might puke."

I chuckled, "That's okay sweetie, you'll understand someday." I just hope that day is a very long time from now. I didn't want Kirsten to grow up that fast!

"Alright. What's for dinner? And is Nick staying?"

He nodded as Brendan cheered, "Yeah! Daddy's staying!" Everyone froze and everyone but Brendan turned to me, watching me carefully for my reaction. This was the first time Brendan had spoken to Nick saying dad when he was in the room. Brendan suddenly catching on turned to me, "Mom?"

I just smiled, "It's okay really…I just need to get used to it that's all." Nick then put his arm around my back and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way. I gave him a reassuring smile, "Really, it's fine." As they were still staring at me, to break their reverie I said, "So who wants pizza tonight?"

Brendan screamed, "Yeah! Cheese cheese! With Sausage!" That was his favorite kind of pizza to eat.

"And what would you like Kirsten?"

"Supreme please." She was still looking at me curiously, but she turned around and left the room.

"And you Nick?"

"Whatever you get. Does James want something?"

"He just likes peperoni. I'll just split up Kirsten and Brendan's, they don't need a full pizza but James almost always does."

"Sounds good to me." With that I walked into the kitchen to call the pizza place for delivery. I could hear Nick messing around with Brendan in the front room. They were laughing with each other too. At least they were happy. When I got done with the phone call I hung up and walked into the music room and shut the door. I'm sure Nick would know exactly where I went too. He would figure it out pretty soon enough.

I sat at the organ this time. We had an electric organ but it was one of the best that it felt like it was a pipe, when it really wasn't. It was totally amazing. Plus the fact it was almost exactly like the church one. Good so I could use the same stops when I did the special music at church. I started playing a Toccata by Bach and I lost myself in the fast song using the full volume of the organ as it vibrated against the walls and floor. It was a very good thing we had made this room sound proof or I think that I could wake up the whole neighborhood at night when I played.

As the last chord rung out Nick walked in smiling. "That was amazing Laura." I let go of the keys.

"Thanks."

"Hey, pizza's here."

"Oh okay." I got off the bench and took off my organ shoes.

"Hey don't worry about paying, I already did."

"Nick! How much do I owe you now?"

"Hey, we're under the same roof now Laura. You owe me nothing. Your money is my money, remember, and what I have is yours."

"But you're rich and it just feels weird."

"I just have money, and my parents were rich, not me. It'll just take some getting used to; don't worry about it too much."

"Oh fine…" He gave me a kiss on the forehead which was very sweet I thought and he said, "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

"We just ate a couple hours ago though!"

"I'm a guy Miley…"

"Point proven." I said nodding in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room. The smell of pizza hitting my nose as soon as I walked in the room. A movie was already starting.

We said a fancy quick prayer and dug into the meal. Since Kirsten had chosen the movie it wasn't completely G-rated. It was pg-13 but at least it was appropriate enough for Brendan to watch. Just some kissing scenes, but he would just close his eyes anyway. He thought it was 'gross' and I kept telling myself that it was a good thing he thought of it that way right now. He wasn't supposed to think of it as a good thing anyway at his age.

Soon I noticed the pizza all gone and I turned to Michael who was giving me a cheesy grin. "What?" He asked.

"You really had to eat the last slice?"

He looked into the now empty pizza box as if he had to double check that the pizza was gone. "Guess I did. Want me to get you a couple cookies?"

"Yes, I deserve one."

"Alright." He stood up and then walked out of the house I stared at him very confused on what he was doing.

"Mom, where's dad going?" Asked Brendan.

I jumped. Man the whole 'dad thing' was going to have to get used to, because I knew it was going to happen pretty soon. "He's apparently going outside, I'm actually not quite sure where he is going."

A couple seconds later he walked back in and he was carrying a bowl of the chocolate chip cookies he baked earlier today. Brendan seemed to figure out almost right away… "Cookies!" He screamed jumping up and running to Nick.

"Ah ah ah." Said Nick, "You're mother gets first choice." He said walking over to me and holding out the dish full of cookies. I went and chose two of the most chocolaty ones I could before he turned to Brendan who was almost jumping up and down in excitement as he wanted the cookies that bad. I ate one as James and Kirsten took their share. Nick then came down and sat next to me eating the cookies as we finished watching the movie.

After it was over all the kids went and headed to their rooms, doing whatever they wanted until bedtime. After contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. I decided it would be fine to ask him. If you're confused, you should be. See my family and I took a trip to Walt Disney World, Universal Studious, and Busch Gardens every four years just so our family could experience it. This was James's last year and Brendan was only four years old at the time and Kirsten was Brendan's age, and she even barely remembered it. At least it would be cheaper this year since two people of the family aren't going to be coming. But Nick was another thing. Should I invite him? Is he really truly a part of our family now? I'm still trying to get over that. I should ask him since he is moving in and all. "Hey Nick?" The credits had finished up by now as I was thinking and now it was playing the main menu over and over again like it usually does.

"Yes my love?"

The way he said that made my heart flutter, "Um…I have a question to ask you."

"It's not bad is it?"

"No not at all…see our family takes a vacation trip every four years to Florida and…I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"Well. Why Florida?"

"Think about it Nick, it'll click—"

"Oh that kind of vacation!"

"There you go." I smiled as I could hear him take a big sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're not going to give me the cold shoulder when we come back, just like you did from Naomi's concert?"

I chuckled, "No. I could never leave you ever again."

"Good. You better not. So you are driving?"

"No, we're flying because I'm pregnant…" I said sarcastically, "Of course we're driving! It'll take awhile but we'll make it fun none the less, at least we don't have to take the van…There's enough room in the car, and it has better gas mileage too."

"We will have stops correct?"

"Right of course. I can't sit for long hours in a car; it has never been my nature to."

"Awesome, so when do we leave?"

"Right after school gets out on Friday."

"Okay…let me come take you to school and then come pick you up after school. But grab the kids and then head to Florida."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Nick."

"I love you too. Am I spending the night here?"

"Of course!" I said as we both got up.

He chuckles, "Just checking." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead as I just smiled as we walked upstairs to bed. Life just couldn't get any better could it?

**I know it's been awhile but I have now officially completed this book in writing and editing, I hope to get it published by next summer. The characters names of course won't be Miley and Nick, but you could buy the book. It may seem soooo different but the basis is the same, that's how much editing I've done! Thanks goes to NileyFreakk my most loyal reader! :D I just wish there was other's of you out there to shout out. Just a couple more chapters left of this! And believe me you want to read the end! :D**


	22. Chapter 21: Moving In

Chapter 21: Moving In

The week crept by quickly as it was suddenly Friday morning and the last day of school. James was just plain happy because now he was an official graduate and didn't have to go so I put him to work into getting all the luggage ready to go in the car in the early morning. He could just go back to sleep once Nick got up. I also had to make sure Kirsten and Brendan had all the clothes and toiletries they needed. Especially Brendan's underwear. Once everything was done I sent James to work as I got ready myself.

By the time I finished straightening my hair it was time to go. James had just collapsed in his room with the light on so I turned it off for him after I left the room. I came downstairs and Nick took my hand, "You ready Miley?"

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I was born ready." He smiled as we walked out the door and he drove me to the school.

Classes went swell. Mainly everybody was just excited that this was the last day. Of course all the seniors were gone and I was sad that Mike was gone, but he would still send me e-mails from time to time. Just to keep up tabs and everything. I think that he could be a very best friend in time. The classes mostly consisted of nothing because it was only fourth, fifth and sixth finals. The two band classes fourth and fifth did nothing besides talk about what they were going to do this summer. The juniors were excited that they were finally seniors and of course were extremely happy. The theory class did well on their tests and I was glad that it didn't take too long to grade because I was leaving right as school got out. The last half finished off the day and I waited out in the hallway for Nick.

I looked around. Another year: gone. James had graduated and I will not see this school for another two months until marching season came with band camp. Tears started coming to my eyes as I realized that this was one of my best years as a teacher, I had thought the year previously was good. I guess the way I teach it. I'm improving, that's a really great accomplishment for me after all!

I then saw Nick walk in smiling at me, "The year is officially over Miley!" He then noticed me crying, "Oh Miley."

"No no…It's a good crying. This has been my best year so far."

"That's great! Me too actually. You ready to go pick up the kids now?"

"Yeah, let me just give Jake a hug first."

"Of course."

He held my hand and walked out of the music suite for the last time until next year and went to Jake's classroom: He congratulated me and gave me a hug and said our goodbyes as he told me to stay in touch through the summer. I agreed and then Nick and I were headed towards the elementary school to pick up Brendan and then we headed off towards the middle school to pick up James and Kirsten (James had walked to the middle school since it was fairly close by to our house).

Finally we were all settled in the car James, Brendan, and Kirsten sitting comfortly side by side and with Nick driving the first shift we headed towards Florida, the flower state.

I put in a movie for the kids to watch to pass the time by until it was time to stop for dinner. We did a drive—in through Wendy's and then continued on our way.

When it came around to eleven we all decided to call it alright and head into a motel in South Dakota.

I'm not going to describe the trip down to Florida and back, mainly for the sake it was just driving, sleeping, eating, and rest areas. Everybody was just glad to reach Florida because everybody's personal space had been invaded for days.

We arrived in the early evening and all decided that tomorrow we would start our vacation. The kids got their own room while Nick and I got our own. I went and took a shower when Nick also decided to join me. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I giggled, "Nick. What are you doing in here? This shower can't hold both of us!"

"Sure it can…I love you." He squeezed me hard and I hugged him back as best I could from my current position. "Just relax Miley; I want to wash you up."

"But Nick…"I complained, I really wasn't in the mood to make love to him tonight. If I did I don't have the strength to stay upright all day tomorrow because he would end up giving me twenty orgasms tonight.

He obviously knew the tone in my voice when he said, "Oh Miley, no no no, I'm not trying to seduce you if that is really what you are thinking. No, I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I'm not Liam Miley, I'm Nick. I love you so much and yes of course I want to do it, but I could tell that you don't and I respect that of you."

"Well, thank you then."

"Can I still wash you up? I always love washing your hair."

"Fine okay. Go ahead." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He kept his word. He washed my whole body and avoided the sensitive parts. His bare soapy hands on my skin almost made me melt because he was so careful, so gentle in the way he did it. In fact, when he came to my stomach he started singing to our baby that was inside. He/she started kicking when Nick stopped singing, it was so sweet. Lastly he did my hair, massaging my head a long with and then letting me lean into him as he rinsed my hair out. My eyes were closed as I felt so peaceful and then I felt him kissing me sweetly before saying.

"All done my love."

"Mmm…"I just said standing there with my eyes closed.

He quickly washed his body letting me mostly get the warm water on me and then he shut off the shower and grabbed the biggest towel I had ever seen and wrapped it around both of us. I could feel his heart beating quickly in time with mine. I hadn't realized that I was so excited as well and he started drying me off quickly.

Together we walked out of the bathroom and it was surprisingly warm outside the bathroom. Of course, it was Florida and humid after all! And he threw the towel down as we climbed into the bed. There's no point in putting clothes on, this was only our room after all, and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. And I cuddled up into him loving the forest pine scent he had to him from the soap he had used. Soon we both fell asleep as we waited for the time to go to Disneyland tomorrow as our first step…

The next morning I woke up to the nice aroma of pancakes and bacon. Sniffing the air I realized it was right above me. I opened my eyes and saw that Nick was above me giving me a nice big smile, "Well good morning, Miss Miley. Sleep well?"

"Yes very much so. When your hand relaxes on our baby, they stop kicking, it is very nice of you to do that."

"Glad I could help. Breakfast?" I nodded as I sat up in the bed seeing also scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. I dug right into the meal for I was very hungry. It was actually a really good meal. Nick sat patiently right next to me as I ate my meal. I ate all of it quickly, "Jeez Miley, you want thirds?"

"Huh?"

"I already gave you seconds."

"Really?" I said taking the last swig of orange juice.

"Yeah, I know you and your cravings with your pregnancy. I know how hungry you get in the morning."

"Oh well I didn't notice, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

He then took my tray and quickly set it just outside our door so the room service could pick it up. He came back in and helped me get up out of the bed. He was grinning hugely down at me, "Why such the happy face there Nick?"

"Oh no reason. Today just feels like a very good day."

"Maybe because we really don't have to work?"

"Oh yeah probably. That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"Just being with you makes me happy."

"But you seem happier for some reason."

"Is that a problem? Should I frown instead?"

"No. I was just wondering." He just grinned back as he let me be as I got dressed to get ready for the day.

Today we would go to Walt Disney World and it would be a blast. Since I couldn't do most rides because I was pregnant Nick would have to take my place instead. I would just mainly watch from the sidelines in a way.

Soon we all headed towards Orlando, Nick insisted on driving again, even though he was the one that drove all the way down here. I tried to say back that. I really knew this road better but he mumbled something about the baby and wouldn't give up on being the driver.

We arrived and Brendan and Kirsten were in awe. Since they were both pretty young they barely remembered the place. James however had a little bit more memory considering he was just becoming a freshman the last time we came here.

We all agreed on to go to every 'world' one at a time and decide on that certain ride soon as we go around the map. At least there wouldn't be much of arguing. We had to convince Brendan that he really didn't need to go to Mickey's ToonTown since he was older, but he finally agreed once he found out we were going to get candy from the candy shop on Main Street at the end of the day.

Nick and the kids mainly wanted to ride the rides that I couldn't go on, but that was okay. I had fun just watching some of them. Everybody was having a blast and I was pleased. Luckily today was Tuesday and in Florida they were in school for another week. I was happy they were in school for another week. I was happy they were or else this place would be overflowing with people and we couldn't get anywhere because there were so many people, but thank goodness that this wasn't the case.

By lunch I was getting pretty tired of standing, I mean there were a couple of benches to sit on, but just not enough for pregnancy woman. Just before lunch we decided to go back and do the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ride one last time before eating on Main Street at my favorite place to eat. The ride was very soothing especially while Nick rubbed my hand as he held it comfortly.

In fact almost at the end of the ride I fell asleep, even though there was the gunfire and cannon balls going on I still was able to fall half asleep.

Nick had to gently shake me awake saying, "Come on Miley. Let's get some food in you. I'm sure your energy will go up at that point."

I nodded as he helped me get out of the boat and half carried me out the exit. When the sun hit my face I had to blink a couple of times to get used to it. By that time I had woken up fully and all of us headed towards lunch. I decided on ordering just a sandwich, since I had such a huge breakfast I wasn't nearly hungry at lunch.

We all ate as Brendan and Kirsten talked about how fun the rides were to me as Nick and James whispered quietly with each other talking seriously.

The rest of the afternoon passed by fairly quickly at some points and other times very slowly. For some reason Nick and James didn't want to go on a certain ride with the kids, but they promised that Kirsten could handle Brendan by herself as they left to the bathroom. They said that I few left they would go to one of the outside café's to look for us if we got split up and wait there until each one of us would return. I agreed automatically, I already hated to watch Nick leave my sight.

By the time Kirsten and Brendan get off the ride and were back to me Nick and James weren't back yet. We waited for five minutes more before realizing that they probably thought we automatically went to Main Street. Since it was on the opposite side of the park we started making our way toward it. Brendan and Kirsten were chatting excitedly on the ride that they were just on.

Finally we made it back to the place Nick had told us to meet him. But there was no sign of him at all. Nor of James.

"Mommy, where's dad?"

"I don't know sweetie. They went to the bathroom. I didn't think they were having that many problems. Kirsten looked at me confused as she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll just wait here." I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Nick:

Are u ok? Where r u?

For some strange reason he didn't text back right away even though he always did. He must have his phone off, I thought. Man I sure hope that him and James were okay.

Soon it was getting darker and darker and I was becoming more and more worried about them. I sent a text to James too, but he also didn't reply which I was becoming more and more worried not to mention irritated. Nick _always_ texts me back.

I decided to allow Kirsten and Brendan walk around Main Street at the closets shops as they were starting to become restless. I drummed my fingers on the table and shot Nick a text saying that I would call him in five minutes if he didn't answer my text.

Those five minutes passed and still he did not contact me. I dialed his number and called him, but it just went to voicemail. I left an angry message just as Kirsten and Brendan were coming back.

We sat around for what seemed like hours but it was just minutes until my phone buzzed, the ringtone of Nick calling me going off. I picked it up.

"Where the hell are you and James? I have been worried sick! Where _are_ you!"

"Calm down Miley, I know you're upset and angry."

"No Nick, I'm furious. You never leave me hanging!"

"I know, I know. You have no idea how painful your texts were to read or your voice like that."

"Then why?"

"Just come to the Big Thunder Ranch Barbeque in frontierland for dinner. I know you will like it."

"Why can't you come to Main Street like we agreed?"

"Just trust me Miley. Just come and I hope tonight you will forgive me…" And with that he hung up the phone. I looked at my phone shocked. _What did that man have planned, I swear he's going to die!_

Kirsten and Brendan were looking at me curiously, probably wanting to know what happened. "Apparently Nick and James wants us to go meet them instead somewhere else."

"Why?" Asked Brendan.

"I don't know, but let's go find out."

We started walking. The restaurant was located in the Northeastern part of the park and finally we made it to the restaurant. I walked inside the enclosure holding both of my kids' hands on either side of me as we spotted Nick and James.

Nick was dressed in a tux and I looked at him confused. James told the kids to come with him to a table on the other side of the room and to not ask any questions. Nick held out the chair for me and helped me sit down. "Why didn't you answer back Nick?" I tried to be angry at him but I couldn't…I just couldn't stay mad at him for a long time.

"I hope in time you will forgive me. Hopefully fairly soon. Ready to order?"

I sighed, he was avoiding my question. "Yeah sure." I picked up my menu and just randomly chose something to eat.

Soon we had our meals in front of us and we dug in, "Nick? Why are the kids sitting so far away from us?"

"For the reasons I have. They're fine. Your food good?"

"Yes, here try it." He took a forkful of my food and I did the same with his. The tastes were similar, but his was just a bit spicier than mine. We just talked as we ate. I questioned his tux, but he just shrugged it off.

He then said as we finished our meals that he ordered a special cake for us as we would eat our dessert. I had said that that was just fine.

When the dessert came over the big chocolate cake had a small box on top and in it held…

"A ring?" I asked turning to Nick but he was now kneeling in front of me.

"Miley…I love you with all my heart." He grabbed my hands and tears automatically came to my eyes. "You are the only woman that I have loved for over twenty years and I hope to triple that more until I die and further in heaven. I love you, I love James and Brendan and Kirsten. I even love our unborn child, but I love you the most of all. Miley Ray Stewart…" I started crying by this point. "…Will you marry me?"

I bawled happy tears as the cake was placed in front of me, he took the box and held out the ring, "Yes! Yes! Yes Nick!" He grinned up at me as he took the ring and gently placed it on my finger. He then gave me a very strong kiss and it was exhilarating. _Imagine just finding out you're getting married and how good that would feel!_

I looked down at the ring and it was beautiful. Even more than the last one. It had a big sparkly diamond in the middle and then two sapphires and two emeralds around the outside that were smaller than the big diamond. The ring itself however I thought looked to be gold plaited. In fact as I felt the weight on my finger, it was actual gold! Oh my gosh, how much did he pay for this ring!

He seemed to know I was observing my ring more than I was eating the cake. "If you're wondering Miley, that is real gold."

"But how much?"

"Don't worry about it Miley. You'll never have to worry about the price; just you saying yes has made my complete night."

"Nick…I completely forgive you." I wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes, "Was this where you and James went for the last few hours?"

"Yes. He was also picking out a ring, but don't worry. It was under $1000."

"He's proposing to Samantha?"

"Apparently so. He told me that if I proposed to you, he would propose to Samantha."

"Well that's great!"

"It is…Gosh I love you Miley."

"I love you too. So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know honey, we haven't discussed it yet."

"Honey? I think I could get used to being called that." He gave me a big smile, "And as for the wedding…I want it towards the end of the summer. Do you think we can make it happen by that time?"

"I'm sure if we set our minds to it we could. But let's enjoy this vacation and then worry about everything when we get home alright?" I nodded in agreement. This trip at the end of the year is supposed to be fun and not hard on the brain at all that would stress me out more than I already was.

We finished our meal soon and the kids came over to congratulate us. Apparently James had told Kirsten and Brendan what was going on. Brendan was screaming and cheering at the same time making the whole restaurant turn their heads. Soon everybody was finding out and the cheers filled the whole place. Nick's face was red as was mine, I'm sure. There was even another cake and free champagne brought. Of course I just stuck to water but Nick drank both of our fills. Eventually it was about time to head to see the fireworks display at Tinker Bells castle. We decided to run there and Nick put Brendan on his shoulders and grabbed my hand as we rushed to the castle.

Soon we came to a fairly good spot and we saw the show go off ten minutes later. It was so beautiful. I have had the best night in my whole life. Nick had proposed to me and I was so happy. My kids loved him just as much cheering on about everything happily. Life just couldn't get any better, now could it?

After the show was displayed we headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow we would be going to Busch Garden in the afternoon and in the morning, instead of waiting around for the place to open, we decided to go to the doctors to find out the gender of our baby we would be having. I asked what Nick thought. But alls he said was that he would just be happy with a healthy child. He also agreed on the names that I had picked for the previous baby. He said he really liked both of those names, whether it was for a boy or girl.

That night I cuddled up to him. Our baby in-between us as it kicked out to Nick, probably knowing that he was there…I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Before I clunked out I prayed to God asking for this baby to be healthy and no defects. Then I was gone…

We had slept in until ten the next morning as the appointment was at eleven. By ten-thirty we were heading towards the doctors place. I was not only nervous but extremely excited as well.

We walked into the office and told the nurse that we were here for the eleven o'clock appointment. She told us to sit and wait until the doctor was ready for us to come in. We sat as Nick kept ahold of my hand and smiled at me, "We get to find out the gender honey."

"I know. You as nervous as I am?"

"Honey, why are you nervous? Don't be nervous." He gave me a gun that really comforted me in my jitters.

"Miss Stewart?" The nurse had come in looking at her clipboard.

Nick and I stood up. James would stay with Kirsten and Brendan until we came back out. We arrived in the room and the equipment in the room looked very familiar. She told me to lay on the table and get settled as she went and got the doctor. By the time he came back in I had my shirt up prepared for the gel.

"Well well, a new face. I read that you're from Montana?"

"Yes, family vacation."

"Ah, you the husband?" He held out his hand.

"No just the father." Said Nick shaking his hand. He then nodded to the very obvious engagement ring that was on my finger.

"Ahh congrats you two. Newly out of college."

We both laughed as I spoke up, "Ah no. this'll be my sixth and his first."

"Oh. Well congrats." He seemed to become very awkward and confused but was polite and didn't say anything on the matter, but he moved on, "Let's find the gender now alright?" We both nodded as he put the jelly stuff on my stomach as he got the baby system ready to be looked at. He mumbled jumbled incoherent words I didn't even understand until. "Ah, there they are." I looked at the screen and saw our baby. I saw the head and arms, and a leg as it was laying inside of me. "Yep, it is a healthy baby. Would you two like to know the gender?"

At this point Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, "Yes."

"Looks like you two will have a baby girl. Congratulations." With that he set the camera down and left the room.

I started crying, "What's wrong? Miley?"

I shook my head, "I'm just so happy. Our baby. Our baby _girl_…"

He gave me a big hug as I put my shirt back down, "I know Miley. Olivia is her name now."

I nodded as we sat there. Him having his arms around me as tears I saw came to his eyes.

Olivia Jonas…It has a nice ring to it. Our daughter, Nick's genes were in her. I wonder what she would look like in five years. Heck in ten years?

Finally I pulled myself together. I was grinning from ear to ear with Michael. I just couldn't get any happier on this trip could I?

We walked out and went to where they were sitting. James and Kirsten stood up as Brendan ran to me grabbing my hand that wasn't free from Nick's grip as we finished walking up to them, "So what's the result mom?" Asked Kirsten.

"Well the baby is healthy."

"That's great." Said James.

"Yep, she will be just fine."

"She?" Asked James.

"Yes, it is a girl and it'll be Olivia as her name."

"Great name mom." Said James.

"Yeah, it came from the last baby if it hadn't been a boy."

"Oh I see…Uh ready to go get some lunch?"

"Sure James." I watched as Nick realized my hand and took Brendan and Kirsten out to the car as James stayed back as I was just about to leave myself I turned around, "You coming?"

"Mom…I need to tell you something. And I am not quite sure how you will take it."

"Uh oh…I don't like these surprises you know that James."

"I know I'm sorry." He hung his head down as if in shame. Great, now I expected the worst, "Mom…"

"Please tell me Samantha isn't pregnant again James."

He brought his head up quickly. "What! No mom!"

"Well then what! You're losing me here!"

"I'm going to propose to Samantha when we get back." He looked at my reaction carefully as I gasped in shock at first and then I squealed in delight. Finally!

"Oh James, I am so happy and proud for you. It should've been when the baby was born, but that's great that you're doing it now!" I gave him the biggest hug I could possibly muster and just kept congratulating him on his engagement.

"Mom…I can't—breathe." I immediately let him go.

"I'm sorry…So when's the wedding going to be?"

"Not for awhile and we'll decide later, but mom?"

I was still overjoyed as there was a big smile on my face, "Yes son?"

"Please don't give any hints what-so-ever to Samantha I want it to be hush hush. Only you and Michael know now."

"So you and Nick were both gone because you were both getting rings weren't you?" He nodded, "Ah well, I guess I forgive you. You should have seen how upset I really got."

"I know mom. And it killed Nick to be away from you. But he just kept telling himself that this was for an extremely important cause."

"Well let's get to the car, don't want them to think we're ditching them." He just chuckled as we left the building.

The next day we visited Universal Studios and my kids loved the rides better here, probably because they were faster and more mature rides, unlike Mickey Mouse's Toontown at Walt Disney. It was so awesome and my kids were having a lot more fun. They especially like the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Those were their most favorite rides.

All too soon it was time to head back to the hotel and by the next morning we were headed back home to Montana as our mini fun vacation was coming to a close. It was time to come back to reality as Nick and I had to determine when, where, and how the wedding will be…

**So another chapter, since I've finished writing it, I'll upload quickly now. After this chapter there's only 4 more or so, so I want to finish this up. :) Please review! I know I have more readers then NileyFreakk (who I thank for reviewing anyway :) Please review! :D I love to hear your comments!**

**-niley4eva2012**


	23. Chapter 22: Wedding

Chapter 22: Wedding

Summer seemed to pass by fairly quickly. James was now officially a graduate and he and Samantha bought a new apartment as a celebration to their engagement. He had only told me it was romantic, he wouldn't tell me otherwise. Nick had also officially moved into the house, it was all exciting. Nick also quit his job and now worked at the school I worked at since one teacher had retired the previous year. He just took their place. It was all coming down to good fortune.

Everything was going great and perfect. Everything in life was just plain awesome. Now it was time to get ready for the wedding. Nick and I agreed to keep it small, just a fact of paperwork and such. Just because I was pregnant I really couldn't bear to see everyone who knew me just think differently of me. Also because I was pregnant I had to get a complete new wedding dress since my original one that I wore couldn't fit me anymore.

I even had gotten an e-mail that Hannah was flying from LA to come see as was Cayla from the East. It was awesome that my best friends could make it. Especially because Naomi couldn't even make it to Lucas and our wedding period.

Cayla came about a week before the wedding as my bridesmaids, we would have girls night the night Hannah would fly in and she had specifically reserved a bar so no publicity could get in. The boys: meaning Nick, James, Jake, and Ed were having a guy's night. Both Nick and I hated the fact that we had to be completely separated for a day and night and the next day until we saw each other at the altar. The morning of Nick and I woke up cuddled against each other and he whispered in my ear before leaving, "I love you so much Laura. I'm sure you will look very beautiful the next time I see you. I'm sure I might collapse because of how beautiful you look. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." With that he kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room.

"I love you too…" I whispered back as I fell into another light sleep.

It seemed like a couple seconds later when Cayla busted in. Usually Brendan and Kirsten would get me up, but since they were hanging with James and Samantha they were out of the house. The reason being, was that James didn't want to have me worry about the kids for today. Today was my day, he had said.

"Come on Miley. Get up now! It's a big day!" I groaned rolling over so my back was facing her, "Oh come on. Let's have some fun and party!"

I sat up, "This early?"

"Yes. The boys already picked up Nick and are doing their first order of business."

"What are they doing?"

"Oh no no no Miley, we aren't even going near where the guys are going." I hung my head, darn it. It was worth a try, "No, we are going someplace where it is so much better!"

"And what is that?"

"To a massage/spa."

"No way!" I said excited then turned gloomy, "But that costs a lot of money and the nearest one is in Butte!"

"Exactly, that is why I made sure that you got up so early. Quickly get dressed, so we can head over!" And with that she left the room. I sighed, oh Cayla, you always have something up your sleeve don't you?

I started getting ready picking out comfortable clothes that weren't too dorky. I went downstairs and noticed a slightly smaller breakfast then Nick would've given me sitting on the table. Well I guess I'll be so ready for lunch today!

I ate it silently; it was so quiet it seemed awkward. I was either used to talking back and forth with Nick, or I was used to having my kids bustling around, it was most definitely awkward now.

By the time I finished Cayla had come back downstairs and she said, "Good you finished. I'll be waiting in the car!" She then left out the front door.

My goodness was she in such a hurry! It seemed like she should just go by herself and I could just stay here safe and wish that Nick was here with me right now. But of course I couldn't bring myself to be the party pooper at all.

I cleaned up the kitchen quickly as because she had left a small mess. As I finished I hummed to myself the song I had written when Liam died. Yes it was a sad song, but there was just a ting of hope to it.

When I was done I went outside to where Cayla motioned over at me from the driver's seat, indicating me to move a whole lot faster, I rolled my eyes playfully at her as I got in the car.

When I shut the door, "Jeez Miley, took you long enough. My grandma could move faster than you can and she's dead!"

"Ah Cayla, now don't you start cracking these types of jokes on me now."

"Well hey. I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't been so late coming out. What the heck took you so long?"

"It's called I had to clean up your mess in the kitchen miss 'I can't take care of my mess in the kitchen!'"

"What are you talking about?" She said pulling out of the driveway and heading to Butte.

"You knew exactly what I am talking about! You left breakfast everywhere in the kitchen and I had to clean up your mess."

"Oh sorry. Let's turn on some country shall we?"

"Go right ahead."

She flipped the radio on and switched it to the country station as we drove off in the day. Mostly we just sang along with most of the songs that came on. By mid-morning we had arrived at Butte. We came to the spa as I got out and stretched, "Are you sure we're covered with the money?" I asked Cayla.

"Yes, let's just say Nick'll be surprised when his money turns up missing." I gasped as a shocked look came on my face, she started giggling.

I slapped her on the arm, "Cayla! I'm serious!"

"Okay okay. Since Hannah couldn't fly in until tonight she thought this would be a great gift."

"Oh well that makes a whole lot more sense."

"It should. Come on, let's go enjoy ourselves."

With that we walked in the building.

We stayed there until it was like two o'clock and by that point I was completely starving. At least I was finally relaxed for my back had been all kinked up as my shoulders and everything from the past few years. But I was so ready to eat by now. We stopped at a fast food Wendy's restaurant and I was happy because it was my most favorite.

I ordered two burgers with medium fries and a large frosty. Cayla looked at me funnily but I didn't care, I was so hungry I could eat a whole horse. Besides Olivia had been kicking at me for the past hour probably because she could feel she was hungry too.

As we finished I thought of Nick and was wondering what he was doing at this very moment. I couldn't linger much longer on my thoughts for Cayla broke into them, "So are you feeling a whole lot better?" I nodded looking down at my fries. "Are you alright? You seem gloomy. What's wrong, I can't let you be gloomy the day before your wedding."

"I miss him…" Was my simple answer as I took in a deep breath because Olivia had just kicked from inside.

"Hey, you'll see him tomorrow, I promise. Man you really love him that much?" I nodded taking in another fry, "Well I don't miss my husband really as much as your missing Nick, my goodness." I smiled a little.

"I just really am in love with him."

"And he to you as well Miley. I see it. It is so obvious and I'm sure that he is feeling the same about you right this very second. Come on, let's head back home." With that we left Butte, Montana.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by slowly. We had gone to the swimming pool, and also saw a movie at the theater. At least it wasn't a romance movie and then gone over to the park. We came home to await Hannah who would be arriving fairly shortly and then we would head to the nearest night club. I had told them I couldn't drink. Hannah had said that was fine, but I could dance with all the hottie's there. Cayla then pulled me aside and said out of earshot, "Don't worry Miley. I won't be dancing with any man because mine's at home as well."

We walked in and it seemed like a full blown dance party was going on. People noticed Hannah but didn't migrate over to her and quick. They just said their greetings and went back to either dancing or drinking. That's when I noticed they weren't normal people. They were celebrities, all over the place as well. I saw people I didn't even know and yet I saw people I did. I was appalled that Hannah had done this, just for me!

I pulled Hannah aside, "How did you get this done? And with all these people?"

"Easy. It's me."

"Oh so you're that famous? Really?"

"Of course, but I have to thank you and Cayla for keeping me grounded for all these years!"

"You're welcome. You have been the best friend I could ever ask for." I gave her a giant hug.

"You too Miley! Now let's go par-tay!" She started swinging her arms as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor.

Through the night many men came up to me and asked me to dance. I told them sure as long as they kept it appropriate. I'm sure Nick was doing the same thing with woman at another bar somewhere else in town. Besides, some of the celebrities that asked me to dance were not only cute, but some specifically were ones I had crushes on. But overall I knew where my heart was. It was with Nick Jonas, and the love of my life. But it was nice overall. I even got to chat with stars I admired or had wanted to meet, it was a very quick and amazing night and Nick left my thoughts only until we got back home to my house.

Once inside all of us girls collapsed on the couches in the living room. I was on my couch. Hannah on the recliner, and Cayla was on Nick's couch that he had moved in here. Within seconds I didn't care that I wasn't in pjs, but I fell asleep immediately…

The next morning was frantic. Hannah was the one who woke me up this time as she almost dragged me to the shower. Almost half asleep I washed my body up. Cayla helped me get my dress on as Hannah went to do my hair. First she blow dried it and then made little ringlets only to brush those out so that my hair was nice and wavy. She then picked out certain flowers from around the house and put in blue and white flowers all over my hair combining green stems to connect. My hair hung long down my back. Once Cayla was done making sure my dress looked just fine she started to work on my face putting on make-up. Overall I hated make-up and barely ever wore any, but my friends convinced me that this is being used for a special occasion.

Once finished we headed for the car and to the church. Cayla went ahead to make sure the coast was clear where Nick couldn't see me before waving at me and Hannah in the car. The next thing I knew, we were going to the bathroom where I would hide until the ceremony would start.

Becoming a bit anxious I twisted my hands together breathing as deeply as I possibly could be. My stomach was twisting in knots. _I was going to see him._ My fingers were twisting anxiously, palms were starting to sweat. _I was going to see him._ But really, my heart was pounding against my chest, beating its way out if felt like. _I was going to see him._

Suddenly the door opened as I jumped as I looked at the eyes of my soon to be father-in-law, Mr. Jonas. My heart beat furiously as it knew what was coming. "It is time." He said.

I nodded back as he held out his arm and taking me away from the bathroom. We walked the long way to the sanctuary. It wasn't really that long, it just felt like it. We came to the back of the door but everybody was standing up as the famous chorus started playing. I couldn't see down front, but the sanctuary was mostly decked out in green, light blue, and white. It was even more beautiful then the dinner party when we had set this place up.

Mr. Jonas and I started walking down the aisle. It seemed too slow for me and I could feel Olivia kicking quickly against me, she seemed to figure out that something was up. My heart was beating quickly as he guided me down the aisle. In fact, without him forcing me to walk with him, I know I would be frozen in the back of the church not moving.

My eyes were fixed on the only person I wanted to see; Nick. But he was turned around and the back of him didn't look like him at all. When he turned around to greet me I had to gasp. I needed it was Nick, but he had cut his hair fairly short. Before he had fairly long hair which I liked on him. He had looked cute…but this. This…he looked so damn sexy! I just wanted to charge up to him and devour him. I still couldn't believe that this very day, by the time the sun went down, was that he would be _mine. All mine._ That I would become a Mrs. Jonas…I _loved_ that. Especially our child, her name would be Olivia Jonas.

Nick's father then gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead saying, "Good luck to you!" Before he moved away as Nick took his place. He held out his arm and I took it as we made the rest of the way up to the pastor and altar…

The ceremony went swell. I had sung a song that I had written to Nick telling him how much I loved him and how I never wanted him to leave my side. He knew nothing of this song that I had written for Liam, but it just never felt right to sing it to him. Nick was later pleased that only the song was written for him.

Nick in turn wrote a song on the piano and it was so beautiful as I cried to it. He put in so much passion and love into the song that I was swaying to it as I wished that it would never end. I didn't even know Nick had written this. According to his parents was that he wrote this song just after high school about a girl. He then later told me that that girl was me. I was appalled, he had said that that was the best song he ever wrote and I just had to agree.

My engagement ring was now my wedding band and I was extremely happy. I was finally a part of his family and I would cherish this day like it was my last. Today was August 18th, the age where Nick had fallen in love with me…It was one of the best days of my life and I couldn't wait to devour him all night tonight. First was the reception though…

Everybody was congratulating us. Some people including close family were telling us _finally_. But by the time we finally ate dinner I was completely starving. I was so hungry and sadly in a way that made me want Nick less as my stomach growled just louder.

I just made sure I didn't eat too quickly when the food was served. We had set up the reception in the narthex area where there was a bunch of space. My kids quickly inhaled their dinner as they left they grabbed a quick dessert and left with Samantha and Cayla. They were going to go and set up the dance that was going to happen as the reception finished up.

After dinner Nick grabbed my waist as we headed towards his parents. They of course would not be staying for the dance given what age they probably were. So they congratulated us one last time before leaving. His mom gave me a kiss on each cheek as his dad shook Nick's hand.

Soon we were headed to the dance floor and we started dancing our first dance. It was the traditional first dance of the bride and groom too. But then cheers went ballistic as the upbeat rock came on the DJ.

Nick then pulled me over to the middle of the dance floor and we started to 'pump up the party' in a manner of speaking. Finally a slower rock beat song came up and we danced through that one my head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Miley Jonas." He whispered gently in my ear.

"I love you too Nick!" I growled. Oh great, my hormones were kicking in as I wanted to take him right that very second. I leaned closer as I growled in his ear quietly, but sexily, "We should leave now for our honeymoon."

I could feel him shiver and shake above me as he growled back, "As you wish."

He then took my hand as we left the dance floor. Some people noticed that we were leaving but could probably feel the radiation of our love as we walked out the door. Luckily they never bothered us.

We rushed out the door as we came to the white limo that was waiting for us. Nick opened the door and helped me get in. Not wanting to ruin the leather or the car and have to pay for it we both held back on each other and would only want each other more at the hotel we would stay at in Billings. Finally we came to and I could tell that Nick was just as desperate as I was.

I noticed that his boner was completely visible and he was extremely turned on. Luckily it just was me that noticed, because I knew what he was thinking about. But someone who saw us wouldn't be able to notice it, thank goodness! Because he was completely _mine_!

We came into the hotel and Nick seemed to know the person behind the counter as they handed him a key as he led me to the elevator. Sadly we weren't the only ones in the elevator, a woman and her child came in. One glance between us told us we had to wait just a little bit longer. The woman smiled at our attire and I politely smiled back so I wasn't rude. Her daughter was a cute little thing and I pictured our daughter Olivia instead imaging her when she is that girl's age.

I smiled up at Nick who in turn looked at me confused as I nodded to the little girl and then my stomach. He immediately got it and smiled back at me and gave a nod as if he understood what I was showing him.

Finally we got to our floor and we rushed to the door. Nick slid the key card in the lock and we came inside the hotel room.

I just had to breathe in deeply because it was so beautiful. There were no lights, but there were just candles everywhere. The scents of orange and vanilla came to my nose along with lilac. It may not sound good together but it sure smelt good! The glow just made it all the more romantic. I looked to the bed and it had different shades of red and pink rose petals all over the place. Nick turned and looked at me just to see my reaction I would have.

"This is so beautiful Nick. Did you do this?"

"Well…no. Jake did it, but I came up with the idea."

I leaned over and kissed him deeply and with as much passion as I could possibly give, "It's fantastic! I love it." He just smiled at me. He then picked me up, "Nick. I weigh a lot!" I looked at his face, but he didn't seem to be struggling at all.

"You weigh like a feather Miley. Gosh I love you so much!"

"Hmph…" I responded as he set me down on the bed. I didn't feel like arguing with him of who loved the other more so I said nothing.

He leaned down and nibbled at my ear as I groaned heat coming in-between my legs. "Am I allowed to make love to you now?"

"Go right ahead." I whispered back quietly.

With that he kissed me on the lips and I savored the moment. This was pretty much our first real kiss as husband and wife. I couldn't believe I was finally his, all his. He was all _mine_. After twenty-two going on twenty-three years now he waited for only _me_. Now if that is not love, then what is?"

By this time we had all our clothes off. My dress was off finally. I was getting tired of it anyway. Nick was careful when he was on top. Even though I could tell the wanted so bad to be inside me, he still waited until I was completely ready. I was actually dripping by this point. I was so turned on, even more so than I think I ever had been.

We were breathing heavily by this point and I almost shouted to Nick, "Please just take me already before I explode!"

And he was in me. He thrusted harder and harder as I tried to hold it in as best I could because the pleasure I was feeling felt so good and I didn't want it to end. Nick and I made love to each other. We didn't just have 'sex' for the sake of it like it was with Liam all the time. Nick made me feel so _good_ that I couldn't believe that he was all _mine_.

We made love many more times after that until we were both so tired we couldn't move. We had so many orgasms that I think we permanently stained the sheets and then were soaked as I could feel the liquids on my body. The scent of the candles were now completely gone.

Nick slowly got up after resting a bit and blew out the candles and went and got an extra blanket so we could lie on the blanket that already was here and also the one he grabbed to protect our bodies from the cold.

He wrapped us in the cocoon of the blanket and we fell asleep immediately his breath on my ear as he had his hand wrapped around me holding my stomach which held our daughter who was kind enough to stop kicking as I fell asleep…

**Pretty pretty please review people I know NileyFreakk isn't the only reader out there! :D (BTW: NileyFreakk your comments are totally awesome! :D Keep it up!) As for the rest of you readers, I'll give a shout out, I swear! Love you all my readers! 3**


	24. Chapter 23: Preparing

Chapter 23: Preparing

Ever since the wedding it's been crazy. I've found out that Olivia would be here in a few short months after school started but that's okay. I was just going crazy, I had to choose another marching show for this next season, plus we had to prepare for another baby.

One full week before I started going to school again where the teachers had to go in a week early we worked on all the baby stuff. We sorted clothes on what we wanted and all of that goody good stuff dealing with a new baby. We decided that we didn't want another baby shower, those just got too crazy.

Soon all the baby stuff was back inside the house. We decided that Kirsten got James's old room, Brendan kept his and now Olivia will get her own in Kiere's old room. I teared up and cried when I had to go into that room. It made me upset as Nick and I quickly got most of her possessions and put them into the garage.

By the time we finished it was just about school time again. Nick took Kirsten and Brendan shopping for school supplies. Brendan would become a third grader and Kirsten will be a seventh grader. Kirsten was just excited to be older in the middle school and not younger.

I was sad James was graduated. In face he was starting community college in two weeks. Even though he and Samantha had a son they were taking shifts with Josh as he goes through college while she has a job. James was so responsible, I am so proud of him. I had practically raised him with Liam. But we did a terrific job. Also, I was going to especially miss Mike. I don't think I can ever have a great as student as him. But I hope there's a leader that comes up. The drum major this year in fact will be Samantha.

I finally ended up on deciding a show I hadn't done in quite awhile. It is a show that I generally won't allow because it was a complete disaster when I first did it, and that was the last time I did that show. But now I think it was the perfect show this year. It is a famous classic movie score show. It had all the classics way back in the day. Just like Star Wars, Indian Jones, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings. Those were the four different parts of the show.

Nick even had to convince me that it was going to be okay, it wouldn't be a disaster because the kids now knew me, unlike when I first started teaching. I just had that much more advantage. I could understand his reasoning now.

I was growing much more every day and I was becoming _pissier_ with everyone in general. Sometimes it was to Nick and I had to apologize later for being rude to him and luckily he understood and only tried to move the situation better by telling me that we were going to have a baby girl and he only made my body feel better by giving me massages. But we were so ready to have Olivia. Everything we needed was bought and ready to go. _We were ready._

The first day of school was here before I could even blink my eyes. I decided to arrive earlier than zero hour even started just for the sake of it today.

When I arrived I opened the music suite doors I sighed. This was a completely new year and I was set for it. I was ready. I went and opened the locker rooms and then to my office. It smelled extremely clean since they deep clean everything from the previous year. I had always loved the clean smell.

I went and logged into the computer to check my e-mails. There was one from Ed that was sent just after I left the previous day of work. I read it quickly:

Miley—

Not sure if you've left already, but I need to chat with you tomorrow about an important matter we need to discuss. I hope you can and just shoot me an e-mail to let me know if you can. I will be at the school early. Would seven work enough?

—Ed

I looked at the clock and it was just about six forty-five. I quickly shot him an a-mail back:

Ed—

Yeah sure. I'm here early this morning. Yes I am capable for a meeting as long as it ends before 0 hour begins.

—Miley

About five minutes later an e-mail saying he was coming down now was what he said. Two minutes passed as he knocked on my door. I let him in and greeted him cheerfully, "Good morning Ed. How was your summer?"

"It was very busy. We had random meetings throughout the summer dealing about this school year."

"Any bad news?"

"No, not anymore. Just all you heard last week was what I know."

"Right. So you said you needed to talk about something important?"

"Oh yes yes Miley. Look I know you're pregnant."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I've known for a long time now."

He shook his head slightly, "Yeah, I can see that silly. What I meant was when you leave for maternity leave; do you have someone in mind to fill in?"

"No, not yet…There's just nobody left. But if you do choose someone try to choose a good musical sub you know?"

"Well of course if you want to win MI again this year!"

I laughed, "Yeah…"

I thought for a moment before he said, "Oh I know the perfect sub that he would do great. We can move him because we never gave him any students since our system got all screwed up."

"Who?"  
>"Your husband. You know he knew how you teach. He does music right? Nick was his name?"<p>

"But he's not majored in music education."

"I know, but could you at least talk with him? He would be perfect yeah, but he technically doesn't have a job…"

"What! I thought that last week."

"We got this new system on Monday and according to it he didn't have any students because he is such a new teacher."

"Oh and when were you going to tell him?"

"As soon as I talked with you about your absence. We are still planning on him teaching and his pay will not be less. He will get the same amount."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, so don't worry about money and what not because you should be just fine with earning enough money."

With that we both stood up and I shook his hand. "Well thank you for letting me know Ed."

"You're welcome Miley. In fact, I'll go tell him to just come on down and observe what you do. You think you can handle your guys' hands to yourself during the day?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Because I trust you Miley. I mean I'll send someone from the office down every once in awhile just to check in for certain reasons I don't need to explain to you." I nodded in agreement, "Well good luck today Miley." I nodded again as he left my office.

I then settled back in my desk as I glanced at the clock. Zero hour would be here in about fifteen minutes. I leaned back in my chair and felt more tired than I was before the meeting. I held my stomach as Olivia kicked against it. I started humming a simple tune and her kicking pretty much stopped all together. I think she loves it when I hum or associate any music altogether. That just means she'll hear music all day today.  
>About ten minutes passed and so therefore I got up and pulled out the jazz songs we would be learning for the first concert this year. I then unlocked the band room and I walked into the familiar room.<p>

A couple kids were in here. One of them being Samantha at the piano. Man she sure has changed! She talks now at least, but she was finally a senior and probably happy. She gave me a big smile. James was probably at home taking care of Josh until lunch which she only has Wind Ensemble fifth hour and then she goes home so James could go to the classes at the college.

A couple more entered from the locker room and most of them greeted me happily saying their congrats on my pregnancy and marriage. Apparently my big belly and ring were both too obvious now.

We then started class. I had to remind a few to be quiet and that they can talk when the class ends but other than that the class went pretty darn well. I let them go a little early, just because the fact that they pretty much were sight-reading today anyway, "Alright kids. See ya fourth and some of you first hopefully." Music Theory was still first hour thank goodness on that. It was just always better to get it done in the morning where I am completely awake and ready to teach it.

I then went in my office only to grab the fresh new textbooks that they would work from for music theory. They were fresh this year. I had bought them with the extra money from the jackpot I had won last year. A large portion of the money also came from Mike. I teared up a little, man I sure would miss him this year!

I then came into the band room and set the books on the floor. I also made sure I had grabbed a notebook to keep track of the books checked out to my students.

I started writing the lesson on the board putting a bellringer up. The question being, "What instruments do you play and why are you in this class?"

A couple kids walked in a few minutes later sporadically. I even saw Samantha coming in and sitting down. We gave each other a small smile. Soon the whole class came when the bell rang. Just like all the music theory classes in the past, this was an even smaller class than last year. But it still had a fair few amount of kids.

Class went by pretty quickly as I explained what the class was. A few even shared their bell work. I then taught them the first chapter of the textbook and sent them off to second with an assignment.

Now I was on break until fourth hour started after lunch. I always will have prep second, third, and sixth hour all year long. It was nice because I wouldn't have to work all day. I decided to take a nap. I set my alarm till the time of lunch so I could eat and then I laid down on the couch to sleep.

I woke up fairly quickly as there was a knock on my door. I grumbled as I sat up and opened the door to reveal, "Mike?"

Indeed it was my now former student, "Hello Mrs. Hemsworth." I was shocked he was here but I quickly recovered saying.

"It's Mrs. Jonas now. I married over the summer." I said raising my hand and showing him my ring.

"Oh Mrs. Jonas! Well finally! No offense…but I think that Nick is a cool dude."

I leaned over and gave him a hug, "I know. So how you been? How's college?"

"It's fun…yeah I have cool classes, cool teachers. Except I like you better."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, found a girl too. She's only a year older, but she thinks she shouldn't be."

"So you split with—"

"Yeah…We're just better at being friends anyway. We had both agreed that if we didn't find someone in college then we'll get back together and stay that way. It was a deal."

"And so what would happen if only one found somebody?"

"I don't know. We haven't figured that out. But we are still really good friends."

"That's great."

There was another knock on the door at that point and I went around Mike to open it and who I saw was my husband, "Nick, hi! Did Ed explain you everything?"

He sighed, "Yes, I just wish I knew about this sooner."

"Yeah, I know. Come in, Mike's visiting!"

Nick looked up at Mike who then shook his hand, "Hey son. How are you doing now that you are graduated?"

"I'm doing fine, college is going great sir."

"Please call me Nick."

"And I Miley," I said, "You're an adult now. You don't have to use a Mr. or Mrs."

"Thanks Mrs.—Miley."

"No problem." I said giving him a big smile.

Mike then said, "Well I better get going. I've got to get back for marching rehearsal tonight."

"Yeah, go get back to Griz Stadium. Just shoot me an e-mail of when your competition is alright?"

"Yes I will. Bye Miley…" He then left as he mumbled, "Man that is just weird saying that."

I chuckled until the door shut as Nick looked at me, I said, "Man I was not expecting to see him, but I'm glad he came all the way from Missoula. He is such a great kid."

"Yes, I can tell. But he adores you; I can most definitely see it."

"Well, I've known that for a long while."

"But he will always like you. In fact I think he likes you likes you."

"What? No way."

"Way. Jeez I don't think he can be any clearer then he already is Miley!"

"But he knows it'll never happen because I love you. I have kids too!"

"I know. I'm just saying that. Didn't you realize how awkward it was for him to be here when I came in?"

"A little yeah."

"Well there you go there's some proof."

"How do I tell him?"

"It's okay, I'm not jealous because I knew how much you love me. Just reassure him of your status and he might back off a little. Don't be mean or ignore him but when he meets his girl in college he'll completely forget about you."

"I will, the next time I see him." I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, "Thanks, I love you."

"And I love you more."

"I love you most." I gave him a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not going to argue with you because you'll give me your doggy eyes." I then playfully put my pouty face on, "Just like that. God Miley you drive me so insane!"

I laughed, "Oh I know my effect on you and I love being the one that makes you this way!"

"Oh yeah…"

We both sat down as I cuddled up into him enjoying this moment, "You know, before Mike showed up I was going to take a nap…"  
>"Oh until lunch?"<p>

"Correct."

"Well go right ahead and sleep; I'll just wake you up when it's time."

"Mmm-kay…" I said as my eyes dropped, "Love you…"

"Love you to my love…" And with that I was out.

I dreamed a very good dream. I was sitting at home cuddled on the couch with Nick as we watched a baby girl who is fairly young playing with toys. The baby blocks and plastic rings.

She then changed as she grew a bit older as brown hair came out of her head that it was still baby short but noticeable. She looked about three or four as she now ran around the living room. She came up to Nick and gave a hug around his leg laughing and giggling. I noticed that her eyes were a very sky blue…She had my eyes.

She changed as she grew older and looked like she was now six or seven. She was taller as she now sat on Nick's lap as we watched our favorite kids TV show. She had a lower pitched laugh but it was still cute. She turned to me her curly brown hair just past her shoulders.

The next scene came quicker as she now looked to be eleven or twelve as she had hair that was flowing down her back. This time she was playing the piano in the other room as her back was to us, "How's this mommy?" Her voice was sweet and angelic and I told her it was perfect. She was playing Fur Elise by Beethoven as I came up and stood behind her.

The next one she seemed to be fourteen or fifteen. And it looked like she had gotten a haircut because she was only wearing a beanie on her head. I couldn't see her hair very well but it looked very thin. She had a very pale face but she laughed when Nick told her a joke that I couldn't hear from the living room. The scene that came next was a grave and the name on the stone was—

"MILEY, come on get up!" Shouted a voice behind me. I wanted to shush the person who was ruining this moment of silence, "MILEY sweetie, come on."

I woke up. Sweat was running down my face, "Wha-What?"

"Honey, are you alright? It seemed like you were having a nightmare…you never have nightmares when I'm with you."

"I don't know. I can't really remember about what I was seeing."

He wrapped my face of what I realized was tears, "You sure? You worried me…"

"I'm fine. It was a very good dream. I think Olivia was in it, but I can't really remember it much anymore."

"Well. It's lunch now so want me to go and grab the main line?"

"Sure sure."

"I don't want to leave you here alone though!"

"It's fine, just go get me food and I'll be better, I promise."

He gave me one last concerned look and then left the office. As hard as I tried to remember the dream I had just had I couldn't. All I knew was it had me, Nick, and Olivia in it. And the fact that most, if not all of the dream I was happy.

A couple minutes later Nick was back with lunch and we ate in a somewhat awkwardly silence. I flipped on the radio just to make it less awkward then it already was and luckily it helped a little bit.

Once finished he got up and threw away my trey for me and it took him a bit just to come back in. "Took you long enough." I joked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking. Look I'm sorry for overacting."

"Hey, it's okay. I know how concerned you were so I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. I just love you too much Miley." He then got up and gave me a hug.

Olivia then kicked outward at Nick, "Oh!" I gasped as it hurt; he looked at me concerned as he pulled away a little. I chuckled "Olivia is getting stronger. I think she really wants to meet you so bad."

He then nodded as he kneeled before me and put his hands on my stomach which Olivia gratefully stopped kicking because it was starting to hurt and he spoke to her really close to my belly, "You just want to see your daddy. Well, you'll see me when you're born." He kissed my stomach and then he stood back up smiling. "She's getting ancy to come out isn't she?"

"Yeah, but the due date's not for another month still."

"Of course, but she'll be ready. I'm sure you will be too?"

"Oh yeah!" The bell then rang and it was time for marching band to start. "Want to come and watch?"

He nodded his head, "Well that's what I'm here for isn't it?"

"Of course if it's going to be my job for most of the year!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I said opening the band room door and walking in.

"Oh so it's mine now?" He was yelling at me but he was doing so in a joking way.

"No! It was both of ours!" I screamed back playing along in this fake fight. I pushed him away as a better effect on this part.

"Hey Mrs. Jonas…" I turned and noticed it was Samantha and she looked from me to Nick all worried. She seemed also a little awkward stepping into the conversation as well.

Suddenly me and Nick just bursted out laughing and she seemed to laugh along fakingly at first until she realized that we weren't really arguing with each other, "We are just fine Samantha. Don't worry; we're two love birds for life." She chuckled.

"Okay, cause you too were just married. You can't file for a divorce this quickly."

"Oh we won't." Reassured Nick wrapping his arm around me tightly.

Class passed as my students pretty much sight-read the whole show but everyone was going nuts over it because they were doing classic movie scores. What was funny was how much less people knew some of these movies. The one movie nobody even knew was the Star Wars theme. I was shocked that nobody knew it, course it even came out way before I was ever born so I guess I couldn't' relate too much with the section.

Finally the end of the day had come to a close. The second jazz band class was even better than the one last year so I had the feeling that we could try and do a little bit harder pieces this year.

But once I came in through the front door I was just happy to be home again. I collapsed on the couch as carefully as I could as Nick went into the kitchen to start making dinner. I thought about getting up to help him, but I was too lazy, plus I really didn't want to. Before I knew it, I had fallen completely asleep…

I woke up to the smell of steak and mashed potatoes. In fact the kids and Nick were at the table already eating dinner. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked them.

"You were sleeping mom. We didn't want to wake you up. Nick said you were tired." Said Kirsten who then took a bite of mashed potatoes.

I got up and sat at my place as we finished eating our meal. Brendan was describing his day to me as Kirsten and Nick had their own little conversation. Brendan must've already told them about his day, so now he is telling me his day of school of his first day of third grade.

But we finished as I sent the kids to go and do homework and I went and sat in the living room. Nick then came up behind me and above the back of the couch. He then put his hands on each side of my head on my shoulders and started massaging them, "Jeez Laura, you are so tensed up! Why?"

"I'm pregnant silly."

"Right. I knew that, but is our daughter making you be this way?"

"Michael, she's just a baby!"

"I know, I know…I just hate seeing you so stressed out and miserable."

"Hey it'll be over in a month."

"Yes I knew. I am so ready."

"Me too."

He massaged my shoulders for awhile longer until he stopped and muttered something about doing the dishes; he also said that he didn't want any help with it.

So instead I got up and went into the piano room. I sat at the piano and started playing songs that I've written over the years. I even sang to some of the ones I wrote. Little Olivia in my stomach wasn't kicking hard persay, but it still was there. Most of the time she was to the beat as well. It was interesting…

I'm not sure how long I played because I had written a lot of songs in the past twenty years or so. But by the time I was finished the sun had set and Nick was sitting on the bench to the organ right next to me. He was giving me a big smile and nodding his head, "And that is specifically why I love you so much. You write the most beautiful music I have ever heard."

I smiled feeling queasy in my stomach as butterflies came down, "Why thank you. I try to do it for profit when I sell…"

"And that's why more people should buy…because they are beautiful and wonderful at the same time."

"Well thanks. My ego just boosted greatly."

"You're welcome." He then slid in next to me, "Want to play a couple duets? I'll play the top easy part."

"The bottom is easier!"

"To you maybe, come on!" He gave me his puppy dog eyes which I could never resist very well, so I caved in.

"Oh alright, just for sake I guess…"

"Yay!" He cheered happily as he leaned over and grabbed, in my opinion, the cheesiest easy duet pieces off the shelf. They were medium in level, but I still thought they were easy. He set up a duet that was one of my favorites. It was actually a really pretty song, it was really beautiful.

We played through it and thankfully Olivia stopped kicking by this point. I heard footsteps running and soon Kirsten and Brendan were downstairs and listening in. At one point of another song I turned to them, "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes." Brendan replied as Kirsten nodded.

Kirsten said, "Yeah, we wanted to hear you and Michael play together. It sounds so good and cool!"

I turned back to get my brain focused on the past and I nodded. We finished the song to Brendan and Kirsten cheering and clapping like it was a recital or something. What was funny and made them laugh was that Nick and I stood up and bowed to them like it was a performance.

We then shut up the piano and went to the living room only to settle down for a great movie.

This had been a really good day. Found out that Nick's getting paid to do pretty much nothing. The classes I had today were pretty much well disciplined. Almost if not everybody loved the marching show we were doing this year so that was good. Samantha was healthy and coming to school which I'm so proud that she didn't drop out. I think this is going to be an amazing year…

The next day seemed to help as I officially introduced every class to Nick. By a couple weeks he was starting to do the teaching as I observed him. From what I saw, the kids liked him and would definitely respect him.

It was getting harder and harder to stand and move around. I was so much bigger that I wish I could have the birth and be done with it. But of course I believed in due dates so I had to wait.

It was evening of September 10th when I received a phone call from mom. It changed my world a little bit…

**Hey my fans out there please review on this chapter! Thanks to taytayswift for the comment on the last chapter! :D I know how many readers read this, now just push the review, even if you are anonymous, I really don't care, at least there's a comment because I love to recognize all my fans! :D Hopefully you've enjoyed, but two more chapters! :D**


	25. Chapter 24: Arrival

Chapter 24: Arrival

My phone rang and I suddenly knew that my mom was calling me, "Oh hey mom!" I said excited in the phone as I picked it up.

"Mi—ley—Honey—I'm—" She sounded like she had been crying and now she was speaking and I couldn't tell was she was saying.

"Mom. Slow down. Now what's going on?" At this point I was getting worried as Nick came into the bedroom where we were at.

"Honey…You're—father—"

At this point my stomach twisted, "Dad, what happened? Where is he?"

"He's—gone…"

"Gone? What?" Nick saw my concerned face and quickly wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Dad is gone. He had a heart attack last night. I never heard—I'm so sorry…" With that she started crying uncontrollably.

Tears came to my eyes as I realized what the situation was going to be, "No…!"

"Yes—yes." She sobbed.

Dad was now gone…He died before I could have my final child…We cried together as Nick just wrapped me closer in his arms. I think he knew what had happened as he probably could hear what had happened and he kept saying how sorry he was. My father was a good man. He was such a good dad and I loved him very much. Now he was in heaven. I mean, I knew it was coming soon, his time, at least. I had just wished he could've lasted until Olivia was born…And just the thought of my mom having to wake up this morning to that was just plain terrible…

I pulled it together a little bit so I could speak, "So…when's the—funeral?"

"Whenever you can…After Olivia's born—"

"Okay, I need to go mom…Thanks for telling me—I love you—"

"Love…you—too sweetie…" With that we both hung up. I threw the phone on the bed behind me and I snuggled up into Nick and just cried…

I don't know how long we were in that position but I had to pull it together when I told my kids. Olivia was kicking like crazy and I had to hold my stomach because it hurt. It wasn't until Nick put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it smoothly was when Olivia stopped kicking me. Finally I got myself pulled together as Nick helped me stand up and go downstairs. Apparently dinner had been served and now Brendan and Kirsten were watching TV and just glanced at us before going back to watching. I sat at the table and looked at the food, I wasn't hungry but I knew I had to eat. Mainly, just because Nick would force me to eat anyway.

I would tell them after I ate. I was sad as I ate and Scott would watch me carefully for any sign of me breaking down. With my pregnancy hormones it was probably ten times worse. But after my darkest times after Nick left, this I could handle so much better. I was still very upset of course but at least I won't breakdown. No matter how fragile I feel. I was just determined to not cry in front of my kids when I told them about what happened to their grandpa.

I finished eating and didn't care that I left the plate on the table for Nick to clean up as I went and sat on the couch next to Kirsten. My kids were both giggling at the stupidiality of the TV show. Sadly I reached for the remote and muted it. By this point Nick had come and sat down on the couch right next to me. Brendan was on the floor in front of the TV and they turned and looked at me.

"What's up mom?" Asked Kirsten, when she saw my face, she added, "What's wrong?"

"Kirsten. Brendan." I looked at each one of them as I said their names, "There's something we need to tell you."

"We?" Kirsten exclaimed looking from me to Scott, "Oh please don't split with Nick. Please don't split with _dad_!"

I looked at her shocked, "What, no, I'm not!"

"Oh phew, you scared me for a second!"

"Us. Scared _us_ mommy!" Implied Brendan.

"No you guys, we're still okay, but there is someone who is not…"

"Who?" Asked Kirsten.

"Your grandpa."

"What's wrong?" She seemed to becoming a little bit more frantic in finding out information.

"He passed away last night due to a heart attack. That's what your grandma just called me about."

"_No_!" It was Brendan and suddenly he ran upstairs screaming _No! No No!_ the whole way. I looked to Nick who just nodded at me and then went upstairs to go and look for Brendan.

Kirsten was just looking at me in shock before saying, "Is grandpa really gone?"

I put my head down as I heard her sigh, "I'm sorry Kirsten."

"It's not your fault. I'm just shocked that you're not that upset."

"Oh believe me, I am…that's the reason why I wasn't on time for dinner."

"Oh…" I heard her sniff as I brought my head up. I saw tears coming down her face which was turned downwards with her hands in her lap.

"Oh Kirsten…" I then wrapped her in my arms as she cried silently against me. I even was crying too. I heard faint yelling upstairs but then I just heard silence. I think Brendan just completely lost it. He and dad really hit it off last spring when they first met, Brendan loved his grandpa. Now he was extremely upset, "Do you want the comedy TV show back on?" I felt her nod as I leaned over and unmuted the volume as laughter came on from the show.

During the end of the episode it was solemn. We probably looked like zombies or similar. Eventually halfway through the next episode is when Nick came back downstairs, "Brendan's sleeping now. He took it pretty hard, but I've calmed him down enough."

"I knew it would take him hard. He was attached with dad to the hip this past spring. Brendan looks almost exactly like dad was when he was his age."

"Oh man…"

"Yeah…but we're watching this for awhile. Do you want to join us?"

"Of course." With that he went and sat just behind me and as I cuddled up into him, Kirsten then laid her head on my stomach. Thankfully Olivia hadn't started kicking or else I would be more uncomfortable then I already was. We watched a few episodes and since it was Friday, I didn't need to send Kirsten to bed early because it was the weekend. But soon eleven came around and it was probably time to hit the sac. We got up and Kirsten was the first person upstairs. Nick had to help me get up the steps considering how big I was. Eventually we finally got into the bed with our pjs on.

Nick had me wrapped inside of him under the blanket as he had his hand on my stomach to calm Olivia down for the night, "Nick?"

"Hmm?" He said sleepily.

"Are you sure you are ready for Olivia now?"

"Miley…I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

"Really?" I said doubting myself.

"Absolutely…" And with that we both were asleep in a peaceful place…

The next morning I woke up to thrashing…and it was happening right beside me in the bed. I sat up rubbing my eyes as I put my glasses on to see what was going on. Nick was thrashing in his sleep. He was also muttering words I couldn't even understand. I gently shook him, but he wouldn't budge. He was sweating furiously and he had a pained expression on his face. I could also see tears pour out his eyes, "Honey come on…wake up dear. Come on!" I said but he would just thrash even more. I was starting to freak out as my voice becoming scared, but more firm, "Come on Nick…It's just a dream." I then shook him as hard as I possibly could go he jumped, blinking his eyes as he looked at me. Sweat and tears were coming down his face.

"Miley…" He gasped as he swept his face with his hand and then pulling me in for a fairly tight hug, "Oh Miley…"

"What happened?" I asked pulling away from him so I could watch his facial expressions. I probably looked extremely worried by now.

"It was a nightmare and very terrible. Miley…It was about you and Olivia…"

"What?"

He took in a deep breath before continuing on, "It was at the hospital and I found out that we were going to lose you. You had lost so much blood…I kept trying to get in the room but the whole staff wouldn't let me. They said that I needed to stay in the waiting room…I told them if you saw me you would live, they wouldn't listen to me though…" He was tearing up as his nightmare come back to his head and his eyes were distant, "I kept trying…they said that you were dead and I wouldn't believe it…A couple minutes more they said that Olivia died as well…It was so horrible…"

I gave him another hug, pulling him tight as he cried, "It's okay Nick…ssh…we're just fine. Olivia and I are okay, we're still alive, it's okay…"

I waited until he calmed down again. I just couldn't imagine a more terrible nightmare. But luckily soon, he was back to normal, "I'm so sorry I'm such a baby." He said to me.

"No Nick…It just goes to show how much you really do love me…Even with how much you very much care. It shows Nick, and I admire you for that." I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back as I savored it. Gosh I loved it how much he really cared about me. After we pulled away I asked, "Do you want to go eat?"

"Yes, but stay here. I'll bring you breakfast, I promise I'll be quick."

"Aww…okay…"

He gave me one last peck on the lips before leaving the room and shutting the door. I slowly got up and held my stomach as I went to the closet to pick out something to wear for the day. I finally decided on just wearing jeans and my green sweater that usually was three sizes too big for me.

I then went and sat back down on the bed as I waited for Nick to bring up breakfast. Soon, like he had promised, he was back upstairs in the room. He had brought cereal, toast, eggs, and an already peeled orange, with a glass of apple juice. His breakfast was similar, he just had orange juice and an apple instead. We started eating as Olivia kicked the whole time. Since Nick finished before me he then put his hand over my stomach to calm Olivia down a bit so I could eat a little more comfortly.

Finally I finished and he quickly went to put the dishes away before coming back up to help me get downstairs. When I came downstairs it was extremely quiet as Nick leaned to my ear and whispered, "Please don't get mad and yell at me later…"

Before I could even start to respond there was a flicker of light and I screamed as many people jumped out of different hiding places all yelling, "SURPISE!"

It seemed like the whole church, school, and neighborhood was here. When they jumped they had party kazoos and were throwing confetti and streamers all over the room. Scared to death I gripped Nick's hand in a vice grip. After the initial shock I turned to Nick who was looking at me sheepishly, "What is going on?" I had to yell as music went off loudly as the crowd clapped frantically.

"I'm sorry…I know you said not to have a baby shower, but clearly everybody thought you needed to have one!"

"You terd!"

"Excuse me?"

Before I could retort any further Lilly came up screaming, "Miley!"

"Lilly!" I gave her the biggest hug I could possibly give to her, "What brings you to this small town?"

"We're moving here!"

"What!"

"Charlie and I decided to just move here because we visit here more than anywhere else. It only seems fit now."

"Awesome, I'll have my best friend as a neighbor!" We both cheered as she left to go enjoy the rest of the party. Nick stayed by my side as we made our way around the room just to hear congratulations from all my neighbors. Soon it was time to open the what seemed like thousands of presents that people had bought for Olivia. Even though we didn't need anything more we still received more gifts. It filled up half the couch. Most of it was either clothes or diapers as well.

After the last person left I sighed shutting the door behind them. The party had lasted until almost six o'clock and I was exhausted. I turned around only to see the eyes of my kids and Nick all looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. I think they thought that I would just start screaming at them for something I specifically said I didn't want, I could tell that they were embraced for anything, "I just cannot believe you guys planned this when I specifically said I didn't need one!" I wasn't mad really, I mean I actually liked the fact that I got some free stuff, including and especially, the diapers. But my voice sounded like it was extremely furious.

James spoke up, "If anything mom. It's my fault…Nick had nothing to do with this, I swear."

"Now James don't lie to your mother." Said Nick giving him a glare, "Miley I'll sleep on the couch tonight or the rest of the week…"

"Mommy…don't be mad …" It was Brendan who spoke and he was shaking and extremely close to tears. Kirsten had to actually hold him there or I'm sure he would just scamper up the stairs. I sure must have an extremely upset face, my goodness!

Suddenly I couldn't hold in my demeanor any more, it was just too funny to see all their expressions in pure anguish, so that's when I busted out laughing saying, "I'm really not mad guys! Man, you should've seen your faces!" I giggled furiously.

Kirsten gasped, "Mom! You sneaky little devil!" She started laughing. Suddenly everyone was bursting out in laughter and the room was not tense at all anymore. Nick came up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"You little squirt!"

I chuckled, "Squirt, really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey! You're daughter took my words right out of my mouth!" He retaliated, I just laughed.

"So was all of this really your idea or James's?"

"It was mostly mine." By this point all my kids had scattered throughout the living room starting to clean up. James then jumped into our conversation.

"But I had some say in it, I invited most of the people!"

"Yeah he did." Reassured Nick to me.

"Ah…how long have you guys planned all of this then?" I asked.

"Oh since the day you told us you didn't want one, we just had to do it. I'm sorry mom, but it was totally expected now." Said James giving me his famous grin.

"I actually knew it was going to happen way deep down inside of me, I could just feel it. But guys I'm chill, it's just I kinda wish you hadn't. Now Nick's going to have to clean it all up and so will I."

"Mom relax. Brendan, Kirsten, dad, and myself will clean up the mess, we've already started see?"

"You—you." I sneezed as I felt dust go to my nose, "Better."

"Bless you." Said Nick and James at the same time.

"Thanks you two, now go get busy. Then we can have dinner." James went ahead as Nick helped me to the couch on the other side of the room. He then went and helped the kids as they picked up all the streamers and confetti…

Suddenly Olivia started kicking really hard and moving around inside me. I hummed trying to calm her down but it wasn't helping. I didn't understand what was going on, even as I patted my stomach. She was kicking fairly hard, and it was hurting too. It didn't make sense…she wasn't due until the next weekend. I then felt something, and it was like an explosion. "Uh oh…" I muttered as Olivia stopped kicking for the moment, "Shit…Nick!" I shouted his name as because he was vacuuming the room, "Nick!" I had to shout louder because he didn't hear me the first time.

He looked at me and saw my expression and immediately shut off the vacuum cleaner and ran to me, "What's wrong?"

"She's ready…Hmmh!" I gasped as she gave a big kick inside of me. Nick automatically put his hand onto my stomach, but instead of calming Olivia down she only kicked harder.

"Oh my god, James!" He yelled as Brendan, Kirsten, and James all ran up to us, panic written on their faces.

"What?"

"Go get the car! We have a baby coming!"

All eyes went big as James was headed out the door. Quickly Nick and Kirsten helped me up as Brendan went to get the front door open. I kept gasping when Olivia kicked and I muttered to her, "Please Olivia, please hold on until we get to the hospital…oh!"

Soon we were in the car and James was rushing us to the hospital. Nick was next to me trying to calm me down. Surprisingly and gratefully he wasn't totally freaking out, but he looked excited. Kirsten and Brendan however, were going nuts. I was gripping Nick's hand hard but he didn't seem to mind, he just seemed to only be concerned for me. I just breathed in deeply trying to keep Olivia inside of me and not come out because we weren't at the hospital yet.

Finally we got there and James rushed into the building as Nick helped me out of the car. By the time I got in, James had already checked me in. Five minutes later I was going into the birthing room. I only allowed Nick with me and I told James to watch the kids before the door shut behind us. I was laying on a bed now and I said to Nick who had tears coming out of his eyes. "You're going to be a father…mmh!" I squeezed his hand hard as Olivia kicked again.

He gripped back, "Promise me you won't leave me…"

"I promise Nick. It's our daughter, Olivia."

"Kay." He provided the middle name.

"Jonas." I finished gasping for air as the doctor finally came into the room.

"You ready Mrs. Jonas?" I could only manage to nod at him, "Good, let's get him out."

"Her." I corrected.

"Yes, her."

I looked to Nick, "You sure you want to stay in here?"

"Positive. I would just miss being in this moment for the rest of my life."

"I'll grip hard." I warned.

"I don't care, let's have our daughter." I nodded as I felt a huge kick and I held back a scream because it hurt a lot.

The doctor then said, "Alright. Go ahead, we're ready."

The process took awhile and it hurt. But I held Nick's hand. His face was the only thing keeping me going as I had the birth of Olivia. Unlike Nick's dream I didn't die and they said Olivia was a very healthy baby and so we were both extremely happy and proud parents. Nick also had the chance to cut her umbilical cord as tears poured down his face. I could tell that he was an extremely proud papa.

After the nurses cleaned up and they went to go and take care of Olivia's necessities I felt suddenly all the adrenaline that I had, just leave me. I didn't care though I wanted to stay awake for Nick. I looked down at the hand that I had vice gripped him and I saw noticeable nail marks on his hand which was all red, I gasped. He followed my gaze as he looked at his hand, he gripped me and said, "Don't worry Miley. It's not that bad. In fact, I didn't even feel anything until you pointed it out, so thanks for that." He said rubbing his hand.

"Sorry…" I teared up.

"No! Never apologize for something that is a complete natural thing to do. But hey, the good thing that came out of all this is that Olivia is born and she is the wealthiest baby anybody could ask for." He then leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, "I am so very proud of you my love."

The doctor came back in and asked, "Would you like to see your daughter again? She is all cleaned up now."

"Yes." Nick and I said at the exact same time, we both smiled at each other at that point. He was now finally a parent. The nurse came in then with a bundle of pink blankets with a pink cap over Olivia's head. She then laid our daughter in my outstretched arms as my mother instinct kicked in as I cooed over our daughter. Nick was standing over me as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder so we would all be close together.

He touched Olivia's face and a miracle happened she opened her eyes and they were a beautiful color of chocolate brown…Just like Nick's…He then moved up to her cap and pushed it slightly off to reveal her hair. It was light brown hair, _my_ hair, "She's beautiful Miley, we made such a beautiful baby."

"She is ours Nick…" I had tears in my eyes as I looked up at his face. He smiled at me, tears also pouring out of his eyes.

I looked back down at Olivia who then smiled. That's when the moment I've wanted for twenty-two years, just now happened. We were going to be the perfect family. Nick, me, Olivia, and the rest of my kids. Life was so bittersweet in the coming future, I knew there will be tough times, but there will be more good times, I just feel it. This was the perfect moment, with Olivia wrapped in my arms. Nick holding me as we looked at our baby that we had created together. This was going to be the best time of my life, I just made sure of it. I loved Nick with all my heart and I knew that in the future there will be tough times and easy times. But right now was the perfect moment in my whole entire life…A loving family…I can always look upon our family: Nick, Olivia, and Miley Jonas…

*8*


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life was extremely good. Olivia grew up to be an amazing daughter. Well she's only twelve, but so far she's great. Samantha has graduated and she and James now live in a real house just outside of town and little Josh was just as sweet as ever. Nick and I were reaching an age where we won't be able to do much anymore. We both still worked at the school as he finally got his own class back, but we were exhausted by the end of the day and were getting more tired to do much of anything. Kirsten was now twenty-four and getting her college degree to become a nurse. Apparently I didn't know that she ever wanted to go into the medical field. Brendan was nineteen and he pretty much just graduated high school, it was hard to believe that just last spring he had. He really had turned into my father, almost looked exactly like him, and sometimes I became confused. Brendan was even starting to grow the same beard dad had had.

Olivia…Hmm now she was going into the seventh grade and she absolutely loved music. She would try to play any instrument she could get her hands on. It was very hard for her to not choose just one instrument in the band. She finally decided on settling with the trombone that mommy played. She played the saxophone in the jazz band, and I'm sure that when she came up into high school she would play four totally different instruments in all four different bands. She _loved_ music, and that was an understatement. But her most favorite instrument of all was the piano. She loved that thing just as I had, much more than any of my other kids. When we told her to stop practicing to get either housework, help with dinner, or get her homework done she always moped around. She didn't like doing those things as she preferred music, but it still all needed to be done in the house.

Nick had grown as much as he could, he even had gray and white hairs now. It didn't matter to me though, because he just looked so much more handsome then he was. I loved him and I fell even more in love with him that I thought was even possible. According to him, he felt the same exact way.

Me, you say? Life was great as I have said before and I hope that soon I could tell you about these past few years, just about twelve, and ahead into the future. I loved telling you about my life but I'll express more of it later. This has been my life and as I finish writing these last few words…I'm just happy that I ever found Nick Jonas…

**Finally finished this book! So what do you all think out there! I know it took FOREVER! But it's a BOOK! I hope to have it published within next summer! I'm so excited in fact these last two chapters I reedited for a closer to the final draft! :) Well push the review button because this book is now completed! Hope you've enjoyed this journey along as I have but please give me reviews. Also I'm thinking of a sequel to this, so just any comments are appreciated :) Thanks, your loving author niley4eva2012**

*1*


End file.
